New Destiny
by Angel saiyan 22
Summary: When Katie woke up at Goku's house she was shocked, especially after noticing her tail! The day before she was at home and human, now she's in the DBZ world as a saiyan! What challenges will she face? All of them!
1. The Beginning Another World

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**I'm Katie. I'm fifteen, and my favorite show is Dragonball Z. As I'm heading home from school, I'm thinking about the new episode that will be on in a few hours. I'm excited and hope Vegeta will fight someone, he's my favorite character. I like the older Trunks too, but the way I like him would make people think I'm crazy. I like-like him. If he were real, I know I'd have a major crush on him, and hopefully he would for me too. Dreams… But I'm not pretty; I'm practically a nerd. I read a lot, play video games, and love anime shows and books. I wear glasses and have dark hair and eyes.**

**My feet hit the ground hard as I jump out of the school bus and run down the long drive way. My feet weren't nearly as fast as I hoped, I'm like the slowest person next to the turtle that lives in our pond.**

**No one was home yet as I threw my bag onto the couch and down the hall to my room. We live in a double-wide trailer in Ky. But no worries, except for my accent I'm anything but a typical hick from the sticks.**

**I clicked on the TV and just sat there, barely breathing as the show had just finished the opening titles. I could already tell this would be good.**

**Later than night I sighed. DBZ was over! How could it be over? As I la there in the dark, I think on how cool being a Sayjin would be. The special powers, the strength, and all the things I don't have now. I would have to put up with the Oozaru thing, but I'm cool with that. If only DBZ was real…**

_**Would anyone there understand me? Would anyone there trust me? I just need a chance… a chance to show what my souls screams, that I'm better than the nerd down the street… that if I had to, I could fight for my dreams…**_

"**Wake up, child." A voice woke me up, and I wasn't in my room, but in a tomb-like chamber. As I stood, I noticed nothing, and I mean that. This room was empty and seemed to go on forever.**

"**Who's there?" I called. My voice echoed for a long time, it seemed.**

"**Someone who wants to help you." The disembodied voice called back.**

"**How can you help me?"**

"**I know what you want, and I can give it to you." It replied.**

"**What? What do you mean, 'what I want'?"**

"**You know what you want, and I could give it to you."**

"**Why would you do that?" I asked the empty space.**

"**I have my reasons. Do you want it?"**

"**Yes." I reply almost hypnotically.**

"**Then it shall be done." And as he says this, the dark room spins and darkness starts to swallow me. I tried to scream, but no words escape, and no amount of struggling was stopping the darkness. Soon I couldn't see my legs, and then another voice started to laugh as I struggled in vain. My waist was next to disappear, and I finally get a scream out, causing a third voice to laugh louder. The last thing I saw as the darkness started to cover my face were the faces of the three who were doing this to me. **

**Whoever was doing this to me showed themselves, but I only saw them for a second as the darkness suffocated me and I blacked-out.**

**AS22: better first chapter, I hope? I screwed up, so here's Ch. 2**

**Chapter 2: Another World**

**Suddenly I was wide-awake.**

**_What was that?_ At first I thought it was a dream, but as I opened my eyes I saw that I wasn't in my room, or even my house for that matter. And the room I _am_ in looks so familiar, but I can't place it. Exhaustion overtook me and I fell back into a deep sleep.**

**I later woke up after the sun had set, and saw stars out the window. I got up and saw that the mirror in the room shows a different me. I'm still in the PJ's I fell asleep in, the light blue top and bottom set, but my hair is twice its length, now reaching my butt, and perfectly straight, I'm actually pretty, and my glasses are gone. Then I see one more thing that almost knocks me down: a tail. I had a tail, like a monkey.**

"**What! That wasn't there last night! First I don't have a tail, now I have a tail. What's going on!" I swish my new tail around a few times to see if it really was attached. Then I wrapped it around my waist in the common Sayjin style.**

"**How did I…? Why…? Huh…?" I stammered.**

_**Am I now a Sayjin?**_

_**I can't believe it, but if I have a monkey tail, that could only mean one thing. I'm in the DBZ world and I'm a Sayjin.**_

_**Or I'm crazy.**_

_**Did my wish really come true?**_

**I pinched myself and saw that I was not dreaming, and I know I'm not nuts. If anything, these people will think _I'm_ crazy when I tell them my story.**

_**What should I tell them? Should I tell them at all?**_

**I decided that, even if this place isn't real in my world, it is to these people. I can't do anything to harm its history. Even if it means letting them die when the time comes.**

**Sometimes, in DBZ, a certain character _has_ to die. Like in the beginning, if Goku didn't die, he wouldn't have become powerful enough to defeat Vegeta. And if Krillen didn't die by Frieza's hand, Goku wouldn't have become a Super Sayjin.**

_**Hey, could I become a SSJ? That would be so cool…**_

_**Reality check, focus!**_

**I walked out the door in a daze and toward the stairs. Sure enough, downstairs, were Goku, Chi-chi, and a 4-year-old Gohan. **

**_Gohan at that age means Raditz hasn't arrived yet._ **

**Goku must have felt my presence because he looked up at me and smiled. They looked just like on they did on the show.**

"**Good, you're awake. You had us worried." Goku said.**

"**Hi!" Gohan smiled at me.**

"**I did?" I said as I descended the stairs.**

"**Yeah, don't you remember anything?" Goku asked.**

"**Not really…"**

"**We found you in the woods unconscious." Goku explained.**

"**Dear, you should lay back down. You look awful." Chi-chi says as she stands up.**

"**I'm fine, I'm just confused." I said as she sat back down.**

"'**Bout what?" Goku asked as I took a seat near Chi-chi, and Gohan runs and climbs into my lap.**

"**Gohan!" Chi-chi snapped.**

"**Its okay. I guess there are a few things I need to tell you, but I don't know how to start." They look on as I try to figure out what to say.**

"**My name is Katie, and I'm not from here. Please, listen all the way through, because I know this will sound weird, and I'm not sure what's going on. I know all about you and your friends, even the ones you don't know yet. I don't know how I got here, but in my… world… you aren't real. This world you live in is known as Dragonball Z, a TV show I watched all the time. Yesterday, in my world, Dragonball Z aired its last show. And until yesterday, I was human, but now I'm like Goku, I have a tail."**

"**What?" Goku asked, crinkling up his face in confusion.**

"**What do you mean by that? You make it sound like Goku isn't human." Chi-chi said.**

"**He's not. He's a Sayjin, but you'll find out soon what that is. I'm afraid that if I tell you too much I may mess up your history, and I don't want to do that." I looked down and saw Gohan had fallen asleep in my lap.**

"**You're a liar! You're nuts!" Chi-chi cried.**

"**That's what I thought until I saw you all really sitting here."**

"**No, she's telling the truth." Goku said. "I can tell. Chi-chi, take Gohan to bed. I want to talk privately to Katie."**

"**Okay." Chi-chi said shakily. I hadn't heard Goku talk like that unless it was a very serious matter, so I knew he believed me. Chi-chi picked up Gohan and left the room.**

"**Tell me about yourself Katie."**

"**Like I said, until yesterday I was a normal teenage girl, and now I'm a Sayjin."**

"**And I am too?"**

"**Yes, a Sayjin. Sayjins were a race of warriors from another planet that destroyed worlds, they were bloodthirsty savages. You were sent here as a child to destroy earth, but when your grandpa Gohan dropped you on your head you lost all Sayjin instincts. You still like to fight, but that's all. The Sayjin world is gone now."**

"**And you said I'm on TV?" Goku asked, looking around as if expecting to see cameras. "Where are the cameras?"**

"**It's not like that." I said, laughing, "In my world, this is all a popular Japanese cartoon. This show came in three parts; Dragonball showed your life as a child until you married Chi-chi. Now, it's in Dragonball Z, and it shows most of your life, then Dragonball GT will show the rest of your life. Dragonball GT hasn't appeared in America yet, so I don't know all the details. But up until then I know coming events as well as I know my name. So, in a way, I know the future."**

"**I believe you, Katie. I don't understand this, but I do believe you. You said you're from where?"**

"**In my world, its called America, the world's largest country. But, you wouldn't know of it, cause it hasn't been discovered yet in this time, I think. The books say the year is around 700 AD. In my world it was the year 2004. The only thing I can figure is that this is another dimension."**

"**Like Otherworld and here?"**

"**Yes. I wish I could figure out how I got here, or _why_ I'm here."**

"**What do you remember last?" Goku asked.**

"**A dream, a nightmare really."**

"**Tell me about it." he urged.**

"**Well, there was a voice asking me what I wanted. It said I could get it, and then I was swallowed up by darkness. Then I woke up here."**

"**What did you want?"**

"**Its funny, really, but I wanted to be a Sayjin."**

"**That's weird." Goku said in a childish manner.**

"**Yeah, I guess it is." I chuckled at him, "Goku, we can't tell anyone else about this. Not now, anyway. Only you, Chi-chi, and Gohan. Since you already know."**

"**I'll tell Chi-chi. She probably went to bed." Goku gave a large yawn; "We should go, too. Tomorrows a big day."**

"**What's tomorrow?"**

"**I'm taking Gohan to Master Roshi's house to introduce him to all my friends. Want to come?"**

_**Dear god, not already!**_

"**Sure, I'll go. Goku, if I didn't tell you if something bad was going to happen tomorrow, you wouldn't be mad, right?"**

"**No." he said simply, "Goodnight, Katie." Goku said without any notice at the underlining meaning.**

"**Good night." I said as I headed to the room I was in earlier. It must have been the spare room. I climbed into bed and worried, for tomorrow Goku would die fighting his own brother. And I had to make a decision.**

**AS22: Okay, thanks!**


	2. Not Like the Show

**Chapter 3: Not Like the Show**

**Apparently I could fly. I had Ki control, and could blast things, too. Though I wasn't really any good. Goku said he'd start training me soon. Goku wasn't surprised, but Chi-chi was mad when I first used my Ki for blasting. Let's just say I caused the front door some damages and leave it at that.**

**Goku, Chi-chi, and I made up a story that I was Goku's long lost sister, and it wasn't long until Gohan started calling me aunt Katie, he believed it.**

**We were flying fast toward master Roshi's island; Goku was using the Nimbus because he had Gohan with him. **

_**Flying is so cool… I use to be scared of heights, but I guess that's a thing of the past now.**_

**Soon enough we touched down and I was nervous as time ticked away.**

**I was introduced to Krillen, Bulma, and Master Roshi. Roshi greeted me as he does all pretty young girls, so I slapped him. Bulma and I talked over technology, seeing as even at home I was smart, and Krillen told jokes. But the whole time Raditz's arrival was eating away in the back of my mind.**

**Then finally, the moment I was dreading appeared. An energy blast hit the beach and sand flew everywhere. I turned, not too surprised but still horrified, to see Raditz.**

"**Kakorot, why haven't you destroyed this world yet? And _what_ happened to your tail?"**

"**Who are you!" Goku screamed.**

"**Kakorot, I'm hurt. You don't even recognize your own brother?"**

"**My brother?" Goku glanced at me, then back to Raditz.**

"**Yes, and you were sent here to destroy this world. We are Sayjins, and this is what we do. We conquer planets and exterminate all life, and then we sell the planet to the highest bidder. You were sent here as a baby, Kakorot. Join me Kakorot, and together we could rule this world!"**

"**Never!" Goku cried.**

"**Daddy!" Gohan cried out.**

"**Get behind me, Gohan." I called as he ran behind me. I was closer than Goku to Gohan.**

"**You have a son? What, who are you!" Raditz noticed my tail for the first time. I had been keeping it wrapped around my waist, but like an animal I swished it around in anger and fear without noticing that I was doing so.**

"**Oh, that. I go by Katie, and I'm Goku's sister."**

"**So that's your name, Kakorot?" he said to Goku, then turned to me, "I didn't know I had a sister."**

"**Well I didn't know I had aliens for brothers!" I lied, keeping up the story. Raditz walked over to Goku and kneed him in the stomach, knocking Goku out temporarily.**

"**You're an alien too, my dear. You must have been sent here to help Kakorot in his mission. Looks like you both failed."**

"**Daddy!"**

"**No, Goku!" Krillen charged but was back slapped away and out. Only I was left able to fight, and I knew I couldn't beat him. I may have power, I don't know yet, but I don't know any fighting techniques. He was ten yards away as he spoke.**

"**Sister, please, join me. I don't want to hurt both my siblings." He said in a sarcastic manner.**

"**I won't join you." I hissed.**

"**Then take this!" he blasted me in the chest and the blast knocked me into Roshi's house. Too stunned to move, Raditz walked over and picked up Gohan. "I'll be off, then, and I won't be hard to find if you change your mind. To show your loyalty to me, and to get the brat back, you best do as I say. Let's say… 100 humans, piled up here, from you both." He said to both Goku and me, "I'll count, and then we can leave together to rule the galaxy!"**

"**Daddy!"**

"**No, Gohan." Goku gasped.**

"**Stop!" I said weakly.**

**Krillen was out, but Goku and I were recovering. Raditz took off, flying faster than I could comprehend.**

"**Goku, does this mean…?" Bulma started.**

"**Yes Bulma," I stated. "Goku and I are both aliens. Goku, we have to go after him."**

"**What's going on here?" Piccolo said as he landed. It was hard for me, but I had to act like I hated him and was surprised to see him.**

"**What do you want, Piccolo?" Goku snapped.**

"**I felt a strong presence here and came to investigate."**

"**It was an alien, apparently my brother." Goku said. "He took my son."**

"**Like I care." Piccolo said as he turned to leave. I thought fast.**

"**He wants to rule the world." I said.**

"**That's my job." Piccolo said as he turned to face me.**

"**Then maybe the three of us should team up to stop him." I suggested. Goku gave me a glance and I gave a slight nod, "We should be more than enough for him."**

"**How about it, Piccolo?" Goku asked.**

"**Fine, a truce, but as soon as he's dead, we continue this." Piccolo said staring right at Goku. "Who are you, anyway?" Piccolo asked, looking at me.**

"**I'm Goku's sister, Katie."**

"**Well, lets go before we lose him."**

"**Right." Goku and I said.**

"**Bulma, give me the Dragon Radar."**

"**That's right, Gohan's hat has the 4-star Dragonball attached!"**

**So once again I was flying next to Goku, Piccolo in the lead.**

"**Katie, we need to talk." Goku said. I slowed down so there would be some distance between Piccolo and us, since I knew he had good hearing.**

"**Goku, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Raditz, but-"**

"**I understand that, but teaming up with Piccolo?"**

"**Trust me, it'll work out." Goku didn't look too sure, but he nodded and we sped up. I had major things to think about, like the battle. And home, mom and dad must be sick with worry by now.**

_**I can't remember, but I think Piccolo was the one to suggest the team up, so why did I have to intervene?**_

**The field approached and Raditz's ship was in view.**

"**You two keep him busy and I'll save Gohan."**

"**Right." They both said in unison. I broke off and landed next to the ship. The door was easy to find, and Raditz, Goku and Piccolo had started fighting. I blasted the door open and retrieved Gohan out. He was crying as I held him.**

"**Where's daddy?" he asked through tears.**

"**He's fighting that bad man who hurt him."**

"**Really? I want to see!"**

"**No, wait!" I called as he jumped and ran toward the fighting. I followed, and when we got there Raditz was holding Goku down with his foot. Piccolo was on the ground missing his left arm. Gohan screamed and I felt his energy rise. Raditz's Scouter broke as Gohan did so.**

"**You leave my daddy alone!" Gohan attacked, and it happened so fast I hardly knew what happened, but the end result was Gohan passed out on the ground, and Goku holding Raditz in a chokehold. I ran over and picked up Gohan. Piccolo was getting up and powering his Special Beam Cannon.**

"**Piccolo, do it now!" Goku screamed.**

**Piccolo blasted and Raditz was hit, killing him and Goku at the same time. I placed Gohan near a tree and ran to Goku, who was disappearing. I knelt down next to him.**

"**So… this is why I had to… team up with… Piccolo?" Goku asked, smiling. I held his hand as he died. To tell the truth, I didn't cry because I knew he was going to be okay and wished back. I was more scared of Vegeta and Nappa coming.**

"**Yeah, you'll see later. Gohan's safe now."**

"**Good." Goku said as he vanished.**

"**Piccolo, are you okay?" I asked as I got back to my feet. Though I knew Goku was okay and going to be wished back soon, a few tears still fell down my face.**

"**Fine. I guess you'll get the Dragonballs to wish Goku back." He answered as he regenerated his arm.**

"**Yeah."**

"**I won't be… killed so easily! I've recorded our battle, and as I speak, two Sayjins stronger than I are on their way here to collect those Dragonballs! They'll be here in one year to avenge my death!" Raditz was up but barely alive. He had sent the message.**

_**This isn't right, this isn't like the show! He's supposed to be dead!**_

**Raditz powered up a blast and fired it at Piccolo. **

_**Raditz doesn't know that Piccolo and Kami are linked, the Dragonballs will be gone! I have to save Piccolo!**_

**I ran and intercepted it, and I felt the pain. I looked over and Raditz was down and dead. Piccolo walked over and stared down at me.**

"**Why did you do that?" he asked, looking confused.**

"**Earth needs you to… stop those Sayjins. Besides… without you there… aren't any Dragonballs." Then I felt myself fade away.**


	3. Training

**AN: I have decided to rewrite parts of this chapter, but it won't change much. If you have already read this chapter, that's okay. You don't have to read it over if you don't want to. As always, read and review!**

**Chapter 4: Training**

**I woke up and looked around. I thought I had died, but I guess not.**

"**About time you woke up." I looked over and saw Piccolo. Gohan was still sleeping. It was dark, and the fire was the only light around. I had a bandage around my arm and shoulder.**

"**What happened?" I asked.**

"**You risked you life to save me. I treated your wounds and brought you here to train. I did the same for Son Goku's boy."**

"**Why?" I rubbed my head, trying to think.**

"**I figured the boy has a great hidden power, as you saw with the fight earlier today. Since you're related, I thought your talents might need developing as well."**

"**I guess I'm flattered."**

_**All I wanted was a chance to prove myself, so now I have one.**_

"**So you do know who I am. Then you know I won't take it easy on you or him just cause you're kids."**

"**I know. I don't expect to be treated any different." I flattened out on the ground and looked to the stars. The moon wasn't showing. "I'm gonna warn you, beware a full moon."**

"**How's that?"**

"**Sayjins, like Goku, Gohan, and I, transform into giant apes during a full moon. Our power increases ten-fold. If it does happen, you have to cut off our tails."**

"**But how did you know about Sayjins?"**

"**Well, I…" _How do I tell him? Technically he's a good guy right now…_** **"I know the future. It's a long story."**

"**I see. Well, you better rest. Living out here on your own is the first lesson. After a few months I'll return." Piccolo stood and started to walk off.**

"**Wait!"**

**Piccolo stopped.**

"**What?"**

"**I know about Gohan's hidden powers. But if you leave me with him, I'm baby him. I won't mean to, but I know I will. He'll break my heart, and I'll end up protecting him, and then his powers won't come to the surface."**

"**I see your point, but someone has to make sure he doesn't get himself killed. That's you."**

"**Piccolo… thanks for bringing me out here. I'd rather train with you than the humans. They'd take it easy on me."**

"**See you in 6 months." Then Piccolo flew off.**

**Well, Gohan wasn't too happy about the arrangements, but I took care of everything. I showed Gohan how to get food, but that was all I could do.**

**Our first few days were chaotic. We mostly had to outrun wolves or dinosaurs. Jurassic Park had nothing on this.**

**We finally, after a few weeks, got use to the wilderness and had a routine. That doesn't mean we were happy about it.**

"**Aunt Katie, you can fly, so why don't we just fly home?" Gohan asked as we were picking fruit.**

"**Because we're out here to become strong. We have to fight the Sayjins. If we don't, earth and everyone we love will be killed."**

"**But my daddy can save us." Gohan said, sitting down, angry.**

"**You remember Raditz, right? You remember how powerful he was?" I asked as I jumped down.**

"**He killed my daddy and hurt Mr. Piccolo."**

"**Right. These two coming are much more powerful that him." my spine shook just thinking of actually fighting Vegeta and Nappa.**

"**But how do you know?" Gohan asked, looking up at me.**

"**Because I know the future, remember?"**

"**Then you know if we'll win or lose, so it doesn't matter, right?"**

"**Gohan, nothing is certain. Let me put it like this… what's your favorite story?" I sat beside him.**

"**I dunno… my favorite would be… oh! Robin Hood!"**

"**Robin Hood, huh? One of my favorites too. Well, you know about the archery tournament?"**

"**Yeah, they found out it was Robin Hood and then Maid Marian said she'd marry Prince John to save him."**

"**Well, what if someone warned Robin Hood that would happen? What do you think he would have done?" I asked. He thought for a moment.**

"**Robin Hood would have gone anyway. He wouldn't have run away."**

"**And we can't run away either, even if we know exactly who will win and how they won. We could change that. We can help."**

"**Alright." Gohan got up and we started back to the camp.**

**A few weeks later Piccolo showed up to train us. And he didn't take it easy on us, as he promised.**

**To teach Gohan how to fly, he threw him off a cliff.**

"**Piccolo!" I went to go after him. Piccolo stopped me.**

"**Let him do it. Don't worry, I won't let him get hurt."**

**Gohan screamed, but then he stopped. And I mean he stopped falling. He started back up toward us, and he landed.**

"**Mr. Piccolo, that wasn't very nice!"**

"**Do you think the Sayjins will be nice?" Piccolo said.**

"**Well, uh… no."**

**Later we actually fought. I went to sleep sore and woke up sore for three weeks straight. Then one night, Piccolo stayed with us.**

"**Piccolo, why did you bring me out here?"**

"**I already told you, if you're related to Goku then you must be strong."**

"**I don't totally believe that."**

"**You don't? Why not?" Piccolo was getting angry, but I kept my cool.**

"**You're afraid you're going to die fighting the Sayjins. You want to pass on your knowledge before that happens. The more people that know, the better. I'm glad you chose me as one of those few to know."**

"**You think so? How could you have known?" Piccolo asked, nervous.**

"**I know what you are. You, and you father, and Kami."**

"**We're demons-"**

"**No, you're Namekians. Aliens."**

"**What!" I had shocked him.**

"**I thought you'd rather hear this from me than Vegeta."**

"**He's one of the Sayjins?"**

"**The stronger one of the two." I said, drawing in the dirt with a stick. It was a Dragonball, and I used rocks for the stars to make it the 7-star ball.**

"**What else can you tell me about them?"**

"**They make Raditz look like an insect. In my… visions, they killed you. I thought you should know."**

"**And without the Dragonballs I can't come back."**

**I didn't say anything. I knew I had already said too much.**

**Training continued, and then the day came. The Sayjins were here.**

**I met Tien, Yamcha, and Choazu for the first time. We really didn't get to introduce ourselves once we met Vegeta and Nappa.**

"**What a bunch of weaklings. This'll be too easy." Nappa said, cracking his knuckles and walking toward us.**

"**Nappa, wait." Vegeta stuck out his arm as Vegeta stepped up. He looked right at me as though I was the only one there, "You, come here."**

"**Katie-"**

**I stepped up to him. It was just the two of us facing one another.**

"**Who are you?"**

"**My human name is Katie. I am the sister of Goku and Raditz."**

"**Bardock had a girl?" Nappa said.**

"**I see." Vegeta slapped me, knocking me down. I didn't fight back, at least not yet.**

"**Katie!"**

"**Why'd you do that?" Krillen said.**

"**She's a third-class female, and I'm an elite male. Maybe when this is over we'll repopulate our species. You are the only female left."**

"**What!" Tien cried. I heard Nappa laugh.**

"**Freak." I said, standing. I wiped the blood off my face from my cut lip. Vegeta only laughed.**

"**Don't you know who I am? I am Vegeta, the Sayjin Prince!"**

"**I know exactly who you are." I said. I walked back to the others.**

"**Nappa, we must try not to kill the girl if we can help it."**

"**Sure thing, Vegeta."**

"**If Goku were here-"**

"**Yes, Goku. That's Kakorot, right? We'll wait for him. Only 3 hours, though. Then we fight, Kakorot or no."**

No Saibamen? What's going on? 

"**Vegeta, can't we use the Saibamen on them? It'll get boring out here."**

"**Oh, I suppose. Let's see… 7 Saibamen, one-on-one. Make them equal to Raditz's power level."**

"**Crap." I said, taking a defensive stance, "Get ready to party."**

**Nappa planted the seeds and 7 Saibamen popped out, screeching. They took their places in front of us.**

"**Gross." Gohan said.**

"**Kill anyone you want but the girl and the Namekian." Vegeta ordered. Then they attacked.**

**One-on-one I defended myself against the green alien. I did well defending, but I heard the others having problems.**

**There was an explosion as I dodged a spray of acid.**

"**No, Yamcha!" I looked to see him dead. That made the rest of us very angry. In my distraction I was hit with the acid, burning my back. I couldn't defend now.**

"**I'll take you all on!" Krillen attacked all 7 Saibamen, killing them. I sat back and relaxed.**

"**Looks like we have two hours left." I said, out of breath,**

"**I hope its enough." Tien said.**


	4. Saiyan Battle

**Chapter 5: Sayjin Battle**

**The hour was up, and like the show Goku wasn't there.**

"**Well, here I go." Nappa stood and charged. Vegeta came around while I was distracted and grabbed my tail. I fell, gasping for air.**

"**Now we can keep you intact."**

"**I'd rather die than be your slave girl." I spat. Vegeta leaned down close to my ear.**

"**I could arrange that."**

**I could only watch as Nappa took Tien and Choazu out. Soon enough they were both gone.**

"**Let me go!" I snapped, trying to get free. It was useless.**

"**I don't think so."**

"**No!" I looked and saw Piccolo block an attack from Nappa.**

"**Piccolo! No!" I cried. He had been my mentor for the past year. Gohan grew angry and charged at Nappa, throwing him back.**

"**What?" Vegeta was shocked, so I gathered my strength and kicked him, getting free.**

"**You little bitch!" he sneered. I got up and jumped back, getting some distance.**

**Then the familiar yellow cloud came to view, and Goku jumped down.**

"**Goku, thank goodness." I said, running over to him.**

"**King Kai says hi, Katie. What happened?" Goku handed me a Zinzu bean and I ate it as I explained.**

"**These two killed the others. Krillen, Gohan, and I are the only ones left. King Kai knows me?"**

"**He knows." Piccolo was still on the battlefield. I went over to him.**

"**Katie, this is why I trained you. Finish them for me."**

"**I'll do my best." I said. I got back up and walked over next to Goku.**

"**So you must be Kakorot. I'm Vegeta, and that's Nappa." Vegeta sneered.**

"**I'll stop you, for earth and all my friends."**

"**Enough small talk. Lets get going." Nappa said.**

"**May I have the honor of fighting you first, Vegeta?" I asked respectively.**

"**Katie?" Goku whispered.**

"**I know what I'm doing!" I whispered back.**

"**If you have a death wish, that's fine by me." Vegeta responded.**

**So idle talk done, we began. I powered up to my max, and for the first time I saw my aura around me, and it was light blue. Goku and I did well, but I knew I wasn't a match for Vegeta. Finally the finishing blow was struck and Vegeta was finished with me. He left me with two major injuries: a twisted ankle and a broken arm. Goku defeated Nappa, and then Vegeta killed Nappa.**

"**He was your own partner!" Goku cried.**

"**Vegeta did it for Nappa's honor." I said.**

"**What do you know of Sayjin honor, girl?"**

"**But you killed him!" Goku said, still in shock at Vegeta's cruelty.**

"**Nappa was a fool, but when I finish you Kakorot, you'll wish for death. Then I'll exterminate all life on this pathetic little planet."**

"**You won't defeat Goku. He'll beat you, Vegeta." I said.**

"**Big talk, little girl." He spat.**

**Some more idle words were exchanged, and we moved our fighting place to the desert.**

**Goku was whipping up Vegeta, and he finally got really mad.**

"**You won't defeat me! Take this!" he shot into the air and a light like the full moon took shape.**

"**What the-"**

"**Watch out!" I cried. Vegeta was transforming.**

_**What can I do? I can't just sit here. The light! Can I do it?**_

"**Guys, stay back." That was the last thing I said before I started to transform, too.**

**Soon two Oozaru, the giant monkeys, were ready to battle.**

"**Soon you know of the full moon?" Vegeta asked, his voice raspy from his beastly vocal cords.**

"**Yes." I roared. I don't know how I did it, but I could control my Oozaru form as well as he could. **

**We fought, and soon we were in a stalemate. I pushed him back as he pushed me, but neither moved.**

"_**Katie, duck!"**_

**I turned to see a blast coming toward me. I ducked, and it hit Vegeta in the eye.**

**Vegeta screamed in pain and started to blast randomly. He hit me, throwing me back. By the time I got up he had Goku pinned under his foot. I tackled him and we started all over again.**

**We continued fighting, like a classic Godzilla movie, and finally Yajirobe cut off Vegeta's tail. He cried in pain as he reverted to his Sayjin body. I stomped over and lifted him up so we were eye level. I don't know how I could control my Oozaru form, but I did. It must have been because of my age. All the previous times there had been Oozaru's on the show it was Goku as a kid or Gohan.**

"**Let me go!" he cried. He was the enemy, so I squeezed him tighter, causing him to scream louder.**

"**No, you have to be defeated." _But I won't kill you, you'll be needed._ I thought.**

"**How do you know-" I squeezed again, cutting him off.**

"**I just do." Then I dropped him, watching him fall and hitting the ground with a bounce. I then destroyed the fake full moon. He got up and I blasted, and like in the show with Gohan, he cut off my tail and I reverted as well.**

**Left back on the ground with my injured leg and arm, and clothes barely covering my body (like Goku's but made for a girl), I couldn't get up as he walked over. **

**Vegeta was over me now, and he knelt down so he was looking right in my face. He had his knees on my chest, and I could barely breathe, but I didn't show any weakness or flinch from pain.**

"**You can't be Kakorot's sister. Bardock only had _two sons_." I didn't reply, not thinking of any response anyway from the pain. I know what Vegeta's capable of, but I didn't care. He was making me mad. **

**I had always imagined what I would do if I actually could fight someone like on DBZ, but I figured I'd be too scared to really help. I guess I was wrong.**

"**You knew me and my partner's name and about the full moon." Vegeta was holding me down, though it didn't matter because I wouldn't have been able to get up anyway. "How?"**

"**I'm not telling you until the time is right."**

"**Let's see if you live that long." He released my hurt arm and positioned his hand over my face. He gathered energy and was about to attack, close enough to kill me.**

**Then a blast came into view, the Spirit Bomb. Vegeta felt it and dodged. When he jumped I used all my strength to roll out of the way and saw Gohan reflect the attack back at Vegeta, hitting him. I got up and flew, slowly, to Goku, now lying on the ground barely awake.**

"**_Katie, are you okay?_" he asked telepathically.**

"**I'll be fine with a Zinzu bean. But Vegeta's not dead." Krillen, Goku, Gohan and I looked over to see Vegeta crawling over to his ship. Krillen picked up Yajirobe's sword and started toward Vegeta. I placed a hand on Krillen's shoulder.**

"**Let him go, he won't bother us anymore."**

"**But Katie-"**

"**_Listen to her, Krillen. She knows what she's talking about. Besides, I want to fight him again._"**

"**Okay, Goku. If you say so."**

"**You'll regret letting me go free." Vegeta said as the door to his ship closed and he fainted.**


	5. Going to Namek

**AN: I haven't said anything to you yet, I'm new at this. The way I write is like this- I write a story, fix it, then post a few chapters at a time. I've decided 5 chapters at a time is plenty. Please read and review, and if you have any questions, please ask.**

**Chapter 6: Going To Namek**

**Chi-chi, Bulma, and the others appeared and gave us a ride home. Well, to the hospital, anyway. And after a bath, bandages, and casts, I wasn't feeling too bad. I only felt as though a semi-truck hit me. We were all lucky enough to share a room, so I got to laugh as Goku screamed about needles. And then Koran gave us Zinzu beans, except that he forgot about me and Goku let me have his. I was up and doing flips in no time. Really, I could do flips!**

**A few hours later and the others were going to go home. I volunteered to stay with Goku for the night so we could talk.**

"**Katie, I don't get it. Why did you let Vegeta go?"**

"**Wouldn't you have let him go?" I asked, surprised.**

"**Yeah, but why would you? What do you know?"**

"**We'll need his help soon. That's all I'm going to say."**

"**Alright." Goku replied, not satisfied, but understanding.**

"**Goku? I… I want to tell the others the truth, but I don't know when I should tell them. Or how."**

"**Trust your heart. You'll know when the time is right."**

"**Sure. I'll let you rest. Thank you for the Zinzu bean."**

"**No problem. Koran will have more soon anyway."**

**We're headed to Namek tomorrow. Bulma, Krillen, Gohan and me. So Goku hasn't got his Zinzu bean yet, but I know it won't be long. I figured I'm almost as strong as Goku, so I better go along to help the others on Namek.**

**After we boarded the ship, Gohan changed into his outfit made to look like Piccolo's. All my free time I trained, knowing whom I would have to face. We met the orphans on the mirrored ship and made some more friends, and then we crashed on the world that isn't Namek.**

"**Welcome, friends."**

"**Where are we?" Bulma asked.**

"**Namek!" the other fake Namekian said.**

"**This isn't Namek." I said strictly.**

"**Of course it is!" the shorter fake Namekian replied nervously.**

"**No it's not, and you know I know that! You read our minds as we slept, and you want to steal our ship!" I cried, angry.**

"**So the weird human knows our secret?" the larger one said as they both reverted into their real, ugly forms. Bulma cried out and Gohan, Krillen, and I took our stances. We defeated them easily and got back onto the ship and were off to the real Namek.**

"**Aunt Katie, how did you know that planet wasn't Namek? Its cause you know the future, right?" Gohan asked.**

"**Goku said I'd know when the time was right to tell you this, so here goes. King Kai, can you hear me? Transfer this to the others there with you."**

"**_Okay, whenever you're ready._" He replied. I knew Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Choazu were all ready there.**

"**Thanks King Kai. I don't want to tell this story any more times than necessary, so pay attention. I'm from another dimension, I think. In my world, you're lives are a television show I use to watch. The day I arrived here was the day after the show was canceled. I know what's going to happen to all of you before you even get into the situation. I knew about Raditz, I knew about Vegeta, and… I knew who would die. And I know how they died, and I know when you will die again. But I think I know some things that I may be able to change and not hurt your history. Like the planet we just left. I was a fifteen-year-old human girl until I arrived here, and now I'm a sixteen-year-old Sayjin. But some things weren't suppose to happen that did. Raditz should have died from Piccolo's cannon, but he lived long enough to attack one more time. I'm not even in the story at all, there was no female Sayjins until the last season, and that still isn't me. I'm not Goku's sister, that's the story we made up. Chi-chi and Goku found me in the woods and took me in."**

"**_Then why didn't you try to save us!_" Yamcha cried.**

"**I couldn't. And I believe I would have died with you if it weren't for Vegeta's sick mind. And, in a way, you guys had to die. It's complicated. King Kai, I'm done if there aren't any questions on you're end." I felt the link die off and it was just Bulma, Krillen, and Gohan left with me.**

"**So how did you get here?" Bulma asked.**

"**I don't know, but I know there has to be a reason. The last thing I remember before waking up in this dimension was a dream. I was told I could have my deepest desire, and I said yes to the voice. Darkness swallowed me and then I woke up. My friends thought it was weird that I wanted to be a Sayjin, why not be something normal? Something human, not an alien. Soon it got to be a joke that I was an alien, so I became distant. I also read all the information in books about the show, and I played the video games as Vegeta."**

"**Vegeta! Why him?" Krillen called.**

"…**He was my favorite character." I said quietly.**

"**But Vegeta?"**

"**Well, someone had to be better than Goku! I like Goku, don't get me wrong, but… I better shut up, I'll mess up the future here if I go on." So I left and went to my bunk, the two bunk-bed room, top one on the left, and lay there facing the ceiling.**

"**Katie, can I come in?" it was Gohan.**

"**What is it?" I said, more harshly than I meant to.**

"**Katie, what were you going to say earlier, about Vegeta and my dad?"**

"**I shouldn't say. I may mess up the future."**

"**I won't tell."**

"**That doesn't matter, Gohan. I still shouldn't tell."**

"**Katie, is it bad?" I looked over to see his big eyes staring at me. _He's worried about his dad, that's all._**

"**Some of it, but overall it isn't. Now stop pressuring me to talk, I need to keep it secret."**

"**Okay. Um, what was your… desire?" **

"**I use to think it was being a Sayjin, but now I'm not so sure."**

"**What?"**

"**Well, I remember never being able to prove myself. I felt like no one trusted me."**

"**Well Piccolo, dad, Krillen, and I do."**

"**Yeah, and hopefully one day we can all trust one another."**

"**Oh, Bulma wanted you to tell us about Namek. We'll be there soon."**

"**Fine, I'll be out in a few."**

"**Okay."**

**I took a quick hot shower and got dressed into a female version of King Kai's training suit he gave Goku. I made it myself, like Gohan's outfit for Piccolo. I figured it would be a while until I could do this again, so I took my time getting nice and clean. Then I went back out and Bulma bombarded me with questions.**

"**How's the planet's surface?" she began.**

"**It's like earth, and the air is safe to breathe. But it never gets dark, there are two suns, and one of them is always in the sky."**

"**No wonder they're green." Krillen said. I had to laugh at that.**

"**What about the Dragonballs?" I waited a few moments to decide exactly what to say.**

"**They're larger than the ones on earth, and you get three wishes instead of only one. And you need to get a Namek to speak you're wishes for you."**

"**Oh, okay. Are the people friendly?"**

"**Except for Frieza's men, yes. All Nameks are male, too."**

"**Frieza? Who's that?" Krillen asked.**

"**Oops, I shouldn't have said that. Well, the cat is out of the bag. Frieza is the guy the Sayjins worked for. He is very powerful, and dangerous. He is the one who destroyed the Sayjin home world because he was scared of the possibility that there would be a Super Sayjin."**

"**And what's that?"**

"**Oops, I need to stop that. That's a whole other level of power a Sayjin can achieve, but there hasn't been one in a very long time."**

**There weren't anymore questions, so we watched as the planet came into sight. First it was just a tiny green dot. Then, it got bigger, and bigger, and finally it filled the entire widow. We landed and stepped out into the inverted colored world.**


	6. On Namek

**Chapter 7: Touchdown on Namek**

**Namek was a beautiful planet, and I was saddened at the memory of the show, soon the planet would be gone. I suddenly got a case of homesickness, remembering my grandma's farm, and school, and even mowing the lawn. I missed it all.**

**The green sky and the blue grass reminded me of home, too. Home, in with the horse farms and open spaces. Would I ever get to see them again?**

"**Alright, Katie, anything we need to know right off?" Bulma asked.**

"**Vegeta is here. And so is Frieza. Soon, two of his soldiers will attack and break the ship."**

"**What!" the three of them screamed.**

"**Don't worry, we'll get a ride back with Goku." I explained.**

"**What do we do?"**

"**They'll be pushovers. You don't have to worry about those two."**

**And like clockwork, the two soldiers appeared.**

"**Well, look here, earthlings… _and a female Sayjin?_" Solider 1 said. I stepped forward.**

"**Yeah, what of it, punk?" I said back.**

"**Don't get sassy with us, monkey girl!" Soldier 2 snapped back.**

"**Why not?" I asked innocently.**

"**Cause my partner and I here are stronger than you and your friends. See… power level 100. Ha!" both of the goons started laughing, so I powered up.**

"**What!" my power grew high enough that I broke their Scouters and then I lowered it so not to attract any other readings.**

"**Her power read 1,500 before my Scouter broke." The Soldier 2 cried.**

"**That's more than ours combined."**

"**That's only a piece of it. And those two boys behind me are just as strong." The soldiers panicked, but started to act like they wanted a fight just the same.**

"**You're bluffing! Our Scouters malfunction or something." Soldier 1 said.**

"**Wanna bet?" I charged and knocked Soldier 2 onto his butt before he saw me coming. Then I kicked him and sent him into the lake nearby.**

"**Ha!" Soldier 1 blasted the ship and broke its window.**

"**My baby!" Bulma cried. I powered up a Kamehameha and hit the guy, knocking him into the lake, too.**

**So we all talked and got going to find the Dragonballs. Of course, I didn't remember where they all were. We found two, and soon Vegeta will have three. Frieza will be the one to have the others. Then I realize that, once again, this isn't exactly like the show.**

**Then we met Dodoria and Frieza.**

**Frieza was terrorizing a village, and it happened to be the one Dende lived in.**

"**Guys, stay cool. Even I can't defeat Dodoria now, and if Frieza sees me he'll kill me cause I'm a Sayjin."**

"**Freiza's a guy?" Krillen asked, looking sick.**

"**Focus! When I say go, grab the little kid and run!" I ordered.**

"**Okay." Gohan and Krillen said competently. I watched, replaying the episode over and over, and finally it was go time.**

"**Now!" I flared my Ki and broke all their Scouters, and drew their attention toward me. As Krillen and Gohan got the kid, I took off in the opposite direction and Dodoria was chasing me. He was fast, but I knew where I was going. Or at least, I hoped I did.**

For me to know so much about DBZ, I must have been a real nerd… 

**Faster and faster I went, Dodoria on my tail, literally, the entire way. He called after me, but I ignored his threats and kept going, even faster. I didn't have to out run him, just stay out of his reach.**

**Soon I saw the black flaming hair in the distance and broke off and hid in a cave. I remembered the cave from another episode, and was grateful it was where it was on the show. Dodoria kept looking for me, but where as I could sense his energy and he couldn't sense mine, I hid well. I flared my energy once to attract Vegeta's attention and then lowered it as low as it would go. Dodoria and Vegeta made eye contact and started fighting. I escaped and met the others back at the ship, Dende in tow.**

"**Katie, what took you so long, we were worried." Gohan said.**

"**I'm sorry, but I had to get away from Dodoria. He's faster than he looks." I said, out of breath.**

"**How'd you get away?" Dende said excitedly. That was a shock, he was shyer in the show. _Come to think about it, Gohan was awfully friendly to me too, when we first met._**

"**I led him to Vegeta and hid. Vegeta probably has killed him by now."**

"**What?" Krillen said.**

"**Oh, Katie, this is Dende." Gohan introduced.**

"**Hi, Dende, I'm Katie."**

"**Oh, I know. Guru told me about you."**

"**He did?" I asked. That confused me.**

**Dende told the others about Guru and his Dragonball, and to save time I suggested we all go see him.**

**Dende led the way to Guru's house and soon we were all there and were greeted by Nail. He allowed us in and after we got the Dragonball Guru offered to awaken our hidden powers. Krillen went first, then Gohan, and then Dende.**

"**Child, please, don't be shy. I wish to open your hidden powers, too." Guru addressed me.**

"**Oh! Yes, sir." I walked over and his massive yet gentle hand was placed over my head.**

**As I stood there, nervous of what was going to happen, I felt a peace wash over me and suddenly I wasn't so homesick. A feeling of belonging came over me, and then a feeling I can only describe as a snap or a pop was released from deep inside, and then I felt a strength fill my body.**

"**So, you have arrived. The girl from the other earth." He said after he was finished.**

"**Dende said you knew of me." I replied.**

"**You have been in my dreams for many nights. You are to become great." Guru said as a wave of coughs came from deep inside. **

"**Guru!" Nail cried.**

"**Hush now, Nail. I'm all right. Katie, on this day your powers have been opened. You were brought here to do good. Use my gift well."**

"**Guru, do you know why I'm here?" I asked.**

"**No, but my visions told me you were here to save us. I don't mean us as in Nameks, but this entire universe. I do not understand any of your destiny, but when you were brought here it changed. You have a new destiny, and you must fulfill it. After the things you know to happen have happened, you will be ready to save us."**

**Guru was tired and we left, I bowed in gratitude and respect, the proper Japanese custom, and we headed back to the ship.**

"**Oh, great!" I said. I stopped and so did the others.**

"**What is it, Katie?" Gohan asked.**

"**I almost forgot, Vegeta's coming."**

"**How could you forget something like that!" Krillen called.**

"**Something worse is coming soon, that's why. Dende, go back to Nail and Guru. You'll be safe there."**

"**Okay." Dende looked worried, but he flew back as he was told.**

"**What do we do, Katie?" Gohan said.**

"**We wait for Vegeta." I said calmly.**

"**What!"**

"**Trust me."**

**A moment passed and Vegeta came into view. He has his Dragonballs with him.**

"**Alright, hand over the Dragonball and I won't kill you. Yet."**

"**Katie!" Krillen whispered anxiously.**

"**Well!" Vegeta said, less calm. Then we felt it: the Ginyu force was near.**

"**What's that?" Krillen asks scared. It was ironic, but if they hadn't shown up, Vegeta would have killed us.**

"**The Ginyu force, Frieza's elite fighting force." Vegeta explained.**

"**We better team up so we can defeat them. We'll worry about who gets the Dragonballs later." I suggested.**

"**Right." Vegeta agreed, though Krillen and Gohan weren't so sure.**


	7. Ginyu Force

**Chapter 8: Ginyu Force**

**Vegeta led us to his hiding place and no sooner had we landed did the Ginyu force meet us there. There were some words exchanged, and then they got the Dragonballs. Guldo's time freeze ability took us on a loop. Ginyu was off and we were left trying to decide whom to fight.**

**Inevitably, the Ginyu force did a silly pose. Then there was a game of rock-paper-scissors. Guldo was to fight Krillen and Gohan.**

**The fight began, and as I watched carefully I saw Guldo's fatal flaw in his strategy, in case I had to intervene. He performed his body freeze and Gohan and Krillen were stuck in mid air as Guldo blasted at them. Finally he readied his sharpened tree trunk to hurl at the boys, and I blasted him first. Vegeta watched with interest as I took it into my hands. The blast freed the boys and Guldo was ready to fight me in their place.**

"**How dare you interrupt my fight, monkey girl! You will pay for this!" he snarled.**

"**Really? I'd like to see that." At this time I flared my power quick enough so I broke their Scouters, and startled them temporarily.**

"**How could she…?" Burter began.**

"**I know all you're tricks, Guldo."**

"**You couldn't!" he then gave me the opportunity I was waiting for, so I decided to play around with him first.**

**He took in some air and disappeared. I knew he was going to freeze time, so I had closed my eyes and concentrated. He reappeared right where I thought he would, so I turned and faced him. He was shocked, but tried again. I again felt his energy signal and faced him as he reappeared once more.**

**Then I took my chance. As he inhaled deeply, I charged him and kneed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. As he fell to one knee, I took my chance. I powered up and formed a large Ki blast. I knew I had to do it.**

"**God forgive me." I stated as I blasted him, instantly killing him.**

**The others in the Ginyu force were in dismay at my quick actions. I blew it, they probably now know that I knew the future or something like that. Or they'd think I was stronger than I really was and deal me some serious damage. Vegeta seemed interested, too.**

**I walked back over to my companions as the remaining members of the Ginyu force played another round of rock-paper-scissors.**

"**Katie, how did you know of Guldo's abilities? You were raised on earth as a human, and you can't be clairvoyant?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.**

"**Last time we met I told you that I would tell you my secrets when the time was right. Now isn't that time, but soon I will tell you everything."**

**Krillen and Gohan took heart my words, and Vegeta remained off the subject. The Ginyu force was finished, and Recoome was up now.**

**He approached us and stared right at me. Then he turned to Gohan, Vegeta, and last Krillen.**

"**Three Sayjins and an earthling, huh? No problamo."**

"**You'll eat those words when I'm finished with you." Vegeta said as he stepped up. They got into their battle immediately, and too soon Vegeta was a rag doll in Recoome's massive hand.**

**Krillen charged in and distracted Recoome, who had become bored with Vegeta and tossed him away. As I saw Krillen get knocked away, Gohan charged, and was doing well. Not wanting to take any chances, I checked on Krillen and Vegeta.**

**Krillen was unconscious, but alive and breathing just a little ragged. Vegeta looked worse by a long shot. I walked over, and blood had trickled onto his black flaming hair. Dirty wounds covered his body, and a tear rolled down my cheek, knowing this wasn't half as bad as what was to come. I quickly wiped off the wetness under my eyes as Vegeta stirred.**

**A large shadow came over myself and Vegeta and it belonged to Recoome. He had finished playing with Gohan and Goku's ship was no where in sight.**

_**What good is it to know everything about DBZ if this dimension doesn't follow the show?**_

**I was scared stiff as I realized that I was here, and I'm living this moment. Recoome could kill me, and I had to stay alive at least a while longer.**

_**Death doesn't scare me, it's the pain I'll face from these guys when they kill me. If they kill me. They may decide to 'keep' me.**_

**I shuttered from the thought as I noticed the shadow.**

**Recoome was towering over me, staring at me like a new toy. This was going to be interesting.**

"**What's the matter? Did I kill you're little boyfriend? At least you'll be with him soon." He said as he cracked his knuckles.**

"**First, Vegeta is not my boyfriend. We hate each other. And I'll be seeing him now, cause neither of us are dying anytime too soon." Of course, I don't hate Vegeta, but I'm supposed to.**

"**Brave talk, little girl." He said through broken teeth. _Krillen and Gohan's work, I see._**

"**Why does everyone call me a little girl? I'm sixteen! I could learn to drive if I was home, but no, I had to come here and save everyone!" my anger and basically all my negative emotions were let out. My homesickness, my fear, my dread, and my rage, I let it all out. "You will die here." I said almost calmly.**

"**Yeah, sure I will." Recoome said back.**

**I powered up and got to my max power before I knew it. Part of this was my hidden powers Guru had awakened, and part was strength I had been building up since I left for Namek. Recoome couldn't feel my energy, but I could feel his, and we were equal. I charged, emotions aside so I could think clearly. Piccolo knew all too well how emotions could distract you.**

_**I only have to stall until Goku gets here.**_

_**No, now I'm doing it! Waiting for Goku to save the day…**_

**The thought that I wasn't as strong as Goku angered me, and then I realized this must be how Vegeta would feel in the future.**

**I was doing better than I thought I was going to, and then Recoome powered up. I forgot he hadn't powered up any during the fight, so I knew I was going to be in a world of hurt now.**

**Replaying Vegeta's plight with Recoome, I realized I was as bad off. There was nothing I could do as Recoome remained relentless. My power was fading with each hit, and soon I couldn't do anything to defend myself. Recoome held me with one massive hand around my neck, air squeezed out, and my vision was fading.**

"**I've had fun with you, but now I'll end this so I can return to lord Frieza."**

**As Recoome strangled me with his massive right hand, I realized Goku might not get here in time to rescue us.**

_**Nothing else has been exactly like the show…**_

_**As long as I give Goku the time he needs to get here and save the others…**_

**My vision was fading in and out as my lungs burned for air. Recoome was slowly and painfully crushing my windpipe without any mercy or guilt shown as he was killing a fellow sentient being.**

**I had to act quickly or I wouldn't live long enough for Goku to arrive, so I did the only thing I could think of.**

**Recoome slowly started squeezing tighter on my throat, and was too busy enjoying his job, and knew as well as I did that I couldn't physically overpower him at all. As he watched his work, I formed a small, dense Ki ball in my right hand and took aim carefully. It may not have been the noblest place to hit, but it was all I had to work with. I shot the Ki ball as Recoome's crotch and saw his eyes widen and tears form. He released me and I fell, gasping for air and coughing up some blood. I inhaled deeply and slowly got to my feet, shaky but alive. The others were too badly hurt and still unconscious. Recoome looked at me as he held himself and gasped in pain.**

"**Oohh!" Burter and Jeiece were laughing, but made no move to help their fallen comrade.**

"**That's my Sneak Attack Ball. Guess you know why I named it that, huh?" I laughed as I recovered from my near-death experience. "Why doesn't your fancy armor have a cup?"**

**But Recoome was recovering, too. He was up and angrier than I ever saw him on the show. There was no way I could fend him off, my power level was at 100 units maximum, and I knew Recoome had all his power, even if I had managed to weaken him just now. Recoome came back toward me to finish the job, and I prayed for Goku's arrival.**

**Then it happened, the beacon of hope for the universe arrived. My prayers were answered at last. Goku's ship was landing, and the remaining members of the Ginyu force turned to see just who was coming.**

**I feel to my knees in relief. Finally, Goku had showed up in the knick of time. Even though on the show you know he'll be there in time, this reality was off a little, and I had doubted that Goku would make it in time.**

**Silently Goku walked out of his ship and walked out toward the others and me. He picked up Gohan and gave him a Zinzu bean, then tossed me one as he healed Krillen.**

"**Katie, catch. Give it to Vegeta." Goku tossed me another Zinzu and faced Recoome. They were about to start, and I knew it wouldn't take long for Goku to beat Recoome.**

**I walked over and lifted Vegeta's head into my lap. Still in between consciousness and unconsciousness, I had to force the Zinzu bean into his mouth. He ate it and woke up, staring into my eyes. As soon as he realized what was happening, he got up and moved away from me.**

"**Your welcome." I said sarcastically.**

"**I noticed you got your first taste of a kill today, Katie." He said almost proud.**

"**I didn't enjoy it, I had to save Gohan and Krillen. You weren't going to do anything about it." I said to keep up the story.**

"**You're right, if they were dead I would have the Dragonballs. Why waste saving them?" Vegeta was serious; he really wasn't going to save them. I turned back to watch the fight.**

_**So was I meant to save them? I can't rely on my knowledge of the show alone, but I have to anticipate and work from that. Is this part of my destiny?**_

**Goku beat Recoome with one punch, as in the show to the letter.**

So some things are the same, but not everything… 

**Now Jeiece and Burter were getting going. Flitting around Goku like an acrobatic show, just barely missing contact with him. Then they got mad and began shooting at him, but Goku was moving so fast that the attacks missed without it looking like he was moving.**

**Gohan and Krillen were standing by me watching the fight, with Vegeta a little off to my other side. As the battle progressed I glanced over to Vegeta and noticed his face twist in anger and dismay. I knew he was thinking Goku was a SSJ.**

"**Vegeta, Goku isn't a Super Sayjin, so just calm down." I said matter-of-fact like.**

"**But how-" he began.**

"**Save it. I'll tell you later." _I got to keep quiet. I can't tell him until he's a good guy, or he might try to use me somehow._**

**Finally Goku was getting bored playing with those two and hit Burter in the stomach easily, putting him out of the fight. Jeiece ran off to get Captain Ginyu, so Goku, Krillen Gohan, Vegeta, and I were left.**

"**I see you've all gotten stronger." Goku replied happily, then Vegeta did it. He blasted Recoome and Burter to make sure they were dead.**

"**Vegeta! They were helpless!" Goku cried.**

"**Better safe than sorry, Goku. I hate to admit it, but it's better and safer this way." I said.**

"**Yes, well, how would a softy like you know?" Vegeta spat.**

"**I knew enough to lead Dodoria to you and then kill Guldo myself."**

"**Katie!"**

"**I didn't enjoy it Goku, and I prayed for forgiveness from my God as soon as it was done."**

**So we all talked for a few minutes and I charmed Vegeta into staying for a few more minutes so that he'd be there when Captain Ginyu arrived. Then Ginyu and Jeiece arrived, on schedule. Goku told Krillen and Gohan to leave, and tried to get me to go as well.**

"**No, Goku. I'm staying to help."**

"**Well, then, are we ready, Vegeta?"**

"**Yeah." So we took our stances and faced off with Ginyu.**

"**See ya, losers!" Vegeta called as he flew off.**

"**Vegeta!" Goku called.**

"**Save it, Goku. Focus on the battle."**

"**Yeah, okay." So we got ready to face Ginyu as Jeiece watched from the sideline.**


	8. Body Switch Confusion

**Chapter 9: Body Switch Confusion**

"**Katie, I don't care what you know, stay back. Let me try out my power." Goku ordered.**

"**Yeah, okay." So I relaxed my fighting pose and stepped out of the way, to the sidelines next to Jeiece.**

"**I dunno bout your boy there, but cap'n will squash him." Jeiece said.**

"**That why you ran to him like a scared little boy?" I retorted.**

"**Shut it, monkey girl!"**

"**Whatever." So now Ginyu had finished his pose and Goku tried to imitate it. For the fun of it, I joined in.**

"**No, Goku, like this!" so I did the pose.**

"**No, no, no! More like this!" Jeiece instructed.**

"**Jeiece, that's not it! Watch!" Ginyu called back.**

"**Oh, I see." So then Goku did it again and got it right.**

"**You're not half bad."**

"**Thanks." Goku said.**

"**That guy is Cap'n Ginyu, Freiza's most powerful warrior!" Jeiece called to Goku.**

**So after that bit of dallying, Goku and Ginyu got started. They fought, and I cheered Goku on, as Jeiece did with Ginyu. Finally Goku had to power to his max, and I kept careful watch to try to see when Ginyu would make his move.**

"**Jeiece, give me a power reading!" Ginyu called as Goku powered up.**

"**One hundred thousand and climbing. One hundred twenty thousand… One eighty and holding steady, cap'n." Jeiece called back as Goku hit his max.**

"**What! No way!" Ginyu checked for himself, then threw his Scouter to Jeiece. I knew it would be soon.**

**Goku and Ginyu started fighting again and soon Ginyu was on the downfall. They were up high as I watched, seeing the wheels in Ginyu's greasy little mind turning, forming a plan.**

**Finally Ginyu stopped and Goku stood back, ready to hear what Ginyu was going to say.**

"**I hate to admit it, but there is no way I could beat you."**

"**Cap'n?" Jeiece said shakily.**

"**Does that mean you give up?"**

"**No." Ginyu took one of his powerful hands and thrust it into his own chest. He grimaced as he bled.**

"**What! You'd rather kill yourself than face defeat!" Goku cried.**

"**No, I'd rather take your body! Change Now!"**

**I flew toward Goku, hoping that I could stop Ginyu in time. I didn't like the idea of having my body swapped with a dying man's, but then again it would save Goku a lot of trouble.**

**But Jeiece wasn't about to let me ruin his captain's plan. He was really fast, of course, and grabbed me so I couldn't get away.**

"**No you don't!" he said.**

"**Let me go!" I struggled, but couldn't get free in time. The swap had been made.**

"**What the…?" Goku, in Ginyu's body, gasped as he clutched his chest.**

"**No, Goku!" I called. Goku fell to his feet.**

"**Nice trick, huh?" Ginyu, in Goku's body, said.**

"**Change back with him now and I'll let you live!" I cried as Jeiece still had hold of me. They laughed at my threat.**

"**You're not in position to make threats, little girl." Ginyu said.**

"**I'm not little, I'm sixteen!" I looked over to Goku, barely on his feet. Then he fell onto his stomach. "Goku! No!"**

"**That can't be right. The Sayjin world was destroyed over twenty years ago." Jeiece said.**

Crap! I did it again! 

"**Who are you?" Ginyu said as he approached Jeiece and me.**

"**Goku's sister." I said quickly.**

"**That can't be." Ginyu said, looking closer at me. He took one of his stolen hands and grabbed my face so he could get a good look at me. I tried to get a look at Goku, but Ginyu's grip wasn't allowing that to happen.**

"**Look me in the eye and tell me who you are." He threatened. I smirked, despite the danger Goku and I were in.**

"**I'm Katie, Sayjin. Serial number 605-"**

"**Shut it!" Ginyu slapped me and Jeiece squeezed harder, tightening my ribs. I didn't let them phase me.**

"**Who are you?" Ginyu asked more quietly.**

"**Goku's sister." I replied.**

"**Maybe we should take her to Frieza." Jeiece offered.**

"**Good idea." Ginyu agreed. I had to think fast.**

"**Bad idea." I said. They, of course, were curious.**

"**What do you know of Frieza?" Ginyu asked. It sickened me that he was in Goku's body, and I needed to get free so I could help the real Goku.**

"**Well, would you really want to present me to Frieza?"**

"**Why wouldn't we?" Jeiece asked.**

"**Frieza already has one Sayjin he missed when he blew up Planet Vegeta. Would you really want to make your master angry and show him that he made another mistake?"**

"**How many more?" Ginyu asked. I thought fast and made up a convincing story.**

"**My mom left planet Vegeta the day before Frieza blew it up. Dad died before I was born. That was Bardock. Somehow mom ended up on earth, and there I met Goku. She left me a note telling me this story, but not that I was a Sayjin. I sought out Goku after that."**

"**It has to be a lie." Jeiece said.**

"**It's not. How do you think Frieza will feel if he sees me in your company? He'll probably kill you when he's done with me."**

**Ginyu and Jeiece fell for it, and let me go. But it wasn't a free trade. Ginyu kneed me in the stomach before I knew what hit me, and I was unable to move. Ginyu and Jeiece flew off, toward Freiza's ship.**

**I had to get up. I had to save Goku and get him to the new battlegrounds before it was too late. This dimension had a will of its own, undoubtedly because I wasn't supposed to be here. Now that I am, things are different. Anything may happen; Chaos.**

**My body was weak, that kick was from Goku's fully powered up body, but it wasn't enough to kill me, thank God.**

**And that brings up another point. Is my God here? I'd have to think on it later.**

**I finally mustered the strength to stand up, and I looked to Goku, in Ginyu's body, lying motionless on the ground. I powered up, giving myself the power I needed from losing to both Recoome and Ginyu. I ran over to Goku and knelt down. I gently rolled him over and he grunted in response.**

"**Goku, can you here me?" he fluttered his eyes open and stared at me.**

"**Katie, what's going on?"**

"**Ginyu swapped bodies with you and now he's headed toward Gohan and Krillen." Goku tried to get up, but wasn't strong enough and slid back down.**

"**I'm dying. I can feel it." Goku said.**

"**Shh. I'll help you up."**

"**Leave me, you'll go faster without me save the others."**

"**No, if I leave you here you'll die, and you'll never get your body back." I stated. As he lay there I removed the part of the armor covering his chest to look at his wound. It was worse than I thought.**

"**What happened in the show?"**

"**Goku, I-"**

"**Please, tell me." He pleaded. Goku was one of the only people I could tell any of my secrets to.**

"**You made it to Gohan and Krillen in time and got your body back. But the injury wasn't this bad on the show. Nothing is going as the show did. The major details have flaws, but right now we're going to save those boys and get your body back. I swear it. Come on." I put Goku's arm around my neck and lifted him up. He grimaced, but stood with me.**

"**How are we-"**

"**Lean on me, I can fly us there. I'm pretty fast."**

"**Whatever you say." Goku was weak; the wound was, apparently, near Ginyu's heart. Whatever Ginyu is has its heart on the other side, where he impaled himself. The wound was really close; I could see more blood leak out whenever the heart would beat. Goku didn't have long in this form, so I did all the work as he rested.**

**I flew as fast as I could toward the direction Ginyu and Jeiece had left, praying that they didn't try to send me off course by going one way and then another. Goku's breathing was labored, and his pulse was irregular as I felt it from his body leaning on mine.**

**Faster and faster I flew, now seeing Frieza's large ship. Frieza wasn't there, but off fighting Nail, I knew. I saw Ginyu, in Goku's body, talking to Gohan and Krillen. Soon I was calling distance away.**

"**Krillen, Gohan! Listen to me!" I landed and placed Goku on the ground carefully.**

"**Katie, what are you doing with Ginyu?"**

_**They don't know yet…**_

"**That's not Goku, its Ginyu! He swapped bodies with Goku."**

"**She's lying! She's evil now, like Vegeta!" Ginyu said. I glanced over to the real Goku as he tried to get up.**

"**Guys, its me, Katie! Believe me! I'll prove it." I walked over to Goku and had him lean on me so we were both by Ginyu.**

"**Guys, she's crazy." Ginyu said.**

"**Oh yeah? Only the real Goku would know this." I stared right at Ginyu as I spoke.**

"**Goku, how did you defeat Evil King Piccolo?"**

"**Well I, uh…" Ginyu tried to act like he knew.**

"**I… punched him… through… the chest. With the Dragon Fist." Goku said. Krillen and Gohan turned to face Ginyu with anger in their eyes.**

"**How did this happen?" Krillen asked me, not taking his eyes off Ginyu.**

"**Ginyu has an ability to swap bodies with others."**

"**Insightful monkey, aren't ya?"**

"**Stop calling me a monkey!" I yelled back at Jeiece.**

"**_Stop calling me a monkey!_" Jeiece mocked.**

**Krillen, Gohan, and I faced off with Ginyu and Jeiece. I didn't know how long Goku would live, and I needed Vegeta to come out of his hiding spot.**

**We charged, and Ginyu tried an attack, but we dodged and kicked together.**

"**What!" Ginyu was shock, as was everyone else, that we landed a hit.**

"**You're in a stolen body. Without the body and mind connected, there can be no victory." I stated.**

**We fought more, still with the upper hand on Ginyu.**

"**We could actually win!" Gohan cried.**

"**Guys, keep him busy. You'll do great. I have to go." I said.**

"**Okay." Gohan and Krillen replied. They trusted me enough to know that I knew what I was doing.**

They actually trust me… 

**I took off to the ship, for under it was Vegeta, watching. I walked around and got next to him without notice.**

"**Vegeta, why aren't you out there?" I asked.**

"**That's none of your concern." He replied, not the least bit startled.**

"**I know you'd love to beat on Goku."**

"**So what? I'd love to beat on you, too."**

"**Then why don't you?"**

"**Why _are_ you letting them attack Kakorot? Your _brother_." he asked, changing the subject.**

"**That's not Kakorot. Ginyu swapped bodies with him."**

"**So I could go on and attack him, then? No resistance from you or the other earthlings?"**

"**Right." My ploy worked, and now Vegeta was out there. **

_**And… he killed Jeiece. Now he's fighting with the others against Ginyu.**_

**I went over to Goku, dying in Ginyu's broken body, and saw the look in his eyes were that of a dying man. Goku's pulse was weak and his breathing was more labored than earlier. Looking back to the fight, Ginyu, in Goku's body, was out on the ground and Vegeta was getting ready to perform his nose-dive attack. Ginyu had that look on his face of plotting, and there was no way Goku could make it there in time, even with my help.**

**I knew the only way to keep Ginyu out of Vegeta's body was to block it myself. Knowing that I'd hate myself later, I flew without being stopped between Ginyu and Vegeta, knowing it would be all too soon.**

"**Change Now!" Ginyu called and I saw the beam shoot out of his mouth. Vegeta was so fighting-crazy that he didn't seem to think or notice that an attack could be coming at him in Ginyu's condition. Luckily I blocked it.**

**It was a funny feeling, but not as funny as when the darkness swallowed me in the tomb. Opening my eyes, I was in Goku's broken body, Ginyu was in my body, and Goku was in Ginyu's body. Lying on the ground, I hurt so badly I couldn't move.**

"**What the…?" Ginyu seemed as confused as Vegeta.**

"**Could someone tell me what's going on?"**

"**Ginyu was going to switch bodies with you… I had to stop… him."**

"**How did you know?" Ginyu gasped.**

"**That doesn't matter. Switch back with me now." I cried.**

"**No, I'll just use your body." Ginyu grinned.**

"**Change back with her or I'll kill you. Unlike the earthlings, I don't care for her, and unlike Kakorot, I don't need her to defeat Frieza."**

**My heart skipped a beat. My hero had just said he'd kill me because I was nothing to him.**

**Ginyu looked at Vegeta, Goku, and then me.**

"**Change Now!" Ginyu actually complied and we were back in our rightful bodies. **

**With the time on my side, I helped Goku over and forced Ginyu to switch back with him as well. Shortly after that, Ginyu died from his own inflicted wounds. No Namekian frog switch.**

Good for Bulma… 


	9. Healing

**Chapter 10: Healing**

**No one but Goku worse for wear, we all gathered as I helped Goku to his feet. He had to lean on me, but at least he wasn't dying. He just was in no condition to move.**

"**Come on, let's get him inside." Vegeta said. Krillen and Gohan weren't too sure to trust him so easily. But I knew and followed.**

**Gohan and Krillen followed me with Goku and I followed Vegeta. He led us to the hospital wing in the ship and Goku woke up for a second and started screaming about needles and made himself look stupid. I couldn't help but laugh. A classic is always a classic.**

**Vegeta explained about the Rehabilitation chamber as I placed Goku inside. Then Vegeta led us inside another room and gave us Sayjin armor. There was a separate Women's dressing room, so I stayed inside after I was finished and thought out the next stage of the show.**

_**Frieza will be here soon. I can warn the others, but should I? What the hell do I do now? This is one of the biggest battles in all DBZ…**_

**There was a knock on the door that interrupted my thoughts. It was Gohan checking on me.**

"**Katie, are you finished?" he asked with the door agape.**

"**Yeah." He walked on in, no shame in being in a girl's locker room since it was only me inside. He took notice of my armor.**

"**You look like Vegeta in that armor." I hadn't noticed that, but it was the same color and model as Vegeta's old armor from earth.**

"**Guess I do." I smiled. Vegeta is and will always be my hero, even when he was evil. Even after what he said.**

"**You know something bad is coming, don't you?"**

"**I can't say. Believe me, I wish I could."**

"**Krillen and I are going to get the Dragonballs and summon the dragon with Dende."**

"**I'll keep Vegeta here. I don't know what may happen here, but I'll do my best."**

**So I followed Gohan out and headed toward Vegeta's energy signal. It was irregular, all on edge and it felt… it felt like static electricity. **

**I continued toward Vegeta and noticed his signal settle once more. He was okay now. Well, as okay as the evil Vegeta gets. I got to the door and knocked. It was the hospital room, so Goku lay asleep inside.**

"**Enter." He said smugly. When he saw it was me he snorted.**

"**I wanted to thank you for helping with Goku." I took a seat near Vegeta as we began to talk.**

"**I'll need his help to defeat Frieza. That's all; I still consider Kakorot, his brat, the human, and you my enemies, along with Frieza."**

"**So then who do you consider your friends?"**

"**Friendship is for the weak." He spat.**

"**Allies?"**

"**I've never had a true ally. Not even Nappa, and he was my partner for nearly twenty years." He said. Remembering that Vegeta was around five when Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta, he'd be around thirty, with Goku in his mid-twenties.**

"**Then why should we work with you?" I spat, getting angrier than I thought I would.**

"**We have a common goal." We sat in silence for a few moments.**

_**Now seems the perfect time to tell Vegeta. Goku said to trust my heart, and that's what I'll do.**_

"**Vegeta, I told you I would tell you my secret when the time was right, so if you're ready, I'll tell you now."**

"**Afraid you won't get the chance later?" he retorted.**

"**Yes." I really was afraid, nothing had been going right, so what if Vegeta or I died and stayed dead?**

"**Then go ahead."**

"**No arguments? No witty retorts?"**

"**Just do it."**

"**_Katie, are you sure?_" Goku asked telepathically.**

"**_Yes._" I answered.**

"**My name is Katie. I am not clairvoyant, but you weren't too far off. I do know the future."**

"**Then what are you? Who are you?" Vegeta asked, interested.**

"**I wasn't born a Sayjin, but human, on an earth in another dimension. There, on my earth, was a television-"**

"**Television?"**

"**That's a… well, they're stories. Plays made with moving pictures. One of these stories was called Dragonball Z." I saw recognition in his eyes.**

"**So what you're trying to tell me is we're fake in your world? That we're made-up story characters in children's stories?" he said hastily, standing up.**

"**Yes and no. You're real but also television characters at my home." I sighed. It was hard to explain.**

"**And you know these stories how well?"**

"**Let's say that there are over two-hundred parts to this play, and the day before I came here I saw the last part. And I have seen all the parts."**

"**So how did you get here?" he asked after letting this all set in for a moment.**

"**So you believe me, huh? Well, that I don't know, but what I do know is that there are some facts in the story that have happened different here. Ginyu was supposed to get tricked into a frog's body, but he died instead." I explained, and Vegeta snorted.**

"**For a human, you fake Sayjin pretty good." Vegeta said.**

"**That's the thing, I _am_ a Sayjin, now. But I know I'm not a true Sayjin, and I don't pretend to be one. I knew a lot about your kind from the stories, the writers did have some solid facts that remained."**

"**And your fighting skills?"**

"**I couldn't fight until I was trained with Piccolo."**

"**So you've used your knowledge of the future in your fights? I have to say you haven't done too well."**

"**It's the Butterfly Theory at work. Nothing happens the exact same way twice. And if one thing changes, it all changes."**

"**So even with your knowledge of the future, anything's possible?"**

"**Yes." And as I said this, I saw that there wasn't a window in here, so Vegeta couldn't see if the Dragon was summoned.**

"**So you knew all about Nappa and why I had to kill him?"**

"**Yes. And I know… I know other things that will happen." I almost let the fight with Frieza slip. And I knew my aura showed my hesitation.**

"**That wasn't what you were going to say. What was it! Tell me!" Vegeta stood and lifted me by my collar. My feet were inches off the ground and Vegeta had a look like he was ready to kill.**

"**I can't." I said, turning away.**

"**You will! Now!" he screamed, shaking me.**

"**No! I _can't_!" I said, looking him straight in the eye, "Believe me when I say I would do anything to be able to tell you… but the risk is too great…" I was fighting back tears with all my strength. If Vegeta saw tears he'd think I was weak and use that to his advantage.**

**He dropped me on my butt. I got back up and faced him as he did me. Anger flicking behind his eyes, he kept his cool and sat back down, as did I.**

"**If I did tell you I could mess up this history. This whole dimension's history." There was a pause as Vegeta thought of what he wanted to say.**

"**Back on Planet Vegeta, we had a legend about the legendary Super Sayjin and his band of warriors. I always liked the leader in the story the best as a boy." He paused as if trying to read my reaction. I was interested, so he continued. "Everyone has a favorite character in any story they know. Kakorot must be yours. He's the 'good guy', the hero." Anger again flickered in his eyes.**

_**That's a really revealing story. Why is he telling me this stuff? I know he has secrets too, but he hates me. He would do that unless he… respected me…**_

"**Actually, my favorite character was… you. You always do what you think is right, even if others think its wrong. You're powerful, smart, serious, strong, everything Goku isn't."**

_**I can't get too close to anyone here, because if what Guru told me was true, it'll all end and I'll be gone one way or another…**_

"**Does that mean Super Sayjin, too?" Vegeta asked, getting my mind back on to the present.**

"**I wish." I laughed bitterly.**

"**I see. I respect someone who doesn't back down when faced with death. You may be worthy of being a… ally. A _true_ ally. Someday."**

"**You have no idea how much that means to me."**

"**Enough with the sentimental stuff. We should rest for a while. We'll need it for when Frieza arrives."**

"**I know." I got up and moved over to in front of Goku's healing chamber to sit and rest. Vegeta was nearly asleep already.**

"**_Katie, is it true about Vegeta being your favorite character?_" Goku asked.**

"**_Sorry, nothing personal, Goku. But you have to admit, he has his standards. This whole time he's only done what he perceived as right._"**

"**_Just as I have, huh?_"**

"**_Exactly. Goku, I have to go out for a moment. Try to warn me if Vegeta wakes up before I return._"**

"**_Okay. Where are you going?_"**

"**_To see if the dragon's been summoned yet._" I got up and quietly left the room so I wouldn't wake up Vegeta. If I know him, and I do, he would follow me if he thought it suspicious.**

**Out of the ship I sensed Gohan, Krillen, and Dende and saw the sky turning back from black to green. I had just missed the dragon, Purunga, and that meant Guru had just died.**

**I flew over as fast as I could and saw Dende crying, Gohan and Krillen fighting back tears along side him.**

"**He's gone, isn't he?" I asked when I landed.**

"**Yes." Gohan and Dende ran over and held me as they cried. Krillen looked over teary eyed as I held back tears not so well. I too was soon crying.**

"**Its okay, wait and see. It'll all be okay soon."**


	10. Frieza Arrives

**Chapter 11: Frieza Arrives**

**As I stood there with Gohan, Krillen, and Dende, I realize how young we are really are. Gohan's biggest worry should be getting his homework done in time to play with his dad and Icarus before dinner. Dende should be off playing with his friends at his village. Krillen should be on a date with a pretty girl. I should be home worried about school and when I get to see the next summer blockbuster. I have been gone for over a year now, and all I've done is worry about things I shouldn't have to. And Vegeta, he should be ruling a planet. All these things couldn't be because of Frieza.**

"**What's with all the tears?" I turn to see Vegeta, angry. _He knows._**

"**Guru has died. He was the creator of the Namek Dragonballs."**

"**So you four did decided to raise the dragon?" he turned to face me directly, "You were only distracting me. You were denying me immortality? You said you respected me, and this is how you show it? You have lost my respect, girl."**

"**You may change you mind, Vegeta. He's coming as we speak." I saw the fear in Vegeta's eyes flicker, but for only a second.**

"**Who's coming?" Gohan asked.**

"**Frieza." I replied.**

"**What do we do?" Krillen asked panicky.**

"**Cower in fear." We all turned, shocked, to see Frieza already here.**

"**Damn!" I hissed.**

"**Hello Vegeta, long time no see. Ooh, who's your friend? Another monkey, I see." I had once again forgotten about my tail and had it swaying through the air from apprehension.**

"**What of it?" I spat.**

"**Ooh, a feisty one. Too bad she'll die along with the rest of you. If she's lucky." I saw lust flicker behind his eyes, the sick monster. Protectively, Vegeta moved in front of me.**

"**So, you think you'll kill me so easily? Then you have another thing coming." Vegeta spat. "When I'm done with you there won't be enough to fit in a matchbox."**

"**Well see about that, Vegeta."**

**Vegeta and Frieza started to fight, and as I watched I grew angry that Vegeta was so arrogant about this fight. He acted so smug as he fought.**

"**Come on, Frieza, is that all you got? Your little man-slave Zarbon told me a secret about you. You can transform. Come on, let's see it!"**

"**Are you so sure of that?"**

Not already! 

**Frieza started to transform, and unlike the show, he went straight to his second form: The big one that looks like his father.**

"**Great, thanks a lot, Vegeta."**

"**Not to brag, but in this form I have a fighting power of over one million. You don't stand a chance."**

"**One million!" Krillen cried.**

"**You're bluffing!" Vegeta snarled. But as soon as he said that, Frieza charged and gored Krillen through the chest. His face turned blue and then Frieza spun his head around and tossed poor Krillen through the air.**

"**No, Krillen!" Gohan cried. He went to charge toward Krillen to help him, but Frieza blocked his way. Gohan grew mad and his power went through the roof as he started attacking Frieza.**

"**How did he…?" Vegeta stammered, noticing Gohan's power increase so rapidly.**

**With no time to spare, I ran toward the water's edge.**

"**Dende, I'll get Krillen. You need to heal him as soon as I return."**

"**Okay." He said shakily. He had only just found out he had that ability and was undoubtedly surprised that I knew. I ran and flew over the water looking for any sign of Krillen. He wouldn't live long, and I couldn't dive right in without knowing where he could be. But with no luck there, I dove in and looked around anyway.**

**At home I wasn't much of a swimmer, but here, since I could fly, I could swim. I finally found Krillen and swam as fast as I could toward him. Grabbing him, I flew out of the water and onto the shore. I gasped for air as Dende ran over and started healing Krillen.**

**Focusing back on the fight, I saw that Frieza had Gohan in a bad situation. Krillen was up and saw that his little buddy was in trouble and we both took to the air. We both attack with Destructo Disks, Krillen had taught me, and sliced through his horns. Painful yet lucky for us since he couldn't gore anyone else. Not like the show, but effective.**

"**How dare you! You'll pay for that!" Frieza charged and the four of us, with Vegeta finally out of his stupor, battled as Dende cheered.**

**I backed off and powered a Kamehameha wave to aim at Frieza. Waiting for the perfect time, I became one with Namek so I could feel its inhabitants. Piccolo was on his way, and Goku was healing fast. I could hear Goku's telepathic cheering as I concentrated, and then let it rip all at once.**

"**Kamehame-HA!" with the others out of the way I attacked, causing Frieza to actually cry out in pain. Mentally going 'Boo-ya!', I focused and saw Frieza coming right at me.**

"**You actually hurt me! You'll pay for that, Sayjin!"**

**A flurry of kicks and punches were blurred as I blocked Freiza's onslaught. I didn't have the opportunity to attack, but at least I could defend. As Frieza powered a Ki blast I powered up so my aura could deflect it, but I underestimated his form's power and the blast broke through my shield, hitting me hard and sending me through air. Pain racing through my body, I couldn't get my body to listen as I cried to it to move. I was falling fast, and though I knew the fall wouldn't hurt too badly, I knew Frieza wasn't going to leave it at that. I finally got control of myself once again and barely stopped before hitting the ground. Hovering only inches above the blue grass, I righted myself and saw that Frieza was now fighting Vegeta with effort. Vegeta glanced over and saw I was back on my feet and gave me a slight nod. I still had Vegeta's respect, though that was as unstable as the Oozaru form.**

**I decided to help out but Vegeta knocked Frieza out and away from us. We all cheered, though I knew Frieza wasn't done. Then the familiar Namekian from earth made his appearance.**

"**Hey, Piccolo." I said as he landed. Gohan ran over and hugged him around his large leg. And Piccolo ruffled his hair.**

"**What's going on? Where's Frieza?"**

"**He'll be back, don't worry about that." I stated.**

"**You must be Dende. Nail told me a lot about you." Piccolo said as Dende came out from behind a rock.**

"**You think I can be taken so lightly? You are all mistaken." Frieza stood, and Dende ran behind me.**

"**So you're Frieza? Get out of here, all of you. I'll take him."**

"**Are you nuts! He's too powerful for you, Namekian." Vegeta said.**

"**No he's not. He merged with another. He may even be more powerful than you, Vegeta." I said.**

"**Believe what you want, but there is no way he is stronger than I." Vegeta spat.**

**Piccolo and Frieza began fighting as we all watched in amazement. Piccolo was powerful, but so was Frieza. They were almost even to tell the truth. But then the moment came and Frieza started a new transformation.**

"**Crap!" I cried.**

"**Not again!" we all watched as Frieza began, and I took Vegeta's move from the show to work.**

_**I know this isn't the right time, but I better take the chance while I can.**_

"**I got a plan, but we all have to do our part to make sure it works." They all nodded; Vegeta intrigued to see what I would have to say. "Krillen or Gohan will have to punch Vegeta and me as hard as they can, a powerful punch too, strong enough to kill us, even. Then Dende will heal _both_ Vegeta and me so we'll be stronger. You have to follow it precisely, that means that you, Dende, have to heal Vegeta, even though he's evil. We need him, understand?" Dende nodded, but both Gohan and Krillen looked unsure.**

"**Are you crazy?" Krillen asked.**

"**No, Sayjins gain power after every injury. I can't believe I didn't think of it." Vegeta said, shocked.**

"**Fine, we'll do it." Gohan moved in front of me and Krillen did Vegeta. As they hit, I felt as weak as when I intercepted Raditz's blast. I immediately fell to the ground, barely conscious, and looked to see Vegeta in the same state as me. We were right beside one another, so Dende healed us both at the same time. Automatically refreshed, Vegeta and I got up and turned to Freiza's third form. This was the form that reminded me of the queen from the movie Aliens.**

**Vegeta and I had definite power boosts after that little trick, and now we were ready to fight once more. Piccolo stepped back up to fight Frieza, but to no avail. Piccolo was valiant, don't get me wrong, but Frieza was in a whole other class now. Piccolo was soon limp in Freiza's grasp, and Gohan's hidden powers at work attacked Frieza. Frieza got really mad, and now he was beginning his final transformation. Or at least, I hoped it was still his final transformation. I watched in horror, knowing exactly what was going to happen and how Frieza was going to turn out. I turned back to see Dende healing Piccolo, and Frieza had transformed completely as I turned back to him. Frieza aimed a blast at Dende, to finish him because of his gift. I wouldn't let that happen.**

**As Frieza shot at Dende, I intercepted and smacked the beam not only away from Dende, but right back at Frieza. He looked pissed, so he tried again. I again blocked it.**

"**You are not going to kill this little boy. He is no threat to you." I stated.**

"**And what makes you think you can stop me?" Frieza sneered.**

"**I have so far, haven't I?" he took aim and fired again and again. Soon I couldn't see his blasts and finally one hit me. I was sent back, through a rock formation. By the time I got back up it was too late, Frieza had killed Dende.**

"**You monster! He was just a little boy!" I powered all the way to the max, knowing it wasn't enough but not caring. I wanted to honor Dende's memory in any way that I could, even if I still lost to Frieza.**

**I charged, my new powers awakened and attacked Frieza. All the others were dumbstruck by my power, but I was intent on making Frieza pay. Vegeta looked almost proud of me, but it was too soon. Frieza powered up his Death Beam and it hit me through the arm and another through the leg. Both wounds were bleeding rapidly and hurt like hell. I was finished, there was no way I could continue fighting. Frieza marched toward me slowly, letting me sweat.**

**There was only one attack I could do, my Sneak Attack Ball, but only a limited number of places to fire. But it didn't matter, I was out of time and out of choices, I was done for unless I got some help soon. That's when Vegeta took over. He came literally out of no where and kicked Frieza in the side of the head. But Frieza didn't even move, shocking us all. Vegeta continued to battle the tyrant as I moved out of the way, back to safety with the others.**

"**Katie, how did you hold Frieza off for so long?" Gohan asked.**

"**I guess it was my hidden powers that Guru awoke. That, and the hit you gave me. I had to at least try to save Dende. But I guess it wasn't meant to be." I was upset, but tears wouldn't flow down my cheeks as I thought of Dende, he'd be back really soon. Then I was drawn back to the fight. Vegeta was doing badly. _Really_ bad. It was so bad I turned back, afraid to watch anymore and see my hero die.**


	11. Vegeta's Demise

**Chapter 12: Vegeta's Demise**

**Freiza's new form and power was too strong to be believed; yet I knew others would be stronger than him. Vegeta was no match, not even in the same league. Hell, not even ten leagues down. I decided that Vegeta deserved to have me watch, since I was the only person who really respected him, and who he respected. But I had to force myself to do so; it was so violent.**

**Frieza had his tail around Vegeta's neck and was using him like a living punching bag. Blood spewed out of Vegeta's mouth with every punch received, and tears ran down my cheeks for the umpteenth time today.**

"**Vegeta, come on!" I cried, knowing it was no good. None of us could do a thing and watched in horror as Frieza slowly killed Vegeta. Anger grew within myself and my power rose high. I didn't know how I did it, but I screwed together my courage and charged Frieza with the little energy I had left.**

"**Still so feisty?" Frieza turned to me, leaving Vegeta hanging from his tail, and I landed in a rage.**

"**Let him go. You've beat him." I spat.**

_**What am I doing? He'll kill me! I know Vegeta will come back… but it still hurts.**_

**I realized I had come closer to these people than just thinking of them as TV characters. My rage at Frieza for killing Vegeta blinded my common sense.**

"**And if I do so, and he somehow manages to live to come back after me, he'll be stronger. I am not a fool."**

"**Are you scared Vegeta will be stronger than you? You know as well as I do that he's as good as dead." I said, fighting more tears.**

"**Are those tears? Are you actually crying over this fool?" he laughed, pointing a finger to Vegeta.**

"**So what if I am? Who will cry over you when you die?" I asked him. He grew serious and very angry. I think I struck a nerve.**

What have I done? 

"**Fine." He threw Vegeta onto the ground and turned away. "I'll give you ten minutes. That's all."**

**_Within ten minutes Goku will arrive and kick your ass!_ **

**I picked up Vegeta and took him over near the others, placing him down gently as I could with my arm so mutilated.**

"**Vegeta? Can you hear me?"**

"**Katie… This is what you were… hiding from me, wasn't it?"**

"**Yes. I can't defeat Frieza, but there is one who can."**

"**Kakorot."**

"**Yes. He'll be here soon. Save your energy. You'll need it."**

"**Katie… you are a ruthless fighter… strong, fast, full of pride… much like myself. If I could have… had a daughter… I hoped she would be like you."**

"**That means the world to me." I turned and faced Frieza, who was turned away from us and standing like he was waiting for a bus. "I promise you Frieza will pay."**

**We all stood in silence for a moment as Vegeta labored breathing grew worse. Each minute went by too fast as I tried to feel out Goku's energy, and thank God it was on the move. I said a short but meaningful prayer to myself for Vegeta and stood to welcome Goku. He had finally landed. As soon as he was there and started taking in his surroundings, I turned back to Vegeta. And, in a very unlike-Vegeta way, he stretched out his hand and took my own, seeking comfort. I took his hand willingly and held it close to my face.**

_**Vegeta's scared. He knows for a fact that no one would wish him back to life unless I did so, and since he knows my secret now, he thinks I wouldn't for the universe's sake. I can't tell them about the dragon, but they'll know soon. But I would wish Vegeta back in a heartbeat if I could.**_

_**I'd gladly trade places with you, Vegeta, to save you all the pain.**_

**Frieza turned to watch Goku as he walked over to us. He took his time and looked each of us over, and the others stood as I was knelt. His eyes at last fell to Vegeta.**

"**Katie, what happened?" Goku asked.**

"**First Frieza killed Dende. He was just a harmless little Namekian boy, and then he proceeded to attack Vegeta. He… he doesn't have much time, Goku." I was holding back my tears. I could save that for later.**

"**Why?" he asked rhetorically, dumbstruck at Freiza's onslaught.**

"**He's a monster." I said. Goku turned and knelt by Vegeta.**

"**Kakorot, I have to tell you something," he grasped my hand harder in pain as he struggled to talk, and tears were flowing freely down the fallen prince's face. "… Frieza is the one that destroyed our people. He killed both our fathers in cold blood… and then blew up our home world. He killed all the Sayjins. You have to stop him; you are the last true Sayjin left. You have to avenge us all-"**

**Frieza interrupted the statement by sending another blast through Vegeta's chest. The act, though I knew it would happen, made my gasp in shock and fear. Frieza was merciless and dangerous. And here I was, a kid, thinking I could stop him.**

"**The ten minutes are up." He said calmly, with a hint of a smile hidden behind his scowl. But Vegeta wasn't dead yet.**

"**Kakorot, you have to kill him… for all… of us…" then Vegeta grew silent. His hand was limp in my own.**

"**Well, he finally shut up, did he?" Frieza laughed.**

"**You monster!" I spat. Tears were flowing freely down my cheeks at this point, I didn't care if anyone saw me or not. Frieza grew mad instead of giving another comeback. Goku got up and faced Frieza.**

"**You should know better. He was no longer a threat to you! You claim to be the strongest in the universe? So you prove it by killing little boys and dying men. I can see why you're so feared." Goku said in a non-Goku way.**

**Goku and Frieza stared at one another as I left to take care of Vegeta's body. Words were exchanged, but I paid no mind as I found a safe place for Vegeta's body. If this dimension followed the story at this point, then Vegeta would be back and sent to earth. **

**I found the perfect spot, far from the battlefield but not too far. It was a tiny island with a short plateau. It reminded me of an altar. I didn't bury him, but instead placed him there undisturbed. Thoughts of being buried alive haunted me, but something else did too.**

"_**If I could have… had a daughter… I hoped she would be like you."**_

**Thoughts of my own family back home. My dad, who thought I should have an all work and no play attitude, my mom who was so unappreciated, the half-brother I hardly knew, much older and miles away. Though they were all far away now. I missed home; I missed waiting for my mom to pick me up after school, even if she was late. I missed reading stories like Beowulf or The Odyssey. I missed watching TV like a normal kid, and I even missed my dad's old cowboy movies.**

_**At least they give me chances here… they trust me, but will I be able to keep it that way? Once I have to keep a secret from them that gets them killed? Goku didn't mind about Raditz, but what about Frieza? Or Cell? Or Buu?**_

**I looked at Vegeta's fallen form. He looked so peaceful, and his permanent scowl was less obvious. I moved some blood-clotted hair off his face and just stared at my hero for a while.**

"Sleep well, my Dark Prince. Soon you will wake up and think this was all a bad dream…" 

**As I sat there and cried, trying to figure things out, I felt something I had never felt before. It felt like a tingle up my spine and a sense of foreboding. I had to get back to Goku.**

**I returned back to the battleground and watched Goku and Frieza duke it out. Frieza had already boasted that he could beat Goku without using his hands, and was that a sight to behold.**

**Frieza and Goku were high in the air, and Frieza's kicks and tail moves were a sight. But what was even funnier was that Goku was having no trouble whatsoever fighting back. But if I can only say one good thing about Frieza, it's that he keeps his word. Even if it's too well. Finally Goku blasted at him and Freiza's only choice was to defend using his hands.**

"**What happened there, Frieza? I thought you said no hands?" I called. Frieza replied with a grunt and they continued. Luckily he hadn't notice I was gone.**

**So, though I couldn't see it, it was time for one of my all-time favorite DBZ moments. Goku and Frieza were fighting and there was a large cloud of smoke. Goku sensed Frieza and went to attack, and ticked-off Frieza. Frieza started to blast every which direction, and Goku found out that Frieza couldn't sense him. Goku took this to work as the smoke cleared.**

**Frieza knocked Goku under the water of the lake nearby and Goku was down there for a while. I knew he was okay, but the others weren't so calm. Goku took two energy balls and sat them down there under the water as he resurfaced. No one else could see them, but I knew they were there. Goku moved one blast and it nearly hit Frieza. The second one did hit Frieza, angering him further.**

**An hour passed as Goku and Freiza's battle continued. Goku was exhausted, but kept going. But the strain was too much, and finally he was knocked to the ground and wasn't about to get up so quick. Frieza, like a typical bad guy, took the time to gloat.**

**Goku was motionless for nearly five minutes. I knew from the show that he was seeing Vegeta, Bardock, and King Vegeta, all telling Goku to get up and fight for his people. Maybe he saw me, who knows? Though I wasn't born Sayjin, and therefor not a true Sayjin, I am now. Just as Vegeta had said.**

**Goku slowly got up with a newfound strength, and seemed more powerful than before. Freiza stared as Goku lifted his arms up, and water spewed into the air all around Goku. Frieza was mocking Goku more, but we knew he was creating a Spirit Bomb. (AKA: Genkai Dama.)**

**That feeling from before took over again and it was like Spiderman's Spider sense or something.**

_**I already know that the Spirit bomb won't kill Frieza, but... I feel as though I need to add to it somehow… make it stronger.**_

**Frieza finally saw that Goku was making an attack and charged to stop him. Piccolo, Gohan, Krillen and I all flew as fast as we could and attacked Frieza, slowing him down and giving Goku more time to finish.**

**We didn't last long. Piccolo was sent down first, and then like flies we fell shortly afterwards. Krillen hit the ground next, skidding across the ground and stopping just short of the water's edge. Gohan was kicked hard and sent flying, but Piccolo caught him.**

"**So monkey, mind telling me how you escaped me?" Frieza asked, grabbing me in a chokehold.**

"**Actually, I do mind." I said, struggling.**

"**Katie, get out of there!" Piccolo called.**

**I looked over to see Goku holding the Spirit Bomb, ready to throw it.**

"**Attack me and the girl dies too!" Frieza cried, laughing.**

**I was scared. I wasn't able to help, in fact, I was making things worse.**

"**Goku, just do it!"**

"**You can join your prince in the netherworld!" Frieza laughed.**

"**Katie-"**

"**Goku, throw it now! Don't worry about me!"**

**Goku screamed as the launched the attack.**

"**What! No!" Frieza cried, "You're my shield then, monkey!"**

"**No, I'm not!" I kicked Frieza in the shin, but he didn't let go. The Spirit Bomb was coming closer.**

"**That's kind of hurt, but that attack will hurt you much more!" Frieza laughed.**

What do I do? 

**I didn't want to die, but if I had to I would.**

**I did some quick thinking and used my tail to pull Freiza's tail, throwing him off guard. I switched us around so he was in front of me.**

"**Now you're my shield!" I snapped.**

"**Let me go!"**

**I held tight, waiting. It was coming closer, and at the right time I let go and let myself fall to the ground. I got up and ran to the others.**

"**That's was some bull stunt, kid." Piccolo said.**

"**It still isn't enough to stop me!" Frieza cried, convinced he could block the attack.**

**The large energy ball come down upon Frieza, lower and lower, Frieza using all his might to stop it. And then it did stop.**

No! This is what that feeling was! 

**I concentrated and did as Piccolo taught me, and I sent all the Ki I could spare to the Spirit Bomb. If Frieza stopped the attack, he could redirect it and blow up the planet.**

"**Guys! Send all the energy you can to the Spirit Bomb! If Frieza stops it, he'll use it against us." I ordered. The others complied. Goku was already drained, but looked at me as though I were a genius.**

**I concentrated harder and harder to give remaining Ki to the Spirit Bomb, willing myself to push harder. But as Piccolo had taught me my powers, he also taught me my limits. I knew when I was done, but I still pushed a little harder. I finally collapsed, my vision spinning and my legs were like jelly. The others respected their limits and were a little tired, but no worse for wear.**

That's from all the Sayjins, you monster! 

**It had worked; Frieza couldn't hold back the Spirit Bomb any longer.**

Have I too drastically changed the events? Will this kill Frieza and not cause Goku to go Super Sayjin? And how will Goku react if Frieza does live and kills Krillen? Will he blame me? 


	12. Frieza's End

**Chapter 13: Freiza's End**

**I was deeply gasping for air as the Spirit Bomb exploded. The explosion shook Namek, and Piccolo ended up helping me to my feet.**

**We slowly flew over to Goku and had a celebration. I didn't join in, knowing that Frieza would most likely be back. No one took notice of my silence for a long time.**

"**Katie, you're too quiet. What's wrong?" Goku asked. But it was Krillen who answered. He was open mouthed and in shock, and we all turned in the direction he was looking to see Frieza standing tall and no worse for wear.**

"**You think you've outdone me? You will die Sayjin!" Frieza blasted at Goku, but Piccolo intercepted and was badly hurt.**

"**No, Piccolo!" Gohan cried, but we were all to shock or weak to do anything.**

"**Dammit." I hissed.**

**Frieza pointed another long finger at Krillen and started to lift him through the air.**

"**Goku!" Krillen screamed.**

"**Frieza, don't do it!" I cried.**

"**No, not Krillen! Stop!" but Frieza was deaf to our pleas as he lifted Krillen high and clutched his hand into a ball, causing Krillen to implode. He was dead.**

**My anger rose, but Goku's growls caught me off guard. I knew he'd be mad, but I didn't think I'd ever hear Goku growl.**

**Goku was enraged at the lost of his best friend. This I knew, but the look on his face was contorted, twisted with anger and his eyes went wide and blank. Lightening was striking in the distance, and Goku's face would slowly lift up showing a different Goku, then fall back down as normal. He was fighting the anger, the hate, and the darkness.**

"**Let it all out, Goku."**

"**I won't let you get away with this!" Goku screamed, finally letting out all his anger, and was transformed. His hair was blonde and his eyes were blue, and golden Ki encircled him. His angry face was directed right at me for a moment and then back to Frieza, full of hatred.**

So he is angry with me also… 

"**Katie, why didn't you warn us! You knew! You knew!" he cried, staring me right in the eyes.**

"**I'm sorry, Goku." I pleaded.**

"**What is all this non-sense?" Frieza cried, scared for sure.**

"**I'm a Super Sayjin, and now you die!" Goku cried.**

"**Goku, be careful!" I cried.**

"**You get out of here. Take Gohan and Piccolo and get to my ship." He ordered. I assured Gohan and I carried Piccolo as we left.**

**Time passed slowly as we left. I was so upset that tears rolled down my cheeks. I never thought I'd be so emotional.**

"**Is my dad going to be all right?" Gohan asked.**

"**Yes. He'll win now that he's a Super Sayjin."**

**We flew to Goku's ship and half way there I handed Piccolo over to Gohan so I could get Bulma. I knew there was no need if King Kai still made the wishes I knew he'd make, but if I left Bulma there she'd be madder than a bull. That scared me more than Frieza.**

**Finally I found Bulma and as I carried her back to Goku's ship I explained what had happened. She held around my neck tight as we headed toward the ship.**

"**So Goku transformed into a monster?"**

"**No, but he is super powerful now." I replied. Then a blast was felt and the planet shook. The sky turned dark and lightening flashed everywhere.**

"**What was that?" Bulma screamed.**

"**Frieza is trying to blow up the planet. It'll kill Goku, but Frieza can survive in space, and he could survive the blast. We only have five minutes."**

"**What! Why are you so calm!"**

**I ignored her, trying to fly us both to the ship with my Ki so low.**

**Then her answer was met a few minutes later. King Kai had done his part, and now we were all alive and on earth. Even Vegeta, who was sitting under a tree alone, was back.**

**Everyone was okay and on earth, I contacted King Kai and he told me what happened. It was right with the show to the letter so far. Then I got that tingle again, so I had King Kai transfer my thoughts to Goku.**

"**_Goku, I know you're mad at me, but just listen. I'm so sorry about Krillen, but I couldn't warn you. I could have, and I would have, but I knew I shouldn't, so try to forgive me. Even though you're the good guy, you can't show Frieza any mercy. Just remember that when the time comes, you'll know what I mean._" I disconnection before he could respond, hoping it would help.**

**The earth was beautiful as always, but no one was too excited. Dende was back and he healed Piccolo first, then Gohan and me. I was much stronger already. I stretched and did a back flip, testing my new strength. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.**

**Guru was sitting with all his followers, and though I felt awkward going up to him in front of all his people, I had to talk to him. And strangely enough, the Namekians all moved out of my way. They all knew I was the girl with a new destiny.**

"**Guru, I need to talk to you." I heard whispers behind me from the Namekians.**

"**Oh yes, Katie. I suppose you want to know about the power I had awakened in you, yes? It took time to activate, but I'm sure you'll use it well."**

"**But that's just it, Guru, what is it?" some Namekians behind me laughed, including Guru.**

"**Dear child, it is the Sensory gift. It allows anyone who has it to sense danger and how to avoid it. Very few are able to achieve it, and still fewer can master it. But true masters of the gift can use it in battles."**

**Guru had a coughing spell just then, and we all worried. I knew he'd be gone for good soon, as did he.**

"**My children, my time is near. Gather all my children so as I can say good bye."**

**The Namekians cried for Guru as did Gohan and I. **

_**I sure have done a lot of crying lately. But it makes sense since people I know have died recently.**_

**He was gone for good, but soon the Dragonballs would choose Muuri to lead the Namekians. Vegeta wasn't very popular with the Namekians, especially after boasting that he was the one who killed the men of Guru's village.**

**Vegeta stayed under his tree while everyone else talked. I sat by him, not talking, but just enjoying being near my hero.**

"**Are you going to tell me what happened on Namek after I died?" he demanded.**

"**Goku nearly lost, but then Frieza killed Krillen and Goku became a Super Sayjin. Then Frieza tried to blow up Namek, and then earth's Dragonballs were used to bring back everyone and send us here." Vegeta didn't like the sound of that.**

**I decided to try out what Guru told me. I meditated and focused that feeling onto Goku's Ki. It was really hard, but I saw what was happening for a moment. I came out of the trance-like state gasping for air loudly. Everyone turned to face me, but I ignored it to tell them what I saw.**

"**Freiza's gone. Goku made it to an escape pod in Freiza's ship. He's alive!" I was extremely happy at that, as was everyone but Vegeta. He took off somewhere to train.**

At least this stayed the same… 

"**So now what?" Bulma asked after a short celebration.**

"**We find the Namekians a place to live for a while and then use earth's Dragonballs along with Namek's to bring back Krillen and the others."**

**A few months later:**

**We were on the Lookout, just finishing up with the dragon as Krillen reappeared. He was still dressed in his armor from Namek, and he seemed surprised to be alive again. We celebrated a while as Krillen partied at being alive again. When the party settled down I had a talk with Krillen.**

"**Uh, Krillen?"**

"**What's up, Katie?" he asked, turning to me.**

"**I just wanted… I mean… I'm sorry I let you die."**

"**Really, its okay-"**

"**Just hear me out, would ya?" I snapped. I immediately calmed down and began again. "I doubted that Frieza was still alive, even though he did in the show. I thought that maybe our extra energy we gave to the Spirit Bomb might have actually killed him. But I was wrong, and you died because of my doubt. If I only tried to sense his Ki, I'd know he was still alive. I'm sorry." I went to turn away, but he grabbed my arm.**

"**Now you listen to me. From what I've heard, Goku could only have defeated Frieza because I died. If I hadn't died, Frieza would have won. Then we all would be dead for good."**

"**Yeah, but-"**

"**Katie, it wasn't meant to be. I had to die."**

"**Right, I'm glad you're not mad at me. Goku sure was. But, you know Goku. He probably forgave me a while ago."**

"**You know, Katie. You really are amazing."**

"**What?"**

"**Well, for one you use to not be able to fight at all, but now you're a really strong fighter. Even taking on Frieza by yourself. And you know all kinds of future events that will take place here, and you act on it. I think that's really brave. If I knew all the bad guys that would be coming our way I'd run away screaming. But you have made decisions someone your age shouldn't have to make. You're only sixteen! But, I guess all of us have. I don't know if I could make decisions like the ones that you've made. That shows true wisdom and courage." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. But he had a point, and even harder decisions lay ahead. But, there are still things I'll have to act on, and those choices will be much harder.**

_**Just wait, Krillen. The worst is yet to come.**_


	13. Garlic Jr's Return

**AN: Like I said before, I don't do this often. Please read and review. I post several chapters at a time because this story is complete. If you have questions, or you're confused, ask. I'll do my best to answer. Enjoy!**

**I have to thank Thomas Drovin for all the reviews! I have an admirer! I hope you enjoy Garlic jr. and my special Ch. 19!**

**Chapter 14: Garlic Jr.'s Return**

_**I was walking down a long white hall, absently running my hand down the smooth walls. A turn was coming, and I took it to a dead end. I was in some sort of maze, and I'd been separated from my group for a while. Other Z warriors had come with me, but we hadn't seen one another for a few hours. The Sensory Gift kicked in, and as I turned back around, there was darkness. It was slowly coming towards me, and I had no where to run. It was moving like a hungry animal, closer and closer, smelling my fear. I backed into the wall trying to get away. But there was no where to go.**_

"_**Leave me alone!" I cried, but it was no use. The darkness came steadily closer and closer, coming to my feet and inching up higher and higher, eating away at my body. I screamed again, this time in pain, and was swallowed by the Darkness, with evil laughter echoing in my head. **_

**I snapped out of my meditation, remembering that dream as if I had just had it. It is always the same, and I've only had them since Guru awakened the Sensory Gift within me. The large tree I was under is just over a mile away from the Son house, and it's in a nice and quiet place. Perfect for meditation. My biggest problem has been controlling my emotions. If I can't control my emotions, I can't grow stronger and have better Ki control. And no, I still haven't become a SSJ. I'll have to soon, or I'll be in trouble when the androids arrive.**

**I've been living with the Son family for the past year, so now you should have guessed that I'm 17. And, I have adopted the Son name, so now I'm Son Katie (Japanese uses the last name first). Though I miss home and would prefer to be there, this is an okay alternative. Since I've been here, I started a journal to write what has happened to me in the last year and my feelings on holding onto these secrets of the future. Bulma's company, Capsule Corporation, had a new type of safe that only responds to someone's unique aura. I was the guinea pig, so I got one for free, for my 17th birthday. That's where I keep my journal, so no one will come upon it and read about a future event. I happened to write down all the names of the bad guys in order and when they should appear, along with transformation details, new allies, sketches, and… couples. If someone found that, it may endanger the life one particular, purple-hair half-Sayjin. And a side note, I also keep my Sayjin armor from Namek in there, too. Those are my two most prize processions. The only things I have from home are the clothes I was wearing, my pajamas. They are a light blue, two piece set. You know, a shirt and pants deal.**

**But until you've been in the DBZ universe, you can't expect to know what its like. Here, they have dinosaurs _and_ highly advanced technology, and its only supposed to be somewhere around 760 AD. I have even seen some baby dinosaurs hatch in the past year. They were so cute! But, back on subject. With all the weird stuff that they have here, you'd think seeing a girl with a tail would be no big thing. But I still get looks from people about my tail, even ones I know, like Jean who works at the grocery store. She still gives me funny looks.**

**Everyday now for the past two weeks I've been feeling out for Garlic Jr.'s aura, so I could be ready. Since I still have my Vegeta-like Sayjin armor, I will be able to use it when necessary. My Sensory Gift has been nearly mastered, too. Now I can focus it better, but it still goes off randomly. Just like Spiderman's 'Spider Sense'.**

**But that didn't worry me, what did was that I missed Garlic Jr.'s arrival and he was already on Kami's Lookout taking over and had released the Black Water Mist.**

**I hurried to the Son house and got out my armor. Quickly dressing, I left the house to find Gohan. Chi-chi and the others were at Roshi's, most likely already infected with the Black Water Mist. Gohan was fishing, but where I don't know. Krillen would be with him, along with Marron, Krillen's new girlfriend. Piccolo was the odd one out, but we'd meet him at Roshi's shortly.**

**I ran deeper into the forest and tried my hardest to sense out Gohan, but his Ki was too low for me to feel. But I did find someone who could find him.**

"**Icarus, here boy!" it was Icarus, Gohan's pet dragon. And I use the term 'pet' lightly. He was wild, but not dangerous, and still very cute. He saw me and waddled over, still a baby but huge already.**

"**Icarus! I need to find Gohan! Can you take me to him?" Icarus nodded his large head and motioned for me to climb on.**

**Safely on board, Icarus kicked off the ground and took off toward the stream. He turned following the stream down and soon enough there was Gohan, Krillen, and Marron all together and laughing about something. Icarus landed and I pat his head affectionately.**

"**Katie, what are you doing here?" Krillen asked, eyes wide when he saw what I was wearing.**

"**Krillen, is this the alien girl you told me about?" Marron asked.**

"**Huh? Oh, yeah, that's Katie." He replied, still in shock to see me dressed in my armor.**

"**Its Garlic Jr. He has broken out of the Dead Zone and has taken over Kami's Lookout. We have to get to Roshi's and make sure everyone's okay."**

"**What? Why do we need to go there?"**

"**Because Garlic JR. released the Black Water Mist, and it turns people into his obedient, evil slaves."**

"**Oh my gosh!" Marron squealed.**

"**Alright, lets go."**

"**Icarus, can you take Marron somewhere safe?" Gohan asked. Krillen lifted her onto the baby dragon's back and they took off.**

**We all left for Roshi's island and landed shortly thereafter. I was nervous as we got closer to the front door, and my knowledge and instincts were right. It was too quiet, and as soon as I opened the door, the others attacked. And by others, I mean Chi-chi, Bulma, Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and Yamcha. They were all infected with the Black Water Mist.**

**The whole group came at us ferociously, and we dodged every lunge as best we could on the sandy beach. Sand is hard to maneuver on. Piccolo landed soon and helped.**

"**Guys, they're under the influence of the Black Water Mist, so don't hurt them if you can!" I cried.**

"**Right!" but then Piccolo was bitten by Bulma, and I smacked her away.**

"**You two, get to the Lookout. I'll stay with Piccolo to make sure he's okay." So Gohan and Krillen made there way to the Lookout as I helped Piccolo up. Our other friends were on the ground, unconscious but alive. It's still weird to me that I can now say that these once made-up characters are now my friends.**

"**You alright?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, it'll take more than a bite to keep me down."**

"**You got a plan?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, how did you...? Right, never mind. We have to get Garlic Jr.'s guard down, so we need to act like we were infected. We'll show up on the Lookout and attack Gohan and Krillen. I hate to do it to the boy, but we'll get Krillen in on it to make it more convincing. But, I guess you already knew all this." he finished.**

"**Yeah, but I love to here you explain things like that." I said, laughing.**

_**All I have to is fake being a monster. I can do that. I was in a school play.**_

**I messed up my hair and made myself look more menacing by dirtying up my clothes. Piccolo did that, too.**

"**Piccolo, you'll need to bite me. I know it sounds weird, but if I show up without a bite mark, they may be suspicious. My arm should be fine." I stuck out my arm and, thinking this would look really weird, he took my arm and bit in, hard, drawing blood.**

"**You okay?" he asked as I winced.**

"**Yeah, that'll do." I said, trying not to rub my arm. Nameks have really sharp teeth, which is ironic since they don't eat.**

**We flew toward the Lookout, not talking. We were both highly trained warriors and we could fight together without talking. If only Vegeta was here so we could train together. I know he wouldn't take it easy on me. I had trained some with Piccolo and it seemed like he was always holding back, and he was the only one here that could put up a good fight.**

**The Lookout was directly ahead of us, big and beautiful. This was my second time here, and I already knew what awaited us there.**

**We stopped first at Korin's to get Zinzu beans, but he wasn't there. So, we took some and left a note saying sorry and thanks for the beans.**

"**Are you ready?" Piccolo asked. We stopped to make final preparations, and it was decided that I would hold onto the Zinzu beans, so I tied them around my waist.**

"**You bet. And remember, Garlic jr. is still an immortal, but his group of flunkies aren't." I said.**

"**Right."**

**We both landed and saw Gohan and Krillen being held by two of Garlic Jr.'s thugs.**

"**Piccolo, Katie! Are we glad to see you!" Krillen called. It was then we both walked toward Garlic jr. and bowed to him. His thugs let Gohan and Krillen go.**

"**What! What are you guys doing!" Gohan called to us.**

"**You fools! They are under my control! They have been infected with the Black Water Mist, just like all the others!" Garlic jr. said. It was then that I made my bite mark shown to the others without making it too obvious. It was still bleeding, too.**

"**Gohan, Bulma bit Piccolo, remember? The Black Water Mist must have spread to him!" Krillen said.**

"**Then that means… someone must have bit Katie too!" Gohan cried.**

_**Glad these guys bought it, now to the fun stuff…**_

"**Now my minions! Attack your former friends!" Garlic jr. cried in an evil laugh. Piccolo and I obeyed, though it was only for the act.**

**Piccolo and I charged at Gohan and Krillen. Without words we decided whom to fight, and I got Gohan so that Piccolo could 'get' Krillen to help us.**

"**Katie, its me, Gohan! Remember?" Gohan pleaded. I paid no attention as I continued my act and fought him. Gohan was making it hard to fight him. Krillen was making similar pleas to Piccolo, but he too was ignored.**

**I continued on, letting my wild Sayjin side attack like an animal. The thrill of the fight helped me act more wild, and since I am now much stronger than when we fought Frieza together, I fought wilder and harder.**

**Gohan was trying to hold back while fighting me, not wanting to hurt me. I had to do something to make him attack harder so it would seem more real, and I could only think of one thing.**

**I smacked Gohan as hard as I could, knocking him through a wall. As he struggled to get up, I walked over menacingly towards him.**

"**What would you're dad say about this pathetic fighting attempt?" I hissed, trying to sound more animalistic. That set Gohan fighting anew.**

"**You leave dad out of this!" he charged at me and began to fight harder, realizing that I had to be stopped so he could stop Garlic Jr.**

_**That's my boy…**_

**I looked over to Piccolo, and he had Krillen and bit him on the neck, like a vampire. As he acted like he was enjoying the bite, I knew he was telling Krillen the plan.**

"**No Krillen!" Gohan called. I laughed, both in act and in knowing Krillen was faking, and watched as Piccolo tossed Krillen away. A moment later Krillen got up and joined in on the act.**

**We all attacked Gohan in fake fury as he fought back with all his strength. But the biggest hoot was that none of us had yet powered up, including Gohan. We'd be formidable when we all powered up to fight Garlic jr. soon. And Garlic jr. was falling for it! He and his minions watched and laughed at us. I caught sight of Kami and Mr. Po-Po, both trapped in a jar near the throne for Kami's Lookout. I had to let them loose soon.**

**We fought as Garlic jr. laughed at Gohan's plight, having to fight his mentor, his dad's best friend, and me.**

**We got Gohan into an inner room and slammed him into another wall. Garlic jr. and his thugs followed to see Gohan's struggle. Piccolo and Krillen and I exchanged glances, knowing now was the perfect time.**

**We all charged, each straight toward the nearest goons. I apparently got the weakest one, cause when I kicked him he flew off the Lookout and disappeared. That's when I got to Gohan, still half buried in rubble.**

"**Hey, Gohan, are you okay?" I lifted him out of the wall remains.**

"**Katie? But I thought-"**

"**Eat this first, I'll explain in a minute." I handed him a Zinzu bean and then ate one myself. Though I wasn't fighting my hardest with Gohan, he had with me.**

"**So what's going on?"**

"**Namekians are immune to the Black Water Mist. Piccolo was never infected, and neither was Krillen or me. We had to get Garlic Jr.'s guard down."**

"**Oh, I see! Piccolo must have came up with that plan."**

"**He sure did. Sorry we had to rough you up so much."**

"**Never mind, let's just go kick his butt."**

"**Right!"**


	14. No Need for Goku!

**Chapter 15: No Need for Goku This Time**

**Gohan and I calmly walked out, hearing Piccolo tell off Garlic jr. for falling for our trick. Then I saw it: the Makyo star, Garlic jr. and his gang's source of power. But instead of destroying it now, while I could easily, I let the Sayjin in me take over, and she wanted to fight a worthy opponent.**

**So we got started. All seven of Garlic jr.'s henchmen and himself against the four of us. Outnumbered 2:1, and I felt sorry for the bad guys.**

**We launched ourselves toward the gang, and we each had two goons to fight except Gohan. Garlic jr. wanted to wait to fight us.**

**The two guys I got were idiots. The whole time we were fighting they kept making sexist remarks. That is, until I broke the one guys jaw. These two were strong, but the Makyo star didn't help them much. I finally got bored playing with them and I finished off with my Sneak Attack Ball. I can use it as a fast Ki ball in a tight spot, and this was considered a tight spot, since I was fighting two to one. A fairly simple, yet effective attack. They were defeated. Not dead, but defeated.**

**Now, while everyone else was busy, I headed toward Garlic jr.'s stolen throne to free Kami and Mr. Po-Po. But that wasn't as easy as it seemed. I got just a few yards away, and Garlic jr. stepped into my path.**

"**Going somewhere?" he asked, showing off his sharp teeth as he smirked. I stood tall, not scared of him. How can you be scared of Garlic jr.?**

"**Yes, I have pressing business. Now move." I ordered.**

"**You do not order me, child. I order you. Now leave!" he used some sort of psychic ability and threw me backwards, where I hit my head on the ground and skidded further. And it was a powerful hit, too, because I had been in the middle of the large bowl shaped sanctuary, and now my long hair flowed over the edge. Before I could react, he was at my side and looking like a hungry predator that hadn't tasted blood for a long time. Though small, he was strong. He turned to the Makyo star and said something, but I couldn't make it out from my throbbing head. He started to grow and soon he was in his more powerful form.**

**Garlic jr. turned to face me and moved to attack, and then suddenly he was gone. Gohan had finished with his goon and attacked Garlic jr., saving me for sure. Krillen walked over and helped me to my feet. We have a sort of sibling bond now, since that talk over a year ago on this exact same spot. Piccolo had moved over and freed Kami and Mr. Po-Po, getting them to release the Sacred Water while we kept Garlic jr. busy. **

_**If I only could have warned Kami about… never mind, I gotta focus.**_

**Krillen, Gohan, Piccolo, and I lined up before Garlic Jr. We were ready for a real fight. Well, I was. My Sayjin side screamed _Fight! Fight!_**

**And all at the same time, we all powered up. My energy was high, higher than Goku's when we fought on Namek. That meant I could transform, I was strong enough, and I just needed something to make me snap, the type of anger that makes you angry at everything that moves, but all focused at one thing.**

**But the one thing I didn't see coming was Garlic jr. powering up. I thought he was at his max.**

"**You fools have no idea what's coming." He sneered as we continued our fight. The four of us launched at Garlic jr., and we were all smacked away by his one massive arm. Getting back up, Gohan charged and was doing well. Gohan somehow has been able to nullify Garlic jr.'s power, even as a little kid.**

**Then Garlic jr. got mad. He smacked away Gohan and lifted his arms, opening up the Dead Zone.**

"**Instead of killing all of you, I'll just send you into these pits of darkness instead!"**

Pits of darkness? 

**It started out as a tiny hole, but soon it became stronger and larger, and soon the Dead Zone was large enough to swallow us all. Garlic jr. was safe from his immortality, strong enough that the Dead Zone wouldn't suck him in, and Gohan was the only one of us doing the same.**

**Krillen, Piccolo, and I had ourselves in a tight spot. We used all the strength we had to hold onto pillars or whatever to keep from getting sucked in. And at the same time we were losing our grips.**

**Then it hit me, why the Makyo star was so important. Without that, Garlic jr. would lose his power and get sucked in. Piccolo came to this conclusion, too.**

"**Gohan! Blast the Makyo star! It's the only way!" Piccolo yelled. Garlic jr. may have been able to save himself if he hadn't been laughing so much. Its always the same, bad guy thinks he's won the battle and gloats, then the hero does something unexpected and beats him. _Classic_.**

**Gohan tried to blast the Makyo star, but the blast got warped and it went into the Dead Zone.**

"**What! No!" I cried. _That was supposed to work!_**

**Piccolo looked over to me for an answer, wanting to know how to get out of this mess. I just shook my head.**

"**That was supposed to work." I said simply.**

**Then the Sensory gift went off, I was supposed to do something. I powered up, then I let go of the pillar and used the suction of the portal, along with my Ki, to fly over the portal.**

"**What! No! You can't do that!" Garlic jr. cried.**

"**Watch me! Ka-me-ha-me-Ha!" I blasted with my strongest Kamehameha wave at the Makyo star, and it hit, exploding on contact.**

"**No!" Garlic jr. returned to normal and, along with his goons, was sucked into the Dead Zone once more, and upon closing, left the world cleansed of him for good.**

**Kami exited with Mr. Po-Po as soon as it was all over. Kami looked exhausted, and no wonder with all those ancient Kamis' spirits chasing him as he tried to use the Sacred Water.**

"**Katie, that was incredible!" Krillen said.**

"**Yeah, well, it went better when Gohan did it back home." I turned to see Gohan, exhausted like all of us, give me a smile. But then something dawned on me, what Garlic jr. said before.**

_**When I was sent here, I was swallowed by Darkness. Garlic jr. said the Dead Zone was a pit of Darkness.**_

"**Katie, what's wrong?" Kami asked. My tail was swishing behind me with realization, and my face was no doubt showing my concern.**

"**Its nothing. Just something Garlic jr. had said." I replied, relaxing, trying to show no emotion. They bought it.**

"**Hey, you know what I just realized? We didn't need Goku this time!" Krillen said.**

"**That's right, dad wasn't here and we still beat the bad guy!"**

"**Yeah, we did, didn't we?" I said, still trying to shrug off what I was thinking.**

"**We're all tired, and I think we need to go home and get some rest. I'll see you guys later." Piccolo said, taking off. Kami called after him, but he left anyway.**

"**Piccolo's right. Gohan and I need to go get Chi-chi and Krillen needs to find Marron. I can't say it hasn't been fun, Kami, but… it hasn't been fun. We gotta go." I said.**

"**Of course. And don't worry, I'll explain to Koran why his Zinzu beans are gone." Kami smiled at me as I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.**


	15. Lost or Newfound Hope?

**Chapter 16: Lost or Newfound Hope?**

**A while later we were all home and safe. Chi-chi was remarkably cooking dinner without complaining about being an evil slave for the past few hours, but I had taken a shower and gone to my room as soon as I got back. I had changed into my pajamas from home and sat on my bed, thinking.**

Pits of darkness… a tomb… the maze… a new destiny? What does it all mean? What does it have to do with me? 

**There was a knock on the door and Chi-chi opened it.**

"**Katie, dinner's ready."**

"**I'm not hungry." I called.**

"**What? You should be plenty hungry, after that hard battle. You're not sick, are you?"**

"**I'm not sick, I'm just not hungry." I snapped. Chi-chi closed my door and left without another word.**

_**I told her I wasn't hungry… but I am a Sayjin now, I should be plenty hungry, like she said. But those things, and the Darkness…**_

**I sat on my bed all night thinking until I finally fell asleep. That morning I woke up, still not hungry. Gohan checked on me, but I gave him the same answer I did Chi-chi. It was another night and day and I still sat there.**

_**This is pathetic! I'm a warrior! I shouldn't be homesick. I should be training. But did I miss my chance to leave?**_

_**Guru said **_**after****_ all the things I knew happened… but how right could that be? He didn't know the details…_**

**I just sat there; upset at the conclusion I was making. Close to crying, the first time in a year, for home. No one here was close enough to confide in. No one would understand. Only a Kai would understand, but I had no idea how to contact one. King Kai was the only one I could contact.**

"**Katie, can I come in?" it was Piccolo. Gohan must have asked him to talk to me. I hadn't left my room for two days, and I hadn't eaten. I had to talk to someone eventually and I rather it be a friend than a shrink.**

"**Yes." I called to him. He came in, kind of startled to see me in the state I was in. My hair was all messy down my neck, back, and shoulders and I was in my PJ's.**

"**Gohan told me you haven't left your room since the battle on the Lookout. He thinks you're upset about something. I don't know why he thought I could help. Do you… want to talk about something?"**

"**This must be hard for you. You're not really a Mr. Sentiment kind of guy." I said, looking away from Piccolo, "You are the closest thing to a father I have here, I guess." I hoped he'd go and leave me alone. But to my surprise he came over and sat on the edge of my bed, looking right at me.**

"**Something is bothering you and you are going to tell me." Piccolo said rather hard.**

"**And why should I?" I snapped.**

"**Because I'm the only one around here who may be able to help you. Like you just said, I'm the closest thing to a father you have here."**

**He had a point. Of all the people on earth as of now, the person I'd want to talk to would be Piccolo. He just… I don't know how to explain it, he understood things most people didn't. I took in a breath and began.**

"**Garlic jr. compared the Dead Zone to a pit of darkness. That was the way I'd compare the tomb."**

"**The tomb from the dream that sent you here?"**

"**Yeah. And since Guru awoke the Sensory Gift within me, I've had this dream. I'm in a maze or something and I reach a dead end, and when I turn back to the hall, darkness comes toward me and swallows me."**

"**I think I know where this is going. The Dead Zone would have trapped you, Katie, not sent you home. And besides, Guru said you'd be sent home after you defeated some evil after the things you know are over with." Piccolo sounded more like Nail just then, but that didn't matter.**

"**Do you really think so?"**

"**Yes. You'd be there forever with Garlic jr. and all his minions."**

"**Thanks, Piccolo." I sighed, getting up and stretching my limbs for the first time in two days.**

"**So that was it, huh? You thought you'd be trapped here forever? Is it really that bad here?"**

"**No, I like it here, but it isn't home. Things here are so much weirder than home. For one thing, at home it's the year… I guess 2006 by now. Wow, I've been here two years already. And another thing, dinosaurs are long dead and there isn't any flying cars or any of that stuff. No aliens, not yet, anyway."**

"**Well, that sounds weird to me." Piccolo said with a slight smile on his face. He got up and headed towards the door.**

"**Piccolo, I'm not one to admit I'm scared, but I am."**

"**What are you scared of, kid?"**

"**The Darkness. It just… won't leave me alone."**

"**Kid, as long as you don't lose your light, you'll be fine."**

"**My light? What do you mean by that?"**

"**Not everyone could handle the type of stress you're going through. You aren't even the same species anymore. That's your light."**

"**Piccolo, I'm sorry if I… messed up your training or something."**

"**Oh, well, that means I'll have to train with you tomorrow. You better be there bright and early with Gohan."**

"**I'll be there, don't worry about that. You better worry that I don't find out your going easy on me. You know my true power now, so don't hold back."**

"**I don't think that will be a problem."**

**Piccolo left then, and I got dressed and left my room.**

_**So I still have work to do here. That's fine, I guess. I'll be home in a few years, and complain about missing this place.**_


	16. School

**Chapter 17: School**

**It's been a few months and I know anytime now Frieza will return. I've trained hard, and know it really won't matter if Trunks does show up. But there is a chance he won't, just as Ginyu died. I've trained so much, I thought Vegeta would be proud.**

**But now, it's time for homework. Yes, Chi-chi has me doing homework along with Gohan. And boy, it's hard! I have to ask Gohan for help sometimes. Japan has a higher standard for education than my home. A lot higher, I'm should only be in my third year of high school, and I'm doing college level work. And Mr. Shu doesn't help at all. He's worse than my fifth grade teacher, and she hated me and made fun of me along with the students. I have had it in mind to blast him, just strong enough to knock some sense into him. But that would only make Chi-chi mad.**

"**Alright, time's up! Give me those!" Mr. Shu had us take a very difficult calculus test. We only had an hour, and I barely got finished before he ripped the test out of my hands. He looked them over for a few minutes while Gohan and I sweated it out. He was so strict I was afraid he'd fail me for not making my lines straight or something. I glanced out the window to see Icarus looking at us, wanting to play. I shook my head to him and turned back to Mr. Shu.**

"**Horrible! Absolutely dreadful! Gohan, you need to work on this, re-do it for homework tomorrow. And Katie, if this was edible, I'd throw up! You fail for the term."**

"**That's not fair! I know it wasn't that bad!" I cried. Gohan gave me a look that said shut up, but I didn't care.**

"**Oh, really? And _who_ is the teacher here? I am. I'm the teacher and I can do to you anything I wish. I am your superior and it will always be that way. I know it's your father's fault." He assumed that Goku was my dad as well as Gohan's, and that was fine by me. "All you two do is fight, and he is an idiot that shouldn't be allowed to raise kids. That lazy oaf, off somewhere, neglecting his family-"**

"**Shut up! My dad is a great man!" Gohan screamed.**

"**Then tell me, where is he?"**

"**Well, uh-"**

"**See! You don't know!"**

"**Goku is a better man than you could ever be, Mr. Shu."**

"**Ha! Like a dirty fighter could be my better."**

**I was getting mad. Goku was a great, pure-hearted man. Mr. Shu was pure- pure dirt!**

"**Katie, don't hurt him." Gohan said to me. I know I had a killer look in my eyes, and my tail was freely swishing dangerously behind me.**

"**I won't hurt him, I'll just kill him." I said low to Gohan. "I have had enough of you. I've had hard teachers before, but you are crazy. I don't know how Chi-chi missed the reek of vile taste and bad cologne." I powered my energy enough that my aura knocked Mr. Shu down onto his butt.**

"**What? How did you-" Mr. Shu stammered. I lowered my energy again.**

"**What's going on up here?" Chi-chi asked as she entered the room.**

"**Awe, Mrs. Son, how nice to see you." Mr. Shu turned back to face Gohan and I, a look of evil in his eyes, and then to Chi-chi, readying a lie. "You will not believe what these awful children have done. First, they both fail their math exams, then try to blame it on me. I know if you husband was here, he wouldn't stand for it. But, I guess like father, like children, right?"**

**Well, Chi-chi wasn't going to take that. Mr. Shu just insulted Gohan, Goku, and I within a minute. She hit him, knocking him through the open window and then threw his briefcase out to him.**

"**You will never insult my family, do you hear me? Get out of here, you're fired!" Chi-chi screamed. Just then Icarus came out from behind a tree and started to chase Mr. Shu out of sight.**

**I was about to cheer, but when I turned, Chi-chi gave us a death glare.**

"**What did he mean by 'fail' you math exams?"**

"**It couldn't be that bad, mom. He was a monster!" Gohan reasoned.**

"**Well, we'll just see about that!" Chi-chi picked up our fallen exams and looked them over. Her face grew pale, and I knew this wouldn't be good.**

"**I have never seen such grades in my life!" she said, handing us our papers. Then she turned and walked out of the room, shaking her head. I looked at mine and gave a huge sigh of relief.**

"**I got an A! 99/100!" Gohan said.**

"**Me too! Guess Mr. Shu was just a creep. Gohan, I think your mom expected our grade would be lower since Mr. Shu said we failed."**

"**I want to know how he took a 99/100 as failing." Gohan said.**

"**I-"**

**The moment I'd been waiting for. Frieza's signal was near, somewhere is space.**

"**Shit."**


	17. The New Saga Begins!

**Chapter 18: The New Saga Begins**

"**Katie, please tell me that isn't Frieza."**

"**I knew it! He's coming here."**

"**How'd he survive?"**

"**I'll explain when we get there. Right now, lets go."**

**So I took off to my room and got on my Sayjin armor, ready to fight. I quickly wrote the time and date in my journal with 'Freiza's back' in bold letters, then met with Gohan outside.**

"**I just told mom, let's go." Gohan said. We kicked off the ground and headed toward the landing sight. In the rocky, deserted area close to where Vegeta and Goku had fought.**

**We landed and were met with Yamcha, Tien, Krillen, Piccolo, Vegeta in his pink 'bad man' shirt, and Bulma, who refused to stay behind.**

"**So you two felt him too." Piccolo asked.**

"**So Katie, how exactly did Frieza survive?" Vegeta asked, staring right at me with his cold, dark eyes.**

"**He was barely alive after Namek exploded. His father, King Kold, found him and rebuilt him. He's like the 6million-dollar Man and is now stronger than before. And he's here for revenge."**

"**Damn him." Vegeta sneered. Though I doubted Vegeta knew what the 6million-dollar Man was, he still got the point.**

"**So what do we do?" Krillen asked. Everyone, except Vegeta, turned to me for an answer.**

"**Goku will be here soon." I said, trying to hide my doubt. They cheered up a little after that. But Freiza's ship was coming fast, and I couldn't feel Goku at all. If Trunks was late or didn't show at all, we were doomed.**

_**I hate this! I have all this knowledge of the future, but the future is still uncertain. It's like having a preview of what may happen, like a darn movie preview! God, give me strength!**_

**Freiza's ship landed close by, over a ridge about a quarter mile away. We all slowly moved towards it, not wanting to send off too much Ki as we flew.**

**The ship was huge, undoubtedly because it was King Kold's and he was much bigger than Frieza. There were already a dozen guards waiting outside the perimeter, and we were already outnumbered. I knew those guys would be easy to take down, that didn't worry me. It was the Icejin that worried me.**

"**So Miss Know-it-all, what do we do? Wait for Kakorot like spineless cowards?" Vegeta snapped.**

"**Unless you think you could take on Frieza _and_ King Kold, yes. We wait for Goku." I snapped back at him. He grunted but stayed where he was. I knew from my Sensory Gift that Vegeta has had nightmares about Frieza ever since Namek, and that he was still not a SSJ. He was brave and prideful, but knew he couldn't take Frieza.**

"**And what happens if Kakorot doesn't make it? Who is suppose to save us then?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.**

**But I didn't have to answer. Out of the blue, a boy about my age with light purple hair arrived on the scene. He was near the ship then glanced toward us on the ledge.**

"**He saw us!"**

"**Who is that? Is he crazy?"**

"**Come on, Frieza. I know you're in there. Come out and face me!" he yelled.**

"**Who is that?" the others all turned to me.**

"**I can't say." I said with a smile on my face. I didn't mean to smile, but Trunks was my crush. Sure, you're thinking I'm crazy, in love with a cartoon character. But he is cute!**

**We watched on as Trunks stood still, waiting for an answer from Frieza. The reply was a group of ten strong looking guys in armor. Trunks just smirked, a look like Vegeta's infamous smirk.**

"**So you're the best Freiza's got?"**

"**Yeah punk, you're going down!" the leader said, sounding too much like a pro wrestler. The guy launched himself at Trunks, but was knocked away with one hit. Trunks drew his sword and disappeared, then reappeared with all of the enemy down on the ground.**

"**Frieza, you coward! Face me!" Trunks roared, angry that he had to fight someone obviously much weaker than himself. The shuttle doors opened and Frieza and King Kold stepped out in all their glory.**

"**Look at him!" Krillen hissed. Frieza was now a cyborg and he made robotic grinding noises as he moved. King Kold was at least ten feet tall and very broad.**

"**Well, well, lookie here. We have ourselves a challenger." King Kold sneered.**

"**Another wannabe hero, don't you think, father?" Frieza sneered.**

"**I'm more than a wannabe, Frieza. I believe you have seen this before. Goku isn't the only Super Sayjin anymore…" Trunks powered up and soon stood as a SSJ.**

"**What!" Vegeta gasped. I knew what was running through his mind. He was angered and shocked that a mere boy was a SSJ. If he only knew who this boy was.**

**Frieza was shocked as well, and was scared as he saw Trunks standing as a SSJ just like Goku.**

"**Frieza, what is that?" King Kold asked in a bored voice. He hadn't noticed Freiza's expression.**

"**Th- that's a Super Sayjin. Another one." Frieza was so scared I could see him shaking from here.**

"**A Super Sayjin?"**

"**You won't get me again, monkey!" Frieza charged at Trunks, but Trunks simply moved out of the way. Frieza stopped and looked astonished that he missed. Then Trunks disappeared and reappeared in front of Frieza, and he swiped his sword downward on Frieza. At first it looked like nothing had happened, but the two symmetrical pieces that were once Freiza's body fell apart and exploded.**

"**What? Frieza!" King Kold was shocked, as were the others, at Freiza's quick defeat. Now Trunks moved toward King Kold and kept his sword by his side, but ready if necessary.**

"**How'd he do that!" Gohan cried.**

_**If only you knew you became that boy's teacher once upon a time…**_

"**I do say, good show my boy. That was some of the finest swordsmen ship I have ever bared witness to." King Kold was trying to flatter Trunks, trying to get his guard down. I knew it wasn't working as Trunks remained silent and stopped in front of King Kold.**

"**You took Frieza down so fast. You must be a very powerful warrior indeed. You don't mind if I have a look at your beautiful sword?"**

"**Knock yourself out." Trunks handed over his sword without another thought.**

"**What's he doing!" Piccolo asked.**

"**Yes, yes. Quite a remarkable sword. Beautiful craftsmanship." Then King Kold took the sword and swung it at Trunks. Bulma gasped and looked away. My smile only got bigger.**

"**Look!" I said. Trunks had stopped the sword with two fingers and was holding it in place.**

"**What!" King Kold gasped. Then Trunks quickly snatched his sword back and sheathed it before King Kold could object. Trunks then did his famous Burning Attack and killed King Kold with no problem.**

**Trunks powered down and took a deep breath before moving toward us. He was near us and greeted us like what he just did was no big deal.**

"**Hi. Goku will be here soon. Anyone want a soda?" Trunks seemed nervous as he spoke, so I took some of the edge off.**

"**Sure, I'll take one." Trunks looked closer to me and realization dawned in his eyes. He knew who I was now. He took out a capsule and it contained a mini-fridge full of cold drinks.**

"**What do you want?" he asked, a little less nervous now.**

"**Water is fine." I replied. The others were given drinks too.**

**So we all sat and waited in nervous company for Goku.**

"**What is it! Is there something on my face, boy?" Vegeta snapped, breaking the silence. Trunks snapped his head back and muttered an apology.**

**I took another water and handed it to Vegeta.**

"**Have a drink. I think you need to cool down." Then I turned and walked away. Since Vegeta seemed to still have respect for me, he didn't argue and took a drink. Trunks looked at me in surprise and I smiled.**

**Half an hour later Goku's ship landed. We all ran to greet him and he explained where he had been.**

"**So, you must be the one who defeated Frieza?"**

"**Yeah, Goku. I would like to talk to you over there." He pointed to a place on the other side of the ship. "Katie, you might as well come, too. Since you already know what I'm going to say."**

"**Piccolo too. He'll hear us from over there anyway."**

"**Right." So Trunks led Goku, Piccolo, and I over to talk.**

"**So, what's this all about?" Piccolo asked when we touched-down.**

"**My name is Trunks. I came from the future to warn you. In three years two powerful androids will awaken, created by Dr. Gero, and destroy everything. They killed every one of the Z warriors."**

"**And me?" I asked, half-afraid.**

"**Yes, you too, Katie. Even with you're knowledge of the future, the androids overpowered you. Goku, you will be killed by a heart virus before the androids appear."**

"**What? A heart virus?"**

"**Yes. Here, it's the medicine for the virus. The virus has only recently begun to infect people now, but in my time we have a cure. Take this when the virus hits, and you'll be okay."**

"**So who exactly are you?" Piccolo asked.**

"**My parents are Vegeta and Bulma."**

"**What-!" I clamped my hand over Goku's mouth to keep him quiet, "Sorry, but I always thought Bulma and Yamcha were going to hit it off."**

"**They did for a while, but, well, something happens in the next three years and I'm born. Goku, you'll be proud to know Gohan did well training me and fought bravely against the androids. But if you are strong enough, my future won't happen."**

"**I'll make sure of that. I _will_ become a Super Sayjin before the androids arrive." I said.**

"**Let's hope so. I have to go back, but I'll return before the androids appear to help."**

**Trunks popped out his capsule for the time machine and climbed in and took off. He was gone, but he'd be back and we'd fight side-by-side.**


	18. The Talk

**Chapter 19: The Talk**

**Well, Vegeta is living at Capsule Corporation now, and I just turned 18, the year at home should be 2007. For my birthday I got some assorted capsules from Bulma, a new fighting Gi made like Goku's except it was a light blue color from Chi-chi, and a sword from Goku and Gohan. It looked like a traditional Japanese sword, unlike the one Trunks has. The handle was gold and light blue, like the colorings of a SSJ, and my name was engraved on one side, and the other side had the Japanese symbols for _fighting _and_ peace_. Each on a different side with ivy twined around them. Goku got it made for me special from the Ox-King. Now there was only one thing left for me to do. A week after my birthday I visited Vegeta.**

**So, dressed in casual clothes, which were blue jean shorts, a capsule Corp. tank top, tennis shoes, and a belt, I got to Capsule Corp. and Bulma showed me to the Gravity Room. That's where Vegeta was training. I said I'd be fine by myself with him and she left. These two hadn't got together as of yet.**

**I opened the door and saw Vegeta training with a robotic punching bag, one that moved around and dodged attacks. Vegeta saw me and growled.**

"**What do you want?" he snapped.**

"**I need to talk to you, and it's important."**

"**Well, if you want to talk, come on in." the gravity was at 300x, and Vegeta was straining with it was he trained. **

"**Fine, I will." I walked in and at first I fell to my hands and knees, barely staying up as it was. He snorted at me, so I raised my Ki and got up. He looked to me, but I showed no weakness as I stood there tall. He frowned and walked over to turn off the machine.**

"**Well, what's so damned important?"**

"**Vegeta, I just had my birthday. My _18th _birthday." his eyes grew wide.**

"**I see. You thought you would try to ask me about Sayjin anatomy?"**

"**Yes. You are the only true Sayjin left who would know about… this."**

"**Come, I don't want that woman to hear. And if you EVER tell anyone that we had this talk I swear I'll kill you." I followed as he led me to a tree at the edge of the yard far from the house so we could see if anyone was coming.**

"**What do you want to know?"**

"**Well, everything, I guess." I said, blushing.**

"**I see. At age eighteen a Sayjin begins puberty. From what I've learned, it isn't really all that different from human puberty, but there are some differences." **

"**You've done your homework?"**

"**Know your enemy like you know yourself."**

"**Oh." He still considered us the enemy.**

"**The females go into their mating cycles once a year. That's, uh, well, its like an animal going into heat." He finished fast, clearly embarrassed. If I were anyone else I would have been rejected right away. "But they can reproduce more often than that… if they want. Sayjin females aren't known for their maternal sides. They will protect their young at any cost, but they don't go out of their way to have children like earthlings do. But it's the same with human females as Sayjins, except your senses will be heightened and there isn't any…bleeding. Is that all?"**

"**One more thing and I'll leave you alone. How do Sayjins… mate?" this question embarrassed me, and I knew Vegeta would be embarrassed trying to explain it. He sighed and began again.**

"**Sayjins mate for life, never taking another mate even after the other dies. We bite our mate on the neck, right here-" he showed a spot that was between the shoulder and collar bone, at the base of the neck. "-On the left side. The bite draws blood and bonds the two together. We call that Bonding. And you can tell who has mated with someone because you can smell his or her scent on the other. You and your mate become as one. And from what I've learned here, that is the only difference between Sayjin and human mating. I suggest you ask the woman if you want to know anymore."**

"**Right. Uh, thanks, Vegeta."**

"**Don't tell anyone I told you any of this." he said very sternly. I nodded and we separated.**

_**So Sayjins are more animalistic than I thought. Hmm… no wonder we still have tails.**_

**And now that I knew exactly what was going on, I left to train. It wasn't until later that I realized I had accepted that I wasn't human anymore after pondering that thought.**


	19. 19 and 20

**AN: thanks to all my reviewers! I'm glad people like it so far. As a heads-up, there will be 71 chapters to this story, and this story is only one of 7 in a saga, the New Destiny Saga! It has only begun!**

**I noticed people didn't like the fact that Ginyu didn't get stuck as a frog. That is also one of my favorite things to take place in DBZ, but it had to be done. Things aren't so simple in the DBZ world as they were on the show!**

**Now, let the Androids beware Katie's power! Hahahaha!**

**Chapter 20: #19 & #20**

**The big day had arrived, the day when the androids were going to appear. The coolest thing is that Goku taught me the Instant Transmission technique over the years. But flying is just too good to pass up, so I only use it if I'm in a hurry. I had on my new fighting Gi, my sword, and my fighting attitude. I was ready to fight and no one would stop me. I also had my hair tied in a long braid down my back, like Laura Croft. And for the record, I'm now 20, and at home it should be the year 2010. I only tell you this because I have to remember this. If I don't then… I don't know, I just have to.**

**Before we got ready, I made my prayer to God. I prayed for us all. I also prayed that I would live throughout this entire duration so I may help the others, not so I would actually be alive. I could be wished back, I knew.**

**As you could have guessed, Vegeta and Bulma got together over the past three years. Vegeta had left already when I stopped by for a visit, and Bulma had the telltale signs of having Bonded and mated with a Sayjin. She had the bite marks on her neck and Vegeta's scent on her. And nine-months later, Trunks was born.**

**Japan has a tradition of naming their swords, so after these three years I finally decided on a name. I called my sword _Arina_. Vegeta had once said _Arina_ was _destiny_ in the Sayjin language, so I adopted that name for my sword. He was cussing in Saya-jin, the name of the language, when I came to spar with him one day. I had him teach me some of the language, but you know Vegeta. It was difficult, and he was stubborn about it.**

**Arina is a part of myself, an extension of my body and Ki. I even have a new attack that I use it for, though I haven't really tried it out yet. I was afraid to use it on someone like Goku in a spar, and trees don't provide much of a challenge.**

**That morning Gohan, Goku and I said bye to Chi-chi and we headed off. The flight was tense with quiet apprehensive and only I knew what lay ahead.**

**We made it to the city to find that an android had already attacked Yamcha. Good thing Goku had the Zinzu beans. Krillen, Tien, Piccolo, and Yamcha joined us as we all faced off with the androids.**

"**Ah, Goku. So nice to see you again." Android 20 said as he stepped a little closer to Goku.**

"**I can't believe it, its Dr. Gero!" Goku gasped, but he quickly regained his composer.**

"**Yes, you must have thought I was dead. But I knew my genius was too precious to lose, so I had my computer remove my brain and place it into this look alike robotic body. I've been watching you closely since we last met, Goku. I had my spy-bots watch you as your power grew so I could make calculations as to how I could defeat you. This robotic body, along with Android 19 here with me, should be plenty strong enough to kill you."**

**I couldn't help it; I snorted trying to hold back laughter.**

"**Oh yes, the girl. How amusing we must sound to you, since you must already know the outcome of this battle." he said, eyes tightly together.**

"**Or maybe I just think you're an idiot." I said carefree sounding. That only made Gero madder.**

"**No matter what you know, Goku will die." Gero snapped.**

"**Let me ask you something, Dr. Gero. Did you see any of my fights on Namek?" Goku asked, stepping up.**

"**Careful, Goku!" Yamcha said.**

"**No, there was no need. My calculations added in the data of your Sayjin power increase."**

"**You have no idea how strong I have become." Goku started to power up and soon he had transformed into a SSJ.**

"**What is this? This is impossible!" Gero yelled.**

"**Believe it. Its called Super Sayjin." I called back to Gero.**

"**No matter." Gero laughed. "19 here will finish you off."**

"**Let's take this out of the city." Goku said.**

"**Whatever you say. Lead the way." Gero smirked.**

**Goku led the way, and behind him and the others were the androids. I brought up the rear to make sure the androids wouldn't try anything funny. Along the way though, Gero kept looking back at me and snapping his head back around as soon as I noticed.**

_**He's using that computer crap in his head to read my data. He'll probably add some of my data against me somehow. He hasn't got my full power reading yet, and that's what he wants.**_

**I felt Goku's energy dropping slowly as we went to land. I knew the heart virus was already starting to affect him, but I couldn't do anything unless my SG went off, (That's how I abbreviate Sensory Gift.) and it hadn't. So far so good with the actual story line.**

"**Goku, these androids have energy absorbing cells on their hands, so be careful." I whispered.**

"**No problem."**

**Goku was looking tired, but he was going to fight. 19 walked up and bowed like in Japanese culture, and Goku did the same. This was a show of respect, but I knew 19 had respect for no one except his master, Gero.**

"**You will die now." 19 said in his squeaky voice. He launched at Goku and Goku did so back. Their movements were so fast that I could barely tell what was happening, so I concentrated on Gero for the moment. He was still staring at me as if he had never seen a woman before. The data was barely visible on his mechanical eyes, and it was backwards, but I was able to read a few things off it.**

…**Height: 5'2", weight: 130 lbs., gender: female, race: Sayjin, age: 20, compatibility: 9/10…**

_**Compatibility? What does that mean? Compatible to what?**_

**The data stream stopped, Gero figured out I was reading it. He turned to the fight and I did too. Goku was losing. He had just fallen out of SSJ and was barely able to move.**

"**Dad! Katie, what's wrong with him?"**

"**The heart virus is starting to effect him." I said.**

"**Someone go help my dad!"**

**19 started to walk over to Goku, and I was starting to get antsy. If my SG wasn't going to go off, then Vegeta would appear soon. If it did, I'd get my chance to fight.**

**Then a bright yellow blur rammed into 19 head.**

"**What was that!" Tien yelled. 19's head had fallen off, and my emotions were mixed at Vegeta's arrival. I was disappointed that the fight was over so fast and that I didn't get to fight 19, but I was happy that 19 was dead and Vegeta was here.**

"**That was too easy." Vegeta said as he regained his composure. Standing up straight, he faced Goku and then all of us.**

"**Vegeta? He's a Super Sayjin!" Piccolo called.**

"**Why'd _you_ save Goku?" Krillen asked.**

"**Only I shall have the honor of killing Kakorot." he smirked.**

"**We better get Goku out of here. Vegeta can take Gero." I said.**

"**Right, I'll take him." Yamcha said.**

"**No, I have to. Goku asked me to place his antidote in my safe."**

"**Then tell me the combination!" Yamcha said.**

"**Yeah, we'll need you, Katie." Gohan said.**

"**It not that simple. This safe responds to a person's Ki, and only I can open it."**

"**Damn it!" Yamcha said.**

"**Yamcha, I'll need you to come get me in a few hours and tell me what you know has happened."**

"**Fine, if we live that long." Yamcha said, looking over to Vegeta and then Gero.**

"**I'll know if I'm needed." I walked over and got Goku up and kicked off the ground.**

"**Katie." Vegeta said.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Take care of him so I can kill him later."**

"**Sure thing!" I said as I flew off.**


	20. Android Fight!

**Chapter 21: Android Fight**

**I got Goku home without any trouble and got him the medicine. I was restless and bored, and I wanted some action, so I trained a while.**

**The few hours I asked for were almost up as I sat with Goku. Chi-chi had something she had to finish, so I stayed with him. But I had to convince her he'd be okay before she'd go.**

**There was a knock at the door, and I was half-afraid to open it. It could be one of the others coming to get me, or it could be the androids, the _real_ androids, looking for Goku. I had to be careful because, though they didn't find Goku in the show, the androids might be here in reality.**

**I crossed the room slowly as I went toward the door. I couldn't sense who it was with Goku's irregular aura filling the room, but I knew they were strong, whoever it was.**

**I gave one last glance at Goku as I opened the door.**

"**Hey!" Trunks said.**

"**Trunks! What are you- never mind." I stammered. I sighed deeply with relief, I almost forgot he was going to be back so soon.**

"**Goku's sick, right?"**

"**Yeah, but I gave him the medicine. He'll be fine."**

"**Good. We need to talk."**

"**Okay." I left the room with Trunks and we went outside so Chi-chi wouldn't hear us.**

"**What's going on?" Trunks asked simply, but I knew exactly what he meant.**

"**You changed the future some, Trunks. But it's okay… so have I. _Your_ androids should be out by now. I'm more afraid of what might happen if _I_ mess up again."**

"**What do you mean by that?"**

"**Ever since I arrived in this dimension, things have happen differently than what the show told." He nodded, knowing what I meant. "Raditz was the first. He lived when he should have died. Then there was the Ginyu force, when your dad should have killed Guldo, he didn't. And then there was Ginyu himself, switching bodies with me and dying instead of becoming stuck as a frog-" Trunks had started to laugh. "What?"**

"**I'm sorry, but your accent-" he was laughing again.**

"**My accent?"**

"**Your accent from the country. Where was it? America? It isn't really bad, but some things you say sound funny."**

"**Well excuse me!" I said, exaggerating my accent. We both laughed then. Since I had been living here for the past five years my accent has faded, but Trunks was right, I still said some things with an accent. But the good news is I have learned some Japanese while I've been here.**

_**Are we so innocent that we can laugh at a time like this?**_

"**Sorry about the interruption. Please, go on." Trunks said.**

"**Well, it doesn't matter. I was rambling. We need to go find Vegeta. He'll be fighting 18 soon." Trunks' eyes got big and we left, heading toward Vegeta's Ki signal.**

"**Trunks, I've been meaning to ask you something… Do your parents and the others know who you are yet?"**

"**Yeah, I told them when I arrived. Is there something else?" he asked. I had hesitated in my question, waiting to ask this one.**

"**Yes, how did I die, exactly?"**

"**You fought bravely, even though you knew you weren't going to win. I was there." He stopped flying, thinking, "Gohan was taken prisoner by 17 and 18. We went after him, but by the time we got there it was too late." He stopped, letting the wind brush his hair out of his eyes, "You got pissed and went after them. You self-destructed… but it was in vain. That's how I became a Super Sayjin. But that was also in vain."**

"**Oh wow…"**

_**That's weird… since I wouldn't have known the exact details about the alternate future, I died fighting the androids.**_

"**You became a Super Sayjin after dad died, by the way."**

**We touched down in time to see SSJ Vegeta and 18 fighting. 17 and 16 saw us and 17 laughed.**

"**Well, look who it is! The reinforcements have arrived. 16, why don't you greet our friends?" 17 ordered. 16 looked at Trunks and I and started to walk toward us.**

"**Wait, I thought 16 was programmed to kill Goku." I said.**

"**That was Gero's original plan, but when he found out about Goku and you being aliens he changed the designs a little." 17 explained.**

"**Katie, I take it this didn't happen in your dimension, either?" Trunks asked.**

"**No, it didn't." I whispered back. "Alright, time for some action."**

"**Katie!" Trunks hissed.**

"**I haven't been in a good fight for three years, Trunks. I'm ready for android 16."**

"**I hope you can back up those big words, little girl." 17 said with a smirk. Ignoring his remark, I powered up and got ready to fight.**

"**Trunks, help your dad. I'll be fine." I whispered. _I think…_**

**16 stepped up, and his looks were slightly different than back home. His armor was actually silver, and his eyes were red.**

**He got close and a red light shot out of his eyes at me. I had no time to dodge, but it wasn't an attack. It took me a moment to realize what it was.**

_**He scanned me! He has all my data now! Or maybe not…**_

"**Are ya ready, big boy?" I asked.**

"**Yes, I shall carry out my programming and destroy you."**

"**Whatever." I got into my fighting pose and faced off with 16. He stood there and watched me, waiting for me to go first. I moved behind him, fast enough that I left an after-image. I was directly behind him when he spun around and kicked me away with ease.**

"**Katie!" Trunks yelled.**

"**Focus on Vegeta and 18, I'm fine!" I called back as I got up, wiping the line of blood off my face.**

"**You fool! 16 scanned your data! He knows what move you'll do before you do! You don't stand a chance!" 17 called, laughing hysterically.**

"**We'll see about that!" I said as I got back into form. I was completely focused on the fight now, not watching Vegeta, Trunks, or 18. I knew my SG would go off if they were in real danger.**

**16 stood there, still as a rock, waiting for me to do something again.**

_**I need to do something I've never done in a fight before. Something Gero's spy-bots have never seen. But what… oh! My new attack! That's it!**_

"**I'm waiting." 16 said in a monotone voice.**

"**I'm ready." I drew Arina and got into another fighting pose.**

"**What's she doing?" I heard 17 say. 16 looked through his data stream and I heard a mechanical beeping sound.**

"**Does not compute." 16 said.**

"**Its new, that's why you don't know what I'm going to do." I smirked.**

"**You think your sword can cut through Dextryte? Just try it!" 17 laughed. I looked over at Trunks and Vegeta. 18 just stood there and watched as Trunks offered Vegeta a hand up. Vegeta smacked it away.**

**I turned back and concentrated, moving some of my Ki to Arina, causing it to shine a light blue, my aura, matching blue on the handle. I charged and feigned to the left, then moved to the right and slashed at 16 with Arina.**

"**Ki Sword Slash!" I called.**

**For a moment nothing happened. I landed and replaced Arina back into its sheathe. I smirked and looked at 16.**

"**You fool! I told you, you can't cut Dextryte with your little knife." 17 was snickering again.**

"**I think I might have made a scratch." I said, pointing.**

**A hairline scratch appeared on 16's chest. The scratch was blue and it grew in intensity. Slowly the scratch became a cut, then a large gash. I could see interior wiring and some wires were sliced clean through.**

"**What! No!" 17 cried. Then smoke started to pour out of 16 and fire erupted out of 16's metal body. Then 16 exploded. Trunks turned to face me. He was knelt by Vegeta, trying to reason with him. Vegeta wouldn't listen as he got back up, pushed Trunks put of the way, and faced 18 once more. I shook my head and 17 attracted my attention once more.**

"**You think you're so tough, little girl? I'll be a much hard adversary than 16."**

"**I'm not a little girl, and I'll prove it on this day. I'll let you in on a secret. I wasn't at full power when I fought 16."**

"**Liar!" 17's scream of fear got 18, Vegeta, and Trunks' attentions, but I was focused on this fight too much to care.**

"**I wasn't even at half my strength. So unless 16 was far weaker than any of us thought, this fight should be fun."**

"**She can't be a- a Super Sayjin too?" I heard Vegeta say. No one else heard his statement but me. They were too interested in my power level.**

**I powered up, to my max this time. The ground beneath me shook and the loose pavement floated into the air. As the kids back home would say, I looked constipated as I powered up. Soon my light blue aura moved outward and upward, encircling my body. Blue fire encircled my body. When I finished, I looked back up at everyone. But 17 didn't look scared.**

"**That's it? That's all you got? You're not even a Super Sayjin yet?" he laughed, I think more from relief than anything else.**

"**No, not yet, but soon." I said coolly, not letting him distract me. Trunks seemed surprised by my power, as did Vegeta, and I was at a loss. Since 17 and 18 were androids, I couldn't sense their energy. But they could sense mine, and they weren't worried at all, which made me worry more.**

"**16 must have been weak if you defeated him so easily at less than half, because you aren't even at half my power." 17 said. Vegeta, Trunks, and I gasped at the same time, causing 17 and 18 to laugh.**

**Then the calvary arrived, late by the show's standards. Yamcha, Tien, Krillen, and Gohan even, all here and ready to help.**

"**You guys should leave, they're too dangerous." I said as I turned back to the group.**

"**I am sick of you're attitude! All you do is tell us what to do! We've trained for this as much as you have." Yamcha called.**

"**Look Yamcha, I know what I'm doing!"**

"**Like I don't! I was a fighter when you were in diapers!" he argued. I knew this was coming, he had been angry with me ever since I told him and the others about my secret.**

"**Yamcha, shut up! That is _not_ what I meant!"**

"**This is nice and all, but could we please fight?" 18 asked.**

"**Yamcha, we'll finish this some other time. If you won't leave, then please be careful, okay?"**

"**Sure, whatever." He said sarcastically.**

"**Great, now that that's settled." 17 said as he and 18 powered up. They didn't power up very much, and my SG went off, though I couldn't figure out why. Usually it sort of tells me what I need to do, but not this time.**

**The others powered up and I charged, in flight, at 17. He saw me coming and attacked.**

"**Power Blitz!"**

**I took the full force of his hit and fell back onto the ground. The others all came at the androids and Trunks helped me up.**

"**This is bad." I said, standing near Trunks as 17 took down Yamcha and Tien with the same attack.**

"**They're playing with us." Trunks said.**

"**I know. Come on, we have to stop them."**

"**Katie, you already know it's useless, don't you?"**

"**We still have to try!" I charged and Trunks did too, going SSJ on the way. Vegeta was already down by 18's hand and out of SSJ. He was down and unconscious. I took 18 as Trunks took 17.**

**We exchanged blows for a few minutes, and she was only playing with me. I hit her as hard as I could in the face, and I think it broke my hand. She wasn't even phased by my hit. She grabbed me by the back of the neck and pushed my stomach into her knee. I must have blacked out, because then next thing I knew Trunks was helping me up. I didn't even realize I had been given a Zinzu bean. Trunks still held my hand as I got up, and at the touch of his hand I blushed. He did too as he let my hand go.**

_**You can't fall in love with a cartoon character! You'll never see him again after Cell is destroyed anyway! Snap out of it!**_

**The others all had solemn looks on their faces.**

"**They were playing with us!" Yamcha said, then he turned and grabbed hold of me by the collar. "Alright, little miss know-it-all, what do we do now?"**

**I was tired of being pushed around. All my life I had been pushed around. Kids at school laughed at me, the enemy laughed at me and beat me repeatedly, and now this.**

"**I am so sick you your attitude." I said in an angry calm.**

"**What?" he snapped. I slapped his hands off my collar.**

"**No matter what I do, it isn't good enough for you, is it? I tried to warn you about 17 and 18, but you wouldn't listen. Now you're blaming me for your mistake? I have knowledge of the future, you know that, and I have to use extreme caution when I make a decision because of this knowledge. If I tell something when I shouldn't I could screw up everything! My home is in another dimension, and it was a normal, boring life. Then I wake up here, as another species, and have to help fight these monsters that come our way. I can never return to that life! And YOU can't appreciate how hard it is! Now LET ME GO!" I walked away, growling.**

"**Katie, I-" Yamcha started.**

"**If you don't want my help, I'm out of here! I'll go somewhere where I can help out." I started to follow the road into the city, knowing the androids headed that way.**

"**Katie, wait!" it was Trunks, but I didn't care. I kept walking. "Katie!"**

"**What!" I screamed. I felt bad after I did, but I let my anger control my emotions anyway.**

"**Katie, don't leave. Yamcha, he's an idiot, but we need you."**

"**No, you need the information from the show. I'm useless."**

"**No, you're not!" Trunks stepped around in front of me to stop me. I still didn't look at him, "You're a great fighter, and wiser than any of us. I should have though out my speech three years ago better than I did. I should have said what the androids looked like."**

"**Trunks, it so hard. Every waking moment I feel like screaming out the events that will take place. You can't because you have no idea now that it changed on you. But everything I know is basically the same."**

"**Then lets put it to good use. Now, what do we need to do?" Trunks asked. I sighed, feeling better already.**

"**We have to move Goku. The androids know he's sick and at home. We'll need to take him to Roshi's island."**

"**Right, who'll go?"**

"**Chi-chi, Gohan, Krillen, Yamcha, you, and me. We'll be there in case the androids appear, and then Chi-chi, Yamcha and Gohan will stay with Goku."**

"**Alright, let's go."**


	21. Between Time

**Chapter 22: Between Time**

**Yamcha and I had an uneasy silence as we flew to Capsule Corp. For us all to rest and to transport Goku safely, we'd need a plane. And, of course, Bulma would have the capsules for the job. Vegeta had run off somewhere once more, most likely to vent out his anger.**

**We landed at Capsule Corp. and Bulma's mom, Bunny, met us.**

"**Oh! Hi dears! Bulma's just inside working, would you like some lemonade while you wait?"**

"**No, we're fine Mrs. Briefs." I said.**

"**Alrighty, then!" then she turned back to her flowers, singing and watering them.**

**_What a loveable ditz._ **

**Trunks and I headed in and found Bulma in her lab, as usual. Trunks was a little agitated, seeing his mom so young and pretty. It made me wish I could see my mom again.**

"**Oh, hi, Katie, Trunks. What are you doing here?"**

"**Bulma, we need your help." I said.**

"**Really?" she stopped what she was doing and turned to face us.**

"**Yeah, we need an airplane capsule so we can transport Goku to Roshi's island so the androids won't find him. And we'll need you to fly it. I know you'd want to come anyway."**

"**Yeah, it's getting boring around here. Except that little Trunks here wants to interrupt my work, don't you sweetie?" Bulma turned back to a play pin in the room, where baby Trunks was playing. But Future Trunks blushed, hearing his mother talking to his past self like that.**

**So Bulma packed up baby Trunks and got out her plane capsule so she could fly to Goku's house. The rest of us flew outside the plane to watch for the androids. We would rest on the way to Roshi's island from the Son house.**

"**Trunks, is something wrong?" I asked. He kept this look of intense thought on his face the whole flight so far. The two of us were on the left of the plane; the others spread around the rest of the plane like the good little guards we had become.**

"**Its nothing."**

"**Trunks, I know how you feel. You feel guilty, right? You've changed the future in an unexpected way."**

"**That's only half of it. Tell me about my dad, you know him better than anyone else, even mom."**

"**I figured this would be coming up. Your dad's really a good guy. He's arrogant, rude, and violent, but overall he's a good guy. He was even bold enough to tell me that he respected me when we were on Namek." I remembered that day all too well. Frieza still gave me nightmares, as I know they did Vegeta and everyone else who saw him.**

"**Yeah, he sounds like a real nice guy." Trunks said sarcastically.**

"**That's cause you haven't fought with him or against him. And you don't know the things about him I know. He's no Goku, that's for sure, but on the show he was my favorite character. He's like an idol to me. Back home I drew his picture a thousand times, and I wrote short stories about him. I even wrote a poem about him, but being here, meeting him and fighting with him, it almost makes being so far from home bearable. I'm rambling again, aren't I?"**

"**Yes, but you answered my question perfectly." Trunks smiled, the first time I had really seen him smile sincerely. Sure, he laughed with me about my accent, but this smile was different.**

**_No, he couldn't! Is he actually falling for me, too? I have to keep my senses. We can _not_ fall in love! It would be a mistake._**

**We reached the Son house and inside were Gohan, Chi-chi, and the fallen Goku.**

"**Alright guys, we gotta go, now!" I said.**

"**Why? What is it?" Chi-chi asked.**

"**I'm not sure how long we have, but the androids are looking for Goku right now. We have to get him out of here!" I said.**

"**Where?" Gohan asked.**

"**Roshi's island, now come on!" Yamcha said.**

"**I gotta get something, I'll be right back!" I ran up to my room and opened the safe. I got out my journal looked through it quickly, double-checking the events. Cell was already here if all was going as planned, as I had guessed. Bulma assured me the safe was unbreakable and would deflect any Ki but my own, so the information was safe.**

_**Why did I write that all down? That was so stupid. I'll have to destroy it.**_

**So I did, I ripped it apart and blasted it to ashes. If I wrote it all down from memory, I could remember it all. Now the only thing remaining in the safe were the PJ's from home, my Sayjin armor, and the capsules. I quickly changed into the armor, then I locked the safe and left the room in a hurry. Everyone was out side, just getting Goku in the plane. They had to be gentle; Goku was in a lot of pain.**

**Trunks noticed the armor and smiled. It made me blush, and I noticed he blushed, too. I shook my head clear and helped seat Goku.**

**Bulma had the perfect plane for our little mission here. Four rows for the nine of us, one row just for Goku. The first row had Bulma and Krillen, the second row had Gohan, Chi-chi, and Trunks, the third row had Goku and me, and the last row had Yamcha and Tien, and baby Trunks, who was sleeping. Chi-chi said Goku had said my name in his sleep a few times, so I should sit with him. Weird, but I was okay with it.**

"**Katie?" it was Yamcha. _I really don't want to argue again…_**

"**Yes?" I asked nicely, as though I wasn't mad at him.**

"**I want to apologize about earlier. I was a real creep. I never thought of your feelings this whole time that I've known you. I thought you were some smart-ass kid acting all high and mighty. The truth is, I was jealous."**

"**Jealous? Of me?" Yamcha was surprising me.**

"**Yeah, you just woke up one day with these amazing powers and you knew the future. Krillen told me about Namek after our argument. You had to decide weather or not to save Krillen from Frieza, and you did what was right though it was hard. I don't think I could have done that."**

"**Apology accepted, but now I have to apologize to you. I never thought someone could be jealous of me. At school, I was one of the invisible kids. Who'd figure the Desert Bandit would be jealous of me? Well, let's just forget it, okay? We have more important things to worry about."**

**So the rest of the flight was quiet as some of us fell asleep. We were exhausted after that losing battle, even with the Zinzu beans.**

**Finally we got to Roshi's, and we got the others out and then Goku. Bulma, Krillen, Trunks, and I climbed back into the plane and took off back toward West City, where the androids would be. We weren't very talkative on the plane, until Krillen spoke up.**

"**Hey, what's that?"**

"**What?" I looked to where Krillen was pointing, and saw a large, egg-shaped dome in the field near the woods we had just got over.**

"**Lets have a look." Bulma said as she turned back and landed. Trunks' eyes grew wide and ran over.**

"**What is it?" Bulma asked. It was the time machine, called _Sayjin Princess_. It was covered in moss and rust, too.**

"**It's my time machine. But, I have it here." He took out his capsule and showed us as proof.**

**_I thought it was called _Hope**

"**It looks so old!" Krillen said as they examined it further. I looked and found the skin of the monster.**

"**Guys, look." I pointed it out to them.**

"**Eew! It looks like a giant bug!" Bulma said.**

"**It is! Trunks, you and Krillen were at Gero's lab, right?"**

"**Yeah." Trunks replied, confused.**

"**And did you destroyed an embryo in a tank, right?"**

"**Yeah, we did." Krillen said. _Not exactly like the show, but…_**

"**Well, in the future, this thing killed Trunks and stole his time machine to come here."**

"**What!" Trunks was really confused now.**

"**I know it sounds weird, but its true, and that's the best I can explain it. Its called Cell, and it came here to complete its programming, to absorb 17 and 18 and become perfect. It has to be stopped." From my tone I guess the others weren't going to argue.**

**I stared at Cell's old skin and thought back to the show. Cell was my favorite villain throughout the entire series. But now that I'd have to face him, I was scared. He could easily kill me or absorb me.**

**Then the worst thing I could imagine happened, my SG went off. And it was Cell's doing.**

"**I gotta go!" I turned to take off, but Bulma of all people grabbed my arm.**

"**Katie, what is it?"**

"**Cell's attacking people, I gotta stop him!"**

"**But what exactly _is_ Cell?" Trunks asked.**

"**I'll have to explain later, but I have TO GO!" I got loose from Bulma's grip and flew off.**


	22. Android 21

**Chapter 23: The Android #21**

**I flew as fast as I could toward Cell, though after a few hours of search it seemed hopeless. But the one thing I learned above all else from DBZ was that there is always hope.**

**The city was full of piles of clothes, and these piles once contained living beings. Cell had been feeding here recently.**

**The only thing I could think of was to find Piccolo. In the show, he'd be fighting Cell about now. But Piccolo was still on the Lookout, getting ready to Fuse with Kami.**

_**Damn! I gotta find him! If I can get Cell while he's still in this weaker form, I may be able to stop him and save us all a lot of trouble.**_

**Then I heard a scream. Cell was attacking, I knew it. I sensed it. I ran toward the scream to see the needle-like tail of Cell slither out from a pile of clothes. He had just finished off some poor soul. He saw me and grinned his bug-like grin.**

**For the record, Cell looks like a giant bug/human. He walks on two legs, has two arms with human-like hands, and he has this weird head shape. He has two black wings that are useless, and his syringe-like tail. That tail was the most dangerous thing about him. His skin is different shades of green and covered in black spots. He also has green, booger-colored blood. In this first form, he has an orange, beak-like mouth and cat-like eyes.**

"**So someone worthy of my digestion has finally arrived? And it's the Sayjin, Katie. The girl from the other dimension."**

"**And you're Cell, the bio-android that Gero created by combining all of the cells of the best warriors on earth."**

"**Well, now that we know each other, shall we get started?" he hissed.**

"**One question, do you have any of _my_ DNA in you?" I asked as I got into my stance and thought up a plan. I was stalling.**

"**Yes, Gero thought you'd be a perfect match for an android, but he decided to put some of your DNA in me instead."**

"**Figures."**

_**That's what the compatibility thing meant. He thought of turning me into an android like he did 17 and 18!**_

**Cell got into a fighting stance as well and waited for me to make a move.**

**_Keep your friends close and you enemies closer._ **

_**What do I know about Cell? Cell can regenerate as long as any of his cells are intact, so using Arina is out if I wanted to finish him off. He has all the others' attacks, too.**_

_**Wait, does he have mine, too? I better be careful…**_

**I launched at Cell and drew Arina as I attacked, using my speed as well as my strength to slice at him. It cut clean through his right arm, and when I landed I turned to face Cell. He was regenerating as I turned. His new arm burst out of the bloody, green stump.**

"**So, what was that?" he asked as he flexed his new arm.**

"**Just a test."**

"**Good. I'm still so hungry, and now that you're ready, I can feed." Cell's tail twitched behind him as he spoke, and it moved as if it had a mind of its own.**

"**I won't be such easy prey as these normal humans were."**

**He launched himself at me, and used his tail like a spear trying to jab me. I protected myself using Arina and blocked his tail. I got going and started to fight offensively more than to defend myself. I had transferred some of my Ki to Arina and that made it more powerful. We jumped back from each other to read each other's expression. We were both tired, and Cell was angry.**

"**You can't defeat me! I must become perfect!" he screamed as he powered up. I did the same, knowing that if I defeated him now I could stop the androids, too.**

**But I was too cocky, and as we both charged one another Cell knocked me down, sending Arina out of my reach. My Ki normally would have brought it straight back to my hand (like the Jedi's!), but Cell had broken my concentration, and my Ki left Arina.**

"**You'll make me much stronger, than I'll find 17 and 18 and become perfect." He raised his tail over his head and swayed it back and forth threateningly. I was going to get up then, but Cell leaped from twenty feet upon me and held me down. I struggled, but that made Cell smile more. He used his hands to hold mine still and his legs were squeezing mine tight together. I couldn't move.**

"**I won't let you absorb me!"**

"**Who said you had a choice?" he struck my shoulder with his tail and started to absorb my power.**

**I knew normal humans would be gone almost instantly, and this tail would grow wide so he could absorb the androids, but this was different. The absorbing process was slower because of my power, and it hurt immensely. It hurt to move, to breathe, and even to think.**

_**I have to fight back! I can't let it end like this!**_

**I took my right hand and started to form a Ki ball for my Sneak Attack Ball. The worse the predicament, the more powerful it became. This attack ran on adrenaline. I blasted Cell in the face and he leaped off me and screamed in pain, holding his bloody face. While he screamed I got up. I had been weakened, and I could barely see straight. But I walked over to Arina and replaced it into the sheathe. His face was regenerating as I steadied myself.**

"**You wretched little beast!" he screamed as he launched at me. But I was ready this time.**

**We attacked with volley after volley of punches and kicks, hitting hard and fast. The logical part of me said I should do something to stop this, but the Sayjin in me rejoiced at the fight. I couldn't do anything except listen to both, so I jumped away and shot a quick Kamehameha wave at him. His whole body from the waist up was gone, but I knew he'd be right back as the disembodied legs fell over.**

"**Katie!" Piccolo, Krillen, and Trunks arrived.**

"**Hey, what's shaking?"**

"**Kid, what's going on?" Piccolo asked.**

"**That thing over there is Cell. He'll be fine in a minute, so don't let you're guard down. He regenerates, like you, Piccolo. It's a long story, but Cell is a bio-android created by Gero from the DNA of all the best fighters on earth. That includes all of us. He came here to absorb 17 and 18 to become more powerful."**

**After my statement, Cell's legs got up and his upper body regenerated, shooting out of his lower body with blood oozing out. He was fully recovered.**

_**Damn, I forgot! Since he has Sayjin DNA in him, he'll be stronger now. But how much?**_

"**More food, how nice. The Namekian Piccolo, the runt Trunks, and the monk Krillen." Cell hissed.**

"**Watch out for his tail, he'll try to absorb you with it. That's how he feeds. He has all of our attacks, too."**

**The others nodded and then the four of us got into our different stances and then attacked Cell. Though I couldn't see him, I felt Vegeta nearby, and he was watching us. I felt his aura fill with anger. Cell was doing poorly, but I wasn't thinking clearly through the rush of the battle. Cell knocked us all back with a Gatlik Gun, one of Vegeta's attacks, and faced us.**

_**Ironic that Vegeta shows up to see Cell attack us with a Gatlik Gun.**_

"**It's been fun, but I have to find the androids now. Solar Flare!" Cell blasted the bright light right at us, and I don't think anything had ever stung my eyes so bad. I'd rather rub lemon slices into my eyes than have that happen again.**

"**Everyone okay?" I asked. I couldn't see to tell for myself.**

"**You mean except for being blind? Yeah I'm okay." Krillen said.**

**And with perfect timing, my SG went off.**

"**Goku's up!" I called happily.**

"**Good, he can take care of Cell." Krillen said. Everyone knew of my SG, so they weren't too surprised.**

"**No, Cell is too strong. We have to find him now or it'll be too late later."**

"**If you say so." So we broke up into pairs and searched for Cell. And I was with Trunks.**

_**I have to admit, Trunks is a great guy. What! I'm doing it again! He's a cartoon.**_

_**Wait, no he's not! Not now. But it won't work. He's from the future, and I'll get to go home to another dimension if I'm lucky. It just won't work…**_


	23. The Best Place to Train

**Chapter 24: The Best Place to Train**

**Trunks and I searched the city for a good long time. Nothing, not a trace of Cell anywhere.**

"**I just don't get it." Trunks finally said as we landed onto the streets of the deserted city.**

"**What's that?"**

"**How did Cell get here? Krillen and I killed his embryo."**

"**Remember the regeneration thing? He could have survived that. From what I know, he grew to his adult stage, but 17 and 18 were too strong for him, so he… killed you… and stole the time machine to absorb them."**

"**I've ruined everything."**

"**Don't you dare say that!" I snapped, facing Trunks. I blushed, but quickly got over myself. "I use to think that, too. When I first got here, I thought I could really help out. But I realized that just being here is messing up the history. So I got over it, and I use what I know, along with my SG to help."**

"**SG?"**

"**Sensory gift."**

"**Oh."**

"**So you need to get over it, too. Help us fight Cell and the androids, don't feel sorry for yourself."**

"**Okay, you're right. Let's find Cell."**

"**Uh, Trunks, why is the time machine named _Sayjin Princess_?"**

"**It's a long story but… it was named after you. I'll have to tell you about it sometime. I bet in your dimension it was called _Hope_ or something else corny, right?" we laughed as I nodded.**

**So we looked on foot for any signs of Cell, but to no avail. It was as if he had just disappeared. The only things we found were piles of clothes.**

"**Whoa!" I heard Trunks call out. I turned to see Goku facing Trunks.**

"**Sorry about that, but I focused on you Ki to find you. I didn't think the two of you would be together." Trunks and I both blushed, and after noticing that we both turned an even darker shade of red. Goku, of course, didn't notice. "Oh well. I got a surprise for the two of you." I gave Goku a funny look. "Well, at least one of you. Vegeta and I decided that there has to be a higher level than Super Sayjin, and I know of a perfect place to find it quick. This will give you the chance to achieve Super Sayjin, Katie."**

**Goku knew better than anyone did how badly I wanted to become a SSJ. During the past three years I had trained as hard as I could, trying to reach SSJ. I got up the earliest, stayed out the latest, and fought the hardest against anyone who'd fight with me. Vegeta was amazed at my determination, but he wouldn't really train me. We'd occasionally fight one another, but he beat me every time. Then after he disappeared for the last year, the only partners I had would take it easy on me. I knew they did, but I kept a secret as well, I didn't fight at full power with them, either.**

"**Then let's go." Goku took our hands and teleported us to the Lookout. **

**Gohan was waiting patiently for us, and Vegeta was standing against the wall with his arms crossed. He was mad, as usual. He took notice of us and walked toward us.**

"**Finally. Kakorot, why did you insist on bringing us here?"**

"**There's a way for us to train one day and gain the power we want."**

"**What difference will one day make?" Vegeta snapped.**

"**It's like this. There's a doorway to another dimension where time goes faster than it does here. You can train in there for a year while only a day passes here." I explained.**

"**Yeah. I think Vegeta and Trunks should go first, then Gohan, Katie, and I will go."**

"**Actually, I was thinking I should go with Vegeta. If you'll take me, that is." I asked Vegeta.**

"**Fine, whatever, let's just go already."**

"**Katie, are you sure?" Goku, Trunks, and Gohan all looked at me as though I was crazy.**

"**Yes. Sorry, guys, but I know Vegeta won't take it easy on me. He'll fight me as though it was for real and push me to my limits."**

"**If you're sure. Follow me." Goku lead us to the door that held the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.**

"**You're only allowed in here twice, so don't mess it up. And only three people can stay in there at a time. The room should be fully stocked for you're one-year use. See you in a year!" before he shut the door, Goku handed me one of his two small bags of Zinzu beans. Goku then opened the door and Vegeta led us in.**

"**Baka." Vegeta said as Goku closed the door.**

"**I couldn't agree more." I said. Vegeta looked at me and smirked.**

**We stepped deeper into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and I was amazed. The show, books, and game gave it no justice. It was a large, mostly empty white room. But it had its own beauty. I think it was the shade of white that did it. I had never seen such a brilliant, clear shade of white in my life, it was like a _true_ white.**

**Then I felt a hard, painful, solid-heat on the back of my head, the unmistakable feeling of a Ki ball hitting you. Vegeta had a smirk on his face as Trunks and I turned around.**

"**That was uncalled for!" Trunks said, rubbing his head. He had been hit, too.**

"**No, it wasn't, we're here for training, not to stare at the scenery. We need to get going."**

**A few months have passed inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and I'm still no closer to obtaining SSJ than the day I walked in. Trunks has improved greatly, and Vegeta, too. I've grown stronger, but I still haven't reached SSJ. And, of course, we're all in Sayjin armor. Vegeta insisted, and he sort of is my sensei now.**

"**That's wrong! Again!" Vegeta screamed as I attempted the Gatlik Gun for the hundredth time. I put my hands together and formed the purple colored Ki ball, I had that down. It was keeping the blast purple. Apparently purple Ki balls weren't my forte.**

"**Gatlik Gun!" I blasted at the nothingness, but the Ki ball changed colors to green, but that was better. Green was closer to purple when it came to Ki energy, but Vegeta wasn't satisfied.**

"**Damn it, Katie! It's not that hard! If you don't fix that by the time I return, you won't get to eat tonight." Then Vegeta stormed off to train with Trunks some more.**

_**Okay, it's not that hard, I agree with Vegeta on that. But no food tonight? Is he crazy?**_

**My stomach growled just thinking about it.**

_**Concentrate. Purple! Hold it…. Hold it…**_

**I practiced holding the purple Ki ball as long as I could before it changed colors, trying to see why it did that. I realized it was emotion. Anger helped it stay purple.**

_**Makes sense, Vegeta is always mad…**_

**So I thought of something that angered me. In this case, it was Vegeta's constant bad attitude. I hadn't had a good day, and that was making it worse.**

**I again made the purple Ki ball and held it twice as long before it effected my body. It wasn't changing color anymore.**

"**Gatlik Gun!" I shot it out and it remained purple. I did it three more times flawlessly before Vegeta returned. Trunks was with him this time.**

"**Are you ready to show the Gatlik Gun to me?" Vegeta demanded.**

"**Yes, sensei." I preformed the attack flawlessly and Vegeta smirked.**

"**Not too bad, kid. Now, the three of us are going to have a battle royal. It's everyone for himself. Power up and we'll start." Vegeta instructed, and I noticed he purposely said _himself_ by his tone.**

**So I powered up, and Vegeta and Trunks went SSJ. My anger rose a little, seeing as they could go SSJ and I still couldn't.**

_**Maybe it's a gene thing. Maybe only guys can go SSJ…**_

**That made me madder, but I got over it as we began. Both Vegeta and Trunks ganged up on me, but I kept my cool and blocked their attacks, mostly. A few made weird contacts, but I basically fended them off well. We had started moving upward as the fight progressed, and I still hadn't made an offensive hit.**

**But then Vegeta shot a Gatlik Gun and Trunks shot a Buster Cannon at the same time right at me. Both attacks hit and I fell in a heap onto the floor.**

**I heard Vegeta laugh, and as I looked up I saw some form of pity on Trunks' face. Those are two things I will not stand for, being laughed at and being felt sorry for. I got up, angrier than I had ever been. It was as if something had snapped.**

"**I don't want your pity, Trunks! And you shut up! I'll wipe that grin off your face!" I powered up and charged Vegeta. He still had a smile on his face, and as I glanced at Trunks before I attacked, I saw shock on his face. But I didn't care; I want to make them pay.**

**I felt a primal anger stir deep within me, fueling my power. My anger and power both intertwined, and something snapped. All I wanted was to make them pay for mocking me.**

**I punched and kicked Vegeta repeatedly, and when Trunks rejoined us I started on him, too.**

"**I will not have reason to be mocked anymore!" then I preformed repeated Gatlik Guns on the two of them. After that I cooled down and inhaled deeply a few times.**

**The smoke from my blasts cleared and I saw both of them smiling. Well, Vegeta had more of a smirk, but you know what I mean.**

"**Why are you two still smiling!"**

"**You did it. You transformed into a Super Sayjin." Vegeta said. I didn't believe what I heard, but I took a good look at myself, and sure enough I was glowing gold.**

"**I knew you could do it." Trunks said.**

**I couldn't help it, I started jumping up and now and cheered. You have to understand, this was something I had wanted ever since I saw Goku transform on the show back at home, and that was over five years ago. Now that I'm twenty, I have achieved that dream.**

"**Will you settle down!" Vegeta snapped. I stopped in mid jump and landed, standing as still as a stone.**

"**Sorry, sensei."**

"**Now, I suggest we rest tonight and get back to work tomorrow bright and early." Vegeta went back to normal Sayjin, as did Trunks. Vegeta left and snorted about being hungry.**

"**That was our plan all along. Gatlik Guns need anger to work, and so dad decided to have you work on that attack so you'd already be angry. Then the no food threat, and the mocking… it worked, you're now a Legendary Super Sayjin. I'm glad this time someone didn't have to die."**

"**Yeah, so am I." Trunks went to leave.**

"**Katie, aren't you coming?" Trunks said as he turned back to face me.**

"**Yeah, I'm just trying to memorize the feeling so I can transform again later." I replied.**

"**Well, since dad's gone, there was something else I have been wanting to say to you."**

"**Yes?" I let go the transformation and powered down as I replied.**

"**Well, Katie, I like you. No, that's not it, its -damn- I think I'm in love with you." Trunks said that and made me blush, as it did to him.**

"**Trunks, I like you, too. But it won't work. Believe me, I love you as you love me. Hell, I loved you since I saw you back home on television."**

"**That's kind of creepy. Oh, sorry, I didn't mean-"**

"**I know." I interrupted.**

"**I don't care if it won't work, can't we at least try? Dammit, I love you!" Trunks nearly screamed.**

"**Trunks! Vegeta will hear us!"**

"**I don't care! You're the only woman I've ever felt this strongly for."**

**Well, I lost it. I admit it, I lost it then. I ran over to Trunks and squeezed him tight, and he did me as well. And damn, it felt good.**

"**Trunks, if you're willing to try, then I'm willing to try."**

**Then I felt a great spasm of pain up my spine, one that nearly made me fall down if it wasn't for the fact that Trunks was still holding me. It was my SG once again.**

"**Katie, what is it?" he asked with concern. I righted myself up and gently pushed Trunks back a little.**

"**It was my SG. Piccolo has been killed. Damn, it never has done that before. He wasn't suppose to die."**

"**Damn. It was Cell, wasn't it?"**

"**Yes, and that means that shortly-" the pain hit again, knocking me to my knees this time.**

"**Katie!" Trunks immediately went to his knees, too, kneeling beside me.**

"**Cell just absorbed android 17. How much time do we have left?"**

"**A few weeks, why?" Trunks answered.**

"**Just needed to know." I got up on my own and walked back to the living area with Trunks right by my side. I guess he thought I might fall or something. He was right; I wasn't feeling too good. I didn't fall, but it was a slow walk back. That was the first time my SG had hurt when it went off.**

**Later that night, after I was sure Vegeta and Trunks were asleep, I made contact with King Kai. The boys and I all had separate rooms, than goodness.**

"_**King Kai, can you hear me?"**_

"_**Katie, I was just thinking about you and Goku. How are you?"**_

"_**Fine, but I need to talk to you. Its important."**_

"_**Jeez, you and Goku only talk to me in an emergency. Why don't you ever call to say hi?"**_

"_**Sorry, I'll do that in the future, okay? Listen, do you know what's happening on earth right now?"**_

"_**You mean that thing with the androids and the Cell monster?"**_

"_**Yes. Goku had the idea that Vegeta, Trunks, and I would train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to get stronger."**_

"_**Trunks? You mean the one from the future?"**_

"**_Yes."_ I was staying patient, I was asking him for help, after all.**

"_**And the time chamber… oh yes, Kami told me about it. Are you in there now?"**_

"_**Yes. But what I need to ask is, what do you know of the Sensory Gift Guru awakened in me?"**_

"**_Well, not a lot, I'm afraid. I know it warns you of danger, and with you specifically it lets you know if something has happened that was different from the 'show' you watched. You sound worried, what's happened?"_ he asked with concern.**

"_**Earlier today the Sensory Gift went off and it caused me pain. It had never hurt before."**_

"_**I'm sorry, but I don't know what to tell you about that. You are the first one in a millennia to receive the Sensory Gift. It could mean two separate events caused it to go off at once, but I don't know."**_

"_**Alright, thanks King Kai."**_

"_**Wait, I have to tell you this joke!"**_

**I had to think fast to keep from hearing the joke, but he had started before I could come up with anything.**

"_**Alright, what do you give an angry, thirty-foot Oozaru?"**_

"**_I don't know, King Kai. I give up."_ I said, rolling my eyes.**

"**_Anything it wants!"_ he started laughing hysterically, and knowing King Kai as I do, I laughed with him for a moment.**

"_**Alright, King Kai, I gotta go to sleep now, I got training tomorrow."**_

_**Why didn't I think of that earlier?**_

"_**Alright, good night, Katie. Good luck!"**_


	24. The Last Day

**Chapter 25: The Last Day**

**It's the last day for us in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, so Vegeta said we'd take it 'easy'. I've pushed myself, and I finally made it to Ultra Super Sayjin. Trunks and Vegeta made it to Ultra SSJ weeks ago, before I even made it to SSJ. They kept it hidden from me until I obtained SSJ.**

**But a girl isn't supposed to look this bulky. I look like _China_ from the WWF on steroids (or at least more steroids) as an Ultra SSJ. But I'm satisfied. I did a lot of work in the past year.**

**Now, something I needed to do. I need to explain how I look as a SSJ. My eyes do turn green-blue, and my hair does turn blonde, but it's different. My hair does flow upward, but it was so frustrating having my hair this long and flowing upward, so I cut my hair while I was in here. My hair is about the length of Trunks' hair, before he entered the chamber. His hair grew, of course, as do all half-Sayjins hair. Vegeta said mine would grow back eventually, but a true Sayjin's hair grows slowly after its cut, so it could be years before it's long again. I knew my mom would kill me if she saw my hair now.**

**But when I'm SSJ, my hair stands up like Trunks' did (before it grew), but it has the bangs, too, so it is up, too. Unlike Trunks, who didn't have bangs.**

**So, for today's training, we're staying as SSJ as long as we can. We're just going to do whatever remaining as SSJ until nightfall.**

**And that brings up a good point: SSJ feels weird. I didn't notice the very first time because I was so mad, but right now I do. It feels… happy? Like pure emotion. And everything you do, your emotions are supercharged. Vegeta is a lot more short tempered, so Trunks and I have stayed away from him. But eventually we would have to make contact with him.**

**After we ate dinner in utter silence, I decided that now would be the best time to reveal the flaw in Ultra SSJ. With a full stomach, I thought Vegeta would be more reasonable. I was wrong.**

"**A flaw? There is no flaw to the new form!" Vegeta screamed.**

"**Listen to me, Vegeta. There _is_ a flaw, and it's a major flaw at that." I said calmly, praying he'd hear me out.**

"**Then what is it!" he screamed.**

"**With the growth of our muscles, our speed declines. We will become slower when we transform."**

"**Nonsense! I won't need speed to defeat Cell!"**

"**Vegeta!"**

"**There is no way Cell can be stronger than me. Not ever!" Vegeta stormed off, not listening to reason, as usual. And I stormed off to my room, leaving Trunks standing there dumbfounded.**

**Night fell, and it was for the last time while we were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I felt that Trunks and Vegeta revert back to normal, so I did as well. We'd be sleeping soon, anyway. You can't hold onto SSJ in any form if you're unconscious. Tomorrow we would leave to face Cell, and I knew we were all nervous.**

**I was sitting on my futon thinking about tomorrow. Cell would be in a different form, and it was the one I liked the least. Out of his three forms, I liked his 'Perfect' form the most. Though the situation was different now that he was a _real_ bad guy. I had to help destroy him somehow, but what could I do unless I became a SSJ2?**

**As I sat there thinking, I got a cramp in my left arm. I got up and paced the room, rubbing the soreness out of my arm. That's when there was a knock at my door, it was Trunks, I sensed.**

"**Katie, can I come in?"**

"**Yeah, its open." Trunks came in, wearing only a pair of shorts. But it wasn't so bad as what I was wearing. I had an old shirt from Trunks that was too big. I never thought of getting clothes out of my room at the Son house when we went to move Goku earlier.**

"**I felt your Ki jump, what's up?"**

"**Just nervous about tomorrow."**

"**Aren't we all?" Trunks sighed.**

"**Yeah, but I think I would prefer to be scared of the unknown than what we'll face soon. I rambled again, didn't I? But hell, it's just so easy to talk to you, Trunks."**

"**Katie, is it true that Goku and my dad became stronger after they died?" he asked.**

"**Yeah, Sayjins recover from injury become stronger, so after dying from a wound and then coming back, you become stronger." _why would he ask that? Unless…_ "But don't you think of trying it! Piccolo's gone, remember?"**

"**No! That wasn't what I meant, I meant that, well, I'm scared to die. Death keeps following me…" Trunks turned away, and I thought for a moment I saw tears forming, but he blinked them away before I could be sure.**

"**Death isn't following you, Trunks. If it were, Vegeta or I would be dead already, right? And you said Goku would die from a heart virus, but he didn't."**

"**But you guys are dead, in my time."**

"**You were a baby! Just stop thinking like that, okay? It is not your fault." I said as I looked right into Trunks' eyes, my hands on his shoulders.**

"**Katie, I'm scared."**

"**I am too." Then my left arm started cramping again, and I winced noticeably.**

"**What's wrong?" Trunks asked.**

"**It's just my arm cramping up." I said as I rubbed it again.**

"**Here." Trunks moved behind me and started rubbing my shoulders.**

"**That feels _so_ good." I said as I relaxed, the first time since, well, since Frieza came back. Trunks lowered his head and kissed my cheek, and I turned out of his grasp and kissed him back. We slid onto the futon and he lifted off my shirt.**

"**What about Vegeta?" I hissed.**

"**Who cares? If he walked in right now, I wouldn't be ashamed."**

"**Neither would I."**

**In the heat of the passion, though in some strange way I knew exactly what I was doing, I bit into his neck, on the left side, and he did the same.**


	25. Infection

**Chapter 26: Infection**

**I woke up bright and early the next day and noticed that my head was lying upon Trunks' chest. We had fallen asleep together.**

**_Katie, what are you doing?_ I thought.**

**I remembered what happened last night. Trunks and I had Bonded and, well, kept going after that.**

_**Well, that's just the way Sayjins are. We are one now.**_

_**But why did I do it?**_

**I got up quietly and took a long, cold, shower. Then I changed into my Gi and replaced Arina onto my left hip. By then, Vegeta and Trunks were up.**

**We ate breakfast and walked out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Goku and Gohan were there waiting.**

"**Wow, you guys have grown really strong." Goku exclaimed.**

"**Yes, you better watch it, Kakorot. I may just have to kill you when Cell is dead."**

"**Sure, Vegeta." Goku said sincerely. My arm was hurting again, so I was absently rubbing it.**

"**What's wrong with your arm, Katie?" Goku asked.**

"**I'm not sure. I think I may have pinched a nerve while training. But don't worry, it won't keep me from kicking Cell's butt." I said with a smirk. Goku nodded in agreement as I headed out a little closer to the edge of the Lookout. Goku and Gohan entered and I searched for Cell's Ki signal. I found it, near the islands. **

_**He's searching for 18.**_

"**Come on, he's this way." I led the flight and all three of us went SSJ as we flew.**

**The closer I got to Cell's Ki signature, the move butterflies I had in my stomach.**

_**I wasn't this nervous when I fought the other villains, so why now?**_

**I couldn't place my finger on why I was nervous, but I wasn't going to hesitate or back down against Cell. If I could fight Vegeta, my hero, I could fight a villain without problem.**

**The ocean in all its glory signaled the halfway point. As we got closer I could also sense Krillen, Tien, and Yamcha as well as Cell.**

"**Katie, you've been quiet this morning." Trunks flew up beside me.**

"**Yeah, well, so have you."**

"**Look, about last night. What happened?"**

"**We Bonded. It's a Sayjin thing, it's what your mom and dad did."**

"**So, we're together, then?" he asked hesitantly.**

"**Yeah, we're together forever."**

**I sped up then, not wanting to talk anymore about the previous night. Vegeta was deaf and blind to us, and I was relieved at that. He'd throw a fit if he knew.**

**Finally I saw an explosion. It was Cell blowing up islands, trying to find 18. I sensed Krillen and, though Vegeta didn't listen, Trunks and I landed near them. Vegeta distracted Cell.**

"**Katie, are you okay? You don't look so good. You're breathing really hard." Trunks asked as we walked toward 18 and Krillen.**

"**I'm just nervous, that's all. I'll be okay in a second, Trunks."**

"**Katie, Trunks, where have you been?"**

"**It's a long story, Krillen. Do you have the remote?" Trunks asked.**

"**I smashed it. I- I couldn't do it." Krillen hung his head. I turned to 18; she had tears on her face. It was because 17 was gone.**

"**18? Are you okay?" I asked while Trunks talked with Krillen.**

"**He absorbed my brother!" 18 said quietly. She was very upset.**

"**I know. Gero told you about me, right?"**

"**Yes, it was in our programming about you and the other fighters."**

"**Then you know that if you want to live, you'll follow me now. Don't ask any questions, just follow me." I walked over to Trunks and Krillen.**

"**So what's the plan?" Krillen asked.**

"**We're getting 18 outta here. Follow me, and keep your Ki as low as possible. If we're lucky, Vegeta will keep Cell distracted long enough for us to get her outta here."**

"**Right." So I looked up at Cell and Vegeta. They were so close I could clearly see all the spots on Cell's body. I walked over and made sure my path wouldn't lead us into Cell's vision. Then I motioned the others to follow.**

**The island was small, of course, but we had to go slow so our Ki wouldn't jump. It took a few minutes to get around the hill silently, and the terrain made it hard to breathe proper. The others were more use to this type of terrain, so they weren't breathing as hard as me. My left arm started to throb again, but I had to get to the other side of the island so I could find a clear path for us to take. We got to the other side and I looked around.**

"**Krillen, fly up and tell me the layout. And keep your Ki low."**

**Krillen flew up slowly and looked around for a moment. Then he landed and gave the layout.**

"**There are only three islands in our way to open water. If we go that way-" he pointed straight out, "-then we'll reach Roshi's island. We can hide her there for a while until we get a plan together."**

"**Okay, Krillen. Lead the way."**

"**I don't think so." I turned around to see Cell landing. Vegeta was behind him, coming to see him absorb 18. "I'm here for the android. If you leave now, I'll spare you a painful death."**

**Krillen immediately moved in front of 18, and I did the same for the rest of the group. Trunks was right beside me.**

"**I won't let you absorb her."**

"**You think you can stop me?" Cell challenged. We powered up, but I waited to do Ultra SSJ.**

"**I'll kill you before you even raise your hand to aim a blast at me, Cell."**

"**Big words, but can you back them up?" and almost on command I moved behind Cell fast enough that I left an after image. I drew Arina and slashed at him, cutting off his tail. I knew it would grow back, but it distracted him for the moment.**

"**Ki Sword Slash!" I slashed at him again and cut off his right arm again.**

"**Now its my turn." He regenerated his arm and tail and turned to face me. I jumped back a little and sheathed Arina. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"**

"**Gatlik Gun!" we shot our attacks at once and the blasts connected. Now it was just a test to see who could keep up their blast longer. The hue of our connected blasts was so bright I couldn't see anything.**

**I held the blast a long time, thinking Cell would go down first. I was tiring, so I figured he wouldn't last much longer.**

"**Katie, keep it up!" I heard one of the others yell.**

**I slid down to one knee, keeping my place, but tiring still.**

_**How much more can he take?**_

"**Katie, get out of there!"**

_**What?**_

**My blast was losing power, but before I could do anything the combined blasts hit me and knocked me back into a rock wall. I was deep in a crater that my body had made on contact with the rock wall. For a moment I couldn't move, and I lost hold of SSJ.**

"**Katie, run!" Cell was coming toward me, and he looked a fresh as ever.**

_**Why isn't he tired?**_

**My SG went off, but it didn't hurt this time. Either that or I was hurting so bad it didn't matter. I was stuck. I couldn't get up at all.**

_**What's wrong with me?**_

**Then Trunks came into the fray and knocked Cell away. He went to turn to me, but I wouldn't let him.**

"**Protect 18! I'll be fine, but if Cell gets her, we're all finished!"**

**Well that sparked something in everyone's heads, especially Cell's.**

_**Why'd I say that? Now Cell will be more determined to get 18!**_

**I crawled out of the crater and made my way back to the battlefield. My chest and arm were throbbing, and I was having trouble breathing. I figured something must have been broken, so I ate a Zinzu bean. It didn't seem to help.**

**I walked over to Krillen and 18 and watched as Trunks fought.**

"**Krillen, take these. I'm going to get 18 out of here while Cell is busy." I handed him the Zinzu beans and grabbed 18's arm.**

"**Come on!" I hissed to 18 as we got going.**

"**Kid, you don't look so good. Maybe Krillen should-"**

"**No, I can get you there. Follow me." As soon as my feet left the ground, Cell purposely blasted my right leg. I was really weak by now, and I fell to the ground, barely able to see. 18 knelt beside me and helped me to a sitting position.**

"**Kid, you better rest. It looks like your boyfriend has it under control." I looked and saw Trunks fighting Cell, and he was doing a good job of it.**

"**It'll get worse if we can't get you out of here soon. You and 17 tried to find Goku at an island house earlier today, right?"**

"**Yeah, he wasn't there."**

"**Can you find that house from here?"**

"**I think so."**

"**Then go. Take this with you. I named it Arina, tell them that." I handed her my sword.**

"**Your katana?"**

"**Go!" 18 gripped the sword tight and went to take off. She wasn't in the air for five minutes before Trunks was knocked aside near me. Cell took off after 18.**

"**Vegeta, stop him!"**

"**Why should I?"**

"**You'll regret it later, go!" I was breathing really hard now, and my chest was starting to really hurt.**

_**Why didn't the Zinzu bean work?**_

**Vegeta didn't listen, and a moment later I felt Cell's power increase. Krillen almost fell when the ground started to shake. The wind blew hard and it looked as though a storm was coming.**

"**He got her." Krillen said sadly. Cell landed a moment later in his 'Perfect' form. He tossed my sword aside, and I was glad that he brought it back. I used my Ki to bring it to myself and I reattached Arina to my Gi.**

"**So this is the great Cell? I'll crush you." Vegeta said as he powered up to Ultra SSJ. **

"**Vegeta, how about I let you help me warm up?" Cell was silent as Vegeta attacked, and Cell made fair game of Vegeta, knocking him away almost instantly. Vegeta fell out of Ultra SSJ and back to normal.**

"**That didn't warm me up at all…"**

"**Dad!" Trunks powered up and went to attack Cell, but Cell played with him, too.**

"**I'll let you in on a secret, runt. Your new transformation has a flaw." Cell boasted.**

"**I'm slowed down by all this bulk, right?" Trunks replied.**

"**If you know, then why do you still want to fight me?"**

"**Because I have people counting on me." Trunks charged and blasted at Cell and missed by a mile as Cell reappeared behind him and knocked him away with ease. The blast came at me and I used my remaining strength to dodge-roll out of the way. But that maneuver left me drained of energy. My heart was beating so irregular and hard that I was in pain, grasping my chest. Trunks faded out of Ultra SSJ and attempted to get up.**

"**Stay down, runt." Trunks got into a sitting position and couldn't move anymore. Cell walked my way and took a good look at me. He had a confused look and wrapped his tail around me and lifted me into the air, holding me tight. He brought me close to his face and then moved me to the side so he could look at Trunks. I couldn't move to save my life, which is exactly what I needed to do.**

"**I'll hold a tournament in ten days. Tell your friends that if they want to ever see this girl again, they'll come to fight me. The tournament will be held outside of West City."**

"**Katie! Let her go!" Trunks charged at Cell, but Cell blasted him and that was the last thing I saw as I fell into unconsciousness.**


	26. Collateral

**Chapter 27: Collateral**

**I jumped up, out of sleep, from that dream with the maze again. I looked around and saw unfamiliar surroundings. I was on what looked like a medical table, and all around the dark room was computer equipment. At first I thought I was in a hospital, but that didn't fit right. It was too dark and too dirty to be a hospital. One of the large computer monitors was on, and the static shining from it lit up the room. I couldn't find my sword, and I had no idea where I was. My leg was throbbing was from the blast earlier, and it was crudely wrapped in bandages.**

"**So you have finally awaken." I turned and saw Cell standing in the corner, watching me. In his perfect form he was at least two feet taller than I was, whereas his first and second forms were right at my height. The memories of the previous events flooded back to me.**

"**What happened to Trunks?" I demanded.**

"**That runt of a Sayjin is fine, I'd be worried about myself if I were you." Cell sneered.**

"**What are you going to do to me?"**

"**I'm just keeping you hostage, to make sure Goku and all the others come to fight me. The winner gets to decide the fate of this world. I swore to not harm you until then, and I'll keep my promise."**

_**Just like Frieza with the ten minutes?**_

"**So I'm stuck here with you for the next ten days?"**

"**No, only seven. You've been out for the past three days. You could show some respect, I did save you."**

"**Saved me from what?" I snapped.**

"**You had _Cardioculus Maximus_, the heart virus. The same virus that infected Goku."**

"**What?" I thought back to the previous days. My left arm was the first sign, and when my SG went off, it hurt. King Kai said it might have meant that two things were happening at once. And I was so tired when I fought Cell in his previous form. It all made sense.**

"**I guess I should thank you, but I'm suspicious. Why did you save me?"**

"**I was curious. I've been studying you while you've been out, and-"**

"**What!" I screeched.**

"**Child, I didn't do anything to cause such a response. I merely looked at you DNA. And its no wonder that Gero thought you'd be perfect for an android. He even had the plans all ready, see?" he walked over to a computer and brought up the file. I could see it from the table clearly. I was listed along with two humans, now 17 and 18. There were others listed too, but Gero was dead now, so it didn't matter. I couldn't fight Cell, and I was still recovering from the heart virus, so I was in no shape to fight a fully powered bio-android. As I lay there with my hands under my head, my stomach started to growl.**

"**What was that?" Cell asked.**

"**My stomach. That means I'm hungry. Got any food in here?" I said as I sat back up.**

"**This was a laboratory for androids built by an android, what do you think?" Cell asked as he looked through some more files.**

"**Then I suggest you let me go into the city and get some food."**

"**So you can contact your friends and escape?" **

"**Why should I run? You said you'd keep me safe, and you could easily catch me if I did try to run."**

"**I'll go with you, if you insist on eating."**

"**I can go by myself."**

"**I'm not going to let you go alone. If you want to eat, I'm going."**

"**Fine. There are a few essentials a girl has to have that you clearly don't have here. And besides, I need a big, strong man to protect poor, little old me." I replied sarcastically.**

"**Let's just get it over with." So Cell led the way out of the lab and outside. It was a bright day, but it didn't matter because the city was deserted because of Cell, so I could take what I needed.**

**_It's not stealing if it doesn't belong to anyone and you need it to survive_.**

"**So where's my sword?"**

"**I threw it to the runt, so I guess he has it."**

"**Why are you calling Trunks a runt?"**

"**Well, he is, isn't he? He was born half-Sayjin and was the last to transform in my time."**

**So we flew to the city and landed, and Cell followed as I found all I needed. I mostly got munchies stuff since the deserted city had rotten meat from the lack of care. Then I got first aide stuff for my leg and, last but not least, toilet paper.**

"**What is that? Do you eat it?" Cell asked.**

"**No. And since I'm a lady, I won't tell you. You ought to be able to figure it out, Mr. Perfect."**

**I saw something similar to recognition on his face.**

"**You're no lady, lady." Cell said.**

"**And you're not perfect, android 21."**

**So we flew back to the lab and went inside once more.**

"**You're being awfully calm about all this." Cell said suspiciously.**

"**Well, I trust that you'll keep your word."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because… on the show you kept you word. My SG would warn me if you tried something."**

"**I see. And what is an SG?"**

"**The Sensory Gift."**

"**Of course. You lower beings always have to name things, and then you shorten the names after that."**

"**Well, why wouldn't we? It's easier to say and write shorter things. Besides, higher being, you shortened your name from android 21 to Cell."**

"**Cell was the name of Gero's project, so it was a logical choice."**

"**Whatever." I said as I finished placing the food on the counter.**

"**And why do you need so much food? You're only one Sayjin!"**

"**Yes, but Sayjins eat a lot. And anyway, a full grown male Sayjin like Goku could eat all this in one sitting. Females like me don't eat as much."**

**Sleeping was hard that first night. Cell explained that he didn't sleep, so I was cautious to sleep with him awake and near. I absently placed my hand on my neck where I Bonded with Trunks. I missed him.**

"_**Katie, can you hear me? Its me, Goku."**_

"_**Goku? I can hear you."**_

"_**Are you okay? I've been trying to contact you. Has Cell hurt you?"**_

"_**No, in fact, he saved my life."**_

"_**What!"**_

"_**I was struck with the heart virus while I was fighting him, and he noticed that and saved me. Of course, I'm still his hostage, but I'm as good as I can be right now."**_

"_**Tell me where you are, and I'll come get you. None of us could sense your Ki, so we all thought you were…"**_

"_**No, I'm fine. And no, don't come after me. I'll try to find out a weakness while I'm here. Besides, Cell is here, and he doesn't sleep. Someone could get hurt. I'll see you in a week, Goku."**_

"_**Are you sure you'll be okay?"**_

"_**You'll be the first to know if I'm not."**_

"_**Alright, be careful."**_

"_**I will. And give Trunks a message for me, tell him I miss him. And don't say anything to this about Vegeta."**_

"_**Sure, they both have been worried about you, though Vegeta wouldn't admit it. I'll keep it secret, don't worry."**_

**I ended transmission with Goku and finally fell asleep.**

**Cell kept me locked in the room most of the time. Apparently this place was Gero's back up lab.**

"**Cell, Trunks told me that he and Krillen broke your embryo in Gero's lab. How'd you survive that?"**

"**Don't you ever shut up?" Cell snapped.**

"**I'm bored." I replied. Cell sighed as he began.**

"**That embryo wasn't me. I was born in this lab. Gero made a couple of attempts in creating me, and that one wasn't satisfactory. It had been terminated years ago. I was Gero's fifth and final attempt."**

"**So were they like your brothers or sisters?"**

"**They were prototypes, and nothing more." **

_**That's kind of sad. Cell has always been alone. We're alike that way. I'm an only child, too, and the few friends I did have back home never seemed to like me that much. Though I'm really not alone anymore.**_

**Cell left then, locking the door behind him. He was gone for hours, so my thoughts drifted to random thoughts since there was nothing else to do.**

_**That's kind of pointless, if I wanted out I'd knock the door down.**_

_**I don't want to stay, so why don't I try to escape? Cell would kill me.**_

_**But shouldn't I at least try? And when am I going to find a weakness?**_

_**When the time is right, when I have more of his trust.**_

**So the days went by pretty boringly, and finally Cell's boredom got the best of him.**

"**Wanna go blow something up?"**

"**No. It's no fun without someone there to run." I said sarcastically.**

"**You have an evil side, did you know that?"**

"**It's the Sayjin in me. But I have a better idea. How about we fight? Just a sparing session."**

"**That's sounds like a good idea. Follow me." So I jumped off the table and followed Cell out of the lab into the arena for the Cell Games. He had been working on it at night, and since I was asleep, he couldn't irritate me. He respected the concept of needing rest.**

**So we got into the arena and took our places.**

"**Any rules?"**

"**Ring outs apply. Of course, I won't try to kill you. I'd break my word if I did that."**

"**Sounds fair." I bowed and took my pose, and Cell took his pose. He didn't bow, he said it was an inferior creature's custom and he'd have no part of it. I took that as he wouldn't do it because he thought it was dumb.**

**I decided that to make it closer to even I'd power up to SSJ. But Cell didn't power up at all.**

"**No challenge at all." Cell said with a smirk.**

"**I'll give you a run for your money." I replied, also with a smirk.**

**I charged first, and feigned a right punch, but at the last second I moved behind him and tried to kick him in the head.**

**But to my surprise, he had turned around and grabbed my fist. His smirk widened and then he threw me toward the edge of the ring. But since his arena had beams at each corner, I grabbed the nearest one and swung myself back into the arena toward Cell. My foot hit right on his chest, but he barely stumbled back at all. He then punched me in the face and sent me flying to the arena floor.**

"**You're good, but I can keep this up all day." I said as I got back up.**

"**Really? Do you realize how much power I'm repressing?"**

"**Yes." since he knew of my origins, he was surprised to see that I wanted to keep going.**

"**Why do you wish to continue when I could beat you? I could kill you."**

"**Why are you worried?" I replied.**

"**I don't want to break my word. You're just collateral to me."**

"**Yeah, well, lets go again. I'm just getting warmed up."**

**Of course, Cell beat me. After I tired, he powered up some and threw me out of the ring. But how cool would it have been if I did beat him? We went inside to rest, there were only three days left until the Cell Games would begin.**

**That night Cell left to feed. I guess he didn't know I was awake when he left. Yes, Cell feeds, and I'll give you three guesses on what his prey is. But he was gone, and that gave me a window of two hours. He had a routine, when he goes to feed at night he always comes back after two hours, and during the day, it was three. It was easier to feed at night because of the unwary prey that remained on the streets. During the day he had fun with the townspeople. That reminded me of a vampire in some ways.**

**But since he was gone, I took my chance and hacked into the computer to look up his files. I typed in the keyword Cell.**

**Project: cell**

_**This was way too easy…**_

**Summary: an android built by the DNA of the world's best fighters, along with my, Dr. Gero's, own niche of mechanical components. To be known as Android 21.**

**Subjects for DNA construction: Son Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien Shinhaun, Yamcha, Krillen, Frieza, King Kold, Son Katie, and myself, the great Dr. Gero.**

_**Was this guy conceded or what?**_

**_So I guess I really am a Son family member now._**

**Primary Function: to become complete by absorbing Androids 17 and 18. When completing this task, the android 21 will have powers beyond imagining, and finally destroy Son Goku.**

**Then there were summaries of the others and a blue print for Cell. His schematics were encrypted, so I tried for a while to read them for any weak points in his body. I recognized android 17's and 18's absorption phases and how that worked. Gero wrote the plans in a form of Latin, so I was making progress. His overall design was like a dragonfly, with a nymph stage and the different stages of maturity.**

"**Having fun?" I turned to see Cell less than a foot behind me.**

_**Why didn't I sense him? Why didn't my SG go off?**_

"**Cell, I-" Cell walked up and backslapped me away from the computer.**

"**Shut up, I saw what you're doing. Clever girl. Can you read Gero's plans?" he walked toward me, and shot his tail out into the computer, destroying it. I sat there on the floor as I responded.**

"**Yes. Its true, you are perfect. You have no Achilles' heel. Only a being much stronger than you could destroy you."**

"**Fool, no one is stronger than me. Unless there is something you'd like to share." It wasn't a question. He moved his tail into position so it was pressing into my neck. There was still dried human blood on the pointed tip.**

_**I have to think fast.**_

"**No man can defeat you." I said absolutely confidante. I used the Odyssey/MacBeth tactic, knowing that a little Sayjin boy would be his killer.**

"**As I thought." He'd bought it, but he didn't move his tail. "You had my trust for a while, Katie. But I see I've been too lenient with you. Now I'm going to have to treat you like the collateral you are."**

**Cell grabbed me by the throat and threw me headfirst into the wall, and knocked me out. When I woke up a few hours later, I was in a 10x10-glass chamber. Cell was watching me.**

"**Do you have a fetish for watching people sleep?" I snapped as I got to my feet.**

"**I wanted to see your reaction when you woke up."**

"**Why do you care? And do you honestly think this can hold me? I'll show you, no cage will hold me unless I decide to stay in it." **

_**That sounded so stupid, yet it reminded me of something Vegeta would say…**_

**I began powering up, but a shock went through me and I fell to my knees.**

"**Foolish child." Cell said in a laugh, "You're in a Ki-suppressing chamber. Right now the chamber is set so your Ki level is 5. You can't power up above that level, so you're as weak as a normal human. You cannot use Ki attacks, either."**

"**I can still break the glass." I punched the glass, but another shock went through my hand.**

"**The perimeter of that chamber is electrocuted. There is no way you can escape. Think of it as punishment."**

**I didn't argue as I sat down in the empty chamber. I knew what he meant by punishment, and he had been far too easy with me. I was lucky to be alive because of him. I was still lucky to be alive.**

"**Cell, why are you doing this?"**

"**Doing what?" he snapped as he turned to face me. He walked closer to me at that point.**

"**By all means you should kill me. I broke your trust, and you don't need me to get the others to fight you. They would die to save this planet."**

"**I didn't need you. There was another reason I took you." He turned from me as if to leave. He was trying to avoid the subject.**

"**And what is that?" I asked, stopping him. He turned back to face me.**

"**Part of my programming. Though I've resisted to a point, since you belong to another-"**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Haven't you figured it out yet? Gero had decided not to turn you into an android because he programmed me to absorb you like I did 17 and 18."**

"**What!"**

"**He thought that a more powerful machine could be made if I had your Sensory Gift and your future sight. He programmed me to absorb you for my own when I became perfect. I would possibly transform once more, but Gero wasn't sure. He didn't get to finish my final designs on that fact."**

"**Then why haven't you absorbed me?" I thought back to those days I was unconscious. He could have done it then.**

"**You had bonded to another. I have more honor than Gero's programming."**

"**But you still could have obeyed your programming, or killed me. Why didn't you?"**

"**I admire your passion. You fought me even as you were dying from the heart virus, and you tried to keep 18 away from me. You didn't give up. I even considered letting you go free, but you're recent actions are starting to change my mind. But absorbing you will wait until I beat Goku."**

"**But you have everything you want. No –man- can kill you. And you're powerful enough to get whatever you want. Why keep fighting?"**

"**Because I want to see it through. No one's destiny is certain."**

"**How true that is." I sighed.**

"**But you do know, don't you?" he said, stepping closer to the glass.**

"**Somethings not even the best oracle could predict. Like this, for instance. Who'd think that the great Cell would spare the life of a pest like me? Or not use my abilities for his own use? Not that I'm complaining."**

"**I know your abilities aren't reliable. Get some rest, you'll need it."**

**Cell left the lab area then, off to who-knows-where.**

_**This is quite an enigma. Cell knows of my abilities, so why not absorb me? My SG would let him know when the DBZ timeline isn't right. I guess I shouldn't complain, he is letting me live.**_

_**But what did he mean by 'get some rest, you'll need it'? What is he planning?**_

_**He is really confusing. A paradox.**_


	27. Test

**Chapter 28: Test**

**The chamber was being decompressed as I woke up. It was the day of the Cell Games. Cell was releasing me early.**

**_There are a few hours until the tournament, so why is he letting me go?_**

**"Eat something. You'll need it." I obeyed, more for my stomach than Cell's order. He didn't let me out to eat since I betrayed him two days ago. All I was allowed was water.**

**I ripped open my first protein bar in three days. Soon I had finished it and had another, and then another. I use to eat a lot at home, but as a Sayjin, I eat much more.**

**"You are getting a choice no other being will ever have." Cell stated.**

"**What's that?" I turned to face him, but before I could react, he sent his tail into my chest. "What are-" I gasped, but it hurt to talk. I dropped the wrapper to my last protein bar.**

"**Relax. This won't kill you." Cell said when he felt me resist. The images in front of me changed, and I realized I was in a maze.**

**_No, not a maze, _the_ maze._**

"**So this is your concept of your soul?" Cell was there, too.**

"**Cell? What are you... what's happening? Where are we?"**

"**I guess I should explain. You are in a region of limbo, you could say. I'm giving you a choice." Two paths in the maze moved in front of us. "One of these paths will lead you to your body, the other will lead you to me."**

"**What do you mean by that?" I asked, still confused.**

"**In essence, part of my soul will join with you. We will be as one."**

"**Does that mean I'll be like your mate?"**

"**No, it means you'll gain some of my power, and together we can rule the universe. No one could stop us. I realized that we have a lot in common." Cell was really wrapped up in himself.**

"**No, I won't join you."**

"**We were destined to be together!"**

"**Trunks is my soul mate!"**

"**He is a fool that you could never be with! He isn't from this time!"**

"**And neither are you! Neither am I!"**

"**That's how it is." Cell calmed down, almost too calm.**

"**Cell, let me go."**

"**Choose your path. It's the only way out." he said.**

"**Which one leads me to my body?"**

"**Not even I know that. You must choose. Your destiny lies in the path you choose." Then Cell disappeared.**

"**Now what do I do? Cell is so… weird. That's the only word for him. He claims not to care for me, but then he does something like this. I didn't even know he could do this." I said aloud to no one. "Which path… and what did he mean by my destiny?"**

"**_Your destiny is set, this is merely a test…_" it was one of the voices from my dream six years ago.**

**I thought on it for what seem like a long time. I finally got an idea.**

"**Eenie, Minne, Miney, Moe! No, that's not right. I can't do it like this!"**

**But then the right idea came to me. I concentrated and used my SG to tell me the right way. A weird thing happened after I did so, the path on the left started to glow, the one my SG told me was the one that would lead me to my body, to my new destiny.**

**But there was the problem; did I really want to go back? Or did I _want_ to join Cell? I could have the universe in the palm of my hand. I had thought many times before that I could be a bad guy, but those were random thoughts.**

**I chose the lit-up path, back to my body. I would save my soul and the world by going this way. And I'd be back with Trunks soon.**

**My vision cleared back to normal as I saw Cell still had his tail in my chest. I grabbed it and pulled it out in one yank. Cell was mad.**

"**So you chose death?"**

"**If that is the way you put, then yes. If you're going to kill me, do so now. I'm ready."**

"**You are insane."**

"**Not as insane as you."**

"**Besides, I promised to let you live until the Cell Games. I will absorb you after I kill Goku." Then he wrapped hi tail around me and walked out the door, "The others are waiting."**


	28. Cell's Games

**Chapter 29: Cell's Game**

**Cell walked out of the hidden lab and moved toward his arena. **

"**I really don't get you, Cell. You've proven that you can show compassion, and that you can resist your programming. So why are you going through with this?"**

**Cell didn't reply, but I think I struck a nerve.**

**Up on the hill, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks were all visible, though I sensed the others, including the rebuilt 16, now with his red hair and green vest. I couldn't move; Cell had his tail wrapped tight and it squeezed my arms tight to my sides. Cell approached the center of his Arena and stopped.**

"**I'll allow only one of you to come and accept the girl." Cell called out to the others on the hill. However they decided, Goku was elected to come for me.**

"**Katie, are you alright?" Goku asked when he walked into the arena.**

"**Just fine." I said sarcastically.**

"**_Did you find a weakness?_" Goku asked telepathically.**

"**_He doesn't have one. Only a fighter stronger than him can beat him._"**

"**Take her, as I promised, she is safe. For now." Cell whipped his tail straight and let me go; nearly tossing me aside like garbage. He was still mad.**

"**I'll be back in a moment, then we can have our match." Goku said.**

"**That's fine by me." Cell said in agreement. Goku and I flew beside each other as we went back to the group. We landed and everyone rushed up to us.**

"**Well, you're safe now, Katie. How was it?" Trunks asked.**

"**What do you think? He kept me locked in a Ki-suppressing chamber the entire time. The only nice thing he did was let me out to eat and use the bathroom." I lied. They didn't need to know about the other stuff.**

"**You're back, so let's get going." Goku said, turning back to Cell.**

"**Wait, look, is that-"**

"**People of the world! Your savior, Hercule is here! I am the strongest, and I will defeat this monster and save the planet!"**

"**Hercule. The idiot from TV." Krillen said.**

"**Does he really think he stands a chance?" Yamcha asked.**

"**Yes. He has no idea of Ki control, so he thinks those explosions were all tricks to scare people." I explained.**

"**Your dirty tricks won't stop me from cleaning the floor with your face!" Hercule called, pointing straight at Cell.**

"**See?" I couldn't help but laugh, "But give him a little slack, he really is a nice guy deep down, once you get past his mendacious life style. I mean, he is trying to save the world." I explained.**

"**I don't know what mendacious means." Goku said innocently. Gohan quickly explained it to him.**

**So Hercule stepped into the arena and was looking cool, but looking cool doesn't always mean landing effective hits. Cell wasn't even bruised as he kicked Hercule miles out of the arena and somewhere in the woods. Of course, the TV station announcers were blown away by the force of Cell's Ki, and the camera went out before Hercule really began to fight, so no one but the witnesses at the arena would know what really happened.**

"**I'm ready for my first challenger." Cell called up to us.**

"**Alright." Goku acted as to step up.**

"**Goku, wait." I stopped him.**

"**What is it Katie?" Goku asked.**

"**Don't tell me-" Trunks began.**

"**I want revenge. Let me go first." I said. No one could argue with my tone, so I went out to face Cell. Vegeta had an almost proud look on his face aimed toward me.**

"**Fine, but I'll go next if I'm needed." Goku said.**

"**Katie, uh, here." Trunks handed me Arina. We both knew Arina would be useless against Cell. "For luck." He looked over to Vegeta with a quick glance, but hell, I didn't care what he thought now. We could die. I gave Trunks a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to leave.**

"**What was that about?" I heard one of the others say before I was out of hearing range.**

**I flew and saw no emotion on Cell's face. He was ready for a fight.**

"**So, you're back already?" Cell grinned.**

"**I'm ready to fight you, and I'll do my best to finish you."**

"**Inferior creature, I will not be defeated by you." Cell said.**

**We each took our poses, the same ones from our 'friendly' spar, and powered up. I went only to SSJ, seeing as the fault in Ultra SSJ would only hold me back.**

"**Cell, we don't have to do this."**

"**Why are you trying to get me to join you?"**

"**You were my favorite villain from the show back home. I just want a chance to save your soul before its too late. Up until now you could say the murders you've committed were for feeding. But if you keep it up you'll be sent to HFIL."**

"**But you said no one could kill me."**

"**I'll give you one last chance to surrender. I feel… I know we could be great allies."**

"**You know me better than Gero himself. Do you think I really care about your feelings?"**

"**Yes." that shut him up.**

**I charged first, aimed a punch and then spun into a kick instead. Cell actually fell back a few feet, but got right back into poise. He smirked as he came at me, and we began to exchange punches and kicks. We moved so fast that I couldn't see any type of background except for a blur. I remained focused on Cell.**

"**You're better than you let on." Cell said.**

"**I couldn't let you find my weaknesses, that's my job." He frowned again as he powered up a bit. I did too, making sure not to hit Ultra SSJ. We stopped, backed off, and took an evaluation of each other as we caught our breath. I knew I wouldn't last much longer, but I had to try to talk some sense into him.**

"**Cell, listen to me. If you stop now and help us, we'll leave you alone."**

"**Why would I want to help a bunch of traitorous monkeys?"**

"**I couldn't betray you if I was never on your side."**

**Cell disappeared, and I tried to sense him, but to no avail.**

"**Over here." I turned to my left, almost all the way around, and was hit in the face with a close-range Ki blast. I heard someone on the hill scream my name, but I shakily got back up anyway. I was weakened already, but I was still going to try to win him over.**

"**Cell, I'll fight if I have to, but it would be nice to have you as an ally."**

"**Yeah, so why don't you join me?" he asked.**

"**You told me my destiny was set, right? So it wouldn't have mattered if I did choose to join you, because I couldn't have." I almost fell as I walked back into the ring to meet Cell for another round.**

"**So does this mean you actually would want to join me if you could?"**

"**No." I replied almost too quickly.**

**He blasted me head on again, and I was sent back through the air. I landed hard and skidded through the dirt like a skipping stone. When I finally stopped I was hit over and over with more blasts, each one more painful than the last. I finally began to scream as the blasts hit, and I fell out of my SSJ form.**

**A nauseated feeling went through my stomach, another form of my SG. I strained to open my eyes and saw Cell walking toward me.**

"**You really disappoint me, because as you said, we could be great allies." **

**He lengthened his tail out once more and used it like a fencing sword and stabbed my arms and legs repeatedly.**

"**Cell, it doesn't matter what you do to me, I'll never join you, you sick freak!" I shouted.**

"**I have to absorb you now. Then we will be together forever." He said as he licked his lips, as if I were a bone and he a hungry dog. He whipped his tail back and forth over my chest, getting ready to take aim. I did the only think I could thing of to save myself.**

"**I give up. You win the round of the tournament."**

"**Clever girl. Very clever indeed. Fine," he retracted his tail and stepped aside, "Then you are the loser, and when I kill Goku, you _will_ be absorbed. Pity you chose this path." Then Cell started off.**

"**I know you can show compassion, Cell. You have before. And remember, I did try to save you." He snorted at that.**

**Confused? It's like this. Cell's programming is complicated, but I _had_ found a sort of weakness. He doesn't break a promise, he couldn't. And the rules of the World Martial Arts Tournament state that when an opponent gives up or loses in another way, they are not to be harmed any longer and are free to go. Cell may kill during his own tournament, but he basically follows those same rules. I was lucky that it worked.**

**He walked back into the arena and took his place, ready for his next challenger. I was wobbly as I got to my feet, and I limped on the flat ground until I reached the hill, then I had to fly back the rest of the length up the hill to the others. Goku rushed over and helped me toward a safe place to sit.**

"**You okay, kid?" Goku asked sincerely.**

"**Yeah, I will be as soon as I get the license plate number from the truck that hit me." I snorted.**

"**Here." Goku handed me a Zinzu bean and gave me the bag to hold. He was going next.**


	29. Kick it up a Notch!

**Chapter 30: Kick It Up A Notch**

**Goku flew over to Cell and they talked a moment. But from our distance, I knew, we couldn't hear them talk if they didn't want us to hear. That's why I was so open with my conversation with Cell, I kept it low tone so the others wouldn't hear.**

**"Katie." Trunks sat beside me.**

"**Trunks, I missed you."**

"**Goku told me. And, I missed you, too." He didn't blush this time.**

**I got up and walked toward the edge of the hilltop to see the fight, Trunks following. The rest of our little group was watching as well. Goku was smiling the whole time, and Cell had that same old smirk on his face. How I wish I could wipe it off his face.**

**Cell had disappointed me. I tried to save him, but I knew it was a long shot. He was just too stubborn and evil. He was almost like Goku's evil twin in a sense, except for the fact that they aren't the same species.**

**The fight was great, but Goku was tiring, and Cell was, too, at this power level. There was a brief stop and I saw Goku look toward the hill. He shouted to Gohan.**

"**What!" Yamcha cried.**

"**Goku, that's crazy!" Trunks yelled.**

"**Come on, son. It's your turn! And it will be the last round of the tournament." I clearly heard Goku yell.**

"**Whatever you say, dad." Gohan turned to us for a last-minute reassurance, then he purposely faced me.**

"**Just do your best, and don't get cocky." He nodded and went out.**

"**Kakorot's crazy if he thinks that boy can defeat Cell."**

"**Really, then why didn't you go?" I asked.**

"**Because I want to see if that oaf Kakorot could finish Cell. I'll be known as the one who defeated the best, whoever wins." Vegeta replied.**

**Gohan took off his cape he was wearing in Piccolo's honor and flew to meet his dad and Cell. Goku came back and watched with pride as Gohan fought and fought well.**

"**I never thought a child could be such a challenge." Cell said to Gohan.**

"**I warn you to stop this now. This fight is pointless. All it will do is hurt others. Ever since I was young, I've had problems with my temper. I'd get into fights and loose control of my strength. People always got hurt. And I don't want that to happen again, even though I know that's why my dad wanted me to fight you."**

"**Interesting monologue, but does it ring true? I'll have to find out." then Cell moved his tail around and basically laid some eggs.**

"**He's laying eggs like the Namekians do!" I cried, only now realizing the true danger of the Cell JR's.**

"**What's happening?"**

"**Everyone on your guard!" I shouted. The others obeyed instantly and we all watched in horror as the eggs burst open and ten mini-Cells popped out, colored blue instead of green. Gohan was in shock as the Cell Jr.'s came at us, attacking the nearest person.**

**Android 16, Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, Tien, and Krillen all had at least one Cell jr. to deal with. They seemed to be staying away from me at the moment, and I knew it was because Cell wanted me intact for later.**

"**Sorry to disappoint you, Cell, but I'm a Sayjin, and I'm going to fight." I launched at the nearest Cell Jr.'s which were attacking Krillen. I kicked them away with ease, even though I wasn't in SSJ form. I didn't have time to power up before another came at me, and in an instant three more Cell Jr.'s were attacking me. I couldn't sense much Ki from the others, and it was 16 who saved me. He blasted them off, and they turned to him.**

"**Thanks." But I don't know if he heard me, because then all ten Cell Jr.'s attacked him.**

**It was a scary sight, but before any of us could attempt to help him, 16 was ripped limb-from-limb. His head was now a soccer ball for the little monsters. One of them kicked his head and it rolled all the way down the hill near Gohan's feet. Gohan's eyes were wide, but he was still in shock. He was trying to hold back his anger.**

"**That's right, Gohan. Let it all out. Show me your true power and get angry with me!" Cell called.**

**I battled on against the Cell Jr.'s, trying to gain strength to make it to SSJ so I could stand a better chance against them. It was hard, but I made it to SSJ and blasted the Cell Jr.'s. They seemed surprised but not scared as Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, and I faced off with them. The others could barely stand, so it was up to us, though weak as we were.**

**But before we could start, a power of immense proportions erupted and we turned to see Gohan, SSJ2.**


	30. Fuzakeru

**Chapter 31: Fuzakeru (To fool around)**

**Gohan blasted all of the Cell Jr.'s with one hit. They were gone.**

"**So you let it all out? I'm disappointed. I thought I would have a challenge." Cell said.**

"**I'll give you a challenge, don't worry." Gohan said in his first-ever cocky voice.**

"**Gohan did it. That was the level we needed to obtain. Ascended Sayjin, or Super Sayjin two." I explained.**

**I don't know what caused it exactly, it could have been stress, but the three of us reverted to our normal Sayjin forms.**

**The fight was way one sided, and soon Cell looked scared.**

"**I won't be defeated by a child!" he powered up for the first time and shook the planet, causing the sky to darken and electricity (a form of Ki) to crackle in the air. Cell threw a glance at me, realizing something about the quote I said earlier. _No man can defeat you_. The fight resumed and Gohan was still doing good. Gohan kicked and punched, and Cell blocked for the most part. Cell flew back a little and Gohan watched him, not scared at all.**

"**I refuse to let a boy beat me!" but as he said this, Gohan flew at him and punched him in the stomach. Cell fell to one knee and started to gag. A moment later, 18 was laying on the ground, covered in goo.**

"**That's 18! He spit out 18!" Cell stumbled back and cried out. He was back in his previous form.**

"**Give it up, Cell. You don't stand a chance now."**

"**I... will… not… be… defeated… by a child!" Cell screamed and started to grow in size.**

"**Oh no, what's he thinking?" Goku said.**

"**In exactly five minutes I'll self-destruct, and I'll take you and this entire planet with me!" the skies darkened even more, and the electric Ki was brighter as Cell's energy peaked.**

"**No! I let everyone down." Gohan fell to his knees and watched as Cell laughed. Cell glanced at me and laughed even harder then.**

"**What can I do?" Goku looked to me, but all I could do was nod to him in response. "Goodbye, my friends, but it's the only way."**

"**Good luck." I whispered. Goku moved his hand to his head to start his Instant Transmission technique.**

"**Goku, what are you- No!" Krillen screamed as Goku disappeared.**

"**That Baka, what's he doing?" Vegeta called. I was straining, but I wasn't going to cry. My feelings of honor to Goku wouldn't let me; it was his choice, after all.**

**Goku appeared next to Gohan, who was just sitting there in shock of his failure.**

"**Dad? I'm sorry-"**

"**Its okay, son, you did a good job. But I need to take it from here."**

"**Dad, what are you doing?"**

"**Good bye, son. Tell your mother I love her very much."**

"**No, don't go!" but it was too late, Goku and Cell disappeared.**

"**Goku!"**

**The skies were still dark, and the wind picked up, as if the planet herself was weeping for Goku.**

**Gohan was hitting the ground with his fist, and tears fell down his face.**

"**I shouldn't have fooled around! I was too cocky. I should have listened to Katie."**

"**We still have the Dragonballs, Gohan. It'll be alright." I called to him. I wanted to go to him to comfort him, but a light went off in my head, my SG.**

**But then the sky once more grew even darker, so much so that if it weren't for our Ki we would all have been blind in the darkness. All the electricity in the air seemed to move toward one focal point, and the energy I felt was tremendous and far past evil. My SG went crazy, and it was so strong I nearly puked. We were all in great danger now.**

"**No, it can't be…"**

"**He's back." I said, repressing the gag.**

"**Did you miss me? I missed you all so much." Cell said as the dust around him settled.**

**Gohan got up, and Cell blasted at him. I was so sure it was going to hit Gohan, or that Gohan would deflect it, that I was as shocked as the rest when it went straight through Trunks' chest. The blast went right next to me as it hit Trunks; he had been in front of me and to the side when it hit. I saw a flash in Cell's eyes as he looked at me. He was punishing me along with Gohan.**

"**It was _only_ supposed to be a warning shot. Poor runt…" Cell said sarcastically.**

**I nearly fell to my knees. It was like a burning sensation on my neck, and it was because of the Bond. I crawled over next to Trunks and held his head in my lap. He was dead.**

"**My son… my only son…" Vegeta stepped over to me and knelt, and as if it were perfectly normal, he slid the collar of my Gi over and looked at the base of my neck on the left side. No one could see it earlier, but the scar from the bite was hidden under my collar, and now that it was uncovered it had a red glow to it. I looked Vegeta in the face, and recognition flashed in his eyes. He now knew that Trunks and I had Bonded, and that Trunks was dead. Tears finally slid down my face, and I was in a full tear feast before I knew what I was doing. Vegeta, who wasn't acting like himself, put his arms around me and let me cry on his shoulder.**

"**I knew it would happen… but I couldn't-"**

"**Shh. Just let it out. We'll talk later." Vegeta whispered. I pushed him away and took one last look at Trunks.**

"**No, I'm ready. We have to be ready to help Gohan." I said, eyes still locked onto my dead lover. I got up and dried my tears. He'd be alive soon. In unison we both transformed into SSJ and watched Gohan and Cell.**

"**-And because of the Sayjin cells in me, I grow stronger after every near fatal wound. I'm much stronger now, and I'll destroy you." Gohan only smirked. "Why are you smiling? Are you feeling alright?" Cell asked sarcastically.**

"**Good enough to avenge my dad." They took their poses and stood ready, but Vegeta had something else in mind.**

**Vegeta charged.**

"**Vegeta, stop!" I went after him, but he had a head start I couldn't catch up to.**

"**Die! Cell!" Vegeta went to attack, but Cell knocked him away and I got to Vegeta, hoping to block the attack that I knew was coming in case Gohan didn't. I knelt there in front of Vegeta and covered him.**

"**Don't make me do it." Cell barely said.**

"**Try it." I spat. He shot a warning blast at me, which hit and caused me to fall out of SSJ. I barely felt myself wince since I was letting all my anger color my aura. Any Ki blast I could do now would be purple, no matter what the attack was. **

"**This shot will kill you." He said as he powered up another Ki blast.**

"**You already did."**

**Cell aimed the blast and shot at me, and there was no way I could dodge and get Vegeta out of there. I would take the shot and save him. I looked on as I saw the blast form in his hand.**

**Cell aimed and fired.**


	31. And the Winner is?

**Chapter 32: And The Winner Is…**

**But like on the show, Gohan blocked the shot. The brightness of the blast hurt my eyes, but when it was over I saw shock on Cell's face as he saw that all three of us were alive.**

"**That's impossible!" he said as Gohan got up. Gohan's left arm was barely attached, and his Ki was so low I thought for sure that he'd lose hold of SSJ2.**

"**Katie, get Vegeta out of here. I'll stop Cell. Somehow. Go!"**

"**Be careful." I said as I helped Vegeta up. I got us out of the immediate area and helped Vegeta to a sitting position.**

"**Katie, I'll never get the chance for a rematch with Kakorot, will I?" he asked calmly. I knew what he meant, he thought we were all going to die, and that would mean he'd be sent to the HFIL.**

"**Yes, you will. Be ready, Gohan may need us." I sat affixed onto the fight. Cell was powering up a Mega Ki blast I couldn't identify, but recognized as the final blast. This was it.**

_**Trunks, you will be avenged. Your father and I are going to help Gohan.**_

**It looked like Gohan was talking to himself, but he was talking with Goku via King Kai.**

"**Dad, I can't. My power is less than half, and my left arm is useless… the pain of loss?"**

"**Prepare to die!" Cell blasted at Gohan, but he was willing to fight back.**

"**Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Gohan shot out his one handed Kamehameha and I shot up onto my feet. Vegeta did as well. We both took off to different places and got ready to help. We were both weak, and at our current power levels we couldn't try to transform, but we got to opposite sides of Cell and blasted, keeping him distracted for a moment. Then I backed off, and Vegeta did, too, as Gohan's power quadrupled in power. I swear I saw an image of Goku behind Gohan, but it had to be the light playing tricks on my eyes. Goku was dead, and his spirit wasn't allowed to leave Otherworld. **

_**But it had been there on the show.**_

**Cell screamed in pain as he was ripped apart. My SG didn't go off, so I knew he was dead. I fell onto my butt as the skies turned back to blue, and then I felt the awesome power of SSJ2 fade as Gohan collapsed, gasping for air. I got out a Zinzu bean and gave one to everybody. That would keep us alive until we could get to Dende's Lookout and he healed us.**

**Except for Trunks.**

**I walked away from the crowd and knelt next to Trunks. They were celebrating Cell's defeat, but the knowledge I had of the future was keeping me from getting excited. I knew Trunks would be back, and I knew Goku would remain dead on his own terms. But the pain I felt from losing Trunks was so great. It had to be because of our Bond.**

**Vegeta walked over and stood behind me.**

"**We still have Dragonballs, Katie. You said so yourself."**

"**But it hurts so much."**

"**I know, I know. Even when you know they come back, losing someone you care about hurts."**

"**Vegeta, you take him. He's your son."**

"**No, I'm going. Without Kakorot, I have no reason to fight anymore." Vegeta took off. Tien lifted up Trunks and the others took off. I slowly followed behind the others. I was being selfish. I should have helped Gohan to the Lookout. I shouldn't be so sad that Trunks was dead, because he was coming back. It was something else.**

**Cell. I had been with him for over a week, and I got to know him. No, I didn't like him, but I respected him. He was capable of things I never imagined he could do. First, there was that whole spirit thing he did, but there was also the compassion he showed towards me. He saved me, and he never tried to hurt me until the Cell games began. He respected me, too. He would have been a great ally.**

**And the soul thing he did. What was that?**

"**_So this is your concept of your soul?"_ I didn't think of my soul as a maze, but it made sense. The tomb and the labyrinth were both parts of my past. They were both built with the thought of confusing anyone who entered one. And they are both filled with darkness.**

_**If my destiny is toward the light, then why does darkness follow me?**_

_**All light has a shadow, I guess. Yin and Yang, good and evil. You can't have one without the other.**_

**We reached the Lookout and were healed by Dende, who was now the Earth's new Kami. We gathered the alternate-Dende Dragonballs (those are the ones with two wishes) and began the wishing. First we wished back everyone Cell and the androids had killed, but Goku interrupted that.**

"**Sorry guys, but it would be best if I stayed here. I've had a good life, and besides, trouble seems to follow me around."**

"**No, it doesn't, Goku! Garlic jr. didn't come for you, and Frieza came back for all of us!" I screamed.**

"**I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind."**

"**Fine." I said as I turned away from, uh, you know what I mean.**

**But Trunks, Android 17 (who wasn't there at the moment, but off somewhere else. I figured it was the place Cell absorbed him), Piccolo, and all the others were back. Then Krillen wished for 17 and 18 to become human, but it didn't work. Instead, the bombs were removed. My mood improved when Trunks came back, it was because of our link that I felt so upset.**

**It was a few days after the Cell Games and Trunks was going to go home, into the future.**

"**Trunks, do you have to go?"**

"**Katie, you know I have to. Maybe mom or I will think of something and be back soon, but I can't stay here. And we both know you're needed here." I turned away from him as he continued. "Sometimes the right thing to do is the hardest." He turned me around and we kissed. And it was a great kiss, I didn't want to let go, but we had to eventually. He walked over and hugged Bulma good bye. Vegeta, well, he just shook Trunks' hand and said something to the fact that he was proud of him. Trunks jumped into his time machine and started it up. He waved to us all as it started to take off, and he stared at me as he disappeared.**

_**Goodbye, lover. Hurry back, this has to work. It will hurt too much if it doesn't.**_


	32. Heritage

**AN: here we go again! I'll post 33-35 for the weekend, and starting Monday I'll post more! You'll really enjoy the fight against Buu starting then, but I added a huge twist! You'll have to read and review. I need more reviews! If it's good enough I'll prepare New Destiny 2 for the site!**

**Chapter 33: Heritage**

**_I walked down the corridor to another dead end, but as I turned around the Darkness was there. I powered up to SSJ and walked right through it as though it were a mere shadow. It was hungry, like an animal, but I was strong and the darkness wasn't about to attack me now. I kept pushing onward, already beating the first obstacle in this labyrinth. I turned and saw a dark figure blocking the path. It immediately changed into Cell._**

_**"Have you found your destiny yet?" **_

_**Then it turned into Frieza, in his final form.**_

"_**The stupid monkey princess is lost. Pathetic."**_

_**Then it turned into Vegeta.**_

"_**You really disappoint me. You have the potential, now use it." **_

_**Now it became Goku.**_

"_**You'll never get home. You're not ready."**_

"_**I am ready! Let me go home!"**_

**I shot up in bed, wide-awake now.**

**Its been about two years since Cell, so as you guessed, its 2012 at home and I'm 22.**

**I'm still having nightmares. But they aren't the same as the one I had repeatedly. This new one is, of course, set in the maze, but there are others. I keep seeing fights I had been in, even the one I got into back home, though it wasn't a true fight. That boy was just a smart-ass that needed a lesson, so I stepped up as the teacher.**

**I've seen Raditz, Frieza, the androids, Garlic jr. and his minions, the Cell Jr.'s, and Cell in these dreams. Sometimes they tell me stuff, sometimes I'm reliving the battles.**

_**I gotta clear my head…**_

**I opened the bedroom window and climbed onto the roof. Up here I could stare at the stars and think without interruption, especially late at night.**

"**Why'd ya have to go, dad?" it was Gohan (now 13), lying up on the roof, too. Like I was going to do.**

"**Gohan? I guess you had a nightmare too?" he sat up as we began to talk. This wasn't the first time we'd met up here, so it was normal.**

"**Yeah. I felt your Ki peak a moment ago, so I figured you'd show up. This is where I like to come and think."**

"**Its perfect." I sighed.**

"**I guess your nightmare was a good one, huh? Like there is such a thing. But it had to be if you slept through mine. I woke up in Super Sayjin form."**

"**I never felt your Ki. You dreaming about your dad again?" I asked.**

"**Yeah. I miss him, and now, with Goten, I miss him more." Gohan said.**

"**I miss him, too. He could have come back, but he's just too stubborn. It was the same on the show."**

"**So who took his place as earth's protector?"**

"**Gohan, you should know by now I can't tell you stuff like that."**

**We sat quiet for a few moments, staring at the stars. **

_**It's so perfect here, except-**_

"**I bet you miss future Trunks, don't you?"**

"**Yeah." Gohan guessed it, "We Bonded, a Sayjin way of connecting with your mate. I can't believe he's been gone for only two years."**

"**I hope I can find someone, someday. It will be hard, once they know about my abilities."**

"**There's someone for everyone. Look at Vegeta. Hey, did your mom or dad ever tell you about how they got engaged?"**

"**No."**

"**Wanna hear, its funny." I said, a smile crossing my face.**

"**How do you know it's happened the same as the show?" Gohan asked.**

"**It's hard to think of it happening any other way."**

"**Yeah, I'd like that." He said as he lay back down. I did too so I could clearly remember that episode of DB.**

"**Well, Goku was in the World Martial Arts Tournament, along with Krillen, Tien, Choazu, and Yamcha. Master Roshi and Bulma were there to watch, and Piccolo was in the tournament, too. Of course, this was when Piccolo was still a bad guy. Kami even got in on the action, wanting to capture Piccolo once and for all inside a jar with the spell that originally sealed his father inside. And then there was a woman, who remained anonymous as she fought. As you could guess, all these guys made it to the finals. Well, your dad's first opponent was the anonymous woman, and she fought Goku with a passion of hatred.**

**These two fought, and since your dad was so strong, he won, but was a gentleman about it. Then anonymous revealed she was Chi-chi, Goku's old friend from when they were kids. Back then Goku agreed to marry her, but that was before he understood what that meant."**

"**That's my dad. I bet he thought it was a food, right?" Gohan asked, laughing. I laughed too.**

"**Yeah. Well, Chi-chi was upset, but then your dad proposed. His exact words went something like this: 'sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying. It's a good thing my heart does. Chi-chi, will you marry me?' It was so sweet and romantic, I nearly cried. And you know how I feel about romance movies."**

"**Yeah, you're action all the way."**

"**I guess that's why I got into watching DBZ. There was this world, full of wonderful things, and the people weren't afraid to fight if that was the only way to save others. They were scared to fight in my world. You showed me that fighting Cell on the show, and I re-learned as I watched you."**

"**You've shown me true courage, too. You fought all these guys so far without backing down. You knew you weren't meant to beat them. And you were with Cell for a week as his hostage. But you were ready to fight him as soon as you got your chance."**

"**Yeah." I agreed with him, though that wasn't how it went. No one knows or needs to know about that week.**

_**Another secret for the pot…**_

"**Look, the sun's rising." Gohan said. We both sat up and watched in silence.**

_**Only three hours of sleep tonight.**_

"**Gohan, do you remember what today is?"**

"**Yeah, the eight year anniversary of when you came here. No one would forget that."**

"**I miss home." I sighed**

"**But this is home, too, right?"**

"**Yeah, this is nice, too."**

"**You'll have to tell me about it sometime."**

**We were at the table eating breakfast and watching Goten laugh as Chi-chi tried to feed him. Gohan and I were holding back laughs, knowing that would only increase Chi-chi's frustration.**

"**I give up, here Katie. He seems to like you to feed him better than any of us." Chi-chi sighed as I got up.**

"**Did dad ever try to feed me, mom?" Gohan asked.**

"**Yes, one time he tried to show you how good the food was and he ended up eating the rest of the jar." Chi-chi said with a sad smile. She missed Goku the most. No Duh.**

"**Come on, Goten. Its bananas, look! Your favorite." I said, trying to coax Goten to eat his mushy baby food. He turned his head away. "Here comes the Nimbus! See! Wee!" I moved the spoon around and made airplane noises. Goten laughed, but he wouldn't eat.**

"**I thought a half-Sayjin would be hungrier than this." Gohan said.**

"**I'll win him over. I always do, don't I Goten?" I said in a baby voice.**

"**That's kind of scary. The world's strongest female making baby talk." Gohan said sarcastically.**

"**Well, it's the only way to talk to a baby!"**

"**Go-T want nanas!" Goten finally said. Of course he was 2, but he couldn't say everything perfect yet. I hadn't been trying to feed him as I talked, and he felt ignored.**

"**Maybe I don't want to feed you anymore."**

"**Pweez Aunt Katie? I hungee! Go-t want nanas!"**

"**Well, since you said please." I started to feed him with success and I made Chi-chi jealous.**

"**Why does he like you so much?"**

"**Because I tell him stories that he likes."**

"**Go-t like the one with Fweza! He scary, and bwave man beat him! Yay!" Goten started to clap and splattered me with mushy banana goo. Gohan laughed at my difficulty.**

**But translated from baby-talk to normal talk, Goten likes the story of when Goku beat Frieza. Of course, we don't tell him the 'brave man' is his dad. He'll learn when he's older.**

**The phone rang and Chi-chi went to answer it as I finished feeding Goten. I got splattered with more mushy food.**

"**That was Bulma. She said Vegeta wanted to talk with you and Gohan. She also said you could bring Goten so he and Trunks could play."**

"**Yay! I get to pway with Twunks!" Goten called and clapped some more, sending more banana goo through the air.**

"**Why would Vegeta want to talk to us?" Gohan asked.**

"**I don't know, and Bulma didn't either when I asked." Chi-chi said. "You two go get ready, I'll clean up this little monster." Chi-chi said in a sweet voice to Goten.**

"**She sounds even scarier than you when she talks baby talk."**

"**Well, lets get ready. Vegeta might want to spar, so dress in something durable, but something that won't look weird if that isn't what he wants."**

"**Sure." So Gohan and I headed up stairs and got dressed.**

**An hour later I was driving us to Capsule Corp. Yeah, me. I'm 22, so get over it. I'm good at it, too, or else Chi-chi wouldn't let me drive with her only two sons in the same car as me. Sure, the car was an old one, but it ran, and that's all that mattered.**

**Goten was playing in the backseat, wearing overalls and a red shirt. Gohan had on an orange shirt and jean shorts, and I had on a black tank top and matching shorts, with my tail wrapped in the belt loops. My hair is still as short as when I cut it, so its styled so it won't get in my face, a.k.a. a headband, if its training Vegeta wants.**

**We pulled into the compound and walked in with no problem. The first time I tried this security tried to throw me out. They know I'm a friend of Bulma and family, but they don't bother me just because of that. They leave me alone because I beat them all up.**

**Bulma met us at the door and led us into the living room, where Trunks was playing. I placed Goten down and they immediately started to wrestle. Bulma and Chi-chi gave up on that long ago.**

"**Vegeta's in his study."**

"**Yeah, thanks Bulma." Vegeta's study was the joke-name for the GR. Gohan followed me since he had never practiced with Vegeta here before. This was going to be the first time the three of us were going to be together since The Cell Games.**

**Out in the yard we approached the Gravity machine and I buzzed the intercom. Vegeta knew it was us and came out a moment later.**

"**Follow me." Vegeta slid past Gohan and I and went off toward the house. We almost had to run after him.**

"**Vegeta, what's this about?" Gohan asked. Vegeta remained silent as we followed him into another room. It looked like a room for meditation.**

"**Well talk in hear, its soundproof, so Bulma won't disturb us." Vegeta said as he sat down in the floor, we followed suit and waited patiently for him to begin whatever it was he was going to begin. And yes, he did say Bulma and not woman or onna (Japanese for woman). He's actually a little civilized now.**

**The room was plain, except for our clothes it was all white. The floor was padded for sitting or fighting, and besides that, it was empty.**

"**You two have had nightmares since Cell. That's why you're here. You're keeping me up at night." Vegeta said.**

"**Nani?" Gohan said. (That's Japanese for what.)**

"**Since we're Sayjins, we already have a connection. I can feel you Ki spike at night because of your nightmares." Vegeta began.**

"**Then shouldn't we feel yours? You do have nightmares, don't you?" Gohan asked.**

"**Of course I do! But since I was born and raised a Sayjin, and since I am royalty, I was taught how to deal with these nightmares. You have dreams about your past fights, don't you? It's a fighting instinct we have. Our memories are replayed in our mind to help us see our mistakes and hone our skills as fighters overall, and we even sense what our kind is dreaming, almost see it. Usually they lessen as time passes from the fight, but it never stops, but I will help you control these dreams so that you, and I, can get some sleep at night, Gohan."**

"**Wow. I never thought how complex Sayjins were. We really are built for battle." Gohan said.**

"**Well, we'll begin tomorrow. I want a moment with Katie alone."**

"**Okay, Vegeta." Gohan got up and left the room.**

"**Why aren't you going to help me, Vegeta?"**

"**I understand Gohan's dreams from the feeling I get from them. He feels guilty that Kakorot is gone and continues to dream about that fight. But your dreams are too complex for me to sense, its you Ki that wakes me up at night. It feels different, almost like you're not there anymore."**

"**My dreams are different. I haven't had a nightmare about the Cell fights in over a year. My dreams are trying to tell me something."**

"**And what do you think that is?" Vegeta asked.**

"**The characters in my dreams need something from me, or they want to tell me something. But they are all dead."**

"**Dead? Who is it?"**

"**Goku, Raditz, Frieza, and Cell."**

"**You have to go to Otherworld and find out."**

"**Nani!" (What!)**

"**It's the only way, kid. Sayjins normally don't have dreams like this, but it has happened. The last time it did a Sayjin was consumed by guilt and killed himself. Others have gone insane."**

"**So you expect me to go to the HFIL and talk to these guys who tried to kill me? That's crazy!"**

"**But you are stronger than them now. Don't try to hide it from me, though I don't like it, I know you went beyond Super Sayjin a while ago."**

**I had. I was so angry with Goku and Cell, and Trunks, that as I trained I achieved SSJ2. I hadn't even heard anything from future Trunks since that day he left.**

"**So you expect me to go to the other dimension and visit these monsters? There are some problems with that. One, they are in HFIL, so why would I go there? Two, King Enma wouldn't let me go since I'm not dead. And three, how would I get there?"**

"**To answer your annoying questions, so you won't go mad and try to kill us all, King Enma likes Kakorot, so he'll let you go, and you'll get there by Instant Transmission." Vegeta snorted.**

"**Well, I guess I can't argue with that. I guess I should go as soon as possible?" I sighed.**

"**Now. Go now, while you have an excuse. If anyone wants to know where you've been, tell them you were training with me."**

"**Alright, here goes." I got up and place my fingers to my head, getting ready to go. I found Enma's Ki, "If they kill me, I'm going to haunt you, Vegeta. Don't think I won't."**

"**See you soon." Vegeta said confidently as I disappeared.**


	33. Truth

**Chapter 34: Truth**

**King Enma was surprised to see me appear on his desk like I did.**

"**Katie, what are you doing here? I'm busy, a meteor hit a planet just five minutes ago, so we have a crowd of souls waiting."**

"**Sorry, King Enma, but I need a favor." I replied.**

"**A favor, huh? Well, Goku has spoken highly of you. It depends on the favor." He said, crossing his arms.**

"**I need a pass to Otherworld and HFIL."**

"**What!" he fell anime style out of his chair, shaking the room.**

"**Please, I need to speak with some people. Its very important."**

"**That is insane. I won't-"**

"**Hi!" Goku appeared on Enma's desk, knocking me over and surprising Enma and myself.**

"**Goku!" I gave him a hug, happy to see him.**

"**Katie, what are you doing here? You're not dead." Goku said matter-of-factly.**

"**I need to… see someone. A dead someone."**

"**I see. King Enma, I'll keep an eye on her. Please let her go."**

"**Well, Goku, if you say so. But if she dies that's more paper work, and you'll be in big trouble." King Enma took his big stamp and smashed it onto two pieces of paper, handing them to us. They were passports, with a two-hour time limit.**

"**Okay, bye!" Goku grabbed my arm and we disappeared.**

**We reappeared in Otherworld, on Snake Way.**

"**So, who do you need to see?" Goku asked cheerfully.**

"**It's hard to explain, but I need to speak with Frieza and Cell."**

"**What!"**

"**Goku, I've had nightmares with those two in them. Vegeta said I could go insane if I didn't find out what they want."**

"**How do you know you just don't feel bad for helping to kill them?"**

"**They were evil." I said simply. Goku got serious.**

"**Alright, if you feel so strongly about this, let's go." Goku jumped over the side and I followed.**

"**Wee!" he said, making me laugh. Goku is truly Goten's father.**

**We somehow managed to land right beside the Blood fountain. How lovely that was. But we looked around and found the two guys I needed to talk to. Frieza and Cell were talking together.**

"**What do we do, just walk right up to them?" I said sarcastically. Note: Goku doesn't understand sarcasm. He walked over, so I went on and followed. My SG gave me that slight nausea feeling. I was in possible trouble.**

**Cell saw us coming and pointed us out to Frieza.**

"**So, the monkeys are here. Is the circus in town, or did you break out of the zoo?" Frieza said and began to laugh. A crowd started to form around the four of us. I think they were ready to see a fight.**

"**I could ask you the same thing. Aren't you suppose to be in a cage?" I asked. A few members of the crowd laughed, and a few chided me for talking back to Frieza.**

"**What do you want, kid?" Cell demanded.**

"**First, I'd like some privacy here!" I shouted to the crowd. The looked at as though I were crazy, so I had to show off a little. I jumped into SSJ2 form, scaring all but Frieza and Cell away. They were in shock.**

"**How did you-"**

"**Shut up and listen." I snapped at them both. Goku watched as I took charge of the situation. "You two have been in my nightmares for the past two years. I need to know why before something bad happens."**

"**Why should we say anything? You can't kill us, and you're too good to torture us." Cell said. I grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground.**

"**You said it before that I had great bad-guy potential." I hissed.**

"**Katie, put him down!" Goku said in a startled voice. I snapped back to reality and dropped him. SSJ2 is almost like a drug; it's both addicting and powerful. You get a high off of it. Cell rubbed his throat as he got up, smirking at me. He wasn't worried about me at all.**

"**Having to obey the leader of your troop, monkey?" he said.**

"**Don't push it, or I'll make you wish Gero never created you." I hissed again. Frieza and Cell were sweating. They both knew I was strong enough to take them, maybe even enough to take them at the same time.**

"**Katie, that's enough." Goku said sternly.**

"**Sorry, Goku."**

"**Well, we don't have all eternity. What do you want?" Frieza asked.**

"**Is there something you know about me? Anything about my destiny?" they looked at each other and nodded.**

"**We'll answer only if you get out of that form." Frieza said. I thought it over quickly and did so reluctantly.**

"**Some shamans and wizards of the old days told us of your destiny, but it was very cryptic. _A girl from a far off land will come to defeat the Great evil of our worlds after helping to defeat the three tyrants. This Great evil will be strong enough to destroy all the worlds across all dimensions. In her powers alone lies the fate of all our worlds. Then her home will be revealed._ We guessed we were the first two tyrants, so there is one left for you to face." Cell explained.**

"**My powers? All I have is the SG."**

"**Katie, may I have a word in private?" Cell asked, causing Goku and Frieza to glance from me to him.**

"**Right." Frieza said, looking as though he understood.**

"**Sure, why not. But make it quick, my pass is going to expire soon."**

"**Careful." Goku said carefully as I walked off with Cell, leaving him and Frieza alone. That could be bad.**

**Cell led me by the shoulder and looked back to see how far we were. He turned to face me once he was satisfied.**

"**I still care about what happens to you, you do understand that, right?" Cell said, "With Goku dead, my programming has no logic anymore. Maybe you could wish me back."**

"**You've been dead too long, and I… just couldn't do that anyway, Cell. It wouldn't work out, no matter what we did. People still fear you. But I do appreciate what you told me. We could have been friends. If it wasn't for the evil thing, you know." I replied awkwardly.**

"**So then why did you lie to me?"**

"**I never lied to you, Cell."**

"**Yes, you did. You said no one would defeat me."**

"**My exact words were 'no living man would defeat you'. Has a living man ever defeated you? Gohan was a boy, and Pikon was dead."**

"**Didn't Shakespeare write something like that once?" Cell said absently.**

"**Yes, and so did Ulysses in the Odyssey."**

"**Very clever girl, indeed." He replied.**

"**Cell, I gotta go before those two start something." I went to go, but Cell grabbed my arm.**

"**Will I ever see you again?"**

"**If I'm lucky, you won't, sorry."**

**Then I headed back over to Goku and Frieza. They were arguing over the dumbest thing any two nemeses could.**

"**Well I say Pikachu could beat Graymon anytime!" Goku said.**

"**No it couldn't!" Frieza argued.**

"**Yes it could!"**

"**You two shut up. Besides, Godzilla would beat them both easily." I said. I knew that would end it.**

"**True." They both said in unison.**

"**What's a Pikachu, Graymon, or a Godzilla?" Cell asked in confusion.**

"**Oh, don't worry, Frieza can tell you. You'll have all eternity to learn. Thanks for the information Cell, but my pass is about to run out." I grabbed Goku's arm and teleported us out of there.**

**We were back on Snake Way, and Goku looked really confused.**

"**What was that with Cell?" Goku asked as we walked.**

"**He's obsessed with me. He once said he was going to absorb me once he defeated you, but I don't think that's the case anymore. He has a weird respect for me. I tried to stop him from fighting in the Cell games. He could have been a great ally."**

"**I see. Well, here we are. The Checkout station."**

"**Goku, I want you to know that we all miss you very much. And you have another son now. His name is Goten."**

"**Goten, huh? Well, he must be almost two by now, right?"**

"**Yeah. I tell him stories about you. His favorite is about when you defeated Frieza. Goku, you can come back with me. We'll wish you back."**

"**I've been dead for over a year, Katie. Its too late."**

"**Yeah, I almost forgot. It seems longer. Well, my time's up. I'll see you in five years."**

"**What's-" but since my time was up, I was sent back to earth. Right back to the spot I had teleported from. Vegeta was waiting for me there.**

"**Did you do it?"**

"**Yeah, no more nightmares for me, I hope."**

**Back at the Son house, Goten was ready for bed. Of course, he wasn't tired, so it was story time.**

"**Which story do you want to hear tonight, Goten?"**

"**I wanna hear Fweza and the bwave man!"**

"**Again?"**

"**Yeah!"**

"**Alright. There once was a scary, mean king who ruled the universe."**

"**The whole universe?" he asked as he yawned.**

"**Yep. He was very strong, and no one could stop him. Finally no one tried to stop him because he was so scary. People thought he was a monster. But then a group of warriors appeared to free the people of the universe. There was a young boy, a monk, a prince, a pretty girl, an alien, and their leader." **

"**The bwave man!"**

"**Right. The good prince was once a slave to the monster, and knew all the bad things it had done. On their way to face the monster, the leader was hurt and needed to rest. So as he rested the monster came to challenge them. The monster beat everyone but didn't kill them because he was playing with them, but soon only the prince was strong enough to try to stop him. He fought bravely, but the monster was too strong. With his dying words the prince told his leader about the bad things the monster had done." I paused to look at Goten, who was still awake and wanting more of the story. I wondered what the others would think of this version of the story. "Aren't you sleepy yet?"**

"**No. I want more story!"**

"**Okay. Well, the leader fought the monster for days, but the monster only got more powerful. Soon all looked lost, but the monster did something really bad."**

"**What did he do?" Goten asked, yawning again.**

"**The monster killed the monk, the brave man's best friend. The brave man got really mad and transformed into a really strong angel. His hair became gold and his eyes became bright blue."**

"**That's like a Super Sayjin! Like Gohan do!"**

"**Yep." _He'll want to know about his dad soon if he thought that up._ "The monster kept fighting and then tried to cut the brave man in half, but the monster missed and it hurt itself instead. The brave man took pity on the monster and healed him, but the monster tried to attack him again. The brave man could not forgive him after that and killed the monster with a blast of energy, saving the universe and restoring his fallen friends, even the monk and the prince."**

**I looked down to Goten, who had already fallen asleep.**

"**And they lived happily ever after. Or at least until the next monster showed up." I sighed as I left the room. There were only five years of training I could get before the next monster would show up. And then my destiny could be completed.**


	34. An Unexpected Suprise

**Chapter 35: An Unexpected Surprise**

**I was out in the yard training in SSJ2 form to improve my skills. It's the year 2015 at home. I'm still keeping it up.**

**And I haven't had a nightmare for the past three years dealing with fighting. Just the normal 'lost in the maze' dream.**

"**Katie, Bulma wants us over for dinner, so clean up and lets go." Chi-chi called out the kitchen window.**

"**Alright." I reverted my form and went inside.**

_**Well, maybe I'll get to spar with Vegeta while we're there…**_

**As if you couldn't guess, I've become a real stickler about training. Its cause of my Sayjin genes, and the fact that I'm not good enough yet. There are creatures out there that could take me on sight right now, so I have to keep pushing myself.**

**After a shower and a change of clothes, I was ready. The 16 year-old Gohan and 5 year-old Goten were ready, along with Chi-chi, and Chi-chi insisted on driving us there.**

"**Chi-chi, I could teleport us there, you know. It'd be a lot faster."**

"**But where's the fun in that?" Gohan said.**

**So we were in the car for nearly half an hour before we got to the city, and another to get to Capsule Corp. because of the traffic. Chi-chi took out the boxes of food and Gohan was busy fussing with Goten. I was the only one with free hands, so I opened the door. At first, the room was dark, but then…**

"**Surprise!" the room lit up and everyone I knew was there. Vegeta, Bulma, little Trunks, Piccolo, 18 and Krillen, their baby daughter Marron, Yamcha, Tien, Choazu, and Dende. Goku was the only one missing.**

"**What's this?" I asked.**

"**You've been so busy training that you forgot that today was your 25th birthday, so we decided to throw you a party." Chi-chi explained as she sat the food, and presents, down.**

"**You guys!" I nearly screamed in cheerful surprise.**

"**But before anything else, we have another surprise for you." Bulma said. She went into the hall and when she came back she was followed by-**

"**Trunks!" I ran over and hugged him. He didn't look much different than before, except that his hair was short again. It felt so good to be in his arms again.**

"**Katie, how are you?" he asked when we let go.**

"**I'm fine, but how are you here? I thought you couldn't be here."**

"**After I went back to the future and stopped the androids, I built a ship and got the Dragonballs from Namek. I made a wish to be able to stay here with you, and it worked. I just got back here the day before last. I'm here for good."**

"**But won't your mom miss you?" I whispered.**

"…**She had died by the time I got back to the future. It was the androids." He said with his tone low.**

"**I'm sorry. I know she meant a lot to you."**

"**Enough with the gloomy faces, this is a party! Let's celebrate!" Bulma said as she turned up the music.**

**So we did, and it was quite a party. Good presents and good friends, plus my mate was back.**

**That night when we got home, that includes Trunks, I went out to the roof and lay as I looked at the stars. Chi-chi had brought out a futon for Trunks until we got a bed for him. I thought that was funny, but she doesn't understand that Bonding is nearly the same as marriage.**

"**There you are, I was wondering why you weren't in bed. Gohan told me you come up here sometimes." Trunks said as he looked out the window.**

"**Come on up, its great up here." I called to him. He came out and sat beside me.**

"**Dad told me you reached Super Sayjin two a few years ago. So did I, fighting 17, 18, and Cell."**

"**I still can't believe you're here. I knew this had to work, but it was such a long stretch… I was doubting I'd ever see you again."**

"**Mom told me a lot about you before I first came here. She said you could have been Goku's sister because you two are so alike. I saw how that was during our time together. I missed you, Katie."**

"**Trunks, I want you to go back to the future for a while."**

"**What? Why?"**

"**There's this thing coming soon, and it'll kill everyone. I don't want you getting hurt." I said.**

"**The only thing I have to live for is you. And I can't go back; I made a wish to stay here. I'm not leaving again, not ever. We'll be together forever. I promise." He swore.**

"**I can't believe you wasted you wish on me. You should have waited a little longer."**

"**I'd rather be here with you than in the future alone. And besides, I did make two other wishes."**

"**Really? Mind to tell me?"**

"**Another wish was to restore earth from the android attack. Let's go inside, it's getting cold."**

"**Sure." I replied.**

_**It's not that cold… and we have on jackets anyway…**_

**We got inside and Trunks took off his jacket. He started going through his pockets, looking for something.**

"**What's going on?" I asked.**

"**Katie, my last wish was for… this…" he took out a little black box and opened it. It was a dazzling diamond ring.**

"**Trunks…?"**

"**Katie, I love you. And I want others to see how much I love you." He knelt down to one knee. "Will you marry me?"**

**I gasped. I never could have imagined this actually happening in a million years. I know lots of girls back home would have died for this chance. What else could I say?**

"**Trunks, yes. I will marry you."**

**So we got married three months later. Vegeta even dressed in his royal Sayjin armor, the highest honor in Sayjin tradition. The wedding was held in a beautiful old shrine, and the weather was perfect. Trunks looked so handsome in his tuxedo and my dress looked like it was from a fairytale wedding. I had never been so happy in my life.**

**The wedding ceremony was flawless, until I threw the bouquet. I threw it through the ceiling, not realizing my own strength. But Chi-chi, Bulma, and 18 were the only women there, so it didn't matter because they were all married. But I was embarrassed.**

**Now the honeymoon was another story. From the world maps and globes I've seen, I was able to find my home on this planet. Well, it wasn't home, but the area of my home.**

**We only spent an afternoon there, but I wanted Trunks to see my home. The land was untamed. There was some reason I didn't understand as to why it wasn't founded, but it was known as an undomesticated place. And the funniest thing I noticed was that there were dinosaurs here. I never thought of that for some reason.**

**The grass was at hip level and the sky was bright and clear, and there was a slight breeze. We were standing in a field right next to the woods. This area seemed to me to be near where my home stood in the other dimension.**

"**Katie, what's wrong? You seemed distracted."**

"**A while back I went to HFIL and visited Cell. It was something he said, something true that scares me."**

"**What was that?" Trunks put his arms around my shoulders.**

"**That I'd be good at being evil." I shuddered, just thinking of hurting the people I care about made me sick.**

"**You could never be evil." Trunks said as he kissed me.**

"**Yes, I could. A few years ago I had to make a choice. I could help Earth or join the bad guy. And I really had to think. I was almost swayed to his side."**

"**You don't mean Cell, do you?" Trunks asked. I paused in my reply.**

"**Yes. He was obsessed with me. He said I could rule by his side. But I chose you, I couldn't go against my friends or you so easily."**

"**What happened to you those ten days?"**

"**A lot. Its weird, but Cell was my favorite villain from the show Dragonball Z. You're dad was my favorite character overall, but Cell had this air about him. He was my idea of the perfect bad guy."**

"**So he did fulfill his programming after all. To become perfect."**

"**No, but he was close. _You_ are perfect." I said as we slid into the grass and disappeared together.**


	35. The Great Sayaman!

**AN: another group of chapters! Sorry I took a break, but this is hard work! I used the weekend to catch up on DBZ Budokai 3! Anyway, please read and review!**

**Chapter 36: The Great Sayaman**

**(2017, Age 27, by the way.)**

**Today is the first day of school. That means right now teenagers are gossiping about the Golden Boy that stopped a bank robbery.**

**That boy was Gohan, but no one knows it. Just like with the defeat of Cell, because everyone thought the great Hercule killed him.**

**I knew that today was the first day of school because Gohan was so excited. How naive, just like Goku.**

**Of course, Trunks and I have our own life and home now. Bulma gave me a job as an assistant and Trunks is head of security. But it is really confusing trying to talk to either Trunks when both of these two demi-Sayjins are in the same room. The present Trunks being 7 (Goten is 5, Gohan is 18) and Future Trunks being 30. So we came up with a solution. From now on, Future Trunks will be known simply as Mirai No Trunks, the Japanese translation for the Future's Trunks.**

**But its okay, my life seems perfect. Maybe too perfect. But I had a project at Capsule Corp. and a happy life at home. The only bad thing was the monster on its way.**

**But at 3:30 Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp to ask a favor.**

"**Katie, I need a costume. Something cool, so I can help people without being found out. Got anything I could use?"**

"**Gohan, I knew this was coming, so here." I said as I tossed Gohan a watch. Little Trunks was there to see Gohan, his best friend's older brother. This was my very own project, and it would make money for Capsule Corp. as a costume seller.**

"**What's this?" he asked, confused.**

"**It's a disguise watch, my very own invention. Of course, Bulma did inspire me originally. You press the yellow button and your costume will appear. It's only a hologram, though, but it still works as long as you don't break the watch. The watch still tells time, and I had Vegeta test the metal I used for it, so it should be durable. It's still a prototype, but I'm hoping to sell these for the company. Maybe I'll get a raise…"**

"**Wow, thanks Katie. Let me see…" Gohan put it on and pressed the button. I used the same basic design for his costume from the show, but I used a mask instead of the goofy helmet. It was just a basic mask like Robin's (Batman/Teen Titans), but it did well to hide his identity.**

"**Wow, this is great! It even has my hair and eye colors altered. If I turned Super Sayjin, no one could tell by looking at me."**

"**That was the point. Am I a genius or what?"**

"**You are truly a genius." Trunks was standing there with his soda spilling onto the floor in a goofy shock. He was shocked at how ridiculous the outfit was, and that Gohan _liked_ it.**

"**So, any suggestions, Katie?" Gohan asked.**

"**Be yourself. Don't try to force some cool saying when you're 'fighting crime' or whatever. And please, don't do any poses."**

"**You mean like this?" then what else did he do, but pose.**

"**Exactly. No one likes that. It looks stupid. Remember the Ginyu Force?" I asked.**

"**But their poses were stupid, not like mine at all." I shook my head, "Well, can I have a Moto? Please?" he pleaded.**

"**If I approve of it first, then you can."**

"**You're no fun."**

"**I'm only trying to make you look better as a super hero."**

"**Well, this is great. It really is." He said gratefully.**

"**So, what's your superhero name?"**

"**Don't you know?" I gave him the 'future knowledge isn't free' look. "Oh, I guess you want me to choose it anyway, huh? Then why did you make the watch?"**

"**Bulma was busy, just another one of those things that has changed from what I know."**

"**Well, let me see… Sa… Saya… Sayaman? I like it, the Great Sayaman." He did a pose, and I shook my head again. Trunks just stood there as more soda spilled out on the floor.**

"**Bingo." I said.**

"**Okay, well, I gotta go. I got homework and mom wants me home to ask about public school. I'll see you soon, though, right?"**

"**You can count on it."**

"**Bye!" then he left.**

"**What a dork." Trunks finally said.**

"**He'll grow out of it." I sighed.**

"**I hope so. Hey, wanna go train with my dad?"**

"**Sure, Super Sayjin boy."**

"**You know?" he asked in shock.**

"**Yeah. Goten is too, you know."**

"**Cool!"**

**So the days went by and finally Gohan asked me over to train. But that wasn't exactly what he wanted.**

"**Katie, that's Videl." He pointed to Videl, a pretty girl with dark hair tied into ruff looking ponytails. She was trying to act as though she was bored, but I could tell she was trying to ease-drop. "She wants to know how to fly, but I promised Goten I'd teach him today. Could you teach her?"**

"**Yeah, if she'd let me." I said with a big smile I couldn't repress.**

"**What's that for?"**

"**I'm not telling. But you forgot to tell me that she is Hercule's daughter."**

"**You know, though."**

"**It's the principle of the thing. I'll do it; I ain't got nothing better to do. I mean, I don't have anything better to do, sorry. I let my accent slip really bad."**

"**That's okay, as long as you don't do that in front of mom."**

"**Yeah, she'd probable hit me in the head with her frying pan." I laughed as Gohan walked over with me to introduce me to Videl.**

"**Hi Aunt Katie!" Goten said when we got over to them.**

"**Hey, Goten." I knelt down to his level and whispered, "I heard you can go Super Sayjin." He nodded, "Trunks can, too."**

"**Cool!" he said a little too loud, and immediately covered his mouth in shame. He does have a better sense of that than Goku, but it isn't by much.**

"**What was that?" Videl asked, suspicious.**

"**I just told Goten we're going to fly today." I covered.**

"**We?" she turned to Gohan.**

"**Well, you see, I just thought that… uh-" Gohan stammered. I had to save his butt again.**

"**Gohan though it would be easier if I helped you learn to fly since we're both girls."**

"**Yeah, that's it." Gohan said, catching on. "And I'm going to teach Goten. Besides, you never said that I _personally_ had to teach you how to fly, only that you wanted to learn."**

"**Well, fine." She snorted. Sometimes I wonder how these two ever got past the 'friend' stage. Gohan took off with Goten to teach him, leaving Videl and me alone.**

"**It'll be fun, and besides, girls have to learn it differently. I agreed to help because Gohan doesn't know _how_ to teach a girl."**

"**I'm not just a girl, I'm-"**

"**Seventeen, I know. I've been through that a hundred times. But technically, you are only a girl, trust me, Videl. I know how it's been, fighting the bad guys."**

"**What, are you Saya-woman?" she asked.**

"**No, no. I'm just an employee at Capsule Corp. and a close family friend. We've all been through a lot together."**

"**You'll have to tell me some time, but lets get to work on flying _now_."**

"**Okay." I said, letting the rude behavior pass. I figured we'd be friends soon enough.**

"**So, what do I do first? Think happy thoughts?"**

"**No, no. It's not like that. I guess I'll first explain about Ki."**

"**Ki? Isn't that just a bunch of hooey?"**

"**No, remember those explosions Cell made? That was done by manipulating Ki."**

"**Dad said it was a trick."**

"**Then I'll prove it. See that tree? I'll hit it from here." I pointed to a tree about 75 yards away.**

"**Yeah, I bet."**

"**Then go take a look at it. Check for wires or whatever. Heck, point out something else for me to shoot if you want."**

"**That tree will be fine, but I'm checking it out first. I'll be right back." She walked off and started to examine the tree. She walked around it a few times before she was satisfied.**

"**Okay, I'll believe you if you hit it from here." She said when she came back over.**

"**Good." I formed a small Ki ball in my right hand and aimed carefully, wanting to make sure that I actually hit the tree. Then I fired. There was a burn mark about the size of a baseball in the trunk of the tree.**

"**How did you… what just happened?" Videl stammered.**

"**I used my Ki to form a ball of energy and I hit the tree. That was just a basic Ki ball, but there are many different techniques."**

"**Well, I'd rather use my hands, if you don't mind."**

"**That's okay, but you'll have to learn basic Ki control if you want to fly." I explained.**

**So I showed her how to manipulate Ki. It really wasn't too hard for her since she was already strong. She was already stronger than her dad, but she didn't know that. After he made a loosely fit Ki ball I explained about flight. On her first try she levitated a few inches off the ground.**

"**Wow Videl, that was great! I never saw a human manipulate Ki so easily."**

"**What do you mean by that? Look at Goten, he's already flying." she pointed up and sure enough Goten was buzzing around and laughing. He saw us just then and took toward the ground.**

"**Well, uh, I meant, well its different for boys than girls."**

"**But you said 'human'." she asked with an eye half-squinted.**

"**I meant a man, but you're a girl, so never mind!" I said way too fast. "It takes a little more practice for girls than boys, but once you got it, you got it. Gohan isn't trying to skip out on you, that's why he asked me to help."**

"**How's that?" she was actually wanting to talk now.**

"**I've trained with his dad, and I'm going to enter the tournament that's coming up, and I know for a fact I'll make it to the semi-finals. And that isn't arrogance, its fact. I'm easily the strongest woman on earth."**

"**We'll have to wait and see, won't we?" Videl said with a smirk.**

**So the big day came and we got to the tournament grounds and finally met with Goku, who was given one day to live again because he's, well, Goku.**

"**Hey everybody, I'm back!" Goku said as we walked up. Videl, quite shocked to see a dead guy, was introduced. Then Goten was introduced.**

"**Hey, who's the little me over there?" Goku asked.**

"**Goten don't be shy! That's your father, Goku." Chi-chi said. As she did I realized how much Goten looked like Gohan when I first arrived here. Boy it's been a while. Ten whole years, who knew?**

"**So you're Goten? Katie told me a lot about you."**

"**Daddy?" Goten ran and jumped into Goku's arms.**

"**He knows you're the 'Brave Man' from the stories I've told him." I explained. Goten hugged his dad tight, nearly choking him, and making us all laugh. Even Vegeta chuckled.**

"**That was so cool how you beat Frieza with his own attack!" Goten said.**

"**Could we please go register for the tournament? I'm ready to fight." Vegeta demanded.**

"**Vegeta, you're always ready to fight." I said with a smile. Trunks and Mirai were there, too, and Trunks had this habit of looking at his older self. I guess I would too if I could have seen how I would look as an adult. But I could have never guessed I'd have a tail.**

**So Gohan was fighting as Sayaman, and I was fighting under the name Son Katie. I was wearing my old Gi from the days with the androids, and I had my hair tied in a ponytail with chopsticks. No real reason, I just liked the look, and they weren't even holding my hair up, they were just there. Everyone else was wearing exactly what you'd imagine they would wear. Mirai was wearing his old fighting clothes from when he fought Cyborg Frieza, except for the lack of a jacket and sword. We had our swords hanging on the wall of our study back in our home.**

**But anyway, soon enough we were in line to hit the machine to see who'd fight in the tournament. I spotted Spopovitch and Yam, the two Majin humans, to one side watching.**

**Goku hit 800, Gohan 700, and I hit 650, trying to keep the number low like the others, though I could have easily have done like Vegeta just did, and break the machine. Good thing we were last in line.**

**So the drawing was next. Here's the line up:**

**Round 1**

**Krillen vs. Some big idiot**

**Videl vs. Spopovitch**

**Round 2**

**Gohan vs. Kabito**

**18 vs. Shin (AKA Supreme Kai)**

**Round 3**

**Captain Chicken vs. Yam**

**Piccolo vs. Mighty Mask (AKA Goten and Trunks in disguise)**

**Round 4**

**Goku vs. Vegeta**

**Me vs.Mirai No Trunks**

**Finals**

**Hercule vs. whomever wins the Tournament **

**I also noticed the line up was different than the show.**

**Yeah, I didn't pay attention to their names, either on the show or reality. We won't get past the second round anyway. And yeah, I noticed that I'd be fighting my husband, but it would be fun, wouldn't it?**

**Trunks won the junior division, by the way. He and Goten were the finalists and he beat Goten into submission with a tickle fight. It embarrassed Vegeta a little, but then he laughed for the fact that his son beat his rival's son.**

**Before the first round, Shin and Kabito pulled me aside.**

**"You are Katie, are you not?" Shin asked.**

**"Yes. You're Supreme Kai, and you want to know something about Babi-Dee, I bet."**

**"Not exactly. I want you to try to keep these events as close to normal as possible. I know things have happened differently than what you thought, but try to follow what you is going to happen."**

**"I'll try, but if that's what you want, why didn't you stop me from entering the tournament?"**

**"Would you have listened?" he asked.**

**"No."**

**"Precisely. Now go on before anyone notices us."**

**"Yes sir."**

**And that was the end of that. Krillen won his fight. This may sound like I'm bored, but I am. It was exactly like the show, and its kind of dull if you already know whose going to win.**

**Now for the real action, Videl's fight. This would be the starting point for the real adventure.**

**Videl and Spopovitch took their places and the announcer took the stage. He started the round and the fight began.**

**Videl took after Spopovitch and attacked furiously, but he didn't seem to notice. He grabbed her and threw her to the ground. She got back up and punched and kicked again, but to no avail. He seemed really tough, and I wanted the chance to fight him, but in knew that was silly.**

**Videl finally kicked Spopovitch so hard that his head spun all the way back and he fell to the ground.**

**"Oh, no." I saw Videl mouth when she saw what had happened.**

**"Ladies and gentleman, it appears that Videl has won the fight, but because she used excessive force, she will be disqualified and the proper authorities will… be… notified?" the announcer stopped as Spopovitch got up and twisted his head the right way onto his neck.**

**"What the HFIL is going on?" Mirai gasped.**

**"Videl, we have to get her out of there!" Gohan stood, but Shin and Kabito stopped him.**

"**No Gohan, wait." He said calmly. Gohan did, then finally jumped into the fray and saved Videl.**

"**Katie, get over here. Take Videl to the hospital wing, I'll take care of this guy."**

"**Right, Gohan." I whispered as I took Videl and got her into the hospital wing. Lucky for me I thought ahead and had my own bag of Zinzu beans with me. Mirai came too and by the time we got back out there the others had left with Supreme Kai.**

"**Now what, Katie?" Mirai asked.**

"**I'm going with the others. You stay here and watch over the others. If I'm right, something bad will come this way. Keep a close eye on Mighty Mask, its Goten and little Trunks in disguise. And if Vegeta shows up in a little while, get the other out of here."**

"**Dad? What's going to happen?" Mirai said.**

"**Hopefully nothing. I'll see you later." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and teleported to Goku's energy signal.**

**By the time I got there, Krillen and Piccolo had already been turned into statues and Kabito was dead. I couldn't believe how fast this was all taking place. I got angry with myself for not being able to help.**

"**Katie, what are you doing here?" Goku asked.**

"**I'm here to help. You know I'm useful, and I'm nearly as strong as Gohan if not stronger." I said.**

"**Well, that settles it. The five of us are going inside Babi-Dee's ship." Supreme Kai said.**


	36. Majin Roots

**Chapter 37: Majin Roots**

**We entered the spaceship without difficulty and made it to floor one. There are three floors, so most likely I wouldn't get to fight yet.**

**Babi-Dee sent Pui-pui to fight first, and Vegeta won the round of rock-paper- scissors. I played too, but I lost on purpose. There is a trick to losing rock-paper- scissors, by the way. Then he easily beat Pui-pui in an uneven match where Babi-Dee used his magic to send us to Pui-pui's world temporarily, giving him the advantage. But Vegeta won anyway.**

**Next was Yakon, the monster from the eternal darkness planet. This room was giving me the creeps, since it was reminding me of the Darkness that seemed to follow me everywhere.**

"**The girl trembles, yes?" I heard it hiss.**

"**No, the girl thinks you smell bad." I said in anger. But he didn't get mad. He was crawling on the walls to look at me whereas I couldn't see him at all. Sayjins have good night vision, but not good enough for this place.**

"**No, no, you are afraid of the Darkness. You tremble because the night is dark. You tremble in your dreams because of the dark, yes."**

"**Shut up." I said, trying to stay calm. While this was being said, Goku was warming up to fight, already winning the round of rock-paper- scissors.**

"**Lord Babi-Dee could help you, yes. He could save you from the Darkness."**

"**You don't know anything. Shut up."**

"**Its too dark, here we go." Goku transformed and lit up the room. My cat-like eyes already adjusting to the light. But Yakon swallowed the light and we were thrown back into darkness.**

"**That tasted good, yes. I want more delicious light."**

"**Goku, this thing eats light." I said.**

"**Well, then, I'll give him some light." So Goku transformed again and fed the monster until it exploded. So much for Babi-Dee's second fighter.**

"**There, easy." I said in relief. That thing was creeping me out, and the room returned to normal as we got going to the next level, waiting on Dabura, Babi-Dee's number 1 man, the demon king.**

**We got to the floor and waited for what seemed an eternity before a small blue alien entered the room. It was slightly taller than me and had human characteristics, except that it was more of a lizard than a human. It even had a tail. It was concealing itself under a black cape.**

"**Lord Babi-Dee wants to see this girl fight next. I'll be your opponent. My name is Sahara." Its voice even sounded reptilian. It removed its cape to reveal itself. This thing was female, and it wanted to fight me.**

**This creature, Sahara, was pretty for a lizard. It smelt warm-blooded, I could tell because of my Sayjin sense of smell. The one thing that the animalistic side of a Sayjin loves is the scent of blood. She had long green hair and claws on each finger. Her knees were backwards compared to mine, and her tail had spikes on it. She smelled the air with her snake-like tongue and her eyes were tiny slits and bright yellow in color. Her teeth, when I saw them, reminded me of fangs. It made me wonder if she was venomous. She was dressed simply in an outfit that reminded me of a Greek toga. And the Majin symbol was tattooed onto her arm. She tossed her cape away as she stepped closer to the group.**

"**I will be happy to oblige. I didn't think I'd get the chance to fight so soon today."**

"**Katie, no!" Supreme Kai hissed to me.**

"**I'll be fine. She won't cause an energy profit for Buu." I whispered back. I stepped closer to her as she took a stance of her own.**

"**Be careful, I don't know much about her species." He warned as I stepped up to fight. Babi-Dee was watching and he transformed the room to that of a desert like area. It could only be from another planet, presumably Sahara's home world, because the sand was purple and I could see three suns in the sky.**

"**So, you accept my master's challenge to fight? You must be the chosen one. The girl from another dimension that will defeat an evil great enough to threaten all worlds across all dimensions. That evil could only be my master's pet, Buu."**

_**So she knows of my destiny? What does she know, and if she knows that much, what does Babi-Dee know?**_

"**I don't think the prophecy meant Buu, but yeah, that's me. You wanna fight or not?"**

"**Yeah, lets go." She powered up and I felt an increase of a great amount. It surprised me, but SSJ2 was far more impressive. So what else did I do but transform to SSJ2.**

**Everyone jumped at my transformation. Sahara immediately got back into form, doing her master's bidding, though that didn't hide the sweat.**

"**I'm not holding back. If I do, Buu might get free."**

"**Great idea." Vegeta said. Sahara's aura faltered.**

"**Scared? Unlike some other people I know, I reached this level and kept training anyway. I'm stronger than you think Sahara. I'm stronger than you, Babi-Dee, could guess." I said to Babi-Dee, knowing he could here me.**

"**We'll have to see about that, won't we?" then Sahara disappeared from sight and before I could move she had me from behind in a chokehold.**

"**You're fast." I said as I struggled to get free.**

"**I'm only warming up. You're pretty, did you know that? When master Babi-Dee chooses to control a girl, he only chooses pretty or powerful girls to do his bidding."**

"**Which are you?" I said in anger. She hissed angrily, "He's sick. And his plan will fail."**

"**Not if I can help it." she pushed me away and disappeared from sight again. When she reappeared, I only saw a flash of a liquid yellow before my eyes began to burn.**

"**Damn!" I hissed in pain. _That answers my 'venomous or not' question…_**

"**Katie!" Goku called. I was holding my eyes in pain, but I could still tell what was happening in the room for a small part. Sahara was standing back and watching me in agony, and she was laughing.**

"**I'm okay, she spit venom into my eyes to blind me." I said calmly.**

"**I'd worry if I were you. My venom usually kills." She hissed in a very snake like tone.**

"**I'll be okay after I kill you." I said bluntly. Like I said before, SSJ2 is like a drug, and right now the power was enticing me to do what Sayjins do best: kill.**

**I was truly blind, even when I finally opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything. There was nothing but black. Before I could do anything I was hit over and over by Sahara's clawed hands, punching away at me. My power was far greater than hers, but without sight my power was cut in half. And if she kept this up I'd end up freeing Majin Buu, and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I had to think back to my training, I knew there was a way to fight without eyes.**

_**I was training with Piccolo and Gohan in the woods, before the Sayjins arrived. Piccolo was teaching us a few things that would come in useful, the one thing I needed now. How to see without eyes.**_

_**The concept was simple enough. There are seven chakras in the body, and the term 'mind's eye' came from one of those chakras. We were expanding our Ki to that area, and enhancing our mind's eye and focus our other senses. Piccolo called it Ki sight. We were sitting presently in a field and with our eyes shut we saw the field. The next stage was going into the caves and seeing what we hadn't seen before in the darkness of the cave. That's how I started sparring with Piccolo in the cave.**_

**And now I'd do the same. I felt out the room, and I used my Ki sight to see Sahara's aura. I blocked her punch and her kick with ease.**

"**But how? You're blind!"**

"**Only a fool is truly blind." I said as she came at me again. I blocked that, too. When she shot an energy blast at me I deflected it back at her. Then I went on the offensive.**

**I used my Sneak Attack Ball, since I couldn't see it would be strong. Sahara's Ki disappeared, and I had won with minimal energy loss. I powered down and Supreme Kai was the first to grab my arm to help me walk toward the others.**

"**Katie, that was remarkable." Supreme Kai said.**

"**It was Gohan and Piccolo helped me. Our training in the caves finally came in handy."**

"**Here, it's a Zinzu bean." Gohan placed it into my hand and clenched my fist for me. I happily ate it and my vision was restored. The venom was gone.**

"**Katie, you killed again today, did you realize that?" Goku asked.**

"**Yes, but I had to or-"**

"**Or nothing. You let your power control you again."**

"**Maybe you're right, Goku. I did let my power control me. I could just as easily defeated her without transforming. I'm sorry."**

"**Focus next time. The last thing you want is to become accustomed to killing." Vegeta said with a shudder. He was remembering something painful.**

_**I will save you from you evil side's rebirth, Vegeta. I owe it to you.**_

**So we waited again and soon enough Dabura entered to fight. Gohan was next up, and I knew it would be a great fight.**

**Gohan immediately transformed into SSJ2. Since Ki is different for boys than girls, as I've said before, he already had a better control on his powers. I still needed to exercise SSJ2 out before I did something I'd regret.**

**Dabura spit at Gohan, hitting his glove. And Dabura's spit turns people to stone. Luckily my SG didn't go off and Gohan got off his glove in time.**

**Their fight was fascinating, so much so I almost forgot I was really there seeing this fight. But then Dabura acted as though he heard something and he stopped fighting.**

"**I must leave you now, master Babi-Dee is calling me. But rest assured that I will return to finish you." Dabura said as he left the room. Gohan was so dumbstruck he didn't react.**

"**Well that was pointless. What was the point of that? What could Babi-Dee be up to now?" Vegeta spat.**

"**It can't be good, whatever it is." Supreme Kai said. And I knew he was right. I knew, and I prayed I could change it.**


	37. Shades of Gray

**Chapter 38: Shades of Gray**

**A flash of light went through the room and Vegeta fell to his knees.**

"**Vegeta, oh no." I ran over, not expecting this to be happening already. My SG was going crazy. I had to do something.**

"**What's happening?" Goku asked.**

"**Babi-Dee is trying to control Vegeta." Supreme Kai said. I was trying to keep Vegeta focused on what he has.**

"**Vegeta, don't listen." I latched onto his arm and squeezed tight, "You can fight Goku anytime, and you have a family. Remember Bulma and Trunks! You even have your future son, and me as the daughter you never had. Remember on Namek? You told me that you hoped to have a daughter like me, and now you do. Don't give in to Babi-Dee or you may loose it all. Don't let him control you, dammit!" I was encouraging him to fight, he had to. "You're stronger than this, I know you are! Don't let the darkness take over Vegeta." If he gave in, like on the show, he'd release Buu, and I was doing my best to try and stop that. He'd also lose his soul, and I didn't want that either.**

**My SG was still going crazy as Vegeta settled down. I saw his face, and it wasn't that of his old self. He was the Vegeta that had for so long had my admiration. There was no sign of the Majin symbol, only sweat rolling off his face. Babi-Dee failed.**

**Vegeta looked right into my eyes, and they were eyes of fear. I had never seen fear in his eyes, and it worried me.**

"**He's after you-"**

"_**Dear child, do you know who is speaking to you?"**_

"_**You're Babi-Dee. I won't let you control me."**_

"_**Who said anything about controlling you? I am interested in a… a partnership of sorts. Vegeta would, of course, rebel. I saw that when I tried to turn him. But you have possibilities…"**_

"_**I know you want Buu released, and I won't let that happen if I can help it. I know what he will do."**_

"_**And what would Buu do, dear girl? What could he take from you that you haven't already lost?"**_

**I heard other voices, Goku and the others calling to me. They were encouraging me to fight as I did Vegeta. I also heard someone screaming in pain. I realized it was me.**

"_**I would lose-"**_

"_**What would you lose? You lost your home and you lost your family. You lost your future."**_

"_**No, I didn't. I have a new home, a new family, and a new destiny."**_

"_**Who cares about the destiny? You grew up wanting to be a scientist."**_

"_**And I am-"**_

"_**I wouldn't let Buu hurt your new family, if they're so important to you."**_

"_**It's not Buu that I'm afraid of hurting them, it's me. If I let you make me Majin, I will lose myself."**_

"_**Not lose, gain. But there is something else you want."**_

"**_And what is that?"_ I was still fighting him, my mental shields were too strong for him to break, so he was trying to get me to weaken them first by surprising me or finding a nerve to tap into.**

"_**The Darkness follows you, but I could save you from it."**_

"**_You could?" _that was it, he had weakened my mental shields and now I was feeling the true pain of his attack**

"_**Join me…"**_

"**Yes." I said. He had freed me at last.**

"**Katie?" it was Supreme Kai.**

"**Katie's not here anymore." I said as I got up. I looked over and saw the Majin symbol on my left arm, still glowing red.**

"**She's being controlled." Vegeta said.**

"**No, I'm not being controlled. I've been set free. I have felt many times a darkness in my soul, but I always fought it. Babi-Dee freed me of that, and now I've been reborn. Katherine the Slaughterer. Has a nice ring to it." I said, my smirk constant.**

"**Katie, this isn't you." Gohan said. I blasted the brat for his ignorance.**

"**Katherine! All shall call me Katherine or face death."**

"**You're not Katherine, you're Katie! Fight this!" Goku said as he helped Gohan up.**

"**I don't have to fight it, it's me. There isn't a difference. Everyone has their dark side, right Vegeta?"**

**Vegeta just stared at me, either in fear or in rage. Either emotion was exciting to me.**

"**If I am to please Babi-Dee, I have to free Buu. To free Buu means I'll get away from the Darkness that keeps coming for me. Fight me."**

"**No, and you won't get away from the Darkness, only closer to it if you keep this up."**

"**_But Goku, it's so real. I'm scared._" I said, turned to one side, "So fight me." I said in my new self.**

**Call me insane, I dare you, but the weaker side was always there. Yin and Yang. It's almost schizophrenic.**

**But it's not.**

"**I won't fight you." Goku said.**

"**And neither will I." Gohan said as he stood.**

"**Or I." Vegeta snapped.**

"**Then you're forcing me to do something drastic. I wonder how the tournament is going?" then I raised my fingers to my head and felt out, well, anyone's Ki. I found Hercule's and teleported as Goku ran toward me.**


	38. The Dark Side

**Chapter 39: The Dark Side**

**(When text goes from _like this_****to normal, that's my version of showing the "two sides". Technically, there is only one. And when you "read this." it means the two sides are in unison.)**

**This feeling I had was so great. I had more power than before, and the freedom was unbelievable. Nothing worried me anymore, I could let loose. I could finally play. This evil I had finally accepted to be me was fun. I was finally a true Sayjin.**

**So where could I have my fun? The Tournament. The best of the best that weren't scratching their heads back on Babi-Dee's ship were here, and a crowd of helpless humans to boot. I could have fun playing here.**

**The ring was empty, but the crowd remained. The Battle Royal was over, 18 winning Hercule's money and saving his social status. Sneaky girl.**

**I appeared before the crowd in the middle of the ring and jumped to SSJ2. This would attract everyone's attention and hide my identity. Not that I cared. Microphones were all over the place, so everyone could hear me.**

"**So, the great Hercule has won his fight? Too bad, I so wanted to kick his ass in public. Anyone here who wants to fight me is welcome."**

**Whispers filled the arena and I used my Sayjin hearing to find the Z Senshi and their families. They were confused at my attitude.**

"**No takers? I so wanted to fight. Maybe I'll just blow up something…" I said as I powered up a blast.**

"**Katie, I'll fight you. I don't know what's going on, but you have to stop." It was 18.**

_**I could have fun playing with her. **_

"**I'll tell you what's going on. I'm free. See this?" I pointed to my arm, "Its called the Majin symbol, and it freed me. I'll let loose Buu and have fun in the process."**

"**Majin Buu? No, Katie…" 18 shook her head.**

"**And my name is Katherine. Katie is dead." I charged at her and she dodged, barely in time to miss my kick.**

"**Fine, Katherine." She powered up and came at me this time, so I just let her hit me. I barely felt a thing as she punched me as hard as she could.**

**I grabbed her incoming fist and started to crush it. I had her falling to the floor, screaming. It was music to my soul.**

"**18, get out of there, you don't know what you're up against!" it was Goku. He and the other two Sayjins had finally arrived. I let the android go.**

"**My prey has arrived, how nice."**

"**Katherine, we don't want to hurt you, but we will if we have to."**

"**_You don't want to hurt me? Oh Goku…_ Too bad, because I want to hurt you!" I laughed.**

"**We won't fight you, it'll free Buu." Gohan said from Goku's left.**

"**I know you're still in there, Katie." Vegeta said from Goku's right.**

"**_Vegeta?_ Fool, you don't get it. I am Katie. I am Katherine."**

"**Then you'll have to forgive me if I have to kill you." Vegeta said, doubt in his voice.**

"**_Of course I will, Vegeta._ But I doubt even the great Sayjin Prince could stop me."**

**I walked toward them, my hands where they were clearly showing. My Ki was wild and had a red tint to the edge of the gold. I walked and circled my former friends. But maybe I could turn them too.**

"**You don't understand the joy I feel right now. I'm free, totally free. _The Darkness can't get me here._ You'll like it on my side. Join me. Together, nothing can stop us."**

"**You'll still in there, Katie, or you wouldn't want to try to get us on your side." Gohan said.**

"**Katie is Katherine, and Katherine is Katie. You have to get that by now."**

"**The only way we would believe that is if you did something really bad." Goku said. I smiled.**

"**You mean like this?" I moved my arm and powered a blast aimed toward the audience.**

"**No, you wouldn't-"**

"**Yes I would." I blasted, and the explosion was tremendous. The screams were like music, and the scent of blood excited me. The entire section that I aimed at was gone. **

_**It's wrong!**_

_**But it's so fun.**_

"**Katie!" Vegeta said in shock**

"**Katherine. Fight me now, or this will only continue."**

"**Fine, follow me." Goku said.**

"**Whatever you say."**

"**Gohan, go and check on Supreme Kai. You have to keep him safe." Goku said, though he didn't mean for me to hear him.**

"**Yes, Gohan, go keep Supreme Kai safe like a good boy." I hissed, as he looked at me one last time before he left.**

**So I followed Goku and Vegeta followed me, watching me with some form of fear. I loved it. I was no longer a scared little girl, but a true warrior that everyone respected.**

_**It's not respect, its fear.**_

_**Is there really a difference?**_

**Soon enough we landed in the dessert.**

"**Love the location, Goku. So… so cliche. Even for you."**

"**Why are you so hateful? Why are you doing this?" Goku said. I unwrapped my tail to let it wave freely.**

"**I'm not hateful, I'm truthful. I've always hated you at some level. You were this grand hero, and no one could do anything without your approval. When I first fought Recoome on Namek, I felt that I just had to hold him off long enough for you to arrive. I hated it. No one could defeat the androids after you died. No one could stop Buu if you stay dead this time. _Goku, everyone misses you, please come back!_ Pathetic. And to think I felt that way. But now I'm the strongest and I will win. There will be a new world order when Buu is released, and I will practically be immortal! No one will stop us." I said. Goku seemed hurt, and I smiled.**

"**You're still doing it, Katherine. You're depending on someone else. You're depending on both Buu and Babi-Dee."**

"**Buu is inevitable, and Babi-Dee is useful. _He'll keep the Darkness away._"**

"**You can keep the Darkness away. You have so far." Vegeta pointed out.**

"**_But I'm tired of fighting it._ But I'm not too tired to fight you. Face me now!" I powered up and shook the planet's core. No one would stop me.**

_**He's my hero.**_

_**He's in my way.**_

**Finally those two began to take me seriously. They powered up to SSJ. Can two SSJ's beat a SSJ2? We'll have to see. Goku let Vegeta and I talk, they were trying to hit a nerve that would reach the good in me. Foolish fantasy at most. I was free, true, released.**

"**And Vegeta, one thing always bugged me about you. Your arrogance. No matter what, you always believe you can't be stopped because you're the Sayjin Prince. News flash, there are only two other full-blooded Sayjins left besides you! And I'm a fluke!"**

"**I am still the Sayjin Prince, and look at you! You say you're not a little girl, but you took the easy way out because you were scared."**

"**_But Vegeta, _you of all people know about this side of life." I said in an obnoxious, happy tone.**

**We charged, two against one, and I was thrilled. I was ready for a real challenge.**

"**Ka-me-ha-me-ha!"**

"**Gatlik Gun!" they both tried their attacks at the same time. Useless. I blocked both with my own blast.**

"**Majin Gatlik Wave!" I combined my own evil Ki into a half-Kamehameha/Gatlik Gun. It beat them both easily and knocked them out of SSJ. The Ki ball had been dark red in color.**

_**Goku and Vegeta!**_

_**Dumb and dumber!**_

**They got up and faced me, bloody and shaken but still alive. I took the chopsticks out of my hair and threw each at one of them. They used their Ki and threw the chopsticks back at me (like the Jedi). One missed, but the other embedded into my arm.**

**Goku and Vegeta were both in shock, sort of sorry it happened. The fools. When you fight, pain is inevitable. This was no different.**

_**Blood…**_

_**Our blood,**_

_**But blood none the less.**_

**I pulled out the chopstick and licked the blood off, savoring the coppery taste. My arm hurt, but not bad enough to stop our fight.**

"**So good, I wonder how yours will taste." I threw the piece of wood to the ground, "Goku's blood would be sweet… Vegeta's would be bitter…" I went again, but something in my head stopped me. Not my head, my heart.**

_**No, Buu is free…**_

_**My pet is free at last…**_

"**Do you feel that?" Goku said. Vegeta nodded in response. They were already exhausted. Too bad, fighting them was fun.**

"**Buu is hatched. I must go to Babi-Dee now, but we will finish this. _Or is it already done?_ You two look terrible." I reverted back to my normal state. Then I teleported back to Babi-Dee's ship.**


	39. Recovery

**Chapter 40: Recovery**

**(When text goes from _like this_****to normal again, that's my version of showing the "two sides" talking in the same sentence. Technically, there is only one, but this makes it easier to read. And when you "read this." it means the two sides are in unison. The rest of the time when text in is _like this it will mean thoughts or thinking_.)**

**Babi-Dee and Dabura were outside the ship watching Buu parade around as Gohan and Supreme Kai watched. Buu was actually kind of cute, not that it mattered. All that mattered was that Babi-Dee kept his word.**

"**This infantine creature is the fear of the universe?" Dabura asked.**

"**Yes, just wait until he fights." I sneered at Dabura.**

"**Oh, my dear, how _did_ you do it so quickly?" Babi-Dee asked.**

"**I beat the snot out of Goku and Vegeta with one blast."**

"**Quite impressive indeed."**

"**It was fun." I said cockily.**

_**They are my friends.**_

_**They were in my way.**_

"**Buu!" Majin Buu cried out.**

"**Buu, destroy Supreme Kai!" Babi-Dee ordered.**

"**Buu no wanna!"**

"**What! Of all the- hey, where are you going?" Babi-Dee was shocked as I was walking up to Buu.**

"**Ooh, who you? You want play with Buu?"**

"**No Buu. I have to tell you a secret. Do you see that man over there? He's Babi-Dee. Do you remember Bibi-Dee?" he nodded, totally paying attention. "Well, Babi-Dee is his son, and he can put you back into that ball. You don't want that, do you?"**

"**No, no, no!" Buu said.**

"**Then do as he says for a while, okay? If you do, I'll give you lots of candy later."**

"**Okay, Buu do!"**

**I walked back over, completely in control of the situation.**

"**What was that?" Dabura asked.**

"**You have to know how to talk to the big guy. He'll listen to you know, Master Babi-Dee."**

"**Perfect! This is wonderful!" Babi-Dee was so relieved.**

**Buu walked over -actually he hopped over- and began to fight Gohan. Gohan lost, what a shame. Buu was about to blast him but Supreme Kai had thrown Gohan far away into the woods.**

"**Master Babi-Dee, this monster is obviously too powerful to control. You must reseal it as soon as possible."**

"**He will obey me as long as I have dear Katherine the Slaughterer here to help me."**

"**Thank you, Master Babi-Dee." Calling him master felt right.**

_**He's a sick midget that needs to die. He isn't my master.**_

_**He's keeping the Darkness away from me.**_

**The good side of me that was left was becoming more like the true me. Soon we would be one and the same and that irritating little voice would be gone for good.**

**Dabura did what he thought was best and attacked Buu, throwing a spear through Buu's chest.**

"**My pet! Dabura, what have you done? Buu, are you okay?"**

"**Master, Buu is fine. Calm down and watch." Babi-Dee looked on and saw Buu pull out the spear and heal himself.**

"**Buu, I never knew you had such power!"**

"**But wait, there's more."**

**Dabura tried again to attack Buu, but Buu decided he was hungry.**

"**Buu want cookie!" Buu used that horn on his head and blasted Dabura, transforming the demon king into a life-size cookie.**

"**You ate him… Buu, that was marvelous!" Babi-Dee was jumping around once more as Buu ate Dabura.**

_**If he acts like that when Dabura is killed, how will he act when we die?**_

_**Who said we were going to die?**_

**Buu began to pound Supreme Kai, and I laughed along with Babi-Dee.**

"**Buu gonna to make you dead! Buu gonna to make you dead! Buu gonna to make you dead!" Buu cried over and over as he attacked Supreme Kai.**

_**This isn't right, he can't fight back!**_

_**But that makes it easier.**_

_**He's too weak now.**_

_**Right…**_

"**Master Babi-Dee, the Kai is dead now. There is no way he can intrude on your plans anymore."**

"**Yes, yes. You can stop now, Buu. He's dead."**

_**Why did we stop Buu?**_

_**Because it was right**_

_**But who said we had to do the right thing?**_

"**Buu? Okay!" Buu hopped back over "Now what we do?"**

"**You will fight me."**

"**And me." It was Goku and Vegeta, back to fight.**

"**I thought you said they were defeated." Babi-Dee said.**

"**Earth magic, they healed themselves. A minor triviality I overlooked, master Babi-Dee."**

"**You're calling him master now? How pathetic." Vegeta criticized.**

"**Like you never called Frieza master?"**

"**The difference is I never meant it!"**

"**Buu, please dispose of these two." Babi-Dee ordered. Buu looked at me, and I nodded. Somehow Buu took it that I was his master and not Babi-Dee.**

_**He'll kill them.**_

_**So?**_

**Goku and Vegeta both powered up, and I noticed that Goten and Trunks were watching on the hill. Piccolo and Krillen had been turned back from stone, and they were there as well.**

_**What if they die?**_

_**Better now than later.**_

**The little voice was starting to irritate me more now. It just kept pushing.**

**Goku and Vegeta both transformed into SSJ2. I guess my fight with them gave them the boost they needed. If you could really call it a fight.**

"**What a weird transformation. Do you do that as well, my dear?"**

"**Yes, but those two only recently became strong enough to transform to that level. I've had it for years."**

"**You were a much better choice for Majin."**

"**I thank you for choosing me over Vegeta. You truly freed me."**

**We watched the fight and Buu's blasts were sloppy with the aim. A couple times he nearly hit me or master Babi-Dee with a minor blast.**

"**Buu, watch your aim!" I cried. Buu powered up a large blast at threw it at Goku. Goku deflected it and it came right at me. I couldn't even brace for impact as the blast came at me. I couldn't help it, I screamed.**

**But something I couldn't explain happened. Vegeta jumped in the way. The blast was ripping him apart, and I saw a smirk on his face as he looked at me before his body disappeared.**

**Everyone and everything stopped then.**

"**Vegeta?" I said, _"What happened?" _the weaker part said.**

"**Why did he…? _I would have died… _I would have killed him. _We were bad… _We were evil…"**

"**He didn't have to do that!" I cried out.**

**Something snapped inside. It was like the good and the bad sides were fighting for control.**

"**_He died to save me!_ He could have let the blast hit me! _What would Mirai No Trunks think?_ I have to keep the Darkness away! _If we're good the darkness will stay away!_ But master Babi-Dee said- _Screw what he said! Vegeta is dead because of me!_"**

"**Vegeta!"**

**I had to get rid of the Majin symbol, as long as it was there I couldn't beat my dark side. I wasn't strong like Vegeta; I couldn't fight it as long as that symbol was still embedded onto my skin. The dark side struggled to keep in control, and I struggled to move my right arm so I could make a Ki blast.**

_**I have to remove the Majin symbol, and I know only one way how. God, Kami, Supreme Kai, forgive me, for I have sinned.**_

**When my Ki blast was strong enough I took my right hand and blasted my left arm, removing the Majin symbol and its hold on me. The blast removed most of my arm and I collapsed.**


	40. Past Misdeeds

**Chapter 41: Past Misdeeds**

_**What's going on? Where am I?**_

"**You let someone close to you die."**

"**Who's there?" I asked, startled. I thought I was alone.**

"**No one."**

_**I'm in the maze again? Guess I better follow the path.**_

"**Go left." So I did. There was someone I knew at the end of the path. Who is it? I couldn't see it.**

"**You let you're fear control you. You can't leave while you're in this void of doubt."**

**My memories flashed before my eyes. It was like a movie, a slide show.**

_**Was that really me? That can't be me. I'm not evil.**_

"**But you were, and you paid for it."**

"**Am I dead?" I asked the person I didn't see.**

"**No, not yet." It said with a laugh.**

"**So where am I?"**

"**No where." It shrugged.**

**I continued on toward the person I couldn't see, but as I walked I made no progress, like walking the wrong way on a moving sidewalk, so I stopped.**

"**What happened?" I asked.**

"**You don't remember?"**

"**Its all a blur… I was bad."**

"**No, you just did some bad things." It replied.**

"**Why am I here, what's happened to Buu?"**

"**You wounded yourself to be rid of the Majin symbol and went into a coma. Sayjins use this time to heal, to find answers within themselves."**

"**So am I here because of what I did?"**

"**Yes. You're going to review your life, pretty much. You're going to find out why you were chosen to come, and not some other human child."**

**The figure's arm moved and the wall next to me changed to show a little girl sitting in a swing. She had glasses and unruly brown hair in pigtails.**

"**That's me. In third grade."**

**She, or I, was sitting in the swing by myself. Other kids thought I was weird, that cooties were real and I was their queen. Two boys came running up to me.**

"**Nah -nah! It's the four-eyed anteater!"**

"**Please stop calling me that." I said, tears in my small eyes.**

"**Oh, is the baby gonna cry? Does she want her mommy?"**

"**Go away!" the younger version of myself said, starting to cry. The two boys ran off laughing.**

"**I hate them. I hate them all." Third grade me said.**

**Then the image faded.**

"**Why did they call you that?"**

"**One time at lunch I was eating outside and a kid saw an ant on my plate. It went from there."**

"**Kids are so cruel." The figure moved its arms again, showing an older version of me, in fifth grade this time. I had just came to the school from my old one in the same district because of inner school politics.**

**I was in the class the first day and the teacher gave us a division review paper. The 5th grade me raised her hand.**

"**What is it, Katie?"**

"**I didn't learn division before I came here." 5th grade me said.**

"**And what do you want me to do about it?" the teacher replied.**

"**She was a real bitch." I said.**

"**Looks like it." the figure waved its arm again to show an image of myself slightly older than the previous one.**

"**Not a large jump between bad memories." It said sarcastically.**

"**Who are you? And why only bad memories?"**

"**You'll know soon who I am. There will be good memories, I promise."**

**This image was one I already knew when I saw her. I had my hair cut shorter like a boy's and I was a major video-game geek at this point.**

**It was gym class and we had a 'free day'. We could do or play whatever we wanted. So I went to a corner, where I presumed no one would bother me, and I got out my Gameboy. Then he came over. The biggest, dumbest boy I had ever met. His name was Billy Cornish, and I'd never forget him.**

"**Video-games are for boys, so go home and get your dollies out."**

"**I don't have dolls. I have video games." I said in a hateful tone. Sometimes after I used that tone he'd leave, but not today.**

"**What would you do if I did this?" he reached over and turned off my game. I got up and put the game into my pocket.**

"**You ass-hole! I just beat that level! I didn't get to save!" I hit him. I hit him over and over until the teacher came over and pulled him away. I saw him and he was scared, I immediately felt bad a little, but I was so mad I had foam at my mouth. Then the image faded.**

"**So, that was the first time you showed you true anger. The demon that resurfaced earlier today."**

"**I was so mad, I had wanted that level for so long. But that wasn't really why I hit him. My anger just built up over the years. I got in trouble, and he didn't. That damn teacher liked him at his worse better than she ever like me."**

"**So then what happened?"**

"**I found refuge in Dragonball Z. It started showing in America that year. I imagined being able to do those things so I could get back at people. But soon I realized I'd be as bad as Frieza if I did that. I imagined helping people if I could do the things they could. Even those bullies."**

"**That was when I was born." The figure said, "And you have helped people, for the most part." It waved its arm and another image shown bright.**

**It was me again, this time in middle school. I was in band class, playing the clarinet, and I was actually good at it. The teacher and my fellow band geeks cheered as I played one of the easier songs from memory without messing up.**

**Another image was shown. It was me, alone, at home playing around and acting as though I could do a Kamehameha Wave or something.**

"**I hurt Goku and the others. I killed without regret. I got Vegeta killed." Tears were welling up and my lower lip was trembling. I would cry if I kept going on. "What if I lose them all? I couldn't bare it! How could I do that?"**

"**Watch." It pointed to the wall as another image appeared.**

**I was in the tomb; it was my memory of that last day before I arrived here. The voices were telling me that I could have my deepest desire. It was to leave my bad life and go somewhere grand. To be someone different, to have power. To be trusted. I agreed, and the shadows swallowed me. I saw myself from ten years ago scream as it happened.**

"**You were afraid of that Darkness coming again. So you let your mental shield down and Babi-Dee got hold and twisted your thoughts so you'd agree to work with him."**

"**I hurt them, but it really wasn't me, was it?"**

"**Yes, it was you. But not the _true_ you. Why do you think the Darkness hasn't gotten to you yet?" I shook my head, "You have an Inner Light that Darkness can never get to. Your Inner Light kept trying to get you to focus while you were Majin." I remembered something Piccolo once said, that I had a light the Darkness couldn't get to. That must have been what this figure was talking about, right?**

"**An Inner Light? How did I get it?" it pointed to the wall and another image started.**

**I was swimming in a pond near the Son house, a month after Trunks proposed.**

"**Why are you out here all by yourself? You could get hurt." It was Mirai No Trunks.**

"**Well, I guess it's a good thing a big strong man came to check on me." He began to undress and jumped in. He splashed me, so I in return splashed him as soon as he resurfaced.**

"**What was that for?"**

"**You got me all wet."**

"**You were already wet."**

"**Oh, yeah." We laughed together. This was the first time since our engagement was announced that we had a moment for ourselves, what with the parties and preparations and all.**

"**You know, Chi-chi sent me to find you so she could fix your dress."**

"**Let her wait." I pulled off my suit and held it out between us. I threw it to the bank and swam closer to Trunks.**

"**Is it possible to get dirty by swimming?" he asked with a smile.**

"**Let's find out."**

**Then the image faded, but another immediately took its place.**

**It was my wedding day. I was next to Mirai No Trunks and the priest was at the best part.**

"**Do you, Mirai No Trunks Briefs, take this woman for you lawfully wedded wife?"**

"**I do." Trunks said as he placed the ring on my finger.**

"**I only took off the ring today because of the fighting. I didn't want to lose it or damage it somehow." I said.**

"**And do you, Son Katherine, take this man to be your-"**

"**I do!" I got overexcited and a few people laughed, including the priest.**

"**Very well then, child. I here by pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, son."**

**Trunks took my chin and drew me close as we kissed. It felt so good inside, I wanted to scream 'I love this man and no one can stop us!' loud enough to raise my Ki. Then the image faded.**

"**Love? Is that it? My love for Trunks is my Inner Light?"**

"**Partly, but its not just your love for Trunks, watch."**

"**How much more is there?"**

"**Only until you can see."**

**Many images ran by fast, but I made them out. Saving Piccolo from Raditz was first. Then crying over Guru, guilt from betraying Vegeta, and it went on for a long time until the last image, Vegeta dying to save me. Tears welled up again.**

"**Why did he do it? I was hurting people, killing innocent people! He didn't have to save me… why did he?"**

"**He understood you better than even yourself. He knew how great killing without reason or regret felt. But finding love was so much better, and easier to lose. He didn't want you to lose Mirai, or for Mirai to lose you."**

"**My Inner Light was shown to him, too."**

"**Everyone saw it. Even Cell and Frieza."**

"**I have to go back. I have to stop Buu and this new evil."**

"**All you had to do was ask." A light grew in the room, revealing the tomb from before. I was finally able to walk freely toward my guide and looked at the tomb as I did so.**

"**I've been here the whole time?" I turned to see the face of this person. It was me. The only difference between us was that she didn't have a tail and her hair was long past her butt, like mine was before I cut it.**

"**You're confused, right?" She laughed, "I'm the part you almost lost. When we rejoin as one, you'll be back. You could almost say I'm your Inner Light. Symbolically, of course."**

"**Of course." I replied. She stretched out her arm and I did the same. Weirder things have happened, so I wasn't all that surprised when I saw her. When we touched our hands together I felt warmth that I felt like I had lost and a bright light shown.**

"**Good luck out there, girl. You'll need it."**


	41. As Evil Plays

**Chapter 42: As Evils Plays…**

**Third Person Point of View of Chapters 40-41**

**Goku saw Katherine watching as Buu fought him and Vegeta. He still couldn't figure out what had happened to change Katie to Katherine the Slaughterer so easily. If they saved Katie then he would ask.**

**Vegeta was pissed with Katie for letting herself be controlled by Babi-Dee. She was being hypocritical by the very act. She helped Vegeta focus so he wouldn't fall victim to the Majin spell, but she had given up on herself. What did he promise her?**

**Vegeta and Goku fought hard against Buu, but Buu seemed to only gain power as they fought. He was having fun, and that was something a Sayjin could admire in a warrior.**

**Buu sent a large Ki blast at Goku, and Goku's only choice was to use his Kamehameha to deflect it. But by doing so the two blasts combined and headed straight for Katherine.**

"**Katie, look out!" Goku called. But Katherine was paralyzed in fear or shock and couldn't move. She knew she was about to die and couldn't block or dodge the attack now.**

**Katherine screamed, not sounding so evil, but like the scared kid she really was. Goku couldn't do a thing to help her.**

**Vegeta had to save her, he'd never forgive himself if he didn't. He knew all too well the joy of being evil, but there was immense guilt and regret to follow that. He knew Mirai No Trunks would be devastated if his mate was killed. He'd be even more upset if he found out Katie was evil when she died. So Vegeta jumped in the way of the blast. He looked at Katherine to see if she understood, but by her reaction it was hard to tell if she had.**

"**Vegeta, no!" Goku screamed, but it was too late, Vegeta was dead. Katherine stood there for a moment like she was having an internal battle. Goku couldn't hear her speaking between Katie and Katherine, but one thing stood out.**

"**He didn't have to do that!" she cried out. She started holding her head and screaming out things that were incoherent. Finally she blasted her arm and collapsed from the self-inflicted injury.**

**Katie didn't move, but Goku knew she had beaten her evil side. That blast destroyed the Majin symbol. But at what price did she win? Would her life be taken as payment? He did the only thing he could think of.**

**Goku walked over and knelt by Katie. He went to pick her up but something warm, sticky, and wet covered his hand. It was a red liquid; Katie's blood. There was so much blood from her wound on her arm; it was no wonder why she collapsed. It was oozing out, spreading across the ground into a puddle and onto her Gi, and as Goku picked her up it oozed onto his Gi as well.**

"**We'll finish this another time." Goku said as Babi-Dee screamed at him. Goku teleported to the Lookout and had Mr. Po-Po and Dende tend to his fallen friend. It was times like these Goku wondered what Katie's purpose was here. From what he knew she had a normal and completely safe life back in her dimension. Now she was here, in another dimension, possibly in another time or on another planet, and she wasn't even the same species anymore. She had suffered so much. **

**But she had also gained a lot. She knew all of the events taking place, and the others had agreed that it was too much responsibility on one person, especially a young girl that didn't even belong here. She fit in more here than at home, he figured, since she had seemed so happy, but then what drove her to join Babi-Dee? Was it the nightmares he sensed coming from her late at night?**

**And Vegeta died to save her. Goku couldn't believe he did that. Vegeta was the last person to admit that he had emotions. But Vegeta had changed since the Cell Games, Goku knew. Vegeta had a family and Katie was part of it. Was it Sayjin loyalty to ones family, or just the fact that Vegeta respected Katie in a way Goku couldn't understand? Goku didn't know.**

**He had to get the others up here so they'd be safe from Buu. He contacted Piccolo via telekinesis and told him to get the boys up to the Lookout safely, then he teleported back down to earth to retrieve his friends and family that remained.**

**All Goku told the others was that Katie had been injured fighting Buu, and that was good enough for them. Goku would let Katie tell it, and he knew she'd make it to tell them. She was a Sayjin, after all.**

**Mirai No Trunks immediately wanted to see Katie. Goku tried to reason with him, but it was no good. Mirai wanted to be with his mate, so Goku took him to see Katie.**

"**She isn't in good shape. She lost a lot of blood and energy." Goku said as he opened the door to Katie's temporary room.**

"**I don't care, I want to be with her." Mirai walked in showing no emotion. Goku left him alone, and that's when Mirai let the emotion show as he saw her. Most of her upper-left arm was gone, he could tell by the bandages. She had lost her arm to the androids, but that was different. Very different. Her arm was in a sling and she looked pale, nearly as white as the sheets she lay on. Though magic had helped repair most of the damage to her arm, she may never get to use it again.**

**Mirai remembered once about the Zinzu beans 'restrictions'. No self-inflicted wounds, loss of blood, and no illness. Only fighting obtained wounds. Dende's powers relied on the same set of rules, and the Dragonballs wouldn't bring back someone who committed suicide. Sacrificing yourself to save another was different. That's how Dende put it when Mirai asked about using them. She was alone in her struggle for life.**

**Mirai thought of the future, technically now the past, he had grown up in. Gero took Katie away and replaced her with 22. But she didn't follow Gero, she escaped and came home. He was only a baby, so he always knew her that way. When his dad died by 18's hand, Katie transformed. But three Super Sayjins just weren't enough.**

**Mirai sat near Katie's bed and held her good hand. Her clothes were covered in her own blood, but it was all she'd wear in a fight. There was a set of clean clothes, her original Gi from Namek and the battle with Vegeta, next to the bed for her when, or if, she woke up.**

"**Come on, Katie. I… I love you. You're not alone, so don't leave me! Don't leave me again!" he squeezed her hand, so much wanting to have her squeeze back. But she didn't. She just lay there, looking so much like a life-size porcelain doll. "We all need you, and if you die now, the Dragonballs won't save you. We still need you… I still need you…"**

**The Bond Mirai shared with Katie was real. Vegeta had said a Bond made the two mates as one, so Mirai had felt Katie's struggle with her evil side. The fight between the good and evil sides had stopped, and Katie beat Katherine the Slaughterer, but not even Mirai knew what prompted her to let herself become Majin. She was stronger than that. He had felt the evil in her when it took over, and he saw her blow up part of the stadium. Her warning about his dad didn't make sense. He would ask her later. She would come back.**


	42. Awakening Forgivness

**Chapter 43: Awakening / Forgiveness**

**(Back to first person point of view.)**

**Pain. That was the first thing I felt as I opened my eyes. It hurt, so I closed my eyes in hopes of getting away from the pain.**

_**Who would want me alive now, anyway? I killed innocent people.**_

**But I felt something else. Someone was squeezing my hand. I opened my eyes again and saw Mirai No Trunks next to the bed me. (I use the term _saw_ freely, because all I saw was a blur.) I squeezed back.**

"**Trunks, what are you doing here?" I asked groggily.**

"**Katie, thank Kami you're alive." I tried to sit up, but it hurt to move. My left arm was throbbing. I guess blasting off the Majin symbol like that wasn't such a good idea.**

"**What's going on?"**

"**You beat the Majin spell… I thought I lost you. You've been sleeping since yesterday."**

"**Trunks, I'm sorry." I started to cry, and the tears said it all. _Buu will want to fight the boys soon. How messed up is this version of DBZ reality?_**

"**I know."**

"**No, you don't. I got your dad killed."**

"**Vegeta is dead?" I nodded, "How?" I sat up, wanting to explain this at eye-level.**

"**He saw my Inner Light. He knew I wasn't really evil, so he sacrificed himself to save me. He showed me… I don't know what to call it, he showed me that he cared about me, I guess. He was the one Babi-Dee wanted, but he got me instead. He sacrificed himself me. In the story he did it for his family."**

"**So he was meant to die? Well, we'll have to wish him back, won't we?"**

"**Mirai." He loved me so much, how could I have given in to the Majin? "You're taking this awfully well."**

"**I already lost him once."**

"**God, just go away!" I pushed him, but it was futile with my low energy level. He just stared at me for a moment as I kept crying.**

"**Katie? Its okay." He reached over and held me. I just cried on his shoulder, letting it all out.**

"**How could he? I would have killed him, but he died to save me. He's a better man than I _ever_ gave him credit. I never though he'd sacrifice himself for me. I never thought he'd sacrifice himself for anybody, but he did. I miss him, and I should pay for what I did."**

"**You are paying for it." it was a simple statement, but Mirai was right. I may never get to use my left arm again, which at the moment was throbbing, and the guilt was driving me crazy.**

"**What about my arm? What did the others say about it?"**

"**They had to use regular medicine and a little earthly magic to stop the bleeding. I'm surprised you're up so soon. I don't know anything more. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Mirai helped me up and helped me get dressed into my old fighting Gi that I got from Piccolo.**

_**This brings back memories. I wore this when I first fought Vegeta on earth and when I fought the Ginyu Force. Damn, why'd I do it? I got Vegeta killed! Why!**_

"**Mirai, I'm sorry. I can't say that enough. I wanted to kill your dad and Goku because… because…"**

"**Because why?" I looked, seeing Goku enter the room, "I'm glad you're okay, but why?"**

"**Goku… its because you guys are stronger than me." I said, looking away, "Much stronger."**

"**You beat _us_, Katie. You were stronger."**

"**No. There are many reasons why you and Vegeta are stronger than me. First, I know about your third form."**

"**Of course you do." Goku said, sighing.**

"**Next… I don't know. You two are stronger than me. You always have been, and always will be. Your spirits are stronger."**

"**I'd say the way you beat the Majin hold proves you're stronger-"**

"**No!" I started to cry.**

"**Katie?" Mirai looked into my eyes, "We aren't judging you. Go ahead, let it out. Let it all out."**

"**The Majin hold wouldn't work on any of you. It worked on me. Vegeta's pride is too strong for it, Babi-Dee told me so. I know that wasn't a lie, whatever else he may have said. And it wouldn't work on someone with a pure heart. Vegeta resisted, and I know he still has darkness in his soul."**

"**Katie, Vegeta only resisted because of you." Goku said. He got my attention. Goku's eyes captured mine and held them. **

"**You just told me a moment ago that Vegeta became Majin in your world. You helped him focus on what really mattered." Mirai said.**

"**But I got him killed…"**

"**He doesn't regret it." I looked at Goku. His statement was probably true. I'd have to ask Vegeta someday.**

"**Goku… I wish… if only I hadn't gone with you guys…"**

"**Then father would have died anyway." Mirai said.**

"**Come on, the others are worried." Goku said, heading back outside.**

**I had lost so much strength that Mirai had to help me walk. I leaned on him out onto the Lookout. I was nervous about the upcoming reunion with the others. How could they ever trust me again?**

**The outside air seemed different. It was dank, and I realized it was because of Buu's power filling up the planet's atmosphere.**

**On the outer-most part of the Lookout stood the entire group. Man, was I feeling bad right now. Guilt, angst, and sadness were clouding my aura, I knew it. When the others saw me, I was surprised to see relief on most of the group's faces.**

"**Katie, thank Kami you're okay." Bulma said, which surprised me a lot.**

"**I guess I have some explaining to do."**

"**Katie-"**

"**Let me tell them, Mirai. I'll have to eventually. I went to Babi-Dee's ship to help, but I ended up causing more problems. In the story back home, Vegeta became Majin and caused Buu to be released, then he sacrificed himself to save everyone else, though it didn't work. But I screwed it all up. Instead, I became Majin, and Vegeta sacrificed himself to save me from myself. I caused Buu to be released, and I got Vegeta killed. I laughed when Buu fought Gohan, and I laughed when I killed those innocent people. God, I'm so sorry!" I finally started to cry full out now; I couldn't hold it in any longer.**

**No one said anything for a while.**

"**I think the question here is, what prompted you to do all that?" it was Krillen, the last person I expected to ask me something like that. "We all have fought by your side. Vegeta was your hero dammit! Why would you turn against us?" Krillen looked hurt. We had been through so much together. As I looked at the others, I realized we all had. Piccolo trained me, Krillen and Gohan fought with me against Garlic jr., Goku and I against Nappa and Vegeta, and Vegeta…**

**At first all I could do was stare at Krillen.**

"**You're right, Krillen. All this time I've fought evil, so why would I turn to evil for comfort."**

"**Comfort, what do you mean by that?" Goku asked.**

"**It's complicated." I just stared at my friends. These people were the only friends I ever really had, and I betrayed them.**

**I felt someone hit me. Bulma had come over and slapped me as hard as she could, but even with my Ki so low it didn't hurt. It was the meaning behind the slap that hurt.**

"**How could you let my husband get killed? You were his student and he admired you in a way I couldn't understand. He would have and _did_ die for you!" she started to cry and Yamcha was the one to comfort her. Yamcha threw me a dirty look.**

"**I got him killed because I was scared." Now that was something the others didn't expect me to say. I was the last person to admit that I was scared of anything.**

"**Katie…" Piccolo had an idea about the fear I was about to reveal. Only he had ever seen me this emotionally weak before, when I thought I lost my chance to go home, I told him about the Darkness.**

"**That dream I had before I came here, I don't think it was only a dream. That pit of Darkness is real, somewhere, and I don't want to go back. I don't want the shadows to swallow me, and I don't want to lose you guys. I messed that up." Tears kept coming, but I kept going with my story. "So when Babi-Dee was in my head, he manipulated me by saying he could keep the Darkness away. That was enough for my mental shield to be broken and he twisted my thoughts so that I agreed with him and his plan. I'm not making an excuse… my own weakness did this… I nearly killed everyone here, and Vegeta is gone because of me. Buu is free because of _me_."**

"**And what about Gohan?" Videl screamed, tears in her eyes, too.**

"**Gohan is alive. He's on the Kai planet training with Supreme Kai to stop Buu. Gohan… I didn't try to help him…"**

"**Yeah, my brother's alive!"**

"**Be quiet!" Goten and Trunks were hiding, ease-dropping on us, but that didn't work out too well, obviously.**

"**Alright, you two. Get out here right this minute." Chi-chi called to the two demi-Sayjins.**

**I heard a voice in my head. It was Babi-Dee, calling to me.**

"_**Where are you my pet? I'll find you, do you know that? Even without the Majin symbol on your arm, I can find you. I can sense you even now. And then I'll bring back Katherine the Slaughterer and the first thing I'll order you to do is to kill all your little troublesome friends!"**_

"**Oh God, I have to go." I said, getting ready to teleport, but once again I was surprised to have Bulma stop me.**

"**If you leave, Majin Buu will kill you. At least up here you safe, for now. I don't want Vegeta's death to be in vain." Tears were still in her eyes, but she was calm now.**

"**I hate to say it like this, but no matter what happens now, Vegeta's death will be in vain." Tears kept flowing down my cheeks, even now. "But as long as Babi-Dee's alive he can find me, and I don't want him to find you guys too. I'll be back as soon as I know Babi-Dee's dead. Later we'll wish everything back to normal."**

"**Where are you going to go?" Trunks (little) asked.**

"**Somewhere where the Buu monster can't find me. I'll be back soon."**

"**Katie, I want you to know I forgive you." Bulma said.**

"**I think we all do, now that we know." Goku said, as the others nodded in agreement.**

"**Thanks, that means the world to me. You all are the best friends anyone could have. I'll see you all later, okay?" I gave Mirai one last glance before I teleported. I did it quickly so no one could stop me.**


	43. Kai World

**Chapter 44: Kai World**

**Sometimes you have to push away the ones you care about, and that was exactly what I was doing now. If Babi-Dee found me the others would die right then and there, even if I didn't become Katherine the Slaughterer again. But I knew if he found me I'd be too weak to fight his power now, so I fled to save them all. I wouldn't let what I did to Vegeta happen again. Never.**

**I decided to go to the only place I could think of to stay away from Babi-Dee. That place was the Supreme World of the Kais. Babi-Dee could get here, but he wouldn't until he finished earth, which I knew he wouldn't accomplish.**

**Once there I immediately felt drained of energy. In my current state I was as weak as a normal person, so the Instant Transmission took a lot out of me. I raised my Ki a little and walked toward the familiar SSJ2 energy I felt from Gohan. He was trying to remove the Z sword. I stayed out of immediate sight as I watched Gohan pull out the Z sword, and I knew he could defeat Buu if he stayed focused. But that probably wasn't meant to be, either.**

"**Great, Gohan! That was great!" Supreme Kai said. Kabito seemed upset with his master's choice to allow a mortal on the planet, so I knew he'd be mad when he saw me. But so what? I had to keep the others safe by staying as far away from them as possible.**

**Gohan powered down and the trio started off the plateau where the sword had been stuck all these centuries. When they got to the bottom where I was Gohan went into a fighting stance.**

"**Gohan, its okay. I'm me again."**

"**How can I be sure? You seemed to like being evil. You betrayed us all, Katie. Even Vegeta!"**

"**Gohan-"**

"**No, Supreme Kai. He's right. I did betray you. I got Vegeta killed. But that brought me back to my senses. I realized that if someone cared that much for me… I had to fight the evil. It was my own fears that got me into that mess, but now I've paid, and I'm afraid the whole world will pay, too. All because I was too scared to trust my friends."**

**Gohan relaxed his pose, I guess when your opponent cries you loose your edge to want to hurt them.**

"**Katie, I'm glad you're okay." Gohan finally said. I smiled, the little boy that trained with me and fought with me could trust me again. I hoped Vegeta could someday.**

"**Katie, your fear, what was it?" Supreme Kai asked.**

"**That's a little personal, isn't it?" I replied.**

"**How dare you speak to the Supreme Kai like that!" Kabito said.**

"**No Kabito, she's right. It was a little personal. I guess I should have made myself clearer. Do you know the full extent to your destiny, Katie?"**

"**From the way you said that, I guess I don't."**

"**_The legend says that a girl from another dimension will come to help defeat the three mighty tyrants. The first a mighty Icejin._ That was Frieza. _The second a being made of many beings._ That was Cell. _And the last a monster once thought defeated._ That's Buu. _She will posses four unique powers. One will be the legendary Sensory Gift, one will be the power of a Super Sayjin, one will be knowledge of the future, and the last an Inner Light. Five years after the defeat of the third tyrant a new evil will arise and threaten all worlds across all dimensions. She will defeat this evil and save all the worlds, then her home will be revealed._"**

"**Wow… only five years to train. I hope it will be enough. I can't let anyone else down."**

_**I'm not so sure I want to go home now, anyway.**_

"**There's more. _It is also said that a Darkness will haunt this girl and place many doubts onto her. This Darkness is a servant of the evil._ Is that what you were afraid of?"**

"**Yes. Babi-Dee said he could keep the Darkness away, and that was enough to weaken my mental shields and he took over from there."**

"**Katie, I didn't know…"**

"**Its okay, Gohan. I have to back to earth soon, but I wanted you to forgive me first."**

"**I do, don't worry. But what happened to your arm?" Gohan said, pointing. I held my hand over my arm, at first unknowingly. I realized I was ashamed of it. It was a symbol of my weakness.**

"**When I started to battle my evil side I had control of myself for only a moment. I used that time to blast off the Majin symbol, it was the only thing I could think of to get rid of the evil. Not too smart, huh?"**

"**No, it wasn't. Kabito, would you mind healing her?" Supreme Kai asked.**

"**Don't bother, neither Zinzu beans or Dende's magic could help, the wound was self-inflicted."**

"**My powers would have no effect, master." Kabito said.**

"**Will you ever get use of your arm again?" Gohan asked sincerely.**

"**I don't know. I hope so, but it's highly doubtful. I damn near blasted my whole arm off. Oh, sorry, Supreme Kai."**

"**It completely understandable. But I fear the hardest thing is yet to come. After Buu, I mean. I couldn't begin to comprehend this new evil's power. You have been through a lot; not even a Kai could normally handle the stress. How do you do it?"**

"**I figured it like this. Dragonball Z was my favorite show, and I always thought I'd love to be a Sayjin and fight bad guys. I never expected my wish to come true, though. I feel lucky to get to meet my favorite TV show characters. I guess I got my wish."**

"**That's why you were chosen, Katie. You feel lucky that you're here, even now." Supreme Kai said.**

"**I better go back to earth now. I need to get to the Lookout for later. Gohan, train hard with the Z sword. And fight Buu to your full extent. If you try to play with him or show off you'll regret it."**

"**Right, I remember Cell."**

"**Fight hard."**

"**Good luck on earth." Then I decided to teleport back to Earth, but not to the Lookout just yet. I'd return there after Babi-Dee was dead.**

**What I needed was something hard to drink. Something to relax me a little. It takes about twice as much liquor to get a Sayjin drunk, and apparently I could hold my alcohol well anyway. I went to the Flare, a nightclub where my bridal shower was held. It had thick smoke and good liquor. I said I'd never come here again because of the atmosphere, so no one would look for me. (And in case you're wondering, a girl never leaves home without her Platinum Express credit card. I had it in my boot.)**

**This nightclub was one of the best in the city. The music bass was so high it shook the whole building and the building was dark, strobe lights the only illumination. The music was fast and the smell of crack, pot, and weed filled the room, though it was in small amounts. Needles were popular here as well, but I couldn't see anyone doing heroine as of right now. The owner of this club was only in it for the money, because if I ran a club I'd run it clean.**

**I took a seat at the bar and ordered tequila. The bar tender and the occupants in the room gave me funny looks as I sat and drank my tequila. A 27-year-old girl with a crippled arm wearing fighting clothes isn't weird at all, no matter what dimension you're in. (insert sarcasm here!) I threw them all dirty looks and they turned away. I ordered another round and thought of the bad things I had done as Katherine the Slaughterer. I killed who knows how many people at the tournament, along with Vegeta. I took another swing of my drink and ordered another.**

**I wasn't meaning to, but with my partial telepathy I sensed other people's thoughts. The thoughts were so strong I could hardly think straight.**

"_**My son, he was right there, I should have taken him to the zoo instead, but he wanted to see Hercule."**_

"_**All those people are dead. How'd she do it? Why didn't Hercule stop her? Who was she?"**_

"_**She had a tattoo on her arm that looked like an M. That other guy had one, too. So does that monster running around."**_

**That didn't make me fell any better. The guilt grew to an almost unbearable level. I ordered a Whiskey this time, wanting a stronger drink. It didn't seem to help.**

"**Hey, pretty girl. What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?" some drunk idiot thought he had a chance.**

"**Go away."**

"**Did it hurt?"**

"**Did what hurt." Here it came, one of the corniest pick-up lines in the history of pick-up lines.**

"**When you fell to earth, cause you're an angel." He belched**

_**Yeah, let's go to your cheap hotel room right now, baby.**_

"**I'm married, so go away."**

"**Don't be like that, baby." He just wouldn't give up.**

"**Leave me alone."**

"**Did you see that crazy girl blow up the stadium? That was nuts. It damn near killed me."**

**He reached for my butt, so I decided to play around with him. I was already in a bad mood, so why not try to have some fun?**

**I powered my Ki up just a little, only about three points. It was at five, and level eight would insure that I would take him without trouble.**

**I grabbed his arm and twisted it hard enough to make him cry out.**

"**Now you listen to me. Go home, drink some coffee. And if I see you here again, I'll snap your arm next time. Am I clear?"**

"**Yes ma'am!" in less than a minute I had gone from baby to ma'am. I let him go and he ran off, nearly knocking down the next person to come into the doorway.**

"**Well that was fun." I looked over to see Piccolo in the bar, right next to me. He looked really out of place.**

"**Piccolo, what are you-"**

"**Coming to get you. Goku is about to back to the Otherworld. I know you know why."**

"**I missed the fight against Buu, didn't I? Goku had to go Super Sayjin 3 and that drained his energy." Piccolo nodded, "Right, let's go." I paid for my drinks and we went outside, where I teleported us to the Lookout.**


	44. Dance Lessons

**Chapter 45: Dance Lessons**

**Being back at the Lookout was awkward, to say the least. But the one person who'd stay by my side was Mirai.**

**Goku was about to go, so when I hugged him, which was very awkward since my bad arm was in the way, I whispered something for only him to hear.**

"**I'll see you soon, Goku. In a good way, too. I'll miss you, we all will, and I'll help you stop Buu." He nodded, though I don't think he completely understood.**

"**I want you to help Piccolo teach the boys the Fusion dance. I didn't get to it before Buu came along. You do know it, right?" Goku asked. **

"**I'll do whatever I can to make up for what I did." I nodded and he moved on to another friend that he had to leave.**

**But when it got to Goten's turn it got so sad. He had only met his dad and now he was leaving. Goten grew up hearing his dad's stories and now he was going already. Goten hugged his dad like he was never going to let go. But eventually he had to and then Goku left with Baba, the witch that happened to be Roshi's sister.**

"**So what was that about a dance?" Krillen asked.**

"**Goku learned a technique in Otherworld called the Fusion Dance. It makes two warriors fuse into one to create a warrior even stronger than the two combined. I know how it goes, but I'll need Piccolo to help me teach Goten and Trunks the dance."**

"**Oh no, not my son." Chi-chi said.**

"**Chi-chi, it's the only way. They are the only two compatible enough to fuse. And the warrior they will create will be strong enough to take Buu." _If they take the fight seriously._**

"**Yeah, you're right, as usual." Chi-chi said.**

"**Right, let's go." Piccolo and the boys followed me inside an inner chamber of the Lookout. We could train quickly here. Piccolo would continue after I left, I knew I couldn't stay for long with my energy still so low. I couldn't even fly yet. The highest level of Ki I could reach was 8, like I did earlier. That wasn't enough Ki to fly, you needed at least 10.**

**Once inside I thought of the best way to explain the dance.**

"**Alright, first, you two need to listen to whatever instructions I give you, okay? Piccolo will take over in a little while. This dance is kinda silly looking, but you'll be much stronger later. The form will only last thirty minuets once you fuse. Any questions?"**

**Goten raised his had, so did Trunks.**

"**Why can't you or my brother beat Buu up?" Goten asked.**

"**I hate to admit it, but I'm not strong enough. And Gohan's training will take a long time, so we need to have another plan."**

"**Okay."**

"**Why did you let my dad die?" Trunks asked, very mad.**

"**I didn't mean to, Trunks. Even adults make mistakes."**

"**But why!" he ran over and started hitting my legs, not hurting me but venting the only way he knew how.**

"**Shh, its okay. We'll get that monster for your dad, okay?" I knelt down and hugged Trunks, trying to comfort him, but it seemed to help me as well.**

"**Yeah, okay." He said, wiping his face. Goten respected his friend, his dad being gone too made these two closer than before.**

"**Alright, there are three basic parts to the dance, but first you two need to synchronize your energies. Raise your power all the way up."**

**They did both reaching SSJ.**

"**Good, but Trunks, you need to lower yours a little. That's it. Now, memorize how this feels. The first time you go to attempt the dance you need to have your energy at this level or it won't work. Now, do the same for your energy without transforming. Right, that's it." this was easier than I thought.**

"**Now what?" Trunks asked.**

"**Now I'll show you the moves. This is going to be hard for me because of my arm, but Piccolo can work that out later. Now watch." I did the first move, "Fu-" then the second, "-Sion-" then the last, "Ha!" _Damn my arm, that hurt._**

**Goten threw his little arm up again.**

"**Yes, Goten?"**

"**That only shows one person, what's the other person do?"**

"**Well, the opposite. Watch." I did it again the opposite way, this time being careful with my arm. "Piccolo, do you think you understand?"**

"**Yeah, I got it." so Piccolo showed them with both his arms, and I made the corrections with the fingers and the arms. Then the boys did it a few times. I was getting tired, and so I decided I'd go on outside since Piccolo had it.**

"**That's it. Alright, it looks like you got it. You two have to be in perfect timing with each other. You have to think the same thing, and your energy has to be the same level. Piccolo, make sure you give these two breaks. They may be warriors, but they're still only little boys."**

"**I'll do my best." Then he turned to the boys, "Let's try it again."**

**I left the inner chamber, noticing that it had only been thirty minutes.**

"**So, how's it look? How are they?" Mirai asked as I headed for the group.**

"**They'll have it soon, and then we'll get to meet the newest member of the Z Senshi."**

**So we waited, bored to tears while we waited for the boys to come out. 18, Krillen, and some of the others played poker, but I wasn't in the mood for cards. I went to the nearest bathroom to look at my arm. I needed to put on clean bandages, anyway; these had some dried blood on them.**

**I carefully removed the sling and began to unravel the bandages. I wasn't sure what I'd see when I removed the last of the bandages, but what I did see was surprising.**

**My arm was whole. I thought I'd see half an arm or a large chunk of it missing, but it was all there by the look of it. It was smaller than my right arm, but that was to be expected of the injury I had. My arm was numb as long as I kept it still, but as soon as I tried to move it I almost cried out in pain. I had to be gentle with it or it'd never heal. And then there was the scar. The Majin symbol was there, though it looked more like someone had cut it into my arm instead of tattooed it. I touched my arm and flinched, it was very sensitive. Though the Majin symbol had no power anymore, I still didn't like to see it on my arm. A few short hours ago I had worn it with pride. Now I'd wear it as a reminder of what I had done because of stupid fears.**

_**I should have realized my friends would help me defeat the Darkness. So why didn't I? Am I still so wary of trusting people, even after all these years?**_

"**Katie, what are you doing in here?" Mirai opened the door.**

"**Hey, how do you know I wasn't peeing or something?"**

"**I just did." He smirked. He looked so much like Vegeta just then. "So what are you doing?" he said as he walked in.**

"**I wanted to see my arm, that's all." I replied, starting to unravel another roll of clean bandages. I dropped them and instinctively tried to pick them up. But I couldn't move my left arm and had to hold it with my right hand. I sighed deeply, the first real breath I had taken since I woke up.**

"**Here, let me help." Mirai picked up the roll and started to gently wrap my arm again.**

"**You're so gentle, Mirai. That was something I never would have thought before I met you." I said, causing him to chuckle. But when he got toward the top of my arm he got real serious.**

"**Your scar, is that the Majin symbol?"**

"**Yeah. But don't worry, it's only a scar."**

"**I knew that. Listen, what did that warning mean earlier? You said to look out for Vegeta."**

"**Vegeta was suppose to become Majin and blow up the stadium. I was afraid he'd hit one of our friends. Instead… Mirai, why do you love me?"**

"**You've been married to me for 2 years and you only now ask me that?"**

"**Mirai, just answer the question, okay?" I pleaded.**

"**I told you why I love you back when we were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber 7 years ago." He responded.**

"**That's not enough. There must be another reason."**

"**You're pretty, you're smart, you're a really good fighter, you're brave, you're good in bed-"**

"**Hey!" I snapped.**

"**Well its true." He said with another smirk. "But there's something else you have."**

"**My Inner Light. Its what's suppose to keep the Darkness away and help me defeat the new evil coming after Buu."**

"**Inner Light, huh? That sounds like a good name for it."**

"**Mirai, when I was asleep, I was in the tomb again. Apparently the tomb and labyrinth are a self-idea of my soul. Weird, huh?" I sighed.**

"**No, I think of my soul as a training ground. I'm just the only fighter to use it." he replied.**

"**I guess we all have different ideas of our souls. But anyway, when I was there, my Inner Light showed me why I was chosen to be the one to come here. I had always wondered what it would be like to have the powers like you guys had. I first thought I would use them on the bullies at school, but I realized that was just as bad as being the bully. I decided I'd help people if I had power. That love for my fellow man was what my Inner Light was born from."**

"**So, does that mean my love helps strengthen you?" Mirai asked.**

"**Yes, and its what's keeping me strong now. It's why I feel so guilty about what I did. The Sayjin in me was so wild, it took over in my evil self. I remembered my first kill, and the Sayjin loved the thrill. My second kill was only a few hours before I was turned Majin. I never try to kill, I swear, but when I became a Super Sayjin 2 I just lost my fighting control and I killed that girl I was fighting. She may not have been evil, she was Majin like me. I killed her so… nonchalantly. The _good_ me."**

"**Katie, shut up right now before I bandage your mouth shut. I was going to try to help you out, but all you're doing is blaming yourself. I use to do that, too, but I realized that if I could have stopped it I would have. And Katherine the Slaughterer and Katie aren't the same person."**

"**But that's just it… _we were_. Mirai, we were. She was born out of my fear, she is my Yin."**

**Mirai grabbed my shoulder and forced me to look right into his eyes.**

"**Stop it right now. You two aren't the same, and she isn't a part of you. I've seen the true you, and you aren't anything like that! I love you, and I felt you when you were Majin. Even at the beginning, you were fighting it. You spared Goku, Gohan, Supreme Kai, and my dad. You spared all of us, too. You didn't allow Katherine the Slaughterer to kill the people you knew."**

"**Mirai… You're absolutely right. I couldn't completely stop or control Katherine the Slaughterer, but I did hold her back. Only you would have realized that." I smiled, the first real smile I had had in a long time.**

"**I think my dad must have realized that, too, or he wouldn't have tried to save you."**

"**Yes, he did. All he did was nag at me while I was Majin, trying to get the true me to hear. I miss him."**

"**But we will see him again, right?"**

"**As long as all goes as planned, then yes."**

"**Right, lets go back out there before anyone misses us."**


	45. Bittersweet

**Chapter 46: Bittersweet **

**Trunks and Goten were ready to perform their first fusion. I was nervous, waiting to see if my lessons had helped. They seemed ready and I had the honor of becoming the Field Commander (Band camp thing, don't ask.). I was the only one who would know if it was right or not.**

"**Alright boys, are you ready?" they took their places and nodded, "Raise your energy without transforming. Ready? One… two... three… Go!"**

"**Fu- Sion-Ha!" the two boys called as they did the moves nearly perfect. The problem was that Goten and Trunks missed their finger at the end, so when they fused it resulted in Fat Gotenks.**

"**Is he suppose to look like that?" Mirai asked.**

"**No, they goofed." I laughed, relieved. At least they didn't blow-up or something, "That means we'll have to wait thirty minutes and try again."**

"**What's his name?" Bulma finally asked.**

"**Gotenks." I replied.**

**So we waited the thirty minutes, then five so the boys could rest a moment, and then we tried again.**

"**Alright, lets try it again." I sighed.**

"**Fu- Sion-Ha!" this time Trunks kept his fingers out and this resulted in Skinny Gotenks.**

"**They goofed again, didn't they?" Krillen asked.**

"**Yep." So we went through the waiting cycle again.**

"**Once more boys, we need you to do it right." I ordered.**

"**Fu- Sion-Ha!"**

**Bingo, Gotenks was born.**

"**I didn't think he'd be this strong!" Piccolo said. I had to admit, he was phenomenally strong. The force of the fusion knocked me to my butt. But as always, lack of experience and arrogance were two strikes against us. He took off, and Piccolo followed, and in thirty minutes they were back.**

"**Boys, you need to focus. You have to train for a little while before you go after Buu. You need to get use to your new body and mind, and all of your new attacks."**

"**Sorry." They both said, hanging their heads.**

"**Alright boys, let's go into the Time Chamber. We need you ready to fight Buu as soon as possible." Piccolo ordered. They followed and from here I guessed they'd be just fine.**

**A few hours and nothing big happened. I played poker with the others and felt out for Buu. I dropped my cards then as I felt out.**

"**Katie, what is it?" Videl asked. The others knew it wouldn't be good.**

"**This is going to sound really weird, but its true. A quick story explanation first. Hercule went to stop Buu, but instead he made friends with Buu and turned Buu good. But then these gunmen came and killed a puppy Buu had found and had grown attached to. Buu's two sides became two separate beings and fought, and the good Buu lost. Evil Buu then absorbed good Buu. We're in trouble, so prepare yourselves. He's coming this way."**

"**That's crazy!" Krillen said.**

"**I felt something weird, too. She's right." 18 agreed.**

"**He's coming this way." Dende said.**

"**_Piccolo, get out here now, but leave the boys._"**

**And like a bat out of the HFIL, Evil Buu version 2.0 arrived.**

**Evil Buu grinned at us all and raised his hand up over his head. He then proceeded to blast every remaining person on earth.**

"**Buu want fight now! Buu promised a fight with strong warriors by man with funny big hair."**

"**You'll get your fight, Buu. Your adversaries are finishing up as we speak." I said, trying to calm him down.**

"**I remember you. You girl who tell Buu to listen to Babi-Dee." He remembered.**

"**Yes, and now I want you to listen to me again."**

"**How long?" he asked.**

"**One hour. Give them one hour and you'll have the fight of you're life."**

"**What's an hour?" Buu asked. Piccolo materialized an hourglass and set it down in front of Buu.**

"**When all the sand up here is down there, it will be one hour." I explained. I felt that if he remembered me he'd listen to me.**

"**Fine, Buu wait." He sat right in front of the hourglass and watched the sand fall.**

_**Does Buu sense my Inner Light, too? Is that why he listens to me so easily?**_

**I was going to stand out toward the edge of the Lookout to search for any survivors' Ki but Buu distracted my senses being up here. I walked back toward the group and there was an uneasy silence with Buu being up there.**

**Chi-chi started walking toward Buu, and I tried to stop her, but she pushed me away.**

"**Chi-chi, no!" I hissed at her, but she ignored me.**

"**Alright, listen you! Just who do you think you are? You come up here all high and mighty and kill off the rest of the people on earth, you monster! I ought to-"**

"**Do you like eggs?" Buu asked. I wanted to turn away so I wouldn't have to see it, but out of respect I watched anyway.**

"**Huh?" Chi-chi was dumbfounded by the weird and random question, but then Buu blasted her with his horn and turned her into an egg. She fell to the ground and splattered all across the ground.**

"**No, not Chi-chi." Videl said as she shook her head. Chi-chi was like a mother to me, and I felt just as bad as Gohan or Goten, or even Goku, would as I witnessed it happen.**

"**Buu want fight now!" he got up and kicked the hourglass. "Now!"**

"**Fine. Piccolo, take him to the chamber. We'll wait out here." I said. Once again I was the chess player, and my friends were the pawns. This was the only thing I hated about my life here and now.**

**And as I learned the hard way many times, things progress here way too fast once they get started. Twenty minutes later Buu was back and he wasn't happy. There was an open area in the sky where Buu emerged. I ran to it to try to keep it open, but it was no good. It snapped shut before I got to it.**

"**Buu so hungry, want candy now!" Buu started to change everyone into candy as fast as he could. I had a cowardice moment and ran. I grabbed Mirai's arm as I ran, and he turned and followed. I promised Goku I'd help him beat Buu, and I couldn't do that if I was dead. **

_**A tactical retreat.**_

**I hid as Buu started to munch on my fallen friends. But he was still hungry and Mirai and I were the only ones left. I could raise my Ki higher now, but it could only reach 100. That was less than a mosquito to Buu.**

"**Katie, what do we do now?" Mirai whispered.**

"**If we can stay hidden until Piccolo and Gotenks can get out here we may live through this."**

"**Buu still hungry. Where are you? Buu only want eat you!" I heard him laugh as he got closer. We were stuck, only able to get away if Buu turned around. But Buu got closer.**

"**I can't stand this any longer."**

"**No, Mirai. Don't!" he walked out and powered up to SSJ. Not close enough to worry Buu.**

"**If I'm going out, I'll give you the time to escape." Mirai said to me.**

"**It doesn't matter, get back here-"**

**Mirai charged at Buu and hit him, but Buu grabbed him and turned him into a candy bar. I watched in horror as my love was taken once again.**

"**Mirai, no. I can't fly, you idiot!" I stomped my foot, "Now I'm alone." Tears welled up, but I fought them back. If I was about to die then I would die with dignity.**

"**Peek-a-boo, Buu!" Buu jumped out and caused me to jump in surprise, "You all alone, and now you be candy, too."**

"**Take me. I don't have any reason to live anymore, anyway." I stood tall as I saw the beam come toward me and hit me.**

_**I'll keep my promise somehow, Goku.**_


	46. Death is Baka

**Chapter 47: Death is Baka**

**So here I was again, on Enma's desk with all the others who Buu just ate.**

**I was in my own body, which surprised me to say the least. And my body was whole. My arm was well and my Ki was normal. I could transform easily if I wanted to.**

"**He got you too, huh?" Krillen asked.**

"**Yeah, sorry, Mirai, but I just wasn't strong enough to get away."**

"**At least we'll be together here." Mirai replied.**

"**I'm sorry, but that isn't possible." King Enma started. He had all our attention as he started again. I already knew what he meant, "I hate to do this, but the judgement passed on Katie was to send her to the HFIL-"**

"**What?" all the others were protesting against the call.**

_**Even after all I did they still care this much?**_

"**He's right." I said, shutting them up. "I killed innocent people and acted against the Supreme Kai. I should go to HFIL."**

"**Well, if you're finished, I'll continue." King Enma said, clearing his throat, "You'll be sent to HFIL for only the amount of time you remain dead this time around. It wasn't completely your fault, but you were evil. And since you guys have a way of coming back with the Dragonballs, I'm sure it won't be too long. And if, for some reason, you cannot be wished back, we'll have a formal hearing of your case."**

"**I understand. I'm ready." **

"**Isn't there another way?"**

"**I'll be fine, guys. Besides, I'll be the strongest person down there. Thanks for trying, though." I waved goodbye to my friends as the two large ogres, Goz and Mez, came to escorted me to the gates of HFIL. They locked on a pair of ridiculous handcuffs.**

"**Regulation." King Enma said.**

**Once at the gate I was nervous. This time I would be a prisoner, not a visitor. The gate was huge, and noticeably they could only open on this side.**

"**The rules are simple. No splashing in the Blood Fountain, minimal fighting, no luxuries, and at 7:00 p.m. you are to report to Cellblock 9. Any questions?" they unlocked my arms as the gates opened.**

"**What do you consider 'minimal' fighting?" they just laughed and tossed me inside like a bag of sand. "That was rude." I then turned to see hundreds of faces staring at me. A few of them I recognized.**

"**What are you staring at?" I snapped as I headed to a mostly deserted area. I proceeded to swish my tail threateningly at them so they'd leave me alone.**

**The first person I saw was Brolly. He didn't arrive on earth, which surprised me, but I was thankful none-the-less. Somehow he sensed I was a SSJ, but that I was different. He didn't say much when we actually met, but our conversation was interesting.**

"**You're a Super Sayjin?" he struggled to say. Originally all Brolly could say was Saya-jin, so I was impressed that he made the effort to speak to me in English.**

"**Yes. You're Brolly, I'm Katie." I pointed from him to me, so he'd understand.**

"**Ka-tie. You know Kakorot?"**

"**Yes. He's my friend."**

"**Friend."**

"**Yeah. And he's a Super Sayjin, too."**

"**Kakorot!"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Kakorot!"**

"**What about him?"**

"**Kakorot!"**

"**That's getting annoying."**

"**Kakorot!"**

"**I'm going now!" I turned and walk away.**

"**Kakorot! Kakorot! Kakorot!"**

**And that was the insightful conversation I had with Brolly.**

**With nothing to do, I sat by the fountain a while. It made me feel better sitting by the fountain because of the scent of the blood. I may not be evil, but the Sayjin in me loves the scent of blood. It's a predator thing, like sharks or wolves, but it's not as bad as that with our sentient side to help control it.**

"**Well lookie 'ere, it's the monkey girl from Namek!" the Ginyu Force in it entirety had assembled in front of me.**

"**Great, the Ginyu Fools are here. And my name is Katie." I said sarcastically.**

"**So, why are you here?" Ginyu asked.**

"**I killed a lot of people. Just leave me alone, alright? I don't feel like fighting right now." I snapped.**

"**Like you could take on all of us?" Burter said, causing the rest of the group to laugh.**

"**Look, is that Frieza?" I pointed behind them, and they all immediately turned to look. When they turned back around I laughed my butt off.**

"**That was too easy! Thanks for the laugh guys, but go away."**

"**Now that's rude. What makes you think you can take us all?" Recoome asked. I especially wanted revenge on him.**

"**I achieved Super Sayjin, and I've surpassed it. I could beat you all without breaking a sweat." They were in shock, but they didn't believe me.**

"**If you're a Super Sayjin, then how'd you die?" Guldo asked.**

"**Why should I even bother with you? Fine, to shut you all up, there's a creature on Earth now known as Majin Buu. He killed everyone on the planet."**

**They still wanted action, even after what I said. Ginyu was first to come at me, so I kicked him away without transforming. As I got up the remaining Ginyu Force members stood and stared at me.**

"**How did she do that?" Recoome asked.**

"**I'll say it slow so your puny brains can perceive this. _I can go beyond Super Sayjin and I'm in a bad mood_. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." I jumped to SSJ2 and they all went white.**

"**Good enough for me!" and then they ran off. Not too smart to tick off a female Sayjin. I moved in front of them faster than they could react to and I used one Ki filled punch to send them all on their way.**

"**That was fun, who's next?" I looked around but no one was there, so I powered down.**

**I went back to my bored state next to the fountain, lying on my back with my eyes closed to think.**

**_In a few hours Buu will blow up earth, then Goku and Vegeta will fight against him together and the Spirit Bomb will be used. I loved that episode where Vegeta thought out his respect toward Goku, finally admitting that he _did_ respect Goku like no other fighter. But now it's all so real. God, I pray Goku pulls it off._**

**Yeah, even in the pits of hell, or HFIL, I prayed to God. I knew he existed here, he had to, cause the Kais sure weren't the almighty gods that the people here imagined. They were mortal, though they lived forever. They could still be killed. And I'll finally admit, maybe having Goku as earth's champ isn't so bad. So what if I couldn't stop Buu? I'm destined to defeat something much worse. But that was scary, too, what if I couldn't do it?**

**I opened my eyes to have a look at the clouds that were the barrier between HFIL and Otherworld. To my surprise I saw two pink eyes staring at me. I shot up into a fighting stance, only then realizing whom it was.**

"**Cell, how nice to see you again." I said sarcastically as I relaxed.**

"**How's that a proper greeting? Didn't you miss me?" Cell asked sarcastically back.**

"**Sort a, I guess. I really hadn't thought much of it." he fell over anime-style. His leg twitched, making me laugh.**

"**I was once the most powerful being on the planet, how could you forget me! I was perfect!"**

"**I had to train for Buu."**

"**Aw yes, Majin Buu. We've all been watching his progress the past couple hours. I was so surprised to see you give up to him without a fight."**

"**Whatever, just leave me alone." I turned to walk away, but he wouldn't have it.**

"**So, why are you here?" he asked as he moved in front of me.**

"**Why should I tell you? I thought you said you've been watching Buu." **

"**Only when he burst out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Nobody realized such a power was on earth until then. That's where everybody else is now, I left because I felt your Super Sayjin 2 energy. Frieza felt it too and ran away as fast as he could." I laughed, imagining Frieza, who once threatened me with death running the opposite way when he sensed me. It was a short-lived laugh, though, because I still felt bad over all I had done. Those friends of mine are pretty special people since they forgave me so quickly.**

"**Just leave me alone to suffer in hell for my sentence."**

"**Hell? Is that what it's called in your dimension?"**

"**Yeah, now go before I get really mad." I went to walk away again and Cell blocked my path once more.**

"**You're not evil, I have always known that. I know I said that once you could be, but I knew it wasn't true. Why did Enma send you here?"**

"**You really are obsessed with me, aren't you? Fine, I guess I may feel better if I talk about it, anyway." I sat on the edge of Blood Fountain as I began my story.**

"**It all started yesterday when the World Martial Arts Tournament was being held. Goku got to come back because… he's Goku."**

"**Of course." Cell agreed.**

"**I knew for a fact I'd make to the finals against Gohan if we got to finish the tournament, but that wasn't to be, and I knew that as well. A wizard named Babi-Dee had arrived to collect energy to release his father's creation, Majin Buu. He sent his lackeys to collect energy at the Tournament, and then Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, the Supreme Kai and his servant followed after them. I was left behind but I teleported to the ship to help. Vegeta and Goku both had a chance to fight, and then we waited for Babi-Dee's right-hand man, Dabura, to arrive to fight Gohan. But Babi-Dee wanted to see me fight first, and sent a warrior to challenge me. And I did fight, seeing as a Sayjin always accepts a challenge."**

"**The one flaw in your species." Cell laughed.**

"**You're part Sayjin, remember? Anyway, she was some sort of reptile and as we fought she spit venom into my eyes. I transformed into Super Sayjin 2 and killed her. Of course, that wasn't what I intended to do. I let my power control me, a habit I need to break. But then Gohan got to fight Dabura and the fight was cut short by Babi-Dee. Babi-Dee saw that his plan was going to fail and that he needed a more powerful warrior to help him release Buu. Originally he picked Vegeta, the easiest of us to turn Majin." **

"**Turn Majin?" Cell asked.**

"**It makes you a servant to Babi-Dee. Your inner-most evil is let loose at its full extent."**

"**I see, Vegeta would be the best bet. I should know." Cell retorted.**

"**Vegeta was the only one of us without a pure heart. At least, that's what I though. But I got Vegeta to focus on what was really important to him and he beat the Majin. But then Babi-Dee turned to me. I don't have a pure heart either. Babi-Dee succeeded and I became Majin. Then I preceded to earn the name Katherine the Slaughterer."**

"**I always said you had the potential. I never meant it." I could only nod in agreement.**

"**Well, first I blew up over half of the stadium. Then I fought Goku and Vegeta, nearly killing the two of them with one blast." **

"**One blast? Impressive…"**

"**I wanted to taste their blood. I wanted to kill them. Buu was released and he beat Gohan, nearly killing him and the Supreme Kai. Then when Goku and Vegeta were on the scene to stop Buu, the three of them fought and Buu blasted at Goku. The blast was deflected and it came toward me. Vegeta blocked it, saving me but killing himself in the process. Its all a blur, but I had some sort of an internal struggle and I beat the Majin, blasting off most of my arm." I pointed to the Majin scar.**

"**That's when you were judged to be sent here, correct?"**

"**Yes, but I did make up for it a little. I was told that my sentence here would only hold until I was wished back. And in the event I couldn't be wished back I would have a formal hearing."**

"**You'd get a hearing? You are special, aren't you? No one except King Vegeta and Bardock had trials. King Vegeta was deemed evil and Bardock was deemed good."**

"**So by that ratio I have a fifty-fifty chance?"**

"**Probably." Cell snorted.**

_**Why is it so easy to talk to Cell? He is evil, true, and he is obsessed with me. But why do I do it? If I want to talk, I should talk to Supreme Kai, Mirai, Vegeta, or even Goku. But why Cell?**_

_**Maybe it's a connection. Some of my cells were used to create him, and in a way we're both stuck here alone. We both are the only ones of our kind, he a bio-android, and I knowing the future and all that jazz.**_

**My SG went off.**

"**Where's that crystal ball thing you were watching Buu on?"**

"**Your Sensory Gift alerted you?" I nodded, "Follow me." Out of all the guys in HFIL, I was glad I was with Cell. Since he is obsessed with me, he cared enough to help me out. Weird, but good.**


	47. A Tyrant's Fall

**Chapter 48: A Tyrant's Fall**

**There was a crowd gathered around the crystal ball, making it hard to see. Though the ball was as big as a movie screen, all sorts of aliens and monsters were blocking the view.**

"**I guess there is only one way through." I turned to Cell and he nodded, agreeing. I transformed to SSJ2 and got everyone's attention. I then proceeded to walk up to the front of the crowd as all the others moved for me. I felt some other energies jump up so they could also move to the front. In the end, Frieza, Kooler (_Never saw him arrive on earth._), Cell, King Kold, King Vegeta, Nappa (_King Vegeta and Nappa, really?_), Brolly, and I reached the front. No one dared to question or argue with us.**

**The seven of us exchanged dirty or questioning looks at one another, feeling out one another. In some unspoken decision I was allowed first pick of standing arrangement. I, of course, picked a good place towards the center, the other six crowded around me, with the three other Sayjins closest to me. Somehow that was comforting.**

"**So, you're Katie? I've heard a lot about you. Tell me, how is my son doing?" King Vegeta asked.**

"**He's a good man, a strong warrior, and my sensei. He has a family and I'm his daughter-in-law, if you can believe it. Guess we're related, huh King Vegeta? But just watch the crystal ball, he's up there."**

"**That's doesn't sound like a Sayjin to me." Nappa spat.**

"**You wanna say that to him?" I asked, smirking.**

"**Next time you see Vegeta, tell him I've been watching him fight and I'm proud of him." He nodded and turned to the screen. But it wasn't Goku or Vegeta fighting Buu, it was Vegito. They had fused already.**

"**Who is that?" Frieza asked. The others turned to me.**

"**That's Vegito, a fusion of Goku and Vegeta. Those two are in one body and one mind, fighting Buu together."**

"**Kakorot?" guess who that was.**

**That was good enough for them.**

_**I'm really proud of you, Vegeta. You put aside your differences with Goku and now you can beat Buu, somehow.**_

**The battle raged on, Vegito was turned into a jawbreaker and back again, and soon enough Vegito was absorbed by Buu.**

"**Well, that's that. Way to go, Majin Buu!" Frieza said. He really makes me laugh sometimes. "What's so funny, monkey girl?"**

"**That you'd think Goku and Vegeta are defeated so easily. They did that on purpose to rescue their family and friends who are trapped inside Buu."**

"**Really? How ingenious…" Cell said.**

"**Wait and see." So they did, though some of the rest of the crowd left. That's when Babi-Dee made his presence known.**

"**Well, if it isn't my dear Katherine the Slaughterer. How are you doing, my dear?"**

"**Buzz off, I'm in no mood to mess with you."**

"**I only wanted to thank you for releasing Buu for me. That's something that could make you famous here in HFIL."**

"**And why would I want to be famous in HFIL? If everything goes to plan, in a few hours I'll be on earth again, readying to fight the evil that I am destined to fight."**

"**Now that sounds like a true Sayjin." Nappa laughed.**

"**I'm so glad you approve." I said sarcastically.**

"**I was hoping I could get you to wish me back once you're alive again, my dear. We could rule the universe." Babi-Dee chuckled. I reached over quickly and lifted him into the air by his neck.**

"**Babi-Dee, I am no longer your slave, Katherine the Slaughterer. I am Katie Briefs, and you will never be wished back to life as long as I'm around. The Majin symbol has been chiseled into my arm, but it holds no power over me any longer. Is that clear?"**

"**Yes." he gasped. I dropped him and he ran off.**

"**He won't be bothering you anymore." King Kold said, laughing.**

"**You certainly aren't that bratty girl I met on Namek anymore, are you?" Frieza said.**

"**No, I'm not." I said coldly.**

"**Bitch." Kooler said. Everyone, including me, turned to face him.**

"**What was that?" I asked.**

"**I called you a bitch. Is that the appropriate word on earth for a girl acting as you are?"**

"**Listen, _Kooler_, I have every right to act like a bitch, and I certainly don't need to be told that I'm acting like one by you. I know all about you. I saw my world's version of you getting revenge for Frieza. But it wasn't because you cared for your brother, oh no, it was because you were ashamed that a Sayjin beat him. If you're interested, I'll show you what it is like to fight a Sayjin."**

**Frieza and Kooler exchanged dirty looks.**

"**No one dishonors our family." Frieza said as King Kold walked up next to him.**

"**Come at me." So Kooler went to his final stage, a stage past Freiza's, and I went SSJ2. He charged and I blasted him, easily knocking him away. He got back up and we both charged, throwing punches and kicks at one another for an entire five minutes before he backed off to see his damage. He was already exhausted, and checking me for damage. I stood tall, not even breathing hard yet.**

"**So, you had enough yet?" I asked, sounding like a true Sayjin.**

"**How is this possible?"**

"**I told you, didn't I? There are levels of power that exceeds Super Sayjin. I'm at the second level, Super Sayjin 2. Goku can reach a level beyond that. Well, are we going to continue or not?"**

**He was mad now, and came at me again. The others in our little group watched on as we fought. I decided to hurry and end this so we all could see Goku beat Buu.**

"**Here's a special attack I came up with as Majin, though I think it'll work for me as a good guy. Inner Light Gatlik Wave!" it was a complete opposite to the attack I used earlier, and it was solid white as opposed to the dark red. It beat Kooler no problem, actually knocking him out of his final form and back into his previous one.**

"**She beat lord Kooler!" some random guy in the crowd called. The people who left returned and watched as I helped Kooler to his feet.**

"**Great fight. Too bad I had to end it so quickly, but we need to focus on watching Buu and not fighting over this stupid shit."**

"**I still say you're a bitch." He said as he smiled. Though I beat him, he seemed to like the idea that there was someone stronger than him. Maybe it'll give him a purpose while he's in HFIL. I had a rival now.**

**Looking back up at the crystal ball, Buu was starting to mutate.**

"**What's happening to Buu?" Nappa asked.**

"**Goku and Vegeta freed everyone trapped in Buu, including the good side of Buu. He's reverting back to his original form."**

"**I though his original form was fat?" Cell said.**

"**No, it was much worse."**

**Buu quickly reverted into his child-like form, but somehow it was different. I don't know if it was just his Ki or what, but something was different about him. Then it hit me; this Kid Buu had hair. His horn was slicked back into his hair, and his hair was white.**

"**The fear of the universe is a child?" King Kold cried.**

"**A child defeated me, so it is possible." Cell sneered.**

**We watched as earth blew up, along with the remaining Z Senshi. Only Goku and Vegeta were left.**

**Kid Buu started blowing up other planets and Supreme Kai had left to find the Namekian Dragonballs with Old Kai and Dende.**

**Now Buu was fighting on the Supreme planet of the Kais, and Goku and Vegeta were doing poorly. I had to help, but how?**

"**Dammit! Come on, Goku! Go Vegeta! I know you guys can do it!" I was the only one cheering for the good guys, and it was awkward to say the least. But it wasn't like anyone upset with my position would try to stop me.**

**Their fighting spirit seemed improved somehow, as if they had heard me. That only gave me more of an incentive to cheer louder, like a cheerleader on crack (Another band camp thing).**

**All of a sudden I was back on the Lookout, alive and well.**

"**They did it. We're alive again!" I looked over to see the rest of our little group whom had died up here on the Lookout, plus Gohan, Goten, and Trunks.**

"**Katie!"**

"**Mirai, we're back!" I ran to him and we kissed in celebration.**

"**We're all alive!" we all cheered, but it wasn't for long.**

"**_People of earth, we are fighting Majin Buu as we speak, so please, raise your hands and lend us your energy so we can beat him!_" it was Vegeta, pleading to the people of earth to give energy.**

"**You heard him! Goku's going to try the Spirit Bomb. If it goes like the story did back home, this'll be it!" I powered up to SSJ2 and gave all I had. The others followed suit, and soon a group of exhausted fighters and family barely stood on tired legs.**

"**_Please, we need more energy! Give us more energy! Everyone raise your hands!_" Goku tried, but it wasn't any good.**

"**We have to help out somehow." Krillen said.**

"**Lets try to get people to listen to them." Piccolo said.**

"**It won't work. No one will give because they think its stupid. Just be patient, we'll have our day. I can't stand this, I have to know what's going on, but I can't teleport now because I used all my Ki."**

"**Then meditate. You did it before, remember?" Gohan suggested.**

"**Right! I did it to check on Goku when he fought Frieza."**

**I sat down and began to meditate, not sure if I could do this. My Ki was low, and I hadn't really attempted to do this in nine years. But I tried, and it seemed to work. I saw Kid Buu and Buu fighting, and our Buu was losing. Goku's Spirit Bomb looked pathetic, but if Hercule came through we'd be fine.**

"**_People of earth, this is your Champ, Hercule!_" I cried out because Hercule's booming voice shocked my senses. I couldn't see the fight any longer.**

"**_Right now I'm fighting Majin Buu, but I need your help. Please, give me your energy so I can use it to defend our planet earth!_"**

"**Oh, dad." Videl sighed.**

**I felt the earth's energy level drop significantly, so I knew they listened. The only problem was that it still wouldn't be enough. Then I felt my power return instantly.**

"**Come on, give again guys!" I said, charging up to SSJ2 again and giving again. **

"**_People of earth, please give me more power!_" Hercule cried again.**

**I felt the earth's energy increase and decrease once more.**

"**Now, back to the fight." I went back into meditation and watched as Goku threw the Genkai Dama at Kid Buu. He was destroyed, and the power of the final blast shocked my senses again, throwing me backwards and causing me to black out for a moment. It was long enough for the others to take notice and when I opened my eyes all I saw was a blur of faces.**

"**Give her room." Mirai said, he was holding me up.**

"**Katie? What happened?" Trunks asked.**

"**I saw Buu destroyed for good. That hurt, the image overloaded my senses. That was as fun as sticking a live wire in my mouth." I said, rubbing my head. The others laughed dryly, but they got the point and cheered because Buu was gone.**


	48. What's Next?

**Chapter 49: What's Next?**

**Hercule, who was holding Bee, the puppy, Supreme Kai (Now Kabito-Kai), Goku, old Kai, and Vegeta appeared at the Lookout a few moments later. Everyone was about to swarm the group when they noticed Buu.**

"**What's he doing here?" Bulma asked.**

"**Its okay, that Buu's a good guy." I said.**

"**That's good enough for me." Mirai said as the two of us went to congratulate the guys. Before you could say 'Super Sayjin' everyone was celebrating and talking and cheering for Goku and Vegeta's victory. Goten and Trunks were even playing with Buu. We were practically having a party.**

**And like at most of the parties I've been to in this dimension, I wasn't celebrating. I was toward the edge of the Lookout staring at the endless sky. The third tyrant was defeated, and a new evil was on its way. I only had five years to prepare, and I didn't know what I was up against this time around. I needed to research, but I didn't have a clue where to start.**

"**So how did it feel being Katherine the Slaughterer?" I had been lost in my thoughts and didn't notice Vegeta had come up beside me.**

"**There was a rush I had never felt before. Vegeta, I'm so sorry."**

"**You should be. You were being hypocritical. You told me to focus on what was important to me so I'd fight the Majin, but when the tables were turned you gave in. I have never been so ashamed of you." he said coldly.**

"**But you're absolutely right." I said, tears in my eyes. It hurt being told the truth.**

"**So what did Babi-Dee promise you?" Vegeta asked just as hateful.**

"**Did I ever tell you about the Darkness?"**

"**No."**

"**Ever since I got here I have been haunted by a Darkness. Supreme Kai told me this Darkness was a servant to the evil I am destined to fight. The evil that will endanger all worlds across all dimensions. The tomb I was in before I came here was filled with the Darkness, and it swallowed me. I was so scared of it getting me again, and then Babi-Dee said he could keep it away. That was all it took. But I swear to you that I won't let my fear of this Darkness mess with me anymore."**

"**That sounds like the Katie who earned my respect all those years ago." Vegeta smirked.**

"**Do I still have it?"**

"**Barely, after all that mess you made."**

"**I only wanted to save you from becoming Majin, but it got me. In the story at home you turned Majin and then you sacrificed yourself to stop Buu, though it didn't work."**

"**Sounds like I was meant to die."**

"**I hate this. The stories always had you second best to Goku. But Vegeta, in my eyes _you_ are the true hero. You helped Goku defeat Frieza, you helped Gohan defeat Cell, and you sacrificed yourself for your loved ones, even though you knew you'd go to HFIL. Oh, by the way, your dad says hi."**

"**What?" he was shocked at my random statement.**

"**Because I was Majin and killed all those people, I was sent to HFIL. I met you're dad. He's proud of you. I also beat the crap out of the Ginyu force and Freiza's brother Kooler."**

"**Katie, it wasn't your fault that I died. Don't try to deny you have been feeling it, because I can sense it. It was my choice and no one else's."**

"**Thanks, Vegeta."**

"**Hey, come on! We're having a party here!" Mirai came and grabbed me, running back to the group. Vegeta followed with a smirk on his face, and I had a smile the size of Hercule's ego. I finally celebrated for the first real time since my 25th birthday party.**

"**Katie, I need you to do something for me." Goku said.**

"**Oh no, don't tell me you promised Old Kai _I'd_ kiss him."**

"**How'd ya guess?"**

"**Goku!"**

"**Just a small one! He was the one who asked for you especially." I sighed, accepting my fate.**

"**Well, lets get it over with." I walked over to Old Kai and his looked me up and down.**

"**So, you're the young lady from the prophecy?"**

"**Sir, my eyes are up here." I pointed; he was staring at my chest.**

"**Indeed."**

"**Hey, do you want this kiss or what?"**

"**Alright, you sure are a feisty one. You have a fire in you."**

"**I think you mean an Inner Light." I replied sarcastically. **

"**That, too." At that point he puckered up.**

"**Hey! I don't think so. Its gonna be a quick kiss on the cheek or no deal. I'm a happily married woman."**

"**Rats! Alright, I guess I can't be too picky." So I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and I thought the old man was going to have a heart attack.**

"**So, what's next?" Gohan asked. The party was starting to die down.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You know our future, Katie. And then your destiny has a role coming up soon."**

"**This was the end of Dragonball Z. The end of Buu was it. And my destiny said that five years after Buu the evil I'm meant to face will arrive."**

"**So we have five years to prepare, right?" Goku asked.**

"**No, _I_ have five years to prepare. I don't want you guys involved. You could get hurt."**

"**Katie, you should know us better than that by now." Krillen said, shaking his head, "We're sticking by you until the very end, right?" he turned and everyone agreed.**

"**You have helped us in so many ways over the years, and now its time for us to help you." Mirai said.**

"**Buu help, too!"**

"**Besides, who'd want to miss the fight to end all fights?" Vegeta said.**

"**Guys, thanks." I smiled.**

"**Will someone please explain what's going on here?" Hercule asked.**

"**I will. I'll tell it all for everyone."**

**So I told my story, all of it. I told about the TV show and the tomb in the beginning, I told about the dreams and my SG, and I explained about what Supreme Kai had told me about my destiny. Everyone was quiet when I was finished.**

"**That's a lot of pressure for one person." Hercule said. I was amazed he believed me, but then he had seen a lot today to make him think differently.**

"**I just wish I had some idea what was next."**

"**Well, what came after Dragonball Z? You once said that there was another show that followed after Buu." Goku asked.**

"**Well, Dragonball GT. The whole center of the show was that Goku was turned into a kid by the Black Star Dragonballs."**

"**What!" everyone fell over anime style, except Vegeta. He was laughing really hard.**

_**I shouldn't tell them any of this in case it happens, but I don't think it will. It feels like GT won't happen, but why?**_

"**Goku had gone off with a kid named Uub to train him, and when Goku came back Emperor Pilaf was attempting to summon the dragon from the Black Star Dragonballs. But Pilaf got mad when Goku came to stop him and accidentally wished Goku into a kid. The black star Dragonballs scatter all across the galaxy and if they weren't returned in a year earth would blow up, so Goku, Pan, and Trunks go off to find them."**

"**Who's Pan?"**

"**Uh, never mind that." I said, scratching the back of my head.**

"**Well, go on." Vegeta said.**

"**When they get back to earth a creature called Bebi had taken over. Bebi was created by Dr. Myuu, who was the last Tuffle."**

"**A Tuffle? But-"**

"**I know, Vegeta, but its what happened. And the worst thing was that Bebi was a parasite, and he'd take over another's body by way of a wound. With Goku gone, Bebi picked earth's strongest warrior as his own stolen body. That was Vegeta. Bebi had also managed to lay his eggs into nearly everyone on earth, causing them to become Tuffles. Then when Goku came back with the black star Dragonballs, Bebi used them to wish back a new planet Plant. Goku fought Bebi once and lost, then after training with Old Kai Goku got his tail back and fought Bebi again, and this time Goku transformed into a Super Sayjin 4. After a long and hard battle Goku beat Bebi without killing Vegeta. But because the Black star Dragonballs had been used, earth was going to blow up, so you guys started transporting everyone you could to Planet Plant. Piccolo remained behind so the black star Dragonballs couldn't be used ever again."**

"**Katie, why are you telling us all this? What if it happens and you just messed it all up?" Supreme Kai asked.**

"**I don't think it will happen. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel as though that won't happen. And what I just told you is only the beginning."**

"**What happened next?" Trunks asked.**

"**Yeah, this is as good as the stories about my dad you told me!" Goten said. I sighed.**

"**If you're sure it won't happen, then proceed. It couldn't hurt." Supreme Kai said.**

"**Well, the next part was just as bad. In HFIL Dr. Myuu met with Dr. Gero and together they built a new Android 17. This 17 then escaped HFIL and joined with the original 17, creating a new Super Android 17. Goku had been tricked into going into HFIL and then was trapped there. He fought Frieza and Cell, who thought they could win, but of course they didn't. Goku escaped and fought 17, but not even Super Sayjin 4 was enough. 17 was absorbing Ki, so Goku, with 18's help, beat 17 by punching him through the chest."**

"**Why would 18 do that?" Krillen asked.**

"**Because 17 killed you." 18 and Krillen looked at one another as I began again.**

"**Now with 17 gone, you needed the Dragonballs to restore earth and all the people 17 had killed. But once you found them you noticed the Balls had cracks in them. You made the wish anyway and released the Shadow Dragons. Each time a wish is made evil is taken into the balls, and with the dragon radar there wasn't any time for the evil to dissipate. One for each ball and each one stronger than the last. Finally it took both Super Sayjin 4 Goku and Vegeta fusing into Gogeta to fight the last dragon, Li Shenron I think was his name, but that wasn't enough and Goku used the Spirit Bomb. The dragons gone you wanted to use the Dragonballs, but Shenron appeared and said that there wouldn't be anymore wishes for 100 years. Goku gave his life to Shenron so one last wish could be made and then they left."**

"**Wow, what a story." Gohan said.**

"**I don't really know the details that well, but that's what I know for sure." I explained.**

"**But its not going to happen?" Goku asked.**

"**That's the feeling I'm getting. We're going to face something much worst."**


	49. Training for the Unknown, part 1

**AN: as always, read and review! These following chapters show the training Katie went through before she faced her enemy. After this, you'll get to meet him and find out secrets to Katie's past, and future as well.**

**Chapter 50: Training for the Unknown, Part 1**

**Survival Training**

**How do you train for something you can't predict? All this time I've known what I was going to face, yet each time it still wasn't enough. I'd have to train three times as hard as I did for Buu or Cell combined. Lucky for me I had such great sparring partners.**

**So, going back to my question, how do you train for something you can't predict? You leave no stone unturned. I'm training to learn everything I can and do everything I can before the five years are up.**

**It had been a year of training with Vegeta and I was ready for my final test (by the way, 2017, 28 years old). Nearly everyone was going to train me differently, and Vegeta went first. And since my story about GT, Dende and Mr. Po-Po hid the black star Dragonballs in separate locations on the lookout incase Pilaf tried to find them.**

**The very first thing Vegeta did was to teach me Sayjin history lessons. I learned the name of the first Super Sayjin and about our life before Frieza. He even explained about the Tuffles.**

**Since we had no idea where we'd be fighting, Vegeta's main purpose was to teach me wilderness survival skills. I was left in the wilderness with these precautions: Vegeta was going to be the enemy, and if he caught me I was dead. I had one knife and that was it. If I raised my Ki too high he could find me, if I was too noisy he could find me, and if I stayed in one place too long he could find me. That was what I was taught.**

**Here's the scenario, I'm on an alien world (assuming they were the enemy), and I couldn't make contact with my crew. I had to remain hidden from the enemy, and Vegeta was that enemy. I had nothing but a knife, as I said before, and my fighting skills. We'd be here until noon the next day, starting now, at 5:00 A.M.**

**Vegeta remained at the edge of the woods as I had my head start of one hour. And when Vegeta trains you, he leaves nothing out.**

**After finishing my traps I jumped into a tree near the edge of the woods. I moved silently and quickly when the wind blew by. The wind could give Vegeta my location by scent, but it gave cover for my movements.**

**I watched Vegeta as he moved through the forest, deeper and deeper trying to find my Ki. He wouldn't raise his Ki because we weren't going to fight, if he caught me that was it, end of story, and no argument.**

"**That won't work, Vegeta. You trained me too well." I called. With the brush this thick he couldn't see me, and the wide area made it hard to pinpoint by sound.**

"**I will find you, I have been doing this for years." He growled as he looked around.**

_**Little bit further…**_

**He carelessly stepped on my first trap's trigger. A log attached to the trigger came from the left and he dodged just in time to miss it.**

"**If it wasn't for the fact you couldn't raise your Ki either, I would have sharpened the branches on the log."**

"**Clever, but I won't make the same mistake twice!" he called.**

"**We'll see!" and as the wind blew in my direction I jumped toward the pit trap.**

**This trap was pretty far off from my first trap. I was going to make Vegeta think I only had the one and then he'd let his guard down a little. It was simple enough, there was a clearing and I used a small Ki blast to make a hole. Then I covered the hole with leaves and dirt until the point where I had trouble seeing where the hole was. The hole was 15-feet deep, so without Ki Vegeta would have to climb out and then I could get further away.**

**A twig snapped as Vegeta stepped into the clearing. My Sayjin hearing picked it up, and he knew if I was close enough that I'd hear it. He froze and looked around.**

"**Come on, Vegeta! But I'd watch my step if I were you." I called down.**

"**Katie, if you don't stop that I may find you." he said, looking around.**

"**But its so fun and easy, especially with you!" as the wind blew by I jump to another tree. He got closer to my trap and he hesitated, looking carefully at the ground. I was half-afraid he was going to find it.**

**Fearing he'd see my trap, I jumped onto the other side, really close to the edge.**

"**What's this? Are you forfeiting?" Vegeta asked.**

"**The rule was you had to catch me, so come and get me."**

"**Do you honestly think I'm going to fall for that? You want me to trip a trigger by walking toward you. I taught you everything I know."**

"**Well, do you see any triggers? Anything that could possibly be a trigger?"**

"**That still doesn't mean that there isn't one."**

"**You found me out, there is a trigger. But now I can't remember where it is." I said innocently.**

"**Oh please." While Vegeta was distracted he took a step closer and fell into my pit trap.**

"**I didn't believe you'd actually fall for it!"**

"**A pit trap? You hated making pit traps!"**

"**That doesn't mean I wouldn't make one. It'll take you a while to climb out without Ki, so I'd get started if I were you." I waved goodbye to Vegeta and ran off, hearing his angry growls behind me.**

**It was nearly nightfall before I stopped running. Sayjins are like wolves that way; we can run at a constant speed all day without getting tired. I was now miles away from the pit trap and was starting to get really hungry. So I hunted. I smelled the air and got the scent of a herd of deer. I headed that way and stayed down wind as I watched them graze. A fat one toward the edge of the herd caught my eyes and I took out my knife, getting ready to aim. Just as I got ready to throw my knife I saw a small Ki blast hit the same deer. It had to be Vegeta.**

_**How'd he get here so fast? I never sensed him coming.**_

**Ignoring the growling in my stomach I watched a moment longer as Vegeta stepped into the clearing and lit a fire using Ki. Like I said, we couldn't use too much Ki, but we could still use some. Vegeta was all dirty, and it was obvious that he had found a few more of my traps.**

_**Eat well, Vegeta. I'm only getting started with my traps.**_

**I turned and left quickly toward a stream I passed by earlier to fish. If I couldn't have deer I'd have fish, and I was good at fishing.**

**So after eating fish and making a camp I got ready to go to sleep. I had the perfect place too. I climbed a tall, old tree and found a branch almost as big around as a futon. I wrapped my tail around a slightly smaller branch near by just in case. This survival stuff was easier than I thought. Sure, I was cold, but the though of Vegeta out there just as cold was funny. And though the time may only be around 10:00 PM, we'd both be up early as we were this morning. And when its dark, you can't look for traps, so Vegeta was probably in a tree somewhere, too.**

_**Sometimes it's still hard to believe all this has happened. I got to come to this world and see all my favorite TV show's characters, and my hero respects me.**_

_**But I still can't believe I got him killed. I was all for the fighting, and with my evil side in control I went nuts. I was even willing to kill Vegeta, but when he sacrificed himself for me I realized, both the good and the bad me, that he felt more than respect. He loved me as a daughter. And he still does, or he wouldn't put up with me like he does.**_

_**And I have to be the luckiest girl in the world. In all the worlds. I married Mirai No Trunks, and I can only imagine how many girls on my earth wanted to do that at some point.**_

_**But the best thing I can think of about this place is… all of it. To me, this place is perfect. No one makes fun of me, I have friends, and I have a family. The only draw back is my parents can't see how happy I am. They must think I'm dead, it's been… 11 years. I know I'd think someone was dead if they had been missing for 11 years.**_

**I looked up at the stars as I thought of all this. The sky looks the same as it did back home, but that didn't mean anything to me. I am home.**

"**_Katie, can you hear me?_"**

"**_Goku? Is that you?_"**

"**_Yeah, Trunks is worried about you._"**

"**_Which one?_" I asked with a slight chuckle.**

"**_Mirai. How ya holding up?_"**

"**_Can't complain, though it is a little cold out here._"**

"**_I bet. How's Vegeta?_"**

"**_Mad. I think he's fallen for nearly all my traps._"**

"**_Really? That surprises me._"**

"**_Yeah, I know. I must be doing better than he thought I was going to do. That's always been a fault of his._"**

"**_What?_"**

"**_Underestimating the enemy, Goku._"**

"**_But you're not the enemy._"**

"**_That wasn't the point, Goku, and for pretend we are. If he finds me its over and I'll have to do this again._"**

"**_That's harsh._"**

"**_I have to be prepare for anything, Goku. And speaking of which, what are you going to teach me?_"**

"**_I was thinking I'd teach you the Spirit Bomb. It may be useful._"**

"**_Good idea. All right, if I want to win at keep away I better get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, Goku._"**

"**_Goodnight. Oh, and Goten wants me to tell him a story he hasn't heard yet. What should I tell him?_"**

"**_Tell him about… oh, remember when I told you about fighting Kooler when I was in HFIL?_"**

"**_That's a great idea. Who's Kooler again?_"**

"**_Freiza's brother!_"**

"**_Right, I wonder why he didn't arrive on earth?_"**

"**_He told me his ship blew up on his way to visit Frieza at Planet Vegeta. Apparently debris from the planet hit his ship, but neither he or Frieza made the connection._"**

"**_Alright, I'll see you tomorrow!_"**

"**_Bye Goku._"**

**Goku did make an interesting point; I wasn't the enemy, so maybe that's why Vegeta was falling for my traps. But that's silly, this is Vegeta we're talking about.**

_**Did the others fight Brolly? I didn't think of that…**_

**So I lay back against the tree and closed my eyes, ready for sleep. And hopefully it wouldn't be a night full of nightmares.**

"_**No, go away!" a woman screamed as I walked toward her. It was dark and the scent of blood filled the air. The city was on fire and it was all because of me.**_

"_**But all I want to do is kill you."**_

"_**Get away!"**_

"_**No." I stepped closer, and as the woman stepped back she tripped on her own shoe.**_

"_**Why are you doing this? You use to protect us!" I looked closer to see the woman was Bulma.**_

"_**I use to, but not anymore. I killed Vegeta, and Goku, and many others. And now I'll drink your blood as well."**_

"_**Katie, what happened to you?" she screamed as I reached down and grabbed her by the neck, quickly I snapped it, shutting her up.**_

"_**Why? Why did you do it?" I looked and saw both Trunks and Mirai No Trunks. I immediately dropped Bulma, a forgotten dolly.**_

"_**Fresh meat." I said as I stepped closer.**_

"**No!" I shut up immediately wide-awake.**

_**It was a nightmare, so much for my dreamless sleep.**_

_**What was that, though?**_

**That wasn't the first nightmare I'd had like that. I wasn't Katie in the dream; I was Katherine the Slaughterer. I thought by now I'd have left her in the past, but I was wrong. She would always be a part of me, and at times I had felt like if I stopped training she'd be back. If I were weak Katherine the Slaughterer would beat me.**

**I had to move, to get out of this tree. Vegeta once told me that he could sense my nightmares from Capsule Corp. even when I still lived in the mountains with Goku. He must have sensed me just now. And even if he didn't sense my dream, he could have sensed my Ki jump while I was dreaming.**

**I jumped from tree to tree, not wanting to leave any trace evidence on the ground, and since it had snowed during the night that would be hard. I jumped and landed lightly like a cat and when I was satisfied I was far away enough I sat down.**

_**That dream, it's almost always the same. I kill the ones closest to me and… I don't want to think about what I've seen in these dreams. Why do I always have nightmares anyway? I never had nightmares back home. It doesn't make any sense. Is it because of my Inner Light? Is it trying to remind me of what I have to do? It has to be guilt…**_

"**If that's it, then you can stop now. I get it." I whispered out loud. **

**I sensed out Vegeta's Ki. It was still low, at sleeping level.**

_**So maybe he didn't feel my Ki OR sense my dream…**_

**That was good, cause either way meant he'd come after me. Maybe I woke up soon enough so that he didn't sense anything.**

**It was still dark, but it had to be close to daybreak, so I landed and made a fire to warm up.**

_**Katherine the Slaughterer is a part of me that will never come back to hurt anyone, I swear by God and the Kais. May I forever be trapped in HFIL, or hell, forever in a cell with the Ginyu force if it comes to pass.**_

**The sun was coming up, and with it some more warmth. I knew Vegeta would be up soon, so I got up and jumped back into a tree.**

**It was nearly noon before Vegeta came into sight. He was ragged, but I imagined I was too.**

"**How'd you sleep, Vegeta?" I called down.**

"**Better than you, I sensed you Ki jump about three times last night, but I still couldn't locate you."**

"**We'll talk later, we still have ten minutes to go."**

"**I will find you."**

"**Whatever you say, Sensei." I jumped into another tree, but right before I was going to land Vegeta shot a blast at the branch and I fell onto the ground. Vegeta had known what I was going to do and where I was.**

"**But how did you find me?"**

"**You were up wind."**

"**Dammit." He came over and helped me up.**

"**You did well, so you pass. I don't think I've ever had so much trouble on a hunt."**

"**Well, I did have a great teacher. Tell me the truth, were you playing around at all?"**

"**No, you did well on hiding your triggers. You made them tight and low to the ground. And you used minimal Ki. I never sensed you except for last night."**

"**I had another dream where I was Katherine the Slaughterer. I really killed so many innocent people, Vegeta."**

"**So have I, kid."**

"**Its funny that you still call me kid."**

"**Let's head back, I'm sure Bulma and Kakorot's wife will be ready to feed us."**

"**That reminds me, I saw you kill your dinner last night. You killed the same deer I was about to kill."**

"**So what did you have?"**

"**Fish. And I have a question, why do you still call Goku by his Sayjin name?"**

"**He should have pride in his name, and I merely remind us all of that."**

"**So, if I had a real Sayjin name you'd call me by that, right?"**

"**Of course."**

**So we flew back to Capsule Corp. and had dinner with the families. You could almost say that because of me we're all one big family, since Goku and Chi-chi raised me and I'm married to Mirai. But now I'd get to rest for a little while, because my next training was soon.**


	50. Training for the Unknown, part 2

**Chapter 51: Training for the Unknown, Part 2**

**Genkai Dama**

**My next lessons were with Gohan. He taught me to keep a better control over SSJ2 and then he taught me all kinds of different hieroglyphics. His idea was that if I kept seeing a tomb then maybe I'd have to deal with some sort of ancient languages. Man is he smart. And by the way, when this all happened Videl was pregnant with Pan.**

**I learned Saya-jin, Namekian, Egyptian, Aztec, Inca, African, Latin, and other dead languages while Gohan taught me. And some how they all had a reference to me.**

**In Egyptian, _a maiden stronger than the gods shall arrive and defeat a great evil._**

**In Aztec and Inca, _the gods shall send us a mighty warrior in the form of a young girl_.**

**In Saya-jin, _a new Super Sayjin shall arise and surpass the power. When the tyrants are defeated this Super Sayjin will gain even more power and destroy all enemies._**

**They all basically said the same thing. I was known to come here before I was even born, and I was expected to save everyone. I had to learn all I could before the next four years, were up.**

**So what was next? Training with Goku for the Spirit Bomb technique. I already knew how it basically work, any fan of the show did, but it was more complicated that it sounds. So where did we train? King Kai's planet, of course. It was the only planet small enough for me to practice on.**

"**Come on, Katie! You almost had it!"**

"**You've said that for the past hour, Goku." It was true, for some reason I just couldn't hold onto the Spirit Bomb.**

"**But I meant it that time."**

"**Oh, so you didn't mean it the last six times?"**

"**Well…"**

"**Gosh, I sure liked training with Vegeta better than this."**

"**Why's that?" Goku asked.**

"**Vegeta pushed me and yelled when I made mistakes that I shouldn't be making."**

"**So do you want me to yell?" he asked. I heard King Kai laugh at us in the background.**

"**No, that's not what I meant. I meant that he knows I can do better when I mess up and he pushes me to my limits. I like it that you encourage me, which is something Vegeta never did, but it doesn't seem to be helping." I sighed as I sat down. "I'm going to think this over. I know that there must be some simple solution to this."**

"**Okay, I'll go eat." Goku said as he ran inside King Kai's house.**

"**How predictable." I sighed.**

"**What was that?" Goku asked, popping his head out.**

_**Damn that Sayjin hearing!**_

"**I said make to save me some!"**

"**Okay!"**

_**So, what is wrong with my technique? It could be my emotions aren't right for the attack. When I tried to do Gatlik Guns my emotion wasn't right. That took anger, which is something Goku doesn't have.**_

_**Maybe it's because my heart isn't pure. Goku has a pure heart, and when Gohan deflected the Spirit Bomb back at Vegeta he had to think pure thoughts. That has to be it, my feelings aren't right.**_

**I got up and focused on something happy as I began summoning the energy I needed to perform the Spirit Bomb. I thought of Mirai No Trunks. After all I had done he was at my bedside when I had injured myself to be ridden of the Majin symbol. I still had the scar.**

_**No, I'm straying from my happy thought. Be happy!**_

**Yelling at myself to be happy wasn't the right way to stay happy.**

_**Alright, calm down. A happy thought… I was happy in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Mirai No Trunks and Vegeta. Especially Mirai. We were so in love then, and we still our now. I can only think of one thing that could make me happier. To have a child with Mirai, but I can't do that, not until… I guess I won't get the chance, if I'm sent home.**_

_**I strayed away again! Alright… swimming dirty with Mirai was a happy thing. When he purposed… when we were married… the first time I saw him on the show I knew he had to be Vegeta's son. And when I actually got to meet him, that was really awkward. But then when he returned to help defeat the androids we talked. He laughed at my all-but-gone accent. And even as Cell took me away he tried to save me.**_

"**Katie! Katie, you're doing it! You're making a Spirit bomb!" King Kai screamed to me. I snapped out of my thought, though I kept the happy feeling, and saw that I was making a Spirit Bomb, one that was nearly complete.**

"**Oh yeah, whose the _bomb_!" I laughed.**

"**So, what were you thinking?" Goku asked.**

"**What?"**

"**When I make a Spirit Bomb, I think of all the people I'll let down if it doesn't work. My family, my friends, and even the innocent people I don't know." Goku explained.**

"**I thought of all the happy times I've spent with Mirai."**

"**Well, that's great. King Kai had to explain to me that I had to focus on something besides the Spirit bomb. Something unique for my Spirit Bomb, which I already told you what mine was. But I knew you could figure it out. You are the second smartest person in the universe."**

"**The second smartest?"**

"**Well, you have to admit Bulma is a genius. Let's say you're the smartest warrior."**

"**What about Gohan?"**

"**He's only as smart as he is because he's a bookworm. He constantly studies."**

"**I knew a girl like that once. I bet I'd have been smarter than her if she didn't study all the time. There's more to life than studying. And speaking of which, what am I suppose to do with this?"**

"**Oh, sorry. King Kai, you're up."**

"**Yes, well, lets see here." I was holding the finished Spirit Bomb as King Kai examined it.**

"**How'd I do?"**

"**Let's see you throw it, then I'll give my analysis on it." he materialized a large block of bricks and had them floating about thirty feet away and up.**

"**Here goes. Spirit Bomb!" I threw the fairly large, light blue Spirit Bomb at the block and made a direct hit, blowing the bricks every-which-way.**

"**Yeah!" I heard Goku cheer.**

"**Very well done. Yes, quite good indeed. That was great, Katie. I can't figure out how you learned it soon."**

"**Luck?"**

"**You have devoted yourself to training. For that reason I can clearly say that you pass as my second full fledged student, as Goku was my first."**

"**Thank you, King Kai."**


	51. Training for the Unknown, part 3

**Chapter 52: Training for the Unknown, Part 3**

**Weapons Training**

**My next training was with Mirai and Trunks. Kinda confusing, right? Not when you're around them as much as I am, and as long as Mirai and Trunks both don't respond to 'Trunks', it'll be okay.**

**They taught me weapons training.**

"**So, who's first?" I asked.**

"**I am." Mirai said.**

"**Katana?" I asked slyly.**

"**Of course." We were in the gravity room, training with an assortment of weapons. We'd set a certain gravity level and then steadily raised that as we trained with the weapon, then we'd begin again with each new weapon. The only exception were the laser guns, we began with those on a firing range. That was easy, though, since I had been firing blasts out of my hands for years now.**

**We decided for my final test that we would use our own swords. Mirai had his and I had Arina, freshly polished and shining brightly as we took our places and drew our swords.**

"**The rules are as always. If you drop your sword, you lose. If you have to transform, you lose, and if you are pinned down, you lose. Are you guys ready?" Mirai and I nodded, "Then go." Trunks said. We had our own rules, deciding that we would die in an actual fight if we did one of the fore-mentioned rules. Not being able to transform was just part of the challenge, since I could transform into a SSJ2 and Mirai couldn't. But I could tell he was close, he had trained with Vegeta and his younger self while I was training with Gohan and Goku for the past year and a half. That's right, I have 2.5 years left to prepare.**

**We had our swords ready and I was trying to read Mirai's face, just as I knew he was reading mine. We were searching for weaknesses and trying to figure out our first move. I was going to start hard and fast.**

**I lunged toward Mirai and just as I went to attack he dodge-rolled to the left and kicked my feet out from under me. I quickly jumped up to my feet and sent a small Ki blast at him. This was practically a spar with weapons.**

**This time he lunged at me and I flipped over him, spinning around and kicking his right hand. He nearly dropped his sword, but switched hands and turned around to face me. We both thrusted our swords and we were caught in a stalemate. Neither of us could move without dropping our weapons, and the only other choice was to back off. But Sayjins never back off, we push harder, trying to get our opponent to faultier.**

"**Give it up, Mirai. I _won't_ lose. I can't."**

"**It's only a spar."**

"**I don't care if it's only a spar, I have to win."**

"**You almost sound like a Sayjin." Mirai smirked as we pushed. I had to do something to break this stalemate, but what?**

**Then it hit me, attack. Duh!**

**I raised my Ki a little and while Mirai was trying to hold me back I took my left arm and began to form a Ki blast. My Sneak Attack Ball should be perfect. I blasted his left hand now, not too bad since it was a small blast, and he dropped his sword.**

"**I win." I said.**

"**That was fun, but we need to get Trunks' turn in before dad wants the GR back."**

"**Right, so what'll it be?" I asked, turning to Trunks.**

"**I wanted to try out staffs." He said.**

"**Good, this'll be fun." We each got our staffs and took our places. The same rules applied, but since staffs had many uses it would be harder to make Trunks drop his weapon.**

**And another thing about staffs, they aren't much different than flags. In middle school marching band I was in the Color guard, a flag girl for those of you who don't know. I played the clarinet in concert band.**

"**Ready?" I asked with a smirk.**

"**You bet. I've wanted to spar one-on-one with you for a long time, but you've been too busy lately."**

"**We'll all have a chance to spar before the new evil arrives."**

"**Great." So we had our staffs in the beginning pose and watched each other like Mirai and I had done.**

_**Trunks likes to go first and fast. That's his strength, and I'll defend most of the time if I let him start off. I have to get him worn down quickly, he's as dangerous as Vegeta when you get him started.**_

**Trunks lunged first, but I dodged and I gave him a light tap on the back, then got back into form. He got mad and lunged again, and again I dodged and tapped. He came at me striking over and over as I defended. He wasn't all that mad, but I could see a fire in his eyes. It reminded me of Vegeta when I watched the Bardock special, when the name Prince Vegeta meant something. He was fighting about a dozen Saibamen and he beat them all.**

**But as he struck at me over and over, I realized that he was not like his dad. I hated being compared to other people, so I figured others did too. Trunks could never be Vegeta, and that was because he was his own person.**

**I was blocking almost too easily, but then he hit the back of my knee and I fell, and he went to strike again and I blocked just in time.**

"**You almost got me, but almost isn't good enough." I got up, still holding back Trunks' staff, and then pushed him away. While he was off balance I hit his legs and caused him to fall over. I went and pinned him with my staff.**

"**Looks like you win again." Trunks said. I got up and helped Trunks up as well.**

"**I had to."**

"**Katie, why are you so serious today?" Mirai asked.**

"**I have to be serious. If this fight was real then I would have died if I took it easy."**

"**But we're not the enemy."**

"**I know, I'd kill the enemy. I know that sounds harsh," I said when his expression grew sour, "But from what I've found so far I have to kill… whatever it is. I have to research it more."**

"**And you can, but I think you need to take a break." Mirai said.**

"**Yeah, you've been training even harder than my dad." Trunks said.**

"**Well, I have to. But I will take a break, as soon as I get the next part of my training done."**

"**What's left?" Trunks asked.**

"**Our group spar. That's next week, so I have to prepare for that. But after that I'll take some time off."**

"**Whatever you say." Mirai sighed.**


	52. Training for the Unknown, part 4

**Chapter 53: Training for the Unknown, Part 4**

**Battle Royal**

**This was it, the final test. Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Mirai, Trunks, 18, and Piccolo were all here to spar with me. Buu wasn't there because he didn't really understand the concept of sparing. The only person he'd let beat him was Hercule, and if he fought any of us it may get dangerous. I had to fight all of them at full force, just as they would with me. They were the strongest warriors Earth had to offer, and if I could beat them I could beat anything.**

**We were in the original arena for the Tenkaichi Budokai, the one featured in the show and manga Dragonball.**

**They all lined up as we prepared for the 8 vs. 1 fight to begin. They powered up to the max as I looked them over, and they all looked me over as well. Gohan, Mirai, and Vegeta transformed SSJ2, Goten and Trunks went SSJ, Goku went SSJ3, and 18, and Piccolo went to their limits.**

"**You guys don't know what you've gotten yourselves into. You'll be proud of yourselves for teaching me so well." I said, jumping to SSJ2.**

"**We'll see, Katie. We'll see." Piccolo said. All at once they charged at me, but I was unscathed. I dodged everything, from punches and kicks to Ki blasts. I sensed they were all in awe or anger at my easy movements, but when Piccolo speed trained me he did well. His approach to it was simple, too. He strapped a literal mountain to my back until I was as fast as I was before. Without the pile of rocks my speed had increased 4x. And that was only the beginning of the speed training.**

**The group encircled me and they all blasted with assorted Ki blasts. I stood tall when the smoke cleared, though a little worse for wear.**

"**How did she do that?"**

"**Believe me, it was a direct hit. You're not giving me all you have. Right now I'm the enemy, so treat me like the enemy!"**

**Well, they started for real. But it didn't help much. Goku came at me, and as I fended him off Vegeta came from the other side. I was fending them both off when I was hit in the back with a few Ki blasts. The entire group tightened the circle and I finally raised my Ki to back them off. The force of the Ki blew them away.**

**Suddenly Vegeta was attacking with all he had, and as I fought him Mirai came from behind and charged at me. Knowing the others were about to attack, I teleported to 18, leaving Vegeta and Mirai in a pile.**

"**Power Blitz!" 18 shot her blast at me, the most powerful one I'd seen yet. I held it, pushing it back, trying to think of something.**

_**I refuse to fail now. My training is nearly complete, and if I fail this I won't be able to save everyone. This entire universe and all other dimensions are counting on me, I won't fail!**_

"**I won't fail!" I screamed as I tossed aside 18's Power Blitz. I started fighting back hard, but I was also fighting smart.**

_**Goten and Trunks have power, but not much experience. Gohan is both smart and powerful, so I'll wear him down first. Goku can't hold SSJ3 forever, so if I go for him now I'll get my shot at a challenge. Vegeta's pride is his downfall. Mirai isn't as strong as I am, and 18 and Piccolo aren't either.**_

**I went for Goku first, wanting the challenge.**

**Goku saw me coming and he started up a Kamehameha Wave.**

"**Inner Light Gatlik Wave!" it was my strongest attack, and it ripped right through Goku's Kamehameha and sent him flying back. He got up in his regular form, but a fatherly smile was across his face.**

**Done with Goku I headed to Gohan. Gohan was both smart and strong, and we had a sort of sibling rivalry that made us ready to fight at any time. His SSJ2 should be far stronger than mine since old Kai released Gohan's sleeping powers, so I had my guard up.**

**But that seemed to be my downfall, I overestimated my enemies sometimes. I did with 16 and Sahara, and I couldn't afford to do that now. I concentrated and sought out his Ki at its highest.**

_**That's weird, it doesn't feel as strong as my Ki…**_

**He came at me, and the others were pretty much watching now, seeing as I had a system going on here. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but they were evaluating my fighting technique.**

**We started off as any good fight does, trading punches and kicks for a short amount of time, but then we backed off and studied each other.**

"**Masenko HA!" Gohan did his signature move and I rebelled with a Sneak Attack Ball, and it had the same effect as my Inner Light attack. Gohan got up, but he nodded, conceding to me.**

**Now that I had finished with Gohan I turned back to the group.**

"**Whose next?" I asked. I was being cocky, but I was starting to feel my past two fights and the entire group's fight.**

**Mirai stepped up.**

"**Ready lover?" I asked. He did his Vegeta-like smirk as he came at me.**

**Mirai No Trunks had a style I had seen many times before. It was going to be fun to see how it would differ this time around.**

"**Buster Cannon!" that was his leading attack, and I dodged and came from behind him and hit him across the jaw, spinning him around. He regained his composure and came at me again. He got really close and I saw his right hand, but felt the blast from the left. Before I could react to the first blast he hit me again with two more blasts.**

"**Clever boy, Mirai." I said as I got up. I had blood leaking from my mouth, most likely the tooth he knocked out. No big deal, though. Another Sayjin fact: our teeth replace themselves almost overnight when we lose a tooth, much like a shark.**

"**So, she does bleed." Mirai said cockily.**

"**Yeah, and I was beginning to wonder who would be the first one to draw blood. Guess its you this round." I charged and we began the fiercest round of punches and kicks yet this fight. I wasn't even trying to block his attacks as I hit him and he hit me.**

"**Burning Attack!" but that failed. The famous Burning Attack takes a few moments to perform. Before he had initiated the attack I had prepared and defended myself from it.**

**I had to think fast or he'd wear me down, and I had this whole group left to fight. I grabbed both his arms and used them to flip myself over behind him.**

"**Gatlik Gun!" I fired as I landed and knocked him away, sending him out of SSJ2.**

**The remaining members of the group came at me to stop me. The feeling was so empowering; I had beaten the strongest warriors of the Z Senshi, and I was only now starting to tire out.**

_**This feels great!**_

_**No, this can't be it.**_

**I raised my Ki back up as they all got close and I knocked them away. Since I had already fought them they were tired, and as they got back up I watched, reading Ki levels.**

"**That can't be it, can it? My power couldn't have grown that much in the past three years, could it?" I wasn't being sarcastic at all.**

"**It is possible, since you're a Sayjin." Piccolo said.**

"**But you guys are the Z Senshi! You're the strongest in the universe, and I'm outnumbered!"**

"**Maybe its cause we haven't trained as hard as you." Goku said.**

"**And why not? I'm beating Goku in Super Sayjin 3, three Super Sayjin 2's, two Super Sayjin's, a Super Namek, and an android! Even against those odds I should be having trouble."**

"**I'll show you trouble!" Vegeta charged at me and I blocked his attacks. I was almost in shock at how easily I was blocking him and when I delivered a hit he went flying back. I looked at my own hands after that. I realized I had changed from a human trapped in a Sayjin body, to a true Sayjin warrior who had no rival.**

_**Well, there is Kooler…**_

**I thought of Neo from the first Matrix movie, when he finally realized he could see the Matrix. When he caught the bullets and blocked that machine's punches so easily, and he had this amazed look on his face. That's how I felt right now.**

"**I don't want to sound rude, but this is pointless." I powered down, "If I can beat you all so easily, and you all are at you limits, then my training is complete."**

"**It's not over." 18 said, "Fight Gotenks. He'll give you a good fight."**

"**Yeah, how about it boys?" Goku asked.**

"**Yeah!" Goten and Trunks said.**

**So they did the Fusion Dance and an older Gotenks stood before me. He didn't look much different, just older, really.**

"**This should be good. I can tell you're strong even now." Gotenks said.**

"**Same to you, big guy."**

**We both powered up, Gotenks SSJ and I was SSJ2. If Gotenks was SSJ3 he'd be much stronger than me, and that was the fight I wanted.**

**Fist thing he did was send out the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. Ten ghosts came out and came right for me.**

_**They explode on contact, so I have to blast them.**_

**And I did. I sent Ki blasts at all ten, and even though I missed a few I got them my second time around.**

"**I know all your tricks, Gotenks. These ghosts were purely an annoyance. Lets get going for real."**

"**Whatever you say." He said cockily. We went toward each other at the same time and punched and kicked some more. I flipped over him and swiped his legs out from under him, and as I got up he did as well. He flipped over me and tried to do the same, but I jumped up before he could do that trick. But then he did something unexpected. He grabbed my tail. **

**For the most part I've kept my tail around my waist, and like today wrapped in the belt loops of my pants. But I guess the longer I had been fighting and the more I moved the less conscious I had become of my tail.**

**I went limp on the spot and the SSJ2 transformation meant nothing. My Ki immediately dropped and I reverted back to my normal state. I fell to my hands and knees, barely staying up like that.**

"**Well, it looks like you beat me." I said. Everyone laughed as Gotenks let go of my tail and he helped me up. Then he split back into Goten and Trunks.**

"**Even at such a high power level, a Sayjin can always be beaten if their tail is crushed. Only high ranking soldiers and the royalty are trained to over come that." Vegeta explained.**

"**I'll keep that in mind." I said, "Maybe you should teach me."**

"**You did great, Katie. I have never seen such great fighting skills develop in such a short amount of time." Goku said.**

"**Well, you have to admit, I had great teachers."**


	53. Peace Time

**Chapter 54: Peace Time**

"_**When are you going to learn? You can't beat me." A dark figure said.**_

"_**I'll do my best and I will beat you. I can't let everyone down." I called back. I was in SSJ2 form, with multiple minor injuries and dried blood covering my body.**_

"_**You think so? I would like to see that. Once I'm done with this planet I'll head to another, and another, and then I'll move on to the next dimension. Then the process will start over again. I have done so for many years, and no one has ever been able to stand up to me."**_

"_**I'll be the first. I was destined for this."**_

"_**So were all your predecessors." It hissed.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You didn't know? You're not the first one to think she was destined to stop me. And I doubt you'll be the last." I was starting to get scared. If it was right, then how could I be sure I was the real one?**_

"_**This is a dream. It has to be."**_

"_**Oh, I can assure you, this is no dream…"**_

**I shot up in my bed, waking from another nightmare.**

_**It seemed so real. Maybe it wasn't just a nightmare; maybe it was another form of my SG.**_

**Never minding that, I got up and looked to the bed before I slipped out the door. Mirai was still asleep, and for that I was thankful. It had been a few months since our battle royal, and Mirai had been training extra hard ever since. I was on my training break, like I promised, but that didn't mean I could do research.**

**Its 2020, and its my 30th birthday today. 3 years since Buu, so I had 2 years left until my destiny would begin.**

**I went into our study, where I had books and papers scattered everywhere. Our little house isn't much different than Goku's capsule house, but it is bigger. We do live in the mountains, but not very close to Goku, we wanted our privacy.**

**I went straight to the book _Doomsday Mythologies_ and opened it to the marked pages. Here was where I found my very first helpful clue about my enemy. This is what the section read:**

_**One Doomsday myth is that found most often in many different cultures across the globe. Though told differently, they all give the same story. A girl from another plane of existence will come to our plane and save us and all other planes from a terrible evil. She will have amazing abilities and she will be the only one capable of defeating this evil. It is said the evil shall be a creature of immense power and many abilities. These two shall fight and it is unknown as to who will win. In the opinion of this author, I pray the girl shall win.**_

**Closing the book I opened _Sayjin Mythology_, one of the few things Vegeta had managed to keep hold of all these years. I opened it to the marked page and read the SSJ myth first.**

_**A warrior was chosen to receive a power far greater than any other living being, and from his line descended our rulers, the Vegeta family. The first Super Sayjin was Tiom; a Sayjin born with a power level much higher than other Sayjins ever reached. When he gained the Super Sayjin he went mad with power and nearly destroyed Planet Vegeta. His power consumed him and he paid the price. There has not been another Super Sayjin since, but it is told there will be one day, 1,000 years after his death.**_

**After reading that I moved on to the next marked passage.**

_**One day a Sayjin will surpass the legendary Super Sayjin's power. This power will be used to rid the universe of an evil far greater than any our universe has seen before. This new form of Super Sayjin shall be known as the Angel Sayjin, and with this power the evil shall fall. The evil is said to have many forms, and no one true form of its own. When it gets it's own form it shall gain its full power and challenge even the powers of Angel Sayjin.**_

**I sat the book back down and leaned back into my seat.**

_**I haven't seen its true form, but I know I've seen it, somewhere. But where? My dreams… that dark figure… could it be?**_

**I got up and went to the roof. Even now I liked to sit on the roof as I did as a kid. The sun was still climbing into the air, and a warm breeze blew my hair out from my eyes.**

"**I knew I'd find you up here." Mirai climbed out of the bedroom window and joined me on the roof.**

"**Hey, you sleep okay?" I asked.**

"**Except for your Ki waking me up."**

"**Sorry. I can't help what I dream."**

"**Another nightmare?"**

"**Yeah, but I think its more of a premonition than a dream."**

"**Could be, you've always had strange dreams."**

"**You have that right." I sighed.**

"**Your party is today."**

"**Hm? Oh, yeah. My 30th birthday."**

"**So how long has it been?"**

"**What?"**

"**Since you got here. How long have you been here?"**

"**Heck, I guess it's been about fifteen years. And we've been married five years, right?"**

"**Yeah. So, what made you decide to come up here?"**

"**Thinking. I woke up from my nightmare and I just had to read more about my destiny some."**

"**So, Angel Sayjin, what have you decided?"**

"**I have to do it, but I'm scared. That dream I just had, the evil was talking to me, I think. It said many others from other dimensions had thought they were the one and they all failed."**

"**Katie, I know you're the one. You fit the descriptions to the letter."**

"**There's more to destiny than fitting the description. Look at Vegeta. He thought he was destined to be the next Super Sayjin. But if you read the passage carefully it doesn't say anything about _who_ the next Super Sayjin would be."**

"**You are the one, I believe it. There is no you are not the Angel Sayjin."**

"**Thanks. Mirai, can we just sit here for a while, together?"**

"**Sure, I'd like that." So we sat for a while together, right next to each other, and as we did I rested my head on his shoulder. He held my hand and we just sat there in silence, loving our time together.**

"**Trunks, I want you to promise me something."**

"**Anything. Just name it."**

"**If I beat this evil-"**

"**Don't you mean when?"**

"**Alright, _when_ I beat this evil, and the circumstances fit, let's have a baby. A real family."**

"**Seriously?"**

"**Yes!"**

"**Alright. But what did you mean by 'circumstances'?"**

"**If we're still together. If I'm sent back to my dimension, that'll be the end of us." I turned away, looking back toward the still rising sun.**

"**No, it won't. My final wish to the dragon all those years ago was to be able to stay with you no matter where you were. If you're sent to your home dimension, I'll be there, too. Together forever."**

"**Really! Great!" I reached over and we kissed as the sun climbed higher into the sky.**

**So we got to the party at Capsule Corporation and everyone was there, even Tien and Choazu showed up for the party. It was a cookout, so that meant Krillen and Yamcha were talking by the grill. Goku was already stuffing his face, and little Pan and Bora were running around with Icarus and Bee, who were finally showing their age but still just as playful as ever. Hercule and Buu were there, of course, and the infamous champion of earth was starting to get his receding hairline.**

"**Katie, would you please come with me?" it was Vegeta, with a scowl on as always, though not so menacing after all these years. He didn't wait for an answer as he turned to go inside.**

"**Sure, wait up!" I followed after him, curious to see what he wanted.**

**He lead me down halls I'd never been down before and when we finally got to the door of the room we were heading for I was completely lost. He opened the door to reveal a room full of Sayjin things I hadn't seen before.**

"**What's all this?"**

"**A menagerie of items from our home world."**

**He went to an old trunk and started looking for something. I looked at all the things in the room. Paintings of Sayjin warriors fighting and books were all about, and as Vegeta searched for whatever he was looking for I examined the paintings.**

"**How did you keep up with all this?" I asked, astonished that he had so much, though if you think about it it's only about the same amount of stuff as the Little Mermaid had in her cavern, and I had about as much knowledge.**

"**I have my ways." He said with a smirk. He continued digging into the trunk as I looked some more. There were books and charts, and something that looked like a large model spaceship.**

"**Here it is." I turned to face Vegeta and he held out a black box, "Your gift is inside." I took the box and looked it over. It had carvings all over it, and it looked like it was hand carved. I opened the box, and it revealed a simple silver bracelet with a gold, triangular stone. I removed the bracelet and carefully sat the box down on a nearby table.**

"**Vegeta, I don't know what to say…" he helped me put it on.**

"**It was my mother's bracelet, and tradition states only a true Sayjin warrior may wear it. It was said to be a good luck charm of sorts. And it was also said this bracelet belonged to Tiom's own daughter. The stone is a type of diamond from Planet Vegeta, and it was very rare. The diamond was called the Karma stone."**

"**Vegeta, I can't possibly take this. If you have had it this long it must have been important to you." I tried to take it off to give it back, but he stopped me. When I looked at him he was dead serious.**

"**I want you to have it. You have done so much good for all of us, and at the risk of your own happiness. And you showed me the light, as the humans say. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have given a damn about this planet, but because of you I have a family."**

"**Getting a little personal there, aren't we?" he was making me feel awkward, and I wanted to change the subject. But he continued anyway.**

"**Katie, I'll be there with you until the very end. I swear to you my allegiance as a Sayjin, I will fight with you against this new evil."**

"**Vegeta…" there was a Sayjin tradition known as Allegiance, a Sayjin who swears allegiance would fight with the other until death, no matter what. And if the other were dead he would continue until the offender was dead or until he died. It was a very serious manner.**

"**Well, come on. We're going to miss your party." Vegeta, turning to leave. I was still shocked. This wasn't something Vegeta normally would do.**

"**Alright." I shrugged, following him out.**

_**Earth changed him… I changed him…**_


	54. The 1st Sign

**AN: Ready for more? I thought so. Please read and review. The evil is coming, and you'll meet it very soon, I promise. You'll be surprised, I'm sure.**

**I want to thank Thomas Drovin, lovethestory, and Marty King of Wafflemen for reviewing so often. It makes me happy to get so Many reviews, but I need more!**

**And one last thing, soon I'll have the next story in the New Destiny saga ready to post, hopefully once I get this one finished. It's called _A Conceivable Destiny_. Look for it soon!**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 55: The First Signs**

**At home, it's the year 2022, here it's 779 AD, and I'm now 32.**

**Its getting to the last few days before this evil arrives, whatever it is. I can sense it. I've made contact with Supreme Kai and King Kai, and they both say its getting closer, but they can't tell how long for sure.**

**And my Sensory Gift has been on High Alert for the past week. It will just suddenly go off with no known reason. One time I actually got sick because of it. I've kept a constant eye on the news and the sky, looking for anything out of the ordinary. So far a few tremors and bizarre weather have hit certain areas around earth, but that's been it.**

**I hadn't had much time to relax, so once again I went to the Flare for a drink. It's actually a nice place to hang now. Let's just say that Sayaman and SayaWoman cleaned it up.**

"**Bloody Mary." I said as I took my favorite seat at the bar. With my mood as dark as the club I was praying for someone to try something. I wanted some action.**

**After my third drink nothing had happened, so I thought of leaving. That's when Piccolo again came to retrieve me from this bar. He had done it after I defeated my dark side five years ago, and now he was doing it again.**

"**Hey, have a drink, Piccolo. I'll pay."**

"**No thanks. You know I only drink water."**

"**Whatever, you're loss." I said as I took another swig of my drink.**

"**Should you be drinking? You might have to fight today. And besides, isn't drinking against your religion?"**

"**A few drinks never hurt anyone." I said with another swig, "Something weird is going on."**

"**You've sensed it, too?"**

"**And the fact that it's all over the news sure helps. Weird weather and earthquakes, and not to mention the animals going nuts. Icarus nearly bit me the other day, and you know Icarus. He _doesn't_ bite."**

"**Well, with earth's spirit shifting so much, I'd bite someone, too."**

**Well, I had wanted action a moment ago, and now I was going to get some. A fat loser came up to me and tried to ask me out. Just imagine a fat, bearded drunk who looks like one of those nobody's out of a bad movie's bar scene. That's the type of guy.**

"**No thanks, I'm taken."**

"**Come on, let's go somewhere else. Let's get away from that guy." He pointed to Piccolo with a disgusted look.**

"**Hey-"**

"**Was I talking to you, green bean? No, I was talking to the _normal_ lady."**

"**And what's wrong with him?" I snapped.**

"**He ain't like us, baby. He's a green bean."**

"**Have you even tried to get to know someone different from yourself? This _green bean_, as you put it, is one of my best friends."**

"**But he ain't like us. Lets go somewhere else."**

"**How drunk are you? How would you react to knowing that I'm not at all what I seem?" at this point I moved my tail out of the loops on my jeans and started to wave it around.**

"**What the…? You have a tail?" he gasped.**

"**You bet, and like I said, you racist pig, I'm taken. So get out of here before I go all racist on your fat, hairy ass, _human_." The man took off without another word.**

"**Smooth, Katie."**

"**Hey, he caught me in a bad mood. And besides, he insulted you."**

"**Racism is stupid, anyway."**

"**You bet. You ask me, the only major difference between people is if they're good or bad. Gender has a part, of course, but we're all equal, no matter the strength or gender or race. If that guy wanted to be scared of you, it should have been because you are strong enough to blow up this room with your pinky finger, not because you're green."**

"**Nice monologue. Anyway, something big is on its way right now. We're all meeting at the Lookout in an hour."**

"**I'll be there."**

**I got back to the house and got ready for battle. Since I had no idea what I was facing I was going prepared. I was wearing my blue Sayjin body suit (you know the thing that goes under the armor), the Sayjin boots, my Karma stone bracelet and my wedding ring, for luck, work-out gloves (no fingers), and a long-sleeve black leather jacket that stopped under my ribs. I had Arina on my back, a knife hidden in my left boot, and two laser pistols attached to my thighs. My hair was tight in a bun and I had an assortment of capsules in my jacket pockets. Among the items inside the capsules were Zinzu beans, other first-aid articles, ammo for the pistols, and food.**

**I teleported to the Lookout, expecting a bigger crowd than who was there. But Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku, and Mirai, along with Dende and Mr. Po-Po, were the only ones there. Vegeta was in Sayjin armor, Goku in his normal Gi, and Mirai in his normal attire from our first encounter during the battles with the androids, except no jacket, and he had his sword.**

"**Where is everybody?"**

"**This is everybody." Vegeta said calmly. I wasn't sure what he meant, so Goku clarified.**

"**Buu, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and the rest are staying here to watch for trouble. We're the strongest, so we decided we'd go with you."**

_**Yeah, but to where?**_

"**Thanks, and even though I know you will disagree, I'm going to say it anyway. I don't want you to go with me, it's too dangerous, and I'm not even sure I'm the one."**

"**Of course you are the one!" Vegeta snapped. It surprised everyone, because Vegeta was always the last one to admit that someone else was stronger.**

"**Katie, you've been there for us this entire time. You trained with me on King Kai's planet-"**

"**You fought me and did surprisingly well after that-" Vegeta interrupted.**

"**You went to Namek and fought the Ginyu force-"**

"**You stayed by my side as I died, and even after I was dead." Vegeta said, barely above a whisper. That was a very touchy subject.**

"**You helped me see what courage was. You knew our future, but understood that too many changes could be bad. I only wish I could have had the wisdom you did when I came back in time." Mirai said.**

"**You were captured by Cell and kept your cool." Vegeta said.**

"**Even when you were evil you didn't kill us. Katie, what we're trying to say is, if its not you, then who else could it be?" Goku finished.**

"**Great pep talk guys. How long had you been practicing?"**

"**Katie, we're serious!" Mirai said.**

"**I know, I know." I sighed, turning away as I finished, "But guys, I'm scared. This time only I can stop the bad guy, and I don't even know what it is."**

"**That's how we've felt. We didn't know about Frieza, or Cell, or Buu, you did. Now none of us know what we're up against." Goku said.**

"**Well, I know I'm ready. I've speed trained with Piccolo, learned the Spirit Bomb from Goku, and learned survival training from Vegeta. King Kai helped me with psychic techniques, Mirai and Trunks taught me weapons training, Tien taught me the multiple form technique, Krillen and Yamcha helped me improve my fighting techniques in general. Even 18 helped by teaching me how to read my opponents better. I've had the best teachers in the world, in the galaxy, and now I'm as ready as one can be to fight. I even have the Sayjin's natural abilities in my arsenal."**

"**And it looks like you're about to get to test that theory…" looking in the direction of Goku's shocked gaze, I heard the others gasp as a ship appeared in the sky.**


	55. Castle in the Sky

**Chapter 56: Castle in the Sky**

**The ship basically just appeared. It wasn't moving; it was just sitting there like the Lookout just sits here.**

"**It must have been here a while, and whoever is on board decided to make its presence known. It must have had a cloaking device." Vegeta said, shocked as we all were, but trying to figure out how it could have just all-of-the-sudden appear like that.**

**The ship wasn't exactly a ship by normal terms. Even from the Lookout the ship looked more like a large castle. By judging its speed and size I figured it was about two-miles away, but I couldn't be for sure. A human's eyes would have only seen a dot, though a large dot, abut a Sayjin's eyes are like a cat's, and we can adjust them in the light or dark so we can see better. It's similar to zooming in or zooming out at will.**

"**What is that?" Mirai asked in awe.**

"**It looks like a giant castle, but how is it up in the air?"**

"**I don't know, but that must be where this new evil is now. Lets go." I went to kick off, but Goku grabbed my arm.**

"**We can't go rushing in without knowing who or what's in there."**

"**Goku, it's the evil, can't you feel it?" I said, trying to get loose from Goku's grasp.**

"**Yes, and that's why we have to be careful."**

"**Alright, " I put my hand out into the middle of our group, "We're Sayjins. We're the earth's only hope, and the hope for this entire dimension to beat this thing." As I said this, Goku, Mirai, and Vegeta also placed their hands into the group.**

"**We'll fight hard, and we'll die proud if it needs to be so." Vegeta added.**

"**We're going to protect our loved ones and the universe. Nothing will get past us." Mirai said.**

"**I will fulfill my destiny and beat the evil." _Whatever it is…_**

"**We'll succeed where others failed. We've beaten Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu. This will only be our next adventure. We're with you all the way, Katie." Goku said.**

"**All the way." Vegeta added.**

"**Till death do us part." Mirai whispered.**

"**Well spoken, guys." I said with a smile.**

"**Fight hard!" we all cried and broke up our little circle.**

**We all took off toward the castle, and as we got closer the castle's size grew, and grew, and grew. It was much bigger than I thought.**

**It looked very much like an old scary castle you'd imagine in a fairytale, and the fact that an evil aura was coming off it in waves added to the dread of entering. There was a mass of land around the castle and old, dead trees hung over to one side and all the grass was dead. The castle was at least twice the size of the Lookout and had the stench of death and blood also coming off it in waves. The area of land surrounding the castle had to be at least a square-acre, maybe more.**

_**There was a time five years ago I enjoyed this smell. And even though I still like the scent of blood, this is too much, even for a Sayjin.**_

"**Well, looking at it all day isn't going to get us anywhere." I was trying to overcome my fear by acting like the brave one, but in truth the aura this place was giving off made me want to run away, crying home to mommy. But I had to do this, so I stepped up and landed first on the marshy ground. But the ground wasn't wet from water; I could tell by the scent that it was blood soaked ground. The others grimaced, and I did too, but we trudged on toward the castle doors. The air was smoky, either from its aura or fire; I couldn't tell and didn't want to know.**

**We all walked in silence, and I was reminded of the Super Sayjin legend once more. The actual story of Tiom. He was on a mission and his crew, his family, all died by the hands of the enemy. He survived because they thought he was dead. Enraged, he transformed and destroyed that planet with ease. But mad with grief and power, he nearly destroy his home. No Sayjin on the planet could stand up to him, but when his daughter came to him he got control and decided he had to destroy himself or Planet Vegeta would be destroyed. It is said a Super Sayjin shall be born every thousand years, but I guess they messed up that little detail, huh? Right now I felt like something similar might happen, that a terrible monster would burst through those giant doors I was getting closer to and kill the others, then I would transform into an Angel Sayjin, whatever that is, and nearly destroy Earth.**

**I shook the thought out of my head. I had better control over my powers now, and I would keep this control.**

"**What is that smell?" Mirai asked, holding his arm over his nose like the rest of us were.**

"**Brimstone, blood, and burnt flesh." Vegeta said, nearly gagging. None of us had to ask how Vegeta knew.**

"**This scent of blood is too strong. We have to be careful. Technically we're still predators, so try to keep control of yourself." I said, knowing the others must have felt as I did now. The smell of the blood, though old, was strong enough to incite a Sayjin to want to hunt.**

"**Right." I looked over to Goku, who seemed to be keeping control very well. Like me, he was raised human, so it would be Vegeta or Mirai we'd have to worry about if any of us were going to loose control. Mirai might be okay, being half-human, or that may also be our problem. Vegeta might be okay because he has a high sense of pride and wouldn't let animal instinct overpower him; but then again he has killed for pleasure in the past. So have I, but technically I wasn't myself.**

_**Blood… kill… need to taste fresh blood…**_

**I was fighting the urge, and I knew the others were, too, but the longer we were out here the harder it would be to control ourselves.**

"**We have to hurry, its getting harder to control the urge to hunt." Vegeta stated, "But we're almost there. Just find something to focus on and you'll be okay." Vegeta ordered.**

_**Okay, something to focus on…lets see… uh… oh, this'll work, Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas, California, Colorado, Connecticut…**_

**I recited all the states in alphabetical order over and over in my mind, but the instinct was too strong.**

…_**And Wyoming… I have to think about something else… pie equals 3.14159265498, pie equals 3.14159265498, pie equals 3.14159265498, no good, I still feel the urge… why did the chicken cross the road, really? Why didn't he just take a bus? Why didn't the show Teen Titans ever reveal more of the pasts of their characters? If you think about it, DBZ really never did, either. We have no idea exactly what happened to Vegeta while he was working for Frieza. We don't know what happened to Mirai after he went back to the future. We never really found out that much about Bibi-Dee. I didn't learn what Freiza's species was called until I came here. And that goes for the Super Sayjin legend, too.**_

"**Thank God, we're here." I got to the door first and turned to the others. They seemed relieved as well that we finally made it to the door.**

"**A few more minutes and it could have gotten really ugly." Goku said.**

"**Goku? You too?" I asked, surprised. He nodded.**

"**I'm surprised nothing bad happened the walk up here." Mirai said.**

"**Can we please hurry up and go inside? The smell is driving me crazy!" Vegeta spat.**

**I touched the door and a shock went through my hand, causing me to pull my hand back.**

"**Katie, are you okay?" Goku asked. I looked at my exposed fingers, slightly red but fine.**

"**Yeah, I'm okay."**

"**What was that?" Mirai asked. When he touched the door he got the same result.**

"**Whatever it is, its evil." Vegeta said.**

"**Well, we have to get in somehow." I said.**

**We all looked over the front wall for clues, and I came upon some carvings.**

"**Hey, over here!" I called. The others ran over and I pointed out the carvings.**

"**That looks like some form of Namekian writing." Vegeta said.**

"**I knew this part of my training would come in handy." I looked over the carvings carefully, trying to decipher them.**

"**I can't be for sure, but I think I can read it. _To enter, all one must speak is destiny._"**

"**Well, that's interesting." Mirai said. We all went back to the door and I stepped up.**

"**Destiny!" I called.**

"**Nothing's happening." Goku said.**

"**Maybe you didn't say it loud enough. Destiny!" Vegeta called. But still, nothing happened. "Damn it all!" I turned away from the group to think clearly.**

"**Hey, wait a minute. This reminds me of something I've read." I turned back toward the doors, "Nichikxsa!" the doors shook and opened slowly.**

"**What was that?" Goku asked as we started inside.**

"**The Namekian word for Destiny. I figured if the carvings were written in Namekian, then you would have to say the password in Namekian."**

"**Clear and simple. Don't know why I didn't think of it." Vegeta said.**


	56. Seperation

**Chapter 57: Separation**

**As the doors closed the first thing I noticed was how dark it was inside. I only saw one torch inside the entire open hall, and this hall made the Capsule Corporation look small. The ceiling was so high up we couldn't see it.**

"**So, which way do we go, fearless leader?" Goku directed his question to me. That statement shocked me.**

"**I'm not a leader, Goku, and I am anything but fearless. That job is yours, and it always has been." I said, sounding a little more spiteful than I meant to be.**

"**What do you mean by that?" Goku asked.**

"**Just an old feeling I've kept in too long. I explained it to you five years ago, remember?"**

"**Oh, yeah."**

"**That still isn't getting us anywhere. Which way, Katie?" Vegeta asked.**

**I looked ahead and saw four different paths. I concentrated, placing my hand in front of the path farthest to the left. I slowly crossed my hand to each path and decided on the third from the left.**

"**That one." I pointed and started toward it, but then the room shook.**

"**What's that?" Goku called. Small bits of rocks started to fall from the ceiling. My SG went off.**

"**Look out!" large slabs of stone fell from the ceiling, cutting me off from the rest of the group. I couldn't see the top, but then another wall fell to my right. The only way to go was ahead.**

"**Guys! Can you hear me?" I called, but didn't hear any answer. "God, please no."**

"**_Goku, Vegeta, Mirai, can any of you hear me?_"**

"**_Katie, are you alright?_" Goku replied first.**

"**_I can hear you._" Mirai replied.**

"**_I'm okay." _I replied, but Vegeta hadn't responded, and that wasn't a good sign,_ "Vegeta?_"**

"**_Damn, one of these blasted walls crushed my leg._"**

"**_Guys, calm down. I can hear each of you, but you can't hear each other. Wait until I call to each of you, okay?_"**

"**_Okay._" All three basically said.**

"**_Vegeta, where are you?_"**

"**_I'm on the path farthest to the right._"**

"**_Good, you're right next to me. How bad is you leg?_" I asked.**

"**_It's buried under some rocks, and I can't lift them by myself in this condition._"**

"**_Damn. Okay, wait for me. I'll try to get to you as soon as I can._"**

"**_Take your time._" Vegeta replied sarcastically.**

"**_Goku, where are you?_"**

"**_The second path from the left._" He responded.**

"**_So you're on my direct left. Are you okay?_"**

"**_I'm fine, but what do we do?_"**

"**_I'm working on it. I'll contact Mirai and get back to you. Vegeta's been hurt, so we need to act fast._"**

"**_Right._"**

"**_Mirai, are you okay?_" I called mentally.**

"**_Yeah, but what should I do?_"**

"**_Wait there. I'm going to try to find you guys._"**

"**_By yourself? That's crazy!_" Mirai yelled.**

"**_If we all leave then we'll all get lost. I'll figure something out._"**

"**_Be careful._"**

**I started on the wall to my right, where Vegeta was hopefully all right. I started to hit the wall with all my strength, but I couldn't crack it.**

_**Should I try to transform? If I do I can help Vegeta, but this thing will be able to read my Ki. If I don't Vegeta could be in real trouble.**_

**I decided to transform to SSJ and that way my power would be hidden some. I hit the wall several times and it finally broke apart.**

"**Vegeta?"**

"**Over here." I broke some more of the wall and climbed through. Vegeta was on the other side of the narrow path and his right leg was caught under some rubble.**

**I ran over and started moving some rocks. Vegeta cried out when the rocks shifted.**

"**Sorry."**

"**Damn this place! I haven't even had the chance to fight yet and I'm already down."**

"**No problems, I have Zinzu beans in a capsule."**

"**Good idea. We may need more of those later." Vegeta didn't look so good, so I hurried up with my work. It would be useless to give Vegeta a Zinzu bean if his leg was still buried. I powered down so I could save my energy.**

**A few minutes later I got his leg free and gave him a Zinzu bean.**

"**Any other warrior would have left a fallen comrade behind."**

"**Would you have preferred to stay here? I could, you know. Come on, let's get to the others." But right as I turned to the hole in the wall more slabs fell, blocking that path.**

"**Someone's doing this on purpose." Vegeta snarled.**

"**_Mirai, Goku, I got Vegeta. But circumstances have made it so I can't get to you. Go on onto your paths and be careful. We'll catch up at the end._"**

**So Vegeta and I started down the path. It was really dark, and I was staring to feel scared. It was so dark, like the Darkness I had been running from all this time.**

_**If the Darkness scares me this much, how bad will its master be?**_

**Vegeta placed a hand on my shoulder.**

"**Calm down." It was simple, but it helped.**

**I focused my eyes so I could see better in the dark, and that really helped. I had never really used this ability yet, so I was surprised to see the room grow so bright.**

"**Vegeta, how do you think the others are doing?"**

"**Knowing Kakorot, he's probably whining about being hungry." Vegeta smirked, and I laughed.**

"**That sounds like Goku. Not like you at all."**

"**And Mirai No Trunks is probably worried about you as much as you're worried about him."**

"**I've loved him since I first saw him on the show back home."**

"**And how did you feel about the others?"**

"**I thought Goku was a Baka, though loveable. You were a true warrior. The first episode I saw of Dragonball Z, you were fighting Zarbon, and you beat him. I thought you were an amazing warrior. As I continued to watch the series I grew fascinated by you. Then the re-runs began and I saw your humiliating defeat by Goku's hands. It's hard to believe, but I was cheering for you, not Goku. That made it much harder when I had to fight you, but I did what needed to be done. I love and respect Goku like a father, but I respect you as the warrior you are. You should have become a Super Sayjin before Goku and you should have gotten to rule Planet Vegeta. There I go rambling again." I gave a nervous laugh.**

"**Kakorot has my respect as well, but you have so much more. You are different than other warriors."**

"**It must be hard accepting that Goku is stronger than you. Well, at least for now." I smirked.**

"**You never mentioned you first feelings for Mirai."**

"**You are asking me how I feel about him?" I asked, surprised.**

"**I am."**

"**Well, the first time I saw him I automatically knew he had to be your son. There was something about his eyes, like he had to grow up too fast. Just like you because of Frieza. And then he kept staring at you like he had met someone from a legend. I was shocked to see that you and Bulma were going to get together, but as I watched the show I realized it was true. It was just as shocking when it really happened."**

"**You're straying off subject." Vegeta said as we turned the corner.**

"**I am, aren't I? Okay, well, I guess I loved him even then. He was a cartoon character, but I didn't care. He was like me somehow."**

"**I see. You have never asked me about my time working for Frieza."**

"**I thought if you wanted to talk, you would. Do you?" I asked. I knew it would be bad if he did tell me, but he needs to tell someone eventually. I thought he might have told Bulma by now, but I don't think he has or he wouldn't have brought it up now.**

"**We may never make it out of here, and you are the only one who could understand. Bulma would just cry for me and make me feel awkward."**

"**I'm ready to listen if you're ready to talk."**

"**I was taken from my home when I was eight. Soon after that Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta. I didn't know for sure, but I guessed that was what he did. Nappa and Raditz were the only Sayjins left, and I was their leader, though I was younger than them by ten years. Frieza constantly beat me for the next two years, wanting me to grow stronger. I did, and soon he was giving me suicide missions and I came back after each one. Then he'd let me heal and beat me near death, sometimes he'd let me go back to the healing tanks, and sometimes he wouldn't.**

"**I attempted to escape many times, and each time I was caught. Frieza would beat me near death and leave me in my room to suffer. My room, a hellhole that could barely be called a rat's nest. A cell with a window to the outside space. Many times I would stare out that window and contemplate suicide. Each time the thought of revenge for my fallen race and for myself against Frieza would push those thoughts aside. Nappa and Raditz needed a leader to look up to, and I wouldn't let that be Frieza.**

"**Finally when I reached eighteen Frieza decided to show me he was top dog. He started raping me. I'd get sick from it and he'd grow mad and make me eat my own vomit."**

**By this time we both had tears in our eyes. I knew his life had been bad, but I could have never imagined how bad it really was. I quickly wiped the tears away, knowing that he would stop if he saw me crying. That was why he wouldn't tell anyone else.**

"**Nappa and Raditz tried to care for me the best they could, but Zarbon or Dodoria would put them in their place. When I thought I was strong enough I tried to fight Frieza. When I did that, he'd hold me down and make me drink until I passed out. I never found out exactly what that stuff was, but I would wake up the next morning feeling dirty and berated. **

"**I turned to killing to relieve my own pain, and soon I was addicted to murder and carnage. I blew up homes and laughed at the children when they cried. It was then that I realized I was becoming just like Frieza. I couldn't let myself do that, not ever.**

"**Finally I got a plan. I would play nice and not fight Frieza until the time was right. I would act gracious to him and act like I respected him. I told Nappa and Raditz and they played along with me."**

**He grew silent as we walked down the corridors.**

"**Vegeta, I never knew. I knew it had to be bad, but I couldn't guess at how bad it really was."**

"**Truth is sometimes more sickening and stranger than fiction."**

"**But… if Raditz and Nappa had meant so much to you then, why did you kill Nappa?"**

"**You were the one to say my reasoning when I did so."**

"**I was only guessing."**

"**If both of us returned to Frieza beaten, we'd both be tortured. I couldn't let that happen to… my best friend. I gave him an honorable and quick death to spare him."**

"**You thought you'd be defeated by Goku?"**

"**It was strange but… I thought I'd be beaten. By you."**

"**Me?"**

"**It was an odd feeling… I still can't comprehend it. Now I feel… guilty for killing Nappa."**

"**Greek mythology says that the dead can hear our thoughts, and I believe that to be true. I'm sure he knows."**

"**Well, enough of this talk. Something is ahead of us."**

**I turned back to the front and felt out for anything, and I was hit with a wall of dark Ki. Whatever it was, it was evil. I looked ahead but couldn't see anything. We both stopped, listening and waiting. My SG wasn't working, so I had no idea what was going to happen. I guessed the SG was overloaded and it shut off.**

**Suddenly a large black tentacle shot out and grabbed me by the throat.**

"**Katie!"**

**I struggled, but I couldn't fight it. I couldn't breathe at all, and my vision started to go fuzzy. I pounded on the arm, but it was futile. The more I struggled, the stronger it got. Soon I lost the strength to fight back, and my arms went limp.**

**Vegeta went SSJ, brightening up the hall and the tentacle disappeared. I fell to the floor, gasping for air and coughing.**

"**Whatever that was… it nearly cut through my windpipe." Vegeta helped me to my feet.**

"**Are you all right?"**

"**I think so." I replied, rubbing my neck.**

"**What happened? What was that?"**

"**I think I know." I powered up to SSJ then, "The Darkness. The light from our Ki will keep it away."**

"**How do you know that for sure?"**

"**I just do. In one of my dreams the Darkness attacked me, and when I transformed it stayed away."**

"**Do you think Kakorot and Mirai have been attacked by the Darkness?"**

"**Most likely, but they'll transform and be okay. It was a good thing you were here."**

_**It was a good thing, or the Angel Sayjin would be a dead Sayjin.**_

"**Lets get going, we have to make sure the others are all right."**

_**So much for our moment of insight.**_


	57. Labyrinth

**Chapter 58: Labyrinth**

**We walked in SSJ form for what felt like a mile before the hall opened into a cavern. When Vegeta and I stepped out, so did Goku and Mirai. All of us were SSJ.**

"**You made it!" I cried to them. I ran over and hugged Goku and Mirai.**

"**Whoa! Not so hard!" I looked at Goku and he had a large gash across his chest.**

"**Goku, what happened?" I asked as I got out a Zinzu bean.**

"**I was attacked."**

"**So was I." Mirai said.**

"**We were as well. It was a good thing Vegeta was there or I could have been killed."**

"**You saved me, and I saved you in return." Vegeta said. I reverted back from SSJ to save energy, and the others followed suit.**

"**Whatever, Vegeta. You don't have to hide your true feelings from us, you know. We're your friends and family." I said, laughing sarcastically at him. But he was staring ahead, and then I looked to see the cavern dropped off about ten feet out. The four of us walked to the edge and looked to see a large labyrinth below. We could see the beginning of it, and it stretched for miles, leading to the other side of the cavern I guessed. The ceiling looked to be about 60-feet off the ground.**

_**The labyrinth?**_

"**A maze? Do we have to go through that?" Mirai said.**

"**Yes, if we want to make it to the next room." Vegeta said. Then a loud roar came from the inside of the labyrinth.**

"**What was that?" Goku asked, sounding nervous.**

"**Its big, whatever it is." I drew one of my laser pistols, "Stay with me. This is the labyrinth from my dreams. I know it is. I know it as well as Brolly knows crazy."**

"**What's that mean?" Goku asked.**

"**Never mind, just trust that I can get us through that maze. Stay close to me." I jumped over the edge of the cliff and landed gracefully as a jungle cat. The others followed and I lead us as a group into the maze.**

"**There are many legends about giant mazes in my dimension. Greek mythology states that a man built a labyrinth with his son and did such a good job of it, he got lost in it."**

"**Did they get out?" Mirai asked. I stopped and looked around the corner before continuing the story.**

"**They did. He and his son built a pair of wax wings to fly out, but then the son got too close to the sun and the wax melted, and he fell to his death."**

"**That's awful." Goku said.**

"**Not as bad as the monster that was put into that labyrinth. It was called the Minotaur, half-man and half-bull. It fed on the flesh of young virgins and to keep it under control it was fed seven young men and women once every seven years. Finally a hero came and killed the monster and saved all the people of the city-state."**

"**And you learned this in school?" Mirai asked.**

"**No, I read a lot. School couldn't teach me a thing. Its like a saying I once heard, _don't let school get in the way of your education._"**

"**This is very interesting, but I think whatever is in this maze is close." Vegeta stated.**

"**I know, its trying to hunt us, but I'm hunting it."**

"**What is it?" Goku said, now sounding even more scared. I guess my story freaked him out a little.**

"**I think it's a retile of some sort. Maybe a Basilisk, the king of all snakes. If it is, you can't look at it directly or you'll be turned to stone. It's suppose to be the most venomous creature to ever live, but that only matters if this _is_ a Basilisk."**

"**How do you know so much about monsters?" Goku asked.**

"**I told you, I read a lot. Even as a child I had a high reading ability, so I was reading chapter books while other kids were reading Dr. Seuss."**

"**What's wrong with Dr. Seuss?" Goku asked. I ignored him as we got to another corner. I stopped and checked around the turn before we moved on.**

"**What else could it be?" Vegeta asked.**

"**It could be a Dragon, a Chimera, or a Hydra."**

"**What are those?" Mirai asked.**

"**Don't you guys ever read?" I asked. This thing was playing cat and mouse with me. The hard part was figuring out which of us was Tom and which of us was Jerry.**

"**Not as much as you." Mirai said.**

"**The Chimera was a giant monster that was part lion, part goat, and part snake. It also breathed fire and it could swallow a horse whole. The Hydra was a giant snake, and if you cut off its head two more would grow back, and so on. It had hundreds of heads before it was destroyed."**

"**Is that all the possibilities?" Vegeta asked, sounding annoyed.**

"**That's only if it's something from a myth. It could be something else."**

"**You sure are being calm about this." Mirai said.**

"**I'm the hunter, and it's the prey. Besides, in all the myths they didn't have guns. This thing could take out a T-Rex with one hit." I said, point to the laser-gun. I heard something ahead breathing hard, and it smelt like a reptile, "Shh, we're getting close to it." as if on cue the monster roared again, showing that it was only on the end of the next turn. It took a step and shook the ground.**

"**It's big." Vegeta said. I agreed and crouched down; the others did as well. I was leading them, and in a way that felt good.**

"**This thing has our scent by now. It'll head this way, and we can't get out of the maze by any other path. When it makes the turn be ready."**

**They nodded and stood patiently as its booming steps got closer. Finally we all sensed that it had come around the corner and we jumped out, facing the creature. But I didn't expect to see what came out from the corner.**

"**I don't believe it. It really _is_ a Hydra." I said.**

"**Well, lets kill it already." Vegeta said. Though I hate killing, there is a time and place for violence. I learned that lesson while living in this dimension. Sometimes only fighting can bring about peace.**

**The hydra was 20-feet tall from what I guessed, and it already had five heads. It had four legs like a crocodile and a tail like a whip. It saw us and roared again.**

"**Whatever you do, don't cut off a head. Aim for its back or belly."**

"**Right!" we took off the ground and flew at the Hydra. It snapped and roared at us as we got close, and I barely missed getting my leg ripped off. Goku and Vegeta were blasting at the heads to keep them busy, and I shot two warning shots at it; right into its eyes. I then replaced my gun, realizing it did minimal damage to the Hydra.**

**I flew past its heads to its back, and it watched me with one of the other heads that could still see. It whipped its tail at me, and I felt like I was playing dodge ball, especially with the mace on the end of its tail. I finally cut off its tail with a Destructo Disk, and I found out the rule also applies to its tail that applies to its heads; two tails grew back.**

**So now I was dodging two tails and five heads. I decided only one shot could end this. I fired up another Destructo Disk and threw it through the monster's back. It fell limp and in two pieces.**

"**Alright! Score one for the Sayjins!" I cried.**

"**I don't know about that…" I looked back to the monster and it was twitching. Two more, slightly smaller hydra's then formed.**

"**Give me a break!" Goku called.**

"**Okay, mental note, hydra's can't be killed by cutting them into pieces."**

"**I though you were a monster expert!" Vegeta shouted.**

"**Only on the mythology! I never fought a _real_ hydra before!"**

"**Aright, we have to hit it with our best attacks." Goku said.**

"**Agreed." I seconded.**

"**Ka-me-ha-me-ha!"**

"**Final Flash!"**

"**Burning Attack!"**

"**Sneak Attack Ball!" we all shot our favorite attacks at the two hydras and blew them up completely. And I mean it, we were covered in monster guts. We landed and stared to clean the guts off.**

"**Gross!" Goku said. I flared my Ki and the guts and blood blew off, but it resulted in a wet dog impression and more of the stuff got on the others. Vegeta threw a large piece of a gut at me, and I dodged and it hit Goku. Well, you can guess what happened.**

**After a few minutes we stopped our gross little guts-throwing contest and cleaned up, laughing.**

"**That was fun, sort of." I said as I pulled off a large piece of what I guessed was a liver out of my hair, "Everyone okay?"**

"**Yeah, why?"**

"**One of the legends about a hydra was that its blood was poisonous. Just checking."**

"**Thanks for the warning now that we're covered in it." Vegeta said spitefully.**

"**Come on, we're near the end." I said as I led the way to the end.**


	58. Trapped

**Chapter 59: Trapped**

**We made our way out of the labyrinth and into another open hall.**

"**This place is getting repetitive." Vegeta said sourly. The room was brightly lit and I had to refocus my eyes back to normal.**

**Looking around, nothing of interest was in the room except for the large door on the other side. The Sayjin word for Destiny was inscribed on it.**

"**Is this thing obsessed with destiny?" Vegeta said.**

"**It seems to be everywhere." I added, "We better be careful, I doubt any room is this castle is without a hidden danger."**

**So we walked slowly towards the large door, watching for anything to happen. But it was my turn to fall victim to a trap. I stepped on a pressurized tile and the floor opened up beneath me. I would have fallen if Goku hadn't grabbed my arm first.**

"**Thanks." I said, looking into the hole. There were large spikes shooting from the floor of the hole. There was a skeleton impaled on one of them.**

"**No problem, fearless leader." Goku said again. I let it pass this time.**

**I jumped over the hole and we continued on to the other side of the room. We made it to the door safely.**

"**That seemed too easy, not that I'm complaining." Mirai said.**

"**Arina." Vegeta called, and the doors opened. But then without any warning a large blast came out of the doorway and hit all four of us. Getting back up, we were hit again before we could see our attacker. Then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck and passed out.**

**I woke up in a dark place. Straining my eyes I focused on three other shapes in the room with me.**

_**Not a room, a cell.**_

**I rolled over onto my back and sat up, seeing clearly now I recognized the three shapes as Goku, Vegeta, and Mirai. But our clothes weren't what we had been wearing last I remembered. The others were in simple robes, and I was in what appeared to be an elaborate dress, sleeve-less, white, and flattering to my figure. I also noticed that the others had some sort of collars on, and felling my neck I noticed I had one on, too. I got up, a little dizzy, and looked out of our prison. This was the dungeon of the castle, and I could here screams and roars from other cells.**

**I pulled at the collar but I couldn't budge it. I couldn't raise my Ki, either, so that didn't help. That struck me as strange, but I didn't think too much of it. Cell placed me in a Ki suppressing chamber, so I figured that was what I was in now.**

**I went over and checked on the others. Rousing them proved harder than I thought. I practically had to slap Vegeta and Mirai to wake them, and then Goku… I told him the food was ready and he shot up, nearly breaking my nose with his hard head.**

"**Where are we?" Mirai asked as he got up off the floor.**

"**I'm guessing we're in the dungeon." Vegeta said.**

"**Yeah, that's what I figured, too." I said as I rubbed my nose.**

"**So, why are we in these clothes?" Goku asked.**

"**I don't know, but it can't be good. But I'm more worried about what these are." I said, pointing to the collar. The others noticed they also had the collars on.**

"**Those are Ki suppressing collars the master ordered to be placed on you."**

**We all turned to the bars of our cell to see a strange creature dressed in robes similar to the others. It was a short, blue creature that reminded me of a house elf from the Harry Potter stories. It had the big ears and eyes.**

"**And who is this master of yours?" Vegeta spat.**

"**You don't know? You came here to challenge him, did you not?"**

"**Who is he?" I asked, a little harder.**

"**Master has no real name, but he requested that I tell you to call him Master Roxx."**

"**Roxx, huh? Well, what does he want with us? I assume that we doesn't want to kill us just yet, am I right?" Vegeta snapped.**

"**Master Roxx requests your presence at dinner. It will be served shortly."**

"**And what if we don't want to go?" Goku asked, which seemed very ironic.**

"**Then this will happen." The little elf-thing took out a controller and pressed a yellow button. On doing so a shock went through my body, causing me to fall to the floor. All four of us were screaming, and then finally the pain stopped.**

"**How original. Using pain to get us to follow orders." Vegeta spat.**

"**That was just a low dose. Now, if you'll follow me." He pushed another button and the cell doors opened.**

"**What do you think, Katie?" Goku asked, whispering.**

"**Play along for now. We can't fight without Ki, and we need to find out what's going on."**

"**Agreed." So I followed the elf, and the others followed me. Passing other cells, I saw many other creatures trapped as we were. They all had collars on and looked as though they had lost hope.**

"**We need to try to save all these creatures as well." I whispered back to the others.**

_**If this Roxx is the evil I must face, then these creatures must be trophies from other dimensions and planets.**_

**I quickly examined each creature as I walked by, seeing what was here. Mostly I saw animals, but there were a few clothed beings here and there.**

**I felt the others' auras flaring, but with the collars on that was all we could do. They were as angry as I was that this Roxx had captured these beings for who knows what reason.**

**Finally we were led out of the dungeon to an upper level. The lights were bright here, and it looked kind of pretty. The floor was marble, or at least something like it, and a red carpet spread across the floor like a path. Paintings of planets were hung on the walls.**

"**Those paintings are of planets master destroyed. Each one has its name and which dimension they were once located in. Of course, they have all been destroyed. Master Roxx loves his work."**

"**Sick bastard. Why do you work for him? I noticed you don't have a collar on." Vegeta said.**

"**I am one of the lucky beings chosen to work for Master Roxx. He spared me for the sole purpose of serving him."**

"**You're just as crazy as he is." I said.**

"**How dare you speak of master Roxx that way!" the elf shrieked, turning to face me, "Who do you think you are?"**

"**I am the one destined to destroy him. I am going to be the Angel Sayjin."**

"**Not yet you are." The elf got a look on his face and pressed the yellow button again. This time only I felt the shock, and it was higher than last time. I fell onto the floor, screaming in pain.**

"**Katie!"**

"**Stop it! You'll kill her!" the pain was so great I couldn't even tell who was talking. But I could clearly hear the elf laughing. I couldn't, and I wouldn't, stand for that. I fought the pain and got up, still holding my neck with one hand.**

"**Turn that off." I said. The elf continued to laugh, so I used all my will and made a small Ki ball. "I said turn that off." The Ki ball was small, and barely together, but it could hurt like hell if I hit him with it. He was obviously weak, weaker than a normal human from what I could tell.**

"**What! But you're collar! How are you doing that?"**

"**I told you, I'm going to be the Angel Sayjin. Now turn that off."**

**Instead he panicked and raised the power of the electrical shock. I fell to my knees screaming, and lost the concentration I needed to make the Ki ball, but I refused to fall over onto the floor.**

"**Stop it!"**

**Finally after what felt like an eternity he turned it off.**

"**I warn you, Master Roxx will inflict much more pain on you all." the elf said as he turned to walk back down the hall.**

**I got up with Mirai's help and walked behind the elf, knowing that as long as he had the controller he could kill any of us.**

"**Are you okay?" Goku asked.**

"**Fine." I said bitterly as we continued down the hall.**


	59. Dinner is Served

**Chapter 60: Dinner is Served**

**Following the elf we were lead into the dining hall. There was a long table with many chairs, but only six seats were set for dinner. The head of the table I guessed was for Roxx, then the four of us, and one more. **

**The elf had us sit where Roxx wanted us to sit, and I was at the right seat nearest the head of the table.**

_**Roxx knows who I am…**_

**Goku was seated right next to me, then Vegeta, and last Mirai. Across from me was the remaining empty seat.**

"**Master Roxx will be out shortly. He is… putting on his face." The elf said with a smirk as he left.**

"**Who else is going to join us?" I asked as the elf turned to leave.**

"**Lady Roxx, of course." He replied, "They will join you shortly. Enjoy your meal, it may be you're last." Then he walked out.**

"**So what are we going to do?" Goku asked. The others looked to me.**

"**I told you, I'm not your fearless leader."**

"**Katie, as far as I'm concerned, this time you are." Goku said. Vegeta and Mirai nodded in agreement.**

"**Well, if you feel so strongly, let me think a moment."**

"**Yes, ma'am." Goku saluted.**

_**I have no idea what Roxx wants, or his angle at getting it. Most likely he'll kill us after he's done playing with us, or we'll end up serving him like that elf.**_

"**You guys play along with my lead. Once I know what we're up against I'll let you know what we do next. And eat up, we'll need our strength. I figure the food won't be poisoned, since it would be easier to kill us another way. He wants something from us, or maybe just me. He knows who I am, but he probably doesn't care about you. Don't talk to him unless he asks you a question, and use your head when answering. And please, eat like civilized people. We want to make a good impression, okay?"**

"**Whatever you say, fearless leader." Vegeta responded.**

**So we sat unattended for a few minutes, nervous about this meal coming soon. I was especially nervous. I had thought out this day many times, but it never worked out like this. I always imagined it like a video game, where you fight some lackeys and then you face the boss at the end. I never imagined I would eat with this Roxx, dressed in a lovely dress, waiting for our host to arrive and tell us what he is planning to do with us.**

**Finally the front doors burst open and about ten guards, five on each side, and the elf entered.**

"**Announcing the arrival of Lord and Lady Roxx, masters of this castle and the conqueror of many dimensions."**

**I stood up, being polite, as the others copied. I searched through the crowd of useless guards and finally saw my enemy.**

**Roxx appeared human at first, but then I noticed he had a tail.**

"**Roxx is a Sayjin?" I heard Goku whisper.**

"**No, he has no true form. He picked that form for tonight."**

**He had long black hair tied into a ponytail and black Royal Sayjin armor on. I felt Vegeta's aura flare at the mockery of our kind.**

"**Vegeta, stay calm. We can't risk an incident right now."**

**As Roxx walked closer I noticed his eyes were a piercing shade of red. His Lady was a species I had never seen before, but I thought I saw one of her kind in the dungeon. She was pretty, whatever she was. The classic trophy wife, for an alien. Her hair was long and blonde, and her tiara was silver. Her skin was white, and I mean like Frieza white, and she had a few red streaks in her hair. She had long nails, nearly claws, and her teeth when she smiled reminded me of fangs. Her lips were bright red, I noticed, and her ears were pointed. She almost reminded me of the elves from the Lord of the Rings trilogy.**

**Roxx approached his seat and looked us over. Satisfied with whatever it was he was looking for, he sat down and gestured to us to sit as well.**

"**Welcome to my house on this fine day. I assume you have had a pleasant stay?"**

**None of us answered, and Roxx laughed.**

"**So quiet? Let us eat, then we may discuss the reason of your visit. I noticed you killed my pet. The hydra was one of a kind, but I was growing bored with her."**

**As if on cue, the food was brought out. In front of us were plates of nearly raw meat, very few vegetables, and goblets of wine.**

"**What _is_ this?" Goku said.**

"**Goku!" I hissed. But Roxx ignored the rude question.**

"**I assume Sayjins liked raw meat? I have never had one with me for dinner, but I assure you I have my ways of finding out."**

**I looked to Vegeta, who nodded to me. I took some onto my plate and began to eat. The others did so too, and I noticed Goku and Mirai actually liking it. But to my relief they ate like civilized gentlemen.**

"**I thought as much. I picked this form because I thought you would be at ease with one of your own."**

"**Of course, Lord Roxx. And I assume you know who we are?"**

"**I know of your reputations. The boy at the end is your husband, and next to him is the Sayjin prince Vegeta, and next to you is the protector of this planet. You are the young girl who is supposed to defeat me. As if that were possible."**

"**I'm Katie, and they are Trunks and Goku. And about the end remark, we'll just have to see what the future holds, won't we?" I said as I took another bite of venison.**

"**I do like her spirit, don't you dear?" Lady Roxx said.**

"**Yes. Dear girl, what makes you so confidant you can even hold a candle to my glory?"**

"**I'm not sure. I just know if I don't, this dimension and all the other dimensions remaining are doomed."**

"**That sounds like what the last Angel said." Roxx said, taking a sip of his wine.**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**You must have had the dreams. There have been many girls who thought they were the one to defeat me, but it is obvious they didn't. Have you ever seen the earth show called Buffy the Vampire Slayer? I got caught up in it in another dimension a while ago."**

"**Uh, yes, I have. Back in my home dimension."**

"**You understand its concept? That in every generation one is chosen? That is what you are, except that it works for dimensions, not generations. But only one can truly be the Slayer, and only one can be the Angel. The rest are only potentials."**

"**So you're trying to say that I may not be the one?"**

"**Exactly." He calmly took another sip of his wine.**

"**It doesn't matter. I will try anyway. It is my-"**

"**Destiny? Yes, yes, I have heard it all before." I ate some more, trying to keep my anger in check by keeping myself busy. It wasn't working all that well.**

"**You're friends are keeping quiet. Why is that?" Roxx directed his question to Goku.**

_**Don't goof up, don't goof up!**_

"**We have nothing to say." Goku said politely.**

_**Thank Kami, the Kais, and God! Thank you God!**_

"**I see."**

"**Lord Roxx, I am very curious by nature, and I have many questions for you, if you don't mind answering them, that is."**

"**Of course, ask me anything!"**

"**Why are you so bent on destroying whole dimensions?"**

"**For the fun! I have the power, so why not use it?"**

"**With great power comes great responsibility." I said before taking another sip of wine.**

"**Spiderman?"**

"**Yes. He was my favorite superhero."**

"**I always had a liking to Batman's nemesis, the Joker."**

"**Why am I not surprised." I took another bite of my food. Why hadn't I ever eaten raw meat before? It must have been human thinking, and that's why Goku and Mirai looked disgusted as well as I did when I saw the food. Vegeta knew, I remember seeing him eat his deer raw when we were 'camping' during my training for this day.**

"**Well, you said you had questions, keep them coming. This has turned out to be quiet entertaining."**

"**My home dimension has a God, and-"**

"**You wanted to know if he was here as well?" I nodded. "All of the Angels have asked me that at some point. I am no fan of religion, and I don't not claim to be a god, though I'm not far from it. I cannot tell you for I do not know. I would assume if _your_ God exists at all, then he would be here as well."**

"**As I thought. One more question. Why you are treating us like guests?"**

"**A very good question! I see a worthy adversary in you, my dear. Very curious and insightful. I can respect that. And I have kept an eye on you since you came to this dimension. Waiting to see if you were another one of these potential Angels. You have fought all this time for nothing."**

"**What do you mean by that?" I spat, a little more angrily than I meant.**

"**I have been across many dimensions. It was only a matter of time until I got to your home dimension."**

"**No, you didn't…"**

"**Yes. I destroyed it."**

**I lost focus then. All this time I had fought to go home, and now my home was gone. He continued to talk, but I wasn't listening. I dropped my fork onto the table, unnoticed by Lord or Lady Roxx.**

"**Sir, it has been a long day for all of us. Do you think we may turn in for the night?" Vegeta asked, still playing the part.**

"**Oh? Of course. You'll need your rest for tomorrow. Show them to their room."**


	60. Coming to Terms

**AN: I revised chapter 4, but you don't have to read it again if you don't want to. I originally had Katie die and go with Goku to king Kai's place, but I decided that Katie wasn't a tag-along character. And in a way, taking that blast from Raditz shows how strong she is.**

**This story is finally heating up! As always, read and review. If you have questions, ask! I'll answer unless it gives away the plot.**

**Anyway, here we go!**

**Chapter 61: Coming to Terms**

**The others got up, and Goku gently lifted my arm so I'd get up. I didn't care anymore as he led me down the hall behind that same elf from before.**

**Goku led me to the bed in the room, a nice room by any standards that had two more rooms branch off from it, and I sat as the others talked. I stared out the window; it was dark, nighttime, and the stars were bright. Tears were rolling down my face freely.**

"**Katie? Are you okay?" it was Mirai.**

"**He destroyed my home. My family, my country, everything I knew is gone."**

"**And he'll pay for it." Vegeta said. I turned, looking up at him.**

"**It won't bring my parents back. My entire universe is gone. Not even the Dragonballs could fix that."**

"**Katie, you still have us." Mirai said.**

"**I know this isn't your world, Katie, but you still have to fight." Goku said.**

"**Why? My home is gone! The only reason I have fought for so long is gone!"**

"**What about us? Don't you care about us?" Vegeta asked.**

"**Yes-"**

"**Then there is your reason to fight. Fight for us, fight for _our_ future." Mirai said, holding my hands.**

"**It's all gone." I whispered.**

"**She's not listening." They started talking again, but I didn't care. I rolled over away from them. No one could understand my pain right now.**

"**_Katie, can you hear me?_" it was King Kai, talking in my head.**

"**_I hear you. What do you want?_"**

"**_I heard what Roxx said. I'm so sorry._"**

"**_Sorry won't bring back my family._"**

"**_Yes, but that's not the only reason I'm contacting you. I have a message for you._"**

"**_From who? Who could possibly have a message for me from Otherworld who couldn't contact me on their own?_"**

"**_Cell._"**

"… **_Okay, let him speak._"**

"**_Katie, its me. Can you hear me alright?_"**

"**_Yes. What do you want?_"**

"**_I heard the news about your home. I want you to know that everyone down here is rooting for you. That includes me and Frieza._"**

"**_Why should I care anymore, Cell? The only reason I've fought this long was the hope of returning home._"**

"**_You told me once this was your destiny, and nothing I did could change that. You have to fight, for all of us. If you don't try, you can't find out what the future holds. You won't get to see it to the end. I believe in you, Katie._"**

**Cell made sense. I had a family here, too. Like it or not, that included Cell in a way. This was my new home, and I wouldn't let Roxx destroy it as well.**

"**Yes, I'll fight. If not for myself, then for you guys and this universe and all the ones remaining." I said, to my friends and Cell.**

"**_Give him a new hole in the head for all of us in HFIL. Remember, everyone down here is rooting for you._"**

"**_King Kai, let the others know we're still okay. I'm sure they're all worried by now, but tell them to stay away, and that we're handling it._" I said.**

"**_Sure thing, over and out._"**

"**There's our fearless leader." Mirai said.**

"**Lets get some sleep now. We'll need it." Goku said as he and Vegeta went into their separate rooms.**

**I finally broke down, and Mirai was there for me. He let me cry and he held me as I did so.**

"**My home is gone, Mirai. I can't go back."**

"**Now we have something else in common." He said lightheartedly.**

"**Mirai, I understand now. I know how you must have felt."**

"**It would have been harder without you."**

"**Mirai, I love you, I love you so much it hurts to think of losing you. Did I ever tell you what happened after you died?"**

"**No, you never did."**

"**I knew you would die, it happened in the show and the comics. But I hoped something would change, like it had been changing at other times. But then I saw Cell shoot at you. I couldn't stop it. Then you died. I felt a pain, here where we Bonded. That's when Vegeta found out about our Bond. Vegeta went to attack Cell, but Cell hit him and Vegeta fell. Cell went to shoot Vegeta, and I got in front of Vegeta to protect him. Cell shot a warning blast at me. He tried to get me to leave; he wanted me so he could absorb me. Then he fired for real. Gohan blocked that and lost the use of his arm. Gohan did a one-handed Kamehameha and beat Cell. The pain from losing you was so great I didn't want to go on." Fresh tears wet my cheeks, but Mirai wiped them off.**

"**When I left to go back to the future, I had every intent on coming back for you, but I had to make preparations. It was almost easier to come back since I had no one to leave in the future. So now, maybe it will be easier for you to stay here with us."**

"**I miss my parents."**

"**I know. When I got to meet dad I was surprised to see who he really was. Mom, Gohan, and you, always told me stories, but I thought they had to be exaggerated. But they weren't." he said with a small laugh.**

"**Mirai, I'm going to beat him. I'm going to get revenge for my universe, and I'm going to protect this one."**

"**Lets get some sleep." I rolled over onto my side as he climbed into the bed beside me.**

"**Mirai, would you just… hold me? Please?"**

"**Sure, Angel."**

**The bright sunlight filled the room as I lay awake. I didn't sleep so well, with the nightmares of home. I decided to forget trying to sleep a few hours ago, so I just watched Mirai sleep.**

_**My home is gone. He has killed so many people over the centuries. How could I possibly stop him? He makes me sick. I'll do whatever it takes to stop him. For you, my beloved Mirai No Trunks, I would rip out my own heart. But I'll rip out Roxx's heart instead.**_

**I got up and went to the window, staring out into the endless sky. Looking around the room I spotted my sword and Mirai's sword, and all of our clothes.**

_**What are our clothes doing in here? Roxx must want us to change back into our clothes now. It would be easier to fight if I weren't in this dress.**_

**So I quickly changed into my old clothes, which didn't smell like hydra guts anymore.**

**I would avenge my family and my universe, and I would come out of this alive, and I prayed that Vegeta, Mirai, and Goku would as well. If it weren't for me they wouldn't be here.**

_**But if I wasn't here, this dimension would have been destroyed on the spot.**_

**Vegeta, Goku, and Mirai were up now. They left me alone as I stared out the window and they got dressed back into their clothes as well.**

"**How are you holding up?" Goku asked as he stood next to me.**

"**I feel as though my heart has been ripped out and replaced with ice."**

"**It'll be okay. You still have your life here with us." Goku said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.**

"**You know Goku, I can clearly remember thinking one time that I would be fine if I was stuck here. I didn't realize that the price for remaining here would be so high."**

"**Katie, thinking something bad doesn't make other bad things happen."**

"**When I first came to this dimension, I felt lucky. How many kids get to meet their heroes?" I turned to face everyone, "But then I realized it was all too real. I wasn't going to give up, but I wanted to go home. When I became Katherine the Slaughterer, I was free. It didn't matter if I was home, because I could do whatever I wanted. Now I feel sick just thinking about her. I still wake up screaming from nightmares about... about being _her_ again."**

**By this point Mirai and Vegeta were next to me as well.**

"**When I was her, I was so ready to kill all of you. I remember seeing Piccolo, Krillen, Goten, and Trunks up on the hill, and I thought it better for them to die now then later. But when Vegeta sacrificed himself to save me, something snapped. He cared enough that it didn't matter if I was willing to kill him or not, he'd try to save me."**

"**I had to. I knew it wasn't your fault, and I knew you'd do the same for me." Vegeta said.**

"**I have something I want to tell you guys, a secret I have been holding onto for over ten years. And I don't want you to interrupt me." I turned to face them.**

"**During the Cell fights?" Mirai clarified.**

"**Yes. When Cell abducted me, he did so to save me. I had become infected with the Heart Virus, and he had an antidote. I woke up three days after he took me. My first thought was the safety of all of you. Cell said I was nothing more than insurance for the Cell games. He treated me well, despite what he said. He escorted me to the near-by, abandoned city so I could get food and other supplies Gero's hidden lab didn't have. He told me it was so I wouldn't try to escape, but I didn't believe him about that, either. After a few days he got bored and we had a spar. He won, of course. Then a few days later, when he left to feed, I hacked into Gero's computer to try to find something about Cell, any sort of weakness. I knew I had a two-hour window to work, that's why I waited so long before I attempted anything, I wanted to know his routine, and I wanted him to trust me. To tell you the truth, I sort of began to like him. He had always been my favorite bad-guy from the series, but when I got to know him I realized we were a lot a like. But I was doing what I knew I had to do. I found his file and started to read it. Gero encrypted it, so it took me a while to decipher it, but while I had been reading Cell returned.**

"**Cell was mad, obviously. He smashed the computer and threw me into a wall, knocking me out. When I woke up I was in a Ki-suppressing chamber, and that's when I found out why Cell really wanted me. His programming was to absorb me as well, though he had fought it some. He wanted me to join him. I refused and was therefore locked in the chamber for the remaining days before the Cell games. On the day of the tournament he let me out to eat, and that was the first thing I had to eat since he locked me up. He continued to try to get me on his side. He even did this weird thing with his tail, giving me a choice to join and be a part of him without being absorbed, or to go back to my life. I chose my life, and he was going to absorb me once he won the Cell games. When he killed you, Mirai No Trunks, he looked right at me and laughed. He was punishing me as well as you. Cell did care for me, in a sick, obsessive way. And last night King Kai transferred a message from Cell. He said everyone in HFIL was rooting for me."**

**No one said anything for a few minutes as they let it sink in.**

"**Did you hold back against him?" Vegeta asked.**

"**Vegeta, how could you ask her something like that?" Goku snapped.**

"**Its okay, Goku. No, I fought hard against Cell. But I did try to get him to stop and join us instead. The only time I have ever held back was when I was fighting you, I was in Oozaru form and you weren't. I knew you would be needed, though it almost got me killed."**

"**So you never told anyone about this?" Mirai asked.**

"**No. But I decided to tell now, just in case…"**

"**We'll all make it out of here. You are the Angel Sayjin; I don't care what Roxx says. You have to be." Vegeta said. Goku agreed.**

"**Thanks. But it won't matter what I can do as long as we have these collars on."**


	61. Torment

**Chapter 62: Torment**

**We stayed in the room together for a few hours, and in the before mentioned time our breakfast was served to us. Raw meat and bread, and milk. Boy, was that delicious.**

**Here's another fun fact about Sayjins: we go cabin crazy very quickly. Before long we were all pacing the rooms like caged animals. I decided to calm down and I meditated. I used my SG to look into HFIL, to see if Cell meant what he said, and he did. The crystal ball had our images on it, and it looked like everyone in HFIL was watching. I checked on Otherworld too, and it was the same. They were all watching and praying that I'd win, but no pressure. At one point I focused in on Cell and his little gang from the last time I was in HFIL. They were talking about me.**

"**She couldn't possibly beat this thing. She's only a monkey." Frieza said.**

"**Take that back, a monkey beat you, remember?" Cell ordered.**

"**Why should I take it back? What are you going to do about it?" Frieza began to laugh. **

"**I'll snap you're neck."**

"**You sound as though you admire that monkey girl. The Perfect android Cell, in love with a monkey!"**

**Cell grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air.**

"**Katie will beat this thing. She is destined to beat it, and you are going to cheer her on. Do I make myself clear, lizard breath?"**

**Frieza could only nod, and Cell dropped him.**

"**She is a beautiful warrior, and she has a strength you could never see. I have seen her soul."**

"**If she does fail, why should it matter to me? I'm already dead!" Frieza snapped.**

"**If she fails, we're all doomed. That thing will destroy this dimension an all the dimensions afterwards. And that includes us." Cell hissed.**

_**Thanks, Cell.**_

**I got up and stretched my legs, moving around a little. Vegeta kept pulling at his collar, and Goku was licking the last of the food off a plate. Mirai was just sitting by the window, staring out into the endless sky.**

_**Cell's right again. No wonder he thought himself as perfect. If I lose, that's it. This dimension is doomed. If I lose, I pray that would mean I wasn't the one and the real Angel will stop him.**_

**Then the door opened, and that elf was back.**

"**Lord Roxx would like an audience with the young woman."**

"**If she goes, we go." Goku said.**

"**I'll be alright, guys. Besides, I can still use Ki, even with the collar, remember?"**

"**That was only a fluke, I assure you." the elf said.**

"**I'll be fine, you don't have to protect me anymore." I said.**

"**Be safe." Vegeta said. Then I followed the elf out of our cozy little room.**

"**So, do you have a name?"**

"**Akuman. Your name is Katie, correct?"**

"**Yeah. Akuman is Japanese for Satan, you know."**

"**That's why Lord Roxx gave me that name. He loves his mythology. That's why he built his castle like it is."**

"**Intriguing." I said, rolling my eyes. _An eccentric shape-shifter who has unimaginable power, great._**

**I followed Akuman to the Throne room and he opened the door for me and gestured me inside.**

"**I am not allowed in Lord Roxx's throne room without his permission. You are on your own."**

"**Just my style." I walked in, head held high, up to Roxx's throne.**

**He had a different form this time. At first glance I was shocked, but it wasn't that much of a shock. He picked another form I knew well; he was Cell.**

"**I like the new form, Roxx."**

"**Isn't it interesting? This primitive form was powerful once. How quickly it became a… factory reject, I believe that is how he once said it."**

_**Cell must be loving this if he's seeing it.**_

"**Why did you want to see me? I don't think this was merely a social call, and I don't think you want to fight me just yet."**

"**How insightful you are. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting such an intelligent potential before."**

"**I'm the real thing. I have too many people counting on me to fail."**

"**All the potentials say that."**

"**What do you want, Roxx?" instead of getting mad, Roxx shifted around in his seat, laughing. That wasn't a good sign.**

"**I get bored so easily, you see, so I am going to torture you and your friends now."**

"**What! Do you honestly think I'll let you hurt me or my family?"**

"**You don't have a choice, dear girl."**

"**I don't care if you give me the choice!" I charged, and then the pain hit. He had the controller in his hand and he switched it on. I fell in mid-flight, screaming in agony.**

"**As long as I have this controller, I can do anything to you that I wish. Like this for instance…" he pressed another button.**

_**Vegeta jumped in the way of a large Ki blast. The blast was ripping him apart, and I saw a smirk on his face as he looked at me before his body disappeared.**_

"**What was that?" I said, still gasping for air from the shock.**

"**That was one of you worst memories, was it not? Let's see… oh, how about this…"**

"_**No, go away!" a woman screamed as I walked toward her. It was dark and the scent of blood filled the air. The city was on fire and it was all because of me.**_

"_**But all I want to do is kill you."**_

"_**Get away!"**_

"_**No." I stepped closer, and as the woman stepped back she tripped on her own shoe.**_

"_**Why are you doing this? You use to protect us!" I looked closer to see the woman was Bulma.**_

"_**I use to, but not anymore. I killed Vegeta, and Goku, and many others. And now I'll drink your blood as well."**_

"_**Katie, what happened to you?" she screamed as I reached down and grabbed her by the neck, quickly I snapped it, shutting her up.**_

"_**Why? Why did you do it?" I looked and saw both Trunks and Mirai No Trunks. I immediately dropped Bulma, a forgotten dolly.**_

"_**Fresh meat." I said as I stepped closer.**_

"**That was one of your worst fears, yes?"**

"**Yes. What are you doing?"**

"**This is only the warm up for the real torture." Roxx said with a smile.**

**I was returned to the room 3 excruciating hours later. I was literally tossed inside the room because I was so weak from pain and exhaustion. By now I was beaten and bloody, and I could barely keep my eyes open.**

"**Katie, are you okay?" Mirai was at my side at once.**

"**Get her onto the bed." Vegeta said. They lifted me up gently as they could, but I was in so much pain it didn't matter.**

"**What happened?" Goku asked.**

"**It was Roxx… he tortured me for hours… he'll do it to you, too. He said he would."**

"**If we only had the Zinzu beans." Mirai said to himself.**

"**It wouldn't help. He specializes in causing pain without injury."**

"**What did he do to you?" Mirai asked.**

"**That can wait, let her rest for now." Vegeta said.**

"**No, you have to know what to expect." I tried to sit up, but Mirai pushed me back down.**

"**You can talk laying down, if you insist on talking."**

"**First he used the collar on its highest settings to shock me. Then he flooded my mind with my darkest fears and worst memories. Lucky for me that's a short list." I started to cough; one of my lungs had been deflated and then resized again. I imagined that there was some blood caught in it.**

"**You're shaking. Rest for a while, you can tell us later." Goku said.**

"**No! He'll come for you… at any moment. I have to warn you. After that, he cut me slowly with… with… I don't remember what it was. Then he held my head under water until I nearly passed out, then he let me up just long enough to fill my lungs with air again. Then he used the collar again. I can't remember anything else, but it was painful. All I can remember is the pain."**

"**Rest, Katie. We'll worry about what he's going to do to us later."**

"**It was so bad…" I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up it was dark outside.**

**I slowly sat up and looked around the room. Goku, Vegeta, and Mirai were all scattered around the room, bloody as I was. Ignoring my own pain I checked on them all. They were all alive, but weak like me. But I was overworking my body from the torture and I fell onto the floor, asleep again, but comforted just by being near them.**

**I felt something cold and wet on my face, and instinctually I grabbed it. I opened my eyes to see what appeared to be a female elf, like Akuman. The sun was up as well now.**

"**Please, I was only trying to help." she squeaked. I let go and sat up, still on the floor with the others. They all had been turned onto their backs and had blankets on. I noticed I had one, too.**

"**Who are you?" I asked, my head pounding and stomach churning.**

"**My name is Sarah. I know who you are, and I want to help you."**

"**What about your master?"**

"**He killed my family, and my brother Akuman is crazy because of him. I respect him for saving me, but he has to be stopped. I pray you are the one and can show him his errors."**

"**I thank you for your help. How are they doing?" I said, motioning to my friends.**

"**They were tortured like you, but not as severely. Lord Roxx tortured you worst than any other Potential Angel I have ever seen."**

"**Why did he do that?"**

"**He didn't break you. He breaks all the potentials the first time, but not you."**

_**I remember him ordering me to scream. When I didn't he beat me that much harder. And then there were the needles… the hot pokers… and that was only day 1. What if he kept this up for years?**_

"**I won't let him tell me what to do."**

"**Lord Roxx will continue to torture you until you break. But your friends bored him."**

_**Did he break them? How long could I last?**_

"**I won't stand for this. I will stop him."**

"**I know you will. I can sense you are different from the other potentials. You may be the one." She patted my hand very motherly, but turned quickly to the door scared, "I must go, Lady Roxx expects me soon. Please, don't tell that I was here."**

"**I won't, Sarah. Thank you for your help."**

"**I'll be back. He wants to torture you again today. I only wish I could help more."**

"**You have done all you can. Goodbye." Then the little elf named Sarah left. I was feeling much better, so I cared for the others. Soon enough they were awake.**

"**Katie, are you okay?" Goku asked as soon as he was awake.**

"**I'm fine. You guys are lucky you're still alive."**

"**If you can call this luck." Vegeta said. He seemed shaken.**

"**You don't understand. Sources say you guys bored him and he won't torture you anymore. But I still have a long time to go. He wants to break me. Looks like I finally beat you two in strength." I said to Goku and Vegeta.**

"**You beat us in strength a long time ago, you just didn't know it." Vegeta said, holding the side of the wall for support. Goku couldn't stand, and neither could Mirai.**

"**He's going to take me again today."**

"**We won't let him take you again." Mirai said as he tried to get up, but he fell back onto his back.**

"**I'll be fine. He won't break my spirit, and I will challenge him as soon as I can get this collar off of me. I have a plan, but it will take time."**

"**We're with you, just tell us what to do, fearless leader." Goku said.**


	62. Nearly Forgotten

**AN: read and review!**

**I'm a nice author, really, I am. And if you're a loyal enough fan and you review often, I'll use quotes on chapters that haven't been posted yet, like now. I owe a quote to Thomas Drovin. You'll see next to it. Enjoy the story! I'm posting the rest today!**

**Chapter 63: Nearly Forgotten**

"**Why do you listen to him?"**

"**He is my master."**

"**You don't have to listen to him."**

"**He spared me, now shut up. I shouldn't even talk to you. You want to destroy him."**

"**With just cause. Look at the walls. He destroyed those planets."**

"**I'm surprised you can even walk." Akuman laughed.**

**I was being led down the halls from the dungeon once more. Roxx was done with me for now. Three hours and I still didn't break.**

**I've been torture for a week now, but the time for action is now. My spirit is still strong, and I laugh after each torture. I don't scream, which makes Roxx try to hurt me even harder, but soon he grows bored and the torture stops soon afterwards. When I laugh he beats me harder. Sarah and my family have helped me all they could, but I could feel my powers weakening from the treatment I was receiving. I'd have to attack soon or I wouldn't be able to stand up to Roxx.**

**Akuman opened the door and let me in. Once the door closed I fell to the floor. Mirai lifted me up and placed me on the bed.**

"**What did he do this time?"**

"**All I can remember was the pain. Fire was involved." I went to turn over, and it stung just to move.**

**I looked down at my feet, the black marks and blisters still showing.**

"**And you walked down here?" Goku asked.**

"**Roxx dared me to, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to show off my resolve."**

"**When is this plan of yours going to take place?" Vegeta asked.**

"**With any luck, today."**

**The doors opened, and Akuman was there.**

"**The master requests your presence."**

"**Again? It's only been a few-" I cut Goku off as I stood.**

"**Katie… don't let him break you." Mirai said.**

"**I won't." I walked out, head held high as I followed Akuman back to the dungeon.**

"**There's my favorite Potential Angel. Are you ready for the next lesson?" Roxx asked. This time he was in the form of Dr. Gero.**

"**A mad scientist? How fitting."**

"**Don't you just love the irony?" Roxx laughed.**

"**Lets get this over with already."**

"**Still so much spirit? Well, today it will break."**

"**I'd like to see you try."**

"**I will, I always do."**

** "Overconfidence has been the downfall of many. I've seen it before."**

**Every 'lesson' began like this. He used his mental powers to throw me onto a table and chained me tight. I couldn't break free with the collar on, but if I had any luck left I would be free today.**

"**Lets see, how should I start this time?" Roxx asked out loud as he looked over his toys.**

**Roxx got a chain off the wall and started whipping me with it.**

"**Scream and I'll be easier on you." Roxx said.**

"**Never." I said, coughing up blood.**

"**Scream! Scream right now!"**

"**I won't break, Roxx. No matter what you do, I won't break!"**

**Roxx stopped hitting me and walked over to his table of toys.**

"**If I can't break your spirit, then I'll break your mind." He picked up a dagger and came toward me, slowly to add to the suspense.**

"**Cut me wherever you want, there isn't a place where I won't expect it."**

"**I know, that's why I'm going to cut myself." He took the dagger and drew it across his wrist, and black blood started to ooze out. The scent caused me to turn away in an attempt to fight the lust. Being so weak the blood seemed so tempting.**

"**Have you lost it? I thought the point of these lessons was to drive _me_ mad." I spat.**

"**It is. I know all about Sayjins. I saw your trek across my property. All four of you were fighting the scent of the blood, even Goku. And I know of your time as the Slaughterer. You craved blood then, and you do now."**

**As he spoke, I watched the blood drip to the floor. I turned away again, trying to fight the lust. He wouldn't break me.**

"**And what's the point of giving me your blood?"**

"**I found out an interesting fact about myself a few hundred years ago. A fact I didn't know. I fought a creature similar to a vampire once, another potential Angel. At least that's the closest thing to a vampire I've seen so far. She fed off me, and then she went mad. I'm going to give you my blood, and you'll forget all about fighting me. You'll forget everything." He said while he watched his own blood trickle down his arm.**

"**You can't make me drink it."**

"**But I can." He leaned over and grabbed my face. I struggled as he put his wrist over my lips.**

"**I will never forget. I will defeat you! I can't-" he pressed his wrist over my lips and his thick blood started to fill my mouth. **

"**There." Roxx let go, but I spat the blood right back at him.**

"**You won't… break me." I said, gasping for air.**

"**You even resisted me as the blood filled your senses? I guess I'll just have to try harder."**

**I couldn't breath as I fought the coppery liquid starting to slip down my throat. I coughed, I tried to spit it out, but it was no use as I swallowed more of his blood. My mind went fuzzy, as did my vision, and finally I blacked out.**

**3rd P.O.V.**

**Goku, Vegeta, Mirai, and Sarah the elf were all in the room, waiting for Katie's signal. If she truly escaped she would return to the room for them soon. It was early afternoon now, and they were all nervous. Roxx had never kept her for so long.**

**But what happened, none of them could imagine. Another one of Roxx's useless guards arrived with Katie, and threw her inside the room. They all ran over to her, she was unconscious and alive, but her pulse was weak, even weaker than it was when she tried to blast off the Majin symbol.**

"**What's wrong with her?" Mirai asked as they got her onto the bed. She only had a few bruises, but there was blood around her mouth.**

"**Give me some room." Vegeta ordered. He put two fingers over her heart and over her Solar plexus, the place where Ki was stored. He sat there, concentrating on whatever it was he was doing.**

"**Dad, what are you doing?"**

"**I'm trying to find out what's wrong with her, now shut up so I can concentrate."**

**They all sat, quiet so Vegeta could concentrate. After a few minutes Vegeta stopped. He only stared at Katie, eyes wide.**

"**Vegeta? How is she?" Goku asked. Vegeta regained his nerve and stood, but Goku could sense he was shaken.**

"**She's physically alright, but mentally I can't be sure. I can't… I can't sense her."**

"**What do you mean you can't sense her?" Mirai asked.**

"**Lord Roxx fed her some of his blood. She won't be herself when, or if, she wakes up. I was so sure she was the one." Sarah said as she turned away.**

"**Katie is the one. She will wake up and she'll be okay." Mirai said angrily. He went over to Katie's side and sat on the floor next to her. Though he didn't show it, his Bond scar was burning badly. Katie was in trouble.**

"**She is in a state of shock from the blood right now, that's all I can say. She's in our hibernation state, like she was after the Majin experience. I have been in it many times, but it is dangerous to do so. Most die, but I think if she has come out of it before, she will now." Vegeta said as he got up. "If only we didn't have these damn collars on! Elf, how do we get these off!"**

"**The only way to get them off is to break them." Sarah said.**

"**Damn." Vegeta spat.**

"**She'll come out of this okay, dad. She's done things none of us could do. Just look at her torture. She had been tortured for the past week and her spirit is still just as strong." Mirai said, more for himself than for Vegeta.**

"**I feel so helpless! Damn it all!"**

"**Calm down Vegeta. Katie is the one, and therefore she will come out of this. Just keep telling yourself that."**

"**For once Kakorot, I completely agree with you." Vegeta turned back to Katie's pale body, laying there and looking like a china doll. It was five years ago that Mirai thought the same thing as Katie lay in a similar situation.**

**Katie's P.O.V.**

**I remembered everything, unlike what Roxx said would happen. I was in the tomb again, wondering down the black halls with my Inner Light. Symbolically, of course.**

"**My body is fighting off Roxx's blood, isn't it?" I asked her.**

"**Yes, it is. And it will work unless you figure out how to free me."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I am always here, but I am not free. I'm like a tiger locked in a cage. Ferocious, but unable to do anything while trapped. You have to find out how to free me."**

"**So where's the key?"**

"**The better question would be, 'what' is the key. I am only the power, not the knowledge for the power. That you must do on your own."**

"**It would help if that stupid collar wasn't around my neck." I spat.**

"**Yes, you need to take it off."**

"**I can't take it off if I can't raise my Ki."**

"**Then use something else to take off the collar."**

"**What else is there?"**

"**Your Inner Light."**

"**But you said…" I stopped, confused. She looked at me with a smile.**

"**You can use an attack with some of my energy, correct?" I nodded, "the Inner Light Gatlik Wave. A combination of your heroes' attacks and your own power. That's like the same tiger reaching out with its claws. Still sharp, but not as dangerous. When you set me free you'll see what I mean."**

"**I understand, I think. Roxx said there were other potential Angels. What if I'm not the one?"**

"**You are. None of the other Angels had an Inner Light, only the chosen one can."**

"**So, how do I get out?"**

"**You have to free me. Only then can you get out. Then you can use my power to defeat Roxx."**

"**How do I free you?"**

"**You free me by releasing me."**

"**Another circle with a dead end." I sighed.**

"**You'll figure it out."**

"**If I wake up too soon, would I forget? Like Roxx said I would?"**

"**Yes, that's why I brought you back here. If you forget, then I would disappear and all of reality is doomed."**

"**So, can I have a hint as to how I can free you?" I asked. She laughed as she answered.**

"**Let me ask you this. Why are you fighting Roxx?"**

"**To protect all the ones I care about and avenge the ones already gone."**

"**Is that the only reason?"**

"**No. I fight because I'm Sayjin. I fight because it's right."**

"**There's your answer. Look inside yourself, there is another reason you fight. That's how to release me fully. Now go." She reached out to me and we touched, and just like last time, a bright light shown brightly. "Find you're true reason to fight, and I'll be freed."**


	63. Beginning of the End

**Chapter 64: The Beginning of the End**

**I woke up remembering everything. As soon as I was up I threw up, expelling the blood out of my system.**

"**Katie! You're okay!" Mirai hugged me before I saw him there.**

"**Yes, I'm fine. I beat Roxx's tainted blood. And now I have a new plan for us to escape. Sarah?"**

"**Yes, my lady?"**

"**Tell your master I am awake and have no memory. Go now, before he suspects something."**

"**Yes, Katie." Then she left, fast as she could.**

"**What's going on here?" Vegeta asked, looking relived but confused.**

"**First, this." I broke the collar, but made it look like it wasn't, then I went to the others and did the same. **

"**How did you break the collars?" Goku asked, astonished.**

"**I had a long talk with my Inner Light."**

"**What?" Mirai asked, confused.**

"**I'll explain later, but we're getting out of here today. Don't let on that these aren't working. When the guard or Roxx, whatever, arrives to get me, act like I don't have my memory, because that's how I'm going to act. If I know Roxx, he'll take all of us, not just me. Once I give the signal, we attack him."**

"**What's going on here?" Vegeta asked.**

"**_Vegeta_, its part of my plan. To get to Roxx we have to get close, and the only way I know is to fool him into a false sense of security. That's how the others and I beat Garlic Jr. Now follow the plan."**

"**Yes, fearless leader." All three of them said.**

"**Stop calling me that!" I said jokingly. "Before this starts, I want you guys to know…" I hesitated, not knowing exactly what I wanted to say.**

"**Us too." Goku said, "No time for good-byes since we're not going anywhere." Vegeta nodded, agreeing with the statement.**

"**I'll fight along side you until the bitter end."**

"**Katie-" Mirai was about to say something, but I interrupted him with a kiss. I wanted him to feel my love, just in case.**

"**Mirai, take Arina with you. For luck." I said.**

"**Sure."**

**Then there was the knock at the door. It was Akuman and the guard coming for me.**

"**No, you can't take her!" Goku said, charging at the guard. Goku let himself get smacked away as the guard turned to me.**

"**Lord Roxx would like all of you to attend a very special ceremony." Akuman said.**

"**Who?" I asked, playing the part.**

"**Fine, come on guys." Mirai said as he gently grabbed my arm.**

"**Where are we going?" they ignored my questions as I acted my part.**

**So we were led down the hall to Roxx's throne room, where my first torture began. We were escorted in and then left with Lord and Lady Roxx, along with Sarah standing behind her mistress' throne. She saw me nodded to me for luck.**

**This time Roxx was in yet another form. This time he was in the form of an Icejin, like Frieza, but not. His eyes, as usual, were red, and his coloring was black and red instead of white and purple.**

"**So, my blood did the trick?"**

"**What did you do to her?" Mirai demanded.**

"**Such manners. All I did was give her some of my blood. She's as empty as a shell." Lord and Lady Roxx began to laugh, and I kept up the part by looking all around the room curiously. But the truth is I was examining my environment.**

_**So far so good. He's fallen for it, but how long will he believe it? I have to act first.**_

"**Katie? Katie!" Roxx demanded.**

"**Who, me? Is that my name?"**

"**Yes, dear. Please, step forward."**

"**Katie, no!" Vegeta hissed. To tell you the truth, I didn't think they'd be such good actors.**

"**Let me look at you." Roxx got out of his seat and began to walk around me. I watched him like a hawk, but I made it look more childish than that.**

"**What is your name?"**

"**You told me it was Katie."**

"**Where are you from?"**

"**Uh… I don't know."**

"**Who are those people behind you?"**

"**They told me they are my friends."**

"**Do you know who I am?"**

"**I think that blue thing said rocks."**

"**Roxx, yes. Who are you?"**

"**You already asked me that."**

"**I did, didn't I." He turned to walk back to his seat, and I made my move. I charged at him and grabbed him around his arms and chest.**

"**I'm Katie, and I'm the Angel Sayjin. Those guys are my family and friends, and you are a monster who is going to die by my hand."**

"**You were faking the whole time?" Roxx demanded as he tried to throw me off.**

"**Yes, I was. I was saved by my Inner Light."**

"**Your Inner Light? You really have one?" he flared his Ki and threw me back, but I got right up and threw off the collar, as the others did. **

"**I broke these by using my Inner Light. You won't control us, and you won't live to see the morrow."**

**Roxx stepped closer and powered up for the first time.**

"**Foolish mortals! You think you can defeat me? What makes you think you can defeat me?"**

"**I can defeat you because I have the Inner Light. I can defeat you because I have my friends to back me up. I can defeat you because it is written in the stars!" I powered up to my max, SSJ2. I wouldn't take any chances with him; I had seen what he could do.**

"**I can not be defeated. Those prophecies are foolish superstition made by foolish mortals!"**

"**If this is so foolish, then why have you tormented me so much? If I have no power that can harm you, then why are you so set on killing me with your own hands?" I smirked as we both powered up Ki blasts. I made him mad, and when you're mad you don't think as clearly.**

"**You will die this day, and then I'll destroy this dimension." He said more calmly. I attacked while he was still powering up.**

"**Kamehameha!" I used the strongest, quickest move in my arsenal.**

_**No wonder Goku uses this attack so much.**_

"**That was great!" I heard Goku call. But as the smoke cleared Roxx seemed unharmed. He shot a blast at me, throwing me back, but I got right back up again.**

"**Come on, guys! This is why we're here!" I called to the others.**

**We all attacked at once, the four of us (SSJ2) against Roxx. His mistress watched with a smile as her lord fought us. She didn't look worried at all.**

"**This is all you have? How disappointing. I thought the _Angel_ would be much stronger than his." Roxx hissed.**

"**I'll show you! Inner Light Blast!" I shot out with my Inner Light, using it purely instead of combining it with another attack. Roxx screamed in anger and pain as the light from my attack filled the room, blinding us all. Lady Roxx screamed in horror.**

**The smoke and the light faded and there was no sign of Roxx. I relaxed a moment, but I kept up my guard. I knew it couldn't be that easy.**

"**Is that it? Did you beat him?" Mirai asked.**

"**No, he's hiding. I can sense him."**

"**Come out, you coward! Face us!" Vegeta cried. We stood on guard, waiting for him to come out.**

**Suddenly a blast came out of no where and I deflected it back from the direction it came. Roxx grabbed it and threw it to the side.**

"**Coward, am I? That's not how it seemed when I tortured you, Vegeta." Roxx changed his form slightly so that he looked like Frieza.**

"**Don't listen to him, Vegeta. He's trying to distract you." I said.**

"**Come now, Vegeta. Where's you Sayjin pride? Are you going to let this little girl tell you what to do?" Roxx sounded like Frieza now.**

"**Vegeta!" I called to him.**

"**No one tells me what to do!" Vegeta powered up and charged at Roxx, who just as easily as he caught the blast, smacked Vegeta away.**

"**Vegeta!" I ran over to him, but he pushed me away.**

"**Stay out of my way, kid. Frieza is going to pay!"**

"**Vegeta, that's not Frieza." Vegeta's eyes were glowing red. Roxx had done something to him.**

"**What did you do to Vegeta!" I screamed at Roxx as I stood up.**

"**I'm using his hatred for this form against him." he laughed as Vegeta got back up and charged back to him.**

"**Die! Frieza!" Vegeta was only a second away from death as Roxx powered up a blast. I could feel the power of that minor blast, so much more powerful that Freiza's Death Beam. If that one powerful blast was so easy for him to make, how strong would he be when he stopped playing with us?**

**I charged, using my Instant Transmission to get there faster, and I blocked the attack. It was powerful, as I had felt it was, and painful, and I fell to my knees as smoke sizzled off my arms and back from the intense power and the close range of the attack.**

"**What are you doing?" Vegeta roared at me.**

"**Vegeta, think! Frieza is dead! He's in HFIL right now! That is Roxx!"**

**I saw Vegeta trying to sort it out.**

"**Yes, Kakorot killed him. Then… then Trunks. You went to HFIL and found out information about your destiny from him." Vegeta's eyes changed back from red to blue.**

"**Good." I stood up and turned to Roxx, "Now that that's settled, you die." I charged at him again, and the others joined me. Kicks and punches flew at Roxx from all four of us, and Roxx was blocking them all easily.**

"**It is futile to fight me. Just accept that you can't beat me."**

"**Sayjins never give up! And neither do I!" I cried as I attacked harder. Finally I got in a good hit and threw him back. The four of us stopped to see what he was about to do.**

"**I see why you are so confident." Roxx said as he got up. His lip was bleeding, and he mindlessly wiped it off. "With these guys here to protect you, its no wonder you defeated the three tyrants from this dimension."**

"**I could take you on all by myself, Roxx."**

"**Lets see, shall we?" he started shooting blasts at me, and I deflected them. But then I heard the guys scream. Roxx stopped and I turned to see three statues, Goku, Mirai, and Vegeta.**

"**What did you do to them?" I screamed as I turned to face him.**

"**Making sure they don't interfere. They'll be stuck that way unless you can defeat me. They'll make good lawn ornaments, don't you think?"**

**Roxx started laughing, gloating over his 'victory'. I walked over to the guys, looking at their frightened expressions they were stuck in.**

"**I'm so sorry. Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, if it wasn't for me, this would never have happened. Vegeta, my mentor, my hero, if only you knew how much I admire you." I moved over to Goku's statue, "And Goku, I don't hate you. I admire you, too. The story always had you showing up at the last minute to save everyone. They made everyone else seem helpless. Even Gohan couldn't defeat Cell without your help at the end. But you were always the strongest. Even fighting on after you knew the heart virus was killing you." last I stepped in front of Mirai's statue, placing my hand on his stone cold face, "Mirai No Trunks, you made me the happiest girl in the dimension. I'm sorry for all the trouble you've gotten into because of me." Now I turned to Roxx, who had been curiously watching me. **

"**Without you're friends, you will lose!"**

"**You will pay for all your injustices. You have taken innocent lives again and again without mercy."**

"**Isn't that what Goku said to this form before he killed it?"**

"**Maybe, I was just expressing how I feel. It was true for Frieza, and its true for you. But for you it means so much more. I hope I can destroy your soul along with your body."**

"**Big words, but like you said, Goku is always the strongest. How can you defeat me without their help?"**

"**I don't need them here physically to destroy you. Their spirits are with me, along with all the hope of this dimension. I even have the support of the others in HFIL. Cell made sure of that." I said with a confidant smirk.**

"**Nice monologue, but shall we dance now?"**

"**Yes, lets." I charged, going straight toward his chest with my fist, but he disappeared, and I turned toward his Ki and attacked, but again he disappeared. I stopped, feeling him out, trying to find him.**

"**What's wrong, Katie. I thought you were the Angel Sayjin?" I looked above to see him sitting in mid air, as though he was on an invisible chair. And he had changed his form again to that of a Namek.**

"**Why did you choose that form?" I called up to him.**

"**I like the color green." He said carefree.**

"**I like black and blue better!" I charged again and we began to fight, only he wasn't playing so much now. I was having trouble landing hits, and I was mostly blocking his.**

_**I can sense he hasn't fully powered up yet. If I'm having this much trouble now, how can I defeat him?**_


	64. Release

**Chapter 65: Release**

**Roxx landed a good hit, then came around and kicked me into the floor. I was losing power as he gained more, but where was it coming from?**

_**The prophecy said he has no true form and when he gets his own form he'll be at full power. I can't let that happen.**_

**I struggled to get up, but I could barely move now.**

"**You foolish child! You will die this day. No matter what form I chose, my power increases because it is one step closer to my true form!"**

"**I don't care what form you chose, I will defeat you!"**

"**Really? Then how about this?" he changed, the first time I ever saw him change. It was gross, to say the least. All of his skin melted off and his muscles rearranged themselves as he skin grew back.**

"**You bastard!" I snapped. His new form was Mirai No Trunks.**

"**I know of your feelings toward this one. You won't fight me because I look like him."**

"**My love would never attack me, so I can attack you. You're not my Mirai No Trunks."**

"**So that's how it is? Your desire to destroy me is stronger than your love for this form." I got up, shaky but angry with Roxx.**

"**You don't get it. You are not my love. You may look and sound like him, but your aura and soul are still the same. You even have the same putrid stink." He blasted me on the spot, throwing me into the back wall. I slid down to the floor, a large gash on my leg and a crack in my upper arm bone from the feel of it.**

"**Now you're time is come." Roxx stepped closer and closer as I tried to get up, but even if I was still in SSJ2 form I wouldn't be able move.**

"**No!" Sarah moved in front of me.**

"**Sarah, …what are you doing?" I was gripping my arm in pain as I spoke, but she barely even glanced at me.**

"**Foolish elf, you dare interrupt my kill?"**

"**Lord Roxx, I beg of you, spare her!"**

"**I spare no one. I did you, and now you have betrayed me." He took his index finger and blasted Sarah strait threw the chest.**

"**Sarah, no!" I crawled over to her, but she was dead before she hit the ground.**

"**Now that the distraction is gone, I'll kill you."**

"**You killed her. You really killed her." I hit the floor with my fists, tears welling up, reaching the breaking point, "She was just trying to spare you. She respected you, that's why she helped me. She hoped that if you could see that there was someone stronger than yourself then you'd stop this useless killing." I was crying, tears falling freely now. "Now you die!" I felt something grow inside of me as I continued. "You killed my family, and took away my home. You turned my new family into statues, but my spirit will never be broken!"**

**Some new power was coursing through my body, through my very blood. **

_**Call to me, Katie! You're so close!**_

"**Angel Sayjin powers, I call upon you, release my Inner Light!"**

**A light emanated my body, and I felt my body changing as I stood up. I was nearly floating off the ground as my power seemed to grow even more than that of SSJ3 or any other SSJ form from the feel of it. Something was changing in me, and my body was changing as well. Something burst through my body, like a nuclear explosion on the inside. I felt rainbow-colored wings, like those of an eagle, grow out of my back. My hair grew, long and out of my bun that was still set. Light covered my body in a silky sheet.**

"**What are you doing? What is this transformation? What has happened to you!" Roxx screamed.**

**I didn't answer as all the injuries I had thus far healed at once. I took in a deep breath with fresh and healed lungs.**

"**My destiny is fulfilled. Love was the key to releasing my Inner Light. I don't know why I didn't see it before. Thank you, Sarah. I pray your soul will rest in peace."**

**The power was so great; I could barely feel myself anymore. All the elements were at my disposal. Fire, water, light, dark, ice, wood, air, earth, metal, and electricity were at my beckon call. I could feel all ten inside me, waiting for their chances to fight.**

"**You have become the Angel Sayjin? Impossible!"**

"**Never underestimate the impossible. You'll get burned that way. That gives me a great idea." I formed a Ki ball, but not exactly a Ki ball. It was a ball of flames, and as I touched it with curiosity, it didn't burn. "I touch the flames, and it freezes me. I wonder what it will do to you?" I threw it at him, and he did his best to dodge, but instead it caught his legs and spread across his body. By the time the flame was out his whole body was burnt from the waist down. "You burned me this morning, and now I've burned you." **

"**Fire is my element of choice, you'll have to try something different." Roxx said with a smirk. His expression reminded me of the reason why I was fighting; my Sayjin brethren were in danger, as was the rest of reality as we know it.**

"**Thanks for the tip." I charged, using my wings instead of Ki to fly at him, and we began to fight. I was still having trouble fighting him.**

_**I'm holding back, even now. Its not enough, I haven't fully released my true power. Love is the key, and I need to use it.**_

**I let go of my fears and doubts still in my mind. If I fight at full power I can defeat him, but I need to get there first.**

**I jumped up into the air and threw rays of light like spears, hitting him and throwing him back.**

"**You're a clever fighter, but now playtime is over!" he powered up even more, and three spears of darkness at me. I used a Ki shield, enhanced with light energy, to block, but the force of his attack threw me back. I fell over, onto my stomach, and I strained to get up. I could barely get up onto my elbows.**

"**I refuse to give up!"**

"**Its futile. Even as the Angel you can't stop me!"**

"**That's what you think." I said, staring to laugh.**

"**What's so funny?"**

"**You're at full power. I'm not. I'm not even at half."**

"**What!"**

"**Damn you!" Lady Roxx called. It was then that I noticed her necklace. A bright red stone, glowing as her Lord attacked me.**

_**The necklace has something to do with this fight. It must be helping Roxx somehow. I have to do something to get the advantage, and destroying that may just be what I need to do.**_

**Ignoring Roxx, I sent a burst of electricity at the necklace, causing it to implode. The necklace caused a void to open, and it started to suck up everything in its path. Then Lady Roxx screamed as she was sucked into the void caused by her necklace. Before it could do anymore damage, I closed the void with my Ki.**

"**You fool! That woman was the key to your survival." Roxx called as he laughed devilishly.**

"**What do you mean by that? Don't you care about her at all?"**

"**She was an incarnate of myself, as are all the creatures in my dungeon. Monsters and failed experiments. That stone could only be broken by the true Angel, and inside it was the key to my true form."**

_**Well that settles the question if I was the real Angel or not, but now I'm in big trouble.**_

**Roxx's eyes were wild as his body started to change. It was convulsing and changing, looking like a blob of organs and tissue.**

**He started to take shape, up and tall, out and broad. His skin turned white, like Freiza's skin color, and he looked very sleek. He had horns around his head, looking like a crown, and his tail grew out and long like a scorpion. His hands and feet were like claws.**

"**This form is to my liking." He said once he was finished.**

"**Its not to mine!" I charged at him, but he simply backslapped me away. I was down again, on my stomach, but not out yet. I charged again, grabbing hold of him and throwing us both out of the castle, through the roof. It was night outside.**

**I backed off, seeing the damage I hoped I had inflicted. But to my horror I noticed he had not a single mark on him.**

**In an instant he was on me. One hand tight around my throat, just shy of choking off my air supply. The back of his other hand was stroking my face.**

"**You are such a beautiful girl. I'm bored with this dimension, and with you dead I can be free to do as I please. There will be no more threat of an Angel stopping me."**

"**Even if you kill me, I won't rest. I _will_ come back for you." I spat on his face, angering him.**

"**Fool!" he brought his other hand and started to squeeze my throat tight. Nothing, no one was going to save me now.**

_**Forgive me, everyone. I can't fight him anymore. He's too strong, even for an Angel.**_

**My vision was completely out, and I felt my body stop working. My lungs went first, then I felt my heart stop, and finally I sank into darkness.**


	65. The Reason to Fight

**Chapter 66: The Reason to Fight**

_**Vegeta… Goku… Mirai… Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Earth… forgive me. There isn't anything I can do anymore.**_

_**Frieza, I guess you were right. I'm only a monkey.**_

_**Mom, dad, I'm sorry I couldn't avenge you.**_

_**Roxx, you win. You killed me, and I won't be able to come back this time.**_

_**But if I'm dead, why aren't I at the check-in station?**_

_**Cell, what is he doing here?**_

"_**You have to fight. You can't let him win."**_

"_**Its too late. If you're here I must be dead."**_

"_**That's the thing about angels. They don't die. Not this easily, anyway." I turned and Mirai was there.**_

"_**Its too late, I felt my body die."**_

"_**Your body? Katie, you have all eleven elements in you arsenal."**_

"_**Eleven? What's the last one?"**_

"_**Life, the most powerful element. Without life, there are no other elements." Cell said.**_

"_**Why are you two here anyway?"**_

"_**We're not here. We're just telling you the reason you're here." Cell said.**_

"_**I know my reason."**_

"_**No, you don't." Mirai said.**_

"_**Then why am I here?" I screamed.**_

"_**To fight for all of us who can't. You are stronger than anyone, and you always were and will be."**_

"_**I'm not strong enough. This is Goku's thing, not mine."**_

"_**Why do you think you were brought to this dimension so early? You were needed to defeat the three tyrants." Mirai said.**_

"_**So what? It would have been okay."**_

"_**No, it would have been a disaster. Think about your influence sometime, you'll see. And since you helped destroy them, you gained power and knowledge. Without you, all of the dimensions would be gone already."**_

"_**Why me? Why was I chosen?"**_

"_**Your inner power. Even without your Inner Light you were strong. Your sprit can't be broken, not ever." Suddenly everyone, people I knew and didn't know, appeared in front of me.**_

"_**We are all counting on you, even me." Frieza said.**_

"_**I have to beat Roxx. But how?" I called out to everyone.**_

"_**You know how."**_

**My eyes fluttered open as I got up, moving slowly, and saw Roxx as he stopped laughing.**

"**You should see the look on your face." I sneered.**

"**What! You were dead!"**

"**You can't kill an Angel!" I screamed as I threw him over the side of the castle. I jumped after him, using my wings fully spread out to fly.**

"**How did you do that? You were dead! I felt the warm energy of life leave your cold body!"**

"**I told you, even if you kill me I'll haunt you."**

"**You won't defeat me! I won't allow it!"**

"**All the bad guys say that." I powered up an attack, one I didn't even know I could do, but I was about to use it anyway.**

"**A Sayjin grows stronger after every near fatal injury, so it makes since that dying and coming back would increase my strength, too. And it did. You are a gnat to me, and you always were. I will destroy you." I powered up at my fullest power, a power that could have crushed Buu with a thought. It was so much I could see it all around myself in a white aura.**

"**How dare you! I am Roxx, the Destroyer of Dimensions! The Prince of Pain! The Crusher of Souls!"**

"**Well so far you've got the pain part right. Pain in the ass!" I launched my attack, "Destiny Blast!" I launched the attack, using all my strength and all my power to attack.**

"**You won't stop me!" Roxx held the blast away as I continued to push myself harder.**

"**I have to stop you, and this will be the final shot!" I pushed, causing the blast to grow twice its size. Roxx couldn't hold it any longer.**

"**No! This is impossible! No!" I could see Roxx deteriorating right before my eyes, but at this rate I'd run out of power before he was dead.**

_**I'm not strong enough! I can't beat him.**_

"_**Katie! Fight him! We're all counting on you!"**_

"_**Cell? Am I hallucinating again?"**_

"_**No, you're not. Remember that thing about the dead hearing your thoughts? Its true, if they're willing to listen, as I am. You can do it, you have to!"**_

"_**Hey, let me talk!"**_

"_**Frieza?"**_

"_**Yes, it's me, monkey girl. I didn't think you could actually do it, but now I see you are the one. You have better stop him, for all of us."**_

"_**But how can I? I'm at full power and I still can't break him."**_

"_**For Gohan to defeat me, it took all of his strength and emotion. I believe that's what you need to do now. Use all of your emotions and you can do it!" Cell called.**_

"**Yes! I can do this! Roxx, with this attack, I give you all my hate, all my love, and all of my power!"**

**The blast tripled its size and Roxx's body was finally being torn apart. I was straining to keep up my power long enough to beat him, and finally when I was drained and my energy left me, I looked over to Roxx. But he wasn't there, and his Ki was completely gone. Roxx was dead.**

"**Oh, praise God!" I was drained, but I had more work to do. I went inside to see my friends alive and less inanimate than they were before.**

"**Katie, is that you?" Mirai asked as they all stepped closer.**

"**I don't believe it! You look exactly like an angel." Goku said.**

"**Duh! That's why its called Angel Sayjin."**

"**So, I take it you beat Roxx?" Vegeta asked.**

"**With a little help in low places, yes, I did. I'll explain later, but right now my SG is telling me we gotta go."**

"**Your SG?" Goku asked.**

"**Yeah, it doesn't hurt or anything in this form."**

**As on cue, the castle started to break apart.**

"**Oh come on! Give us a break!" Vegeta called in a rage.**

"**We have to stop the castle from falling, or it'll make a crater the size of West City!" Mirai said.**

"**Lets go." I said, leading everyone out of the castle. We set up at the four corners of the castle, getting ready to blast it into pieces.**

"**_On the count of three, one… two… three!_" I had to communicate telepathically because of our distance, but I could clearly hear the attacks.**

"**Burning Attack!"**

"**Kamehame-Ha!"**

"**Big Bang Attack!"**

"**One last shot tonight, Gatlik Wave!" we all struck the castle and it blew apart, into dust. There was nothing left to show how close our planet, or this dimension even, had come close to destruction.**

"**We did it!" Mirai cried.**

"**No, Katie did it." Vegeta said, coming over next to me.**

"**I had to. If I didn't, then all those lives lost would have been in vain."**

"**You saved the… well, you saved everything, and you avenged your world. I'm proud of you, Katie."**

"**Thanks Goku."**

"**We're all proud of you, and I expect so are the rest of the old gang." Mirai said. I reached over and we hugged.**

"**I couldn't have done it without you."**

**Silently we flew to the Lookout, where everyone had gathered, but my energy was fading on me.**

_**I need to get these new powers under control before I hurt someone.**_

"**Katie? Is that you?" Gohan said, first and nearest where we landed. Chi-chi ran over to Goku, and Bulma ran over to Vegeta and Mirai. Piccolo came over and placed his hand on my shoulder.**

"**Yes, this is my Angel Sayjin form."**

"**Alright everyone, lets here it for Katie!" Pan called.**

"**It wasn't just me. Without any of you guys I would have died. I saw all of you. Not just you, but everyone on earth, and everyone in this dimension and all the remaining dimensions. It gave me the strength I needed." **

"**Guess you're not that little kid anymore, are you?" Yamcha said.**

"**No, I'm a warrior with great friends and even greater enemies. But I know with all of your help I could do anything. Even Frieza and Cell have seen that." **

**My body was tired, but I was fine. Everyone was congratulating the others and me.**

"**Katie, are you sure you're okay?" Chi-chi asked.**

"**I'm just tired…" I started to float then, falling out of my new form and into a deep sleep.**


	66. Home is Truly Where the Heart is

**Chapter 67: Home is Truly Where the Heart is…**

**The sleep was blissful and restful, and the first thing I saw when I woke up was Mirai, asleep with his head on the side of my bed.**

_**I'm in a hospital. I was really tired, but was a hospital necessary? It brings back so many memories, both good and bad.**_

**Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I gently began to stroke Mirai's hair to wake him up. He stirred, and I don't think I had ever seen him look so relieved since we had been together.**

"**Katie, you're awake." Mirai said as he sat upright.**

"**Yeah, how long have I been asleep?"**

"**Just over a week. You had me worried."**

"**Hey, I'm the Angel Sayjin, remember? It'll take more than Roxx to beat me. A week…"**

"**If you keep up that train of thought your head will get as big as my dad's." we laughed then, finally the nightmare was over. We could be together.**

**There was a knock at the door, and Goku came in. He was carrying boxes, and as I looked in my room I saw that there were lots of boxes all around.**

"**Katie, you're awake! That's great!"**

"**Hey, Goku." I greeted as he searched for a place to set the boxes.**

"**Now that you're awake, you can get out of here. That's what the doctor said." Mirai told me.**

"**What was wrong with me?"**

"**The doctor said it was severe exhaustion and malnutrition. Makes sense, you were tortured and Roxx hardly fed us at all. And of course, your transformation. I only wish I could have seen it."**

"**If I know this place, you will, eventually." I sighed. This place was home now, permanently. No, it wasn't that bad here, but still, everything I knew is gone forever. The Dragonballs, even if they were combined with the Namekian Dragonballs somehow, couldn't change that.**

"**I'll go get the others, they're all in the waiting room down the hall." Goku said, heading out.**

"**Goku?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Do you, I mean, can you just get Vegeta for right now? I want to talk to you guys first. Then the others can come when I'm done."**

"**Sure, I know they'll understand. We were the one's who took on Roxx."**

"**Thanks, Goku." Then he slipped out the door to get Vegeta.**

"**What was that about?" Mirai asked.**

"**I just wanted to talk to you guys who were with me first. We have a lot to talk about before I see the entire group."**

**So we sat in silence as I thought over exactly what I wanted to say. It was important, so I had to choose my wording carefully. A moment later Vegeta and Goku came back in.**

"**Stupid human hospital. A Sayjin should have been placed in a healing chamber and been let out fully recovered a few hours later."**

"**Thanks, Vegeta." I understood what he meant behind what he said. He had worried over the past week for me and a Sayjin healing chamber wouldn't have made him worry for so long.**

"**So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Goku asked. I inhaled deeply as I began.**

"**You guys are great. You stuck with me the entire time, even though if I failed it would have meant an instant and permanent death for all of you. I meant it when I said I couldn't have done it with out all of you. You guys are the best fighters and the best friends anyone could ever wish for. And now that I'm stuck here for good, I'm glad it's with you guys."**

"**Is this place really all that bad compared to your home planet?" Vegeta asked. I shook my head.**

"**Piccolo asked me the same thing once. What I meant was I love all of you guys, and I have since I was just a kid. You have to understand my home is gone, just like it is with you Vegeta, and you, Mirai. I can never go back, and I'll never see my family again.**

"**But there is something else I wanted to tell you guys. I told you I'd explain about my Inner Light, so I'll do it now. After the incident with the Majin symbol, I was in the hibernation state. I was shown what my Inner Light was and why certain things had happened to me. Those are personal, but my Inner Light is my love. In my soul it is in the form of myself as if I were still human. After Roxx tried to feed me his blood I went back into the hibernation state and she brought me back into my soul. That's what the tomb is. But she told me I needed to find the key to releasing her. She explained it like she was a tiger in a zoo; still ferocious but locked up. I needed to free her to stop Roxx. After you guys were turned to stone I got mad, but then Sarah, the elf who had helped us so much, pleaded to Roxx to spare me, and he killed her. I was able to transform; the key to freeing my Inner Light was love. My love for you three, my love for Sarah, my love of my home that Roxx destroyed, the love of this dimension, everything I loved channeled into freeing my Inner Light."**

**They were silent as they absorbed what I just said.**

"**I never knew love could be so powerful." Vegeta said.**

"**It brought me back from the edge of death." I said.**

"**Well, I'll get the others in here. They're all dying to see you." Mirai said. Then he went out and disappeared down the hall.**

"**That boy really loves you, Katie."**

"**You just figure that out, Vegeta?"**

"**No, I saw it when you two first met. The two of you were-"**

"**Destined to be together? I'm sick of destiny. The only good thing out of it was you guys."**

"**Yeah, well, you're stuck with us now. Like it or not." Goku said, being serious.**

"**Mirai never left your side, Katie. I hope you appreciate that." Vegeta said, staring out the window.**

"**I do."**

"**Hey, it's our hero, finally awake!" Pan cried as the group entered my room. Luckily it was a nice, big private room, so there was room for a few visitors.**

**And by a few visitors, I mean the entire Z group, including Hercule, Tien, Choazu, and all of the families.**

"**Welcome back, kid." Piccolo said.**

"**Hey guys." I greeted.**

"**Katie, you have to tell us how you defeated Roxx." Trunks said as Mirai followed him.**

"**We should let her rest." Bulma said.**

"**I'd be glad to tell it. Besides Bulma, I've been asleep for the past week. Did these guys tell you much?" I asked, pointing my thumb toward Goku, Vegeta, and Mirai. Though Bulma had a point, I was still tired. But I could rest later, they needed to here what happened.**

"**They told us about tricking Roxx and about blowing up the castle. The middle part they were statues." Krillen explained.**

"**Alright, Roxx had just turned Goku, Vegeta, and Mirai into stone…"**

**I told the tale, including the near-death experience. Though a more accurate name should be a beat-death experience.**

"**And to think, no one outside this room will ever know." Tien said.**

"**I wouldn't say that. May I come in?" Supreme Kai was standing in the doorway.**

"**Yeah, come on in. Enough room for everyone." I said.**

"**The word in the Otherworld is you're a hero. Even the ones in HFIL were cheering for you."**

"**Yeah, I know. It was part of my vision."**

"**But that's not all. Sources above me-"**

"**There are people with positions above you, Supreme Kai?" Pan asked.**

"**Yes, an entire council of beings. They have informed me of something very… enlightening for you, Katie."**

**Well, he got my attention. I sat straight up in the bed. It didn't matter what the news was, and I had hopes it was about my home.**

"**The place you thought was your birth place really wasn't. You were born a Sayjin on Planet Vegeta, in this dimension."**

"**What!" everyone cried.**

"**You were born with the name Katrin, and your Sayjin parents died on assignment shortly after you were born. The council sensed your true calling was to be the Angel Sayjin, possibly only a potential, as Roxx told you, but it was still worth saving you. They decided to take you to another planet where Frieza couldn't reach you, and if you were raised Sayjin you would have been a bloodthirsty warrior and never learn to love as you did here. The council sent you through space and time to the dimension you grew up in. Only in a dimension that already had a potential Angel could you be safe. But Sayjins didn't exist in the dimension they chose, so you were turned into a human. In that dimension you learned of this dimension's future. Once you were old enough you were brought back here."**

"**That is incredible." Goku said first.**

"**This dimension has always been my home?" I asked, still trying to absorb what Supreme Kai just finished explaining.**

"**Yes." he responded.**

"**Please Supreme Kai, tell me about my Sayjin parents. You must know something."**

"**Your father was Captain Kanji of the Sayjin elite army. Your mother, Andorra, was in his team of fighters, and she happened to be Bardock's sister. Technically, you're older than Goku by three years, but you have to add in the space-time continuum and dimensional travel."**

"**My parents were elite Sayjin warriors?"**

"**Yes, Katie."**

"**I'm sorry I keep repeating you, Supreme Kai, but this is a lot of information." I said as I shook my head clear.**

"**Perfectly understandable."**

"**I knew you were a true Sayjin." Vegeta said, placing his hand on my shoulder.**

"**I really don't want to be rude, but I would like a word with Katie in private." Supreme Kai said.**

"**Oh, sure." Goku said.**

"**Okay."**

"**I'll be right out there if you want me." Mirai said before he left with the others. Once the room was clear I turned to Supreme Kai, who had walked over to the window.**

"**What did you want to talk about, Supreme Kai?" I asked. He took a deep breath and turned to face me.**

"**Otherworld politics."**

"**I'm sorry?" I asked.**

"**It's about your new abilities. The council is afraid you may become… dangerous."**

"**I'm not evil, Supreme Kai."**

"**No, of course not. That isn't what I meant. The council is concerned that you may lose control of your abilities and hurt someone, or worse."**

"**That's the feeling I had after I defeated Roxx. It didn't feel like I had true control over my power. It was more like my power knew what to do and didn't bother to ask me."**

"**You have to do something about it or the council has voted to do something about it themselves."**

"**Like what?"**

"**Kill you, for instance. Or steal you powers."**

"**They can't do that!" I screamed, unnerving Supreme Kai.**

"**They can, and they will." he said once he regained his composure.**

"**I want to see this council myself."**

"**They knew you would. In one month you are scheduled to appear before the council."**

"**Good." I said, calming.**

"**I'm sorry you lost you human parents. And I'm sorry about the council's actions. I'm sure you could get control of your power with some training."**

"**Just like I did with Super Sayjin 2 form."**

"**I have to go now, but I think there are a few parties in HFIL who would like to see you."**

"**Yes, I was thinking of thanking them. Those two really are something. I still can't figure them out."**

"**See you in a month, I'll pick you up for your audience with the council."**

"**Find me a good lawyer in HFIL Supreme Kai." I laughed.**

"**You won't need one, I'm your lawyer." Then he teleported out.**

_**The council is right. I have to get control over my Angel Sayjin form before I need it again.**_

"**Katie, is Supreme Kai done yet? The doctor is here."**

"**Yeah, come on in, Mirai."**

**So the doctor droned on and let me out of the hospital that very day. We went home, carrying more boxes that I needed, and finally got to rest at home.**

"**I guess home is where the heart is, right?" Mirai asked as he brought me dinner.**

"**I told you I'd get it!"**

"**Relax, you did just save reality as we know it." he said as I began to eat.**

"**Yeah, you're right, on both parts. Without you I don't know how I would go on without my parents."**

"**Mom made up a plaque honoring those other dimensions and the people killed by Roxx. It's hanging in the Lookout."**

"**I need to visit someone, Mirai. I don't want you to ask who, because I won't lie if you ask me."**

"**If you don't want to tell me you're going to visit Frieza and Cell, then I won't ask."**

"**Hey! How did you know?"**

"**One night you said their names while you were in the hospital."**

"**I did?" Mirai nodded, "At the very end they encouraged me to keep fighting. I know that sounds weird, but they did."**

"**If you go, be careful."**

"**I will. No one down there can beat Super Sayjin two, and Roxx would be held up somewhere really bad for what he did. I'll be back soon, Mirai."**


	67. Gratitude

**Chapter 68: Gratitude**

**Before I teleported to HFIL I went up to the bedroom and got a robe. I knew as soon as I got to HFIL I'd be recognized, and I didn't need that kind of attention.**

**I teleported to HFIL directly and began my search for Frieza and Cell. With my hooded-robe on, my face and most of my body was hidden, so no one could recognize me unless they knew my aura or were really close to me. I went past the Blood Fountain, past the holding area, and kept going, using minimal Ki for my search. With so many dark auras in one place it was hard to find the two I was looking for.**

_**Its gonna be a long search at this rate. This is another version of hell, though I have to admit it seems nicer than the hell I know of. How could God let Roxx destroy whole dimensions? Why would he let evil gain so much power and then send a mortal girl to stop it?**_

_**I'm reminding myself of Joan of Arc. A lone girl against the evils of the world, only with me it's against the universe.**_

_**God needed a warrior and he chose me instead of doing it Himself. I should feel honored, but I really don't right now. I feel like a pawn.**_

**Finally I heard the voices of Cell and Frieza. Walking closer I saw them, and I walked on by, listening to see if it was safe to talk to them at the moment. Though I am one of the strongest fighters in the universe, my Ki was low from the fight with Roxx and I couldn't afford to get into a fight right now. Lucky for me that didn't seem to be the case.**

"**Graymon could beat Charizard!" Frieza began.**

"**No it couldn't!" Cell argued.**

"**Yes it could!"**

"**No it couldn't!"**

"**Yes it could!"**

"**No it couldn't!"**

"**Yes it could!"**

"**I still say Godzilla would beat them both." I said as I stepped up, removing the hood of my robe.**

"**Katie, what are you doing here?" Cell asked.**

"**Looking for the two of you."**

"**And why are you doing that, monkey?"**

"**I remember what happened. You two helped me find the power I needed to destroy Roxx. I… I wanted to thank you."**

"**Well, if you didn't beat him, we would be gone, too." Cell said, crossing his arms.**

"**I know you guys were watching me fight. All of Otherworld was watching me. It's kind of flattering. You two really helped me out."**

"**You're welcome." Frieza said, giving me a bow. Cell stepped up.**

"**How did you know we were watching?"**

"**It was one of my abilities. I can see others when I search them out, as long as I know where to look. Its part of my Sensory Gift." Then I whispered, "Thanks for sticking up for me."**

"**So, why did it take you so long to come and thank us?" Frieza asked, sounding very rude.**

"**I happened to be in a coma for the past week. That transformation took a lot out of me."**

"**Well, its like I always say, a monkey is a monkey." Frieza retorted.**

"**So, what's this I've heard about the council wanting to talk to you?" Cell asked.**

"**They're afraid of my power. They think I may be dangerous. But I swear, I'm not evil, and-"**

"**Hey, this is us, remember?" Cell said, gesturing to Frieza and himself, "We know evil."**

"**We know you're not evil. You're too much like Goku that way." Frieza said with acid in his voice.**

"**Thanks, its almost hard to believe we were all bitter enemies once."**

"**I don't know about bug boy, but as far as I'm concerned, we are still enemies." Frieza said.**

"**Well, I better go home. If anyone sees me now they'll try to fight me, and I can't afford to get into a fight right now."**

"**Before you go, uh, thanks. I'm sure no one has really thanked you for saving all of us." Cell said. He looked embarrassed.**

"**Bye Cell, bye Frieza. I'll come to spar sometime."**

"**Only if you promise not to use that new form of yours." Frieza said.**

"**It's a deal."**

**Then I teleported back home, where Mirai was waiting.**

**The time had come and Supreme Kai arrived to take me to the Council.**

"**So, where is this council?" I asked as I finished getting ready. I was trying to find something I could wear for the hearing.**

"**Its in the place you would call limbo. It's the Tri-Dimensional Temple, and hardly anyone has been in there."**

"**I guess it'll only be you and me in front of the Council, right?"**

"**I'm afraid so. From what I've seen no one from earth is going to be called upon for testimony. Only a few people are going to be called at all." He replied, "Aren't you ready yet?"**

"**Ready!" I found my blue dress that I wore to the last Capsule Corporation Board Meeting I attended. Bulma is so good to me, I had off the five years for my training with pay, and I don't have to go back to work until next week. The blue dress is similar to Bulma's red dress that you may remember from the Buu saga. I stepped out of my room and followed Supreme Kai downstairs so I could say bye to Mirai.**

"**Katie, good luck today. I'll have dinner waiting." Mirai said.**

"**Mirai, what would I do without you?" I hugged him, and he kissed me, then Supreme Kai teleported the two of us to Purgatory.**

"**So, what's my defense?" I asked as we headed into the Temple.**

"**You are a good person, destined to receive the power, and if you were destined to have it then you can control it."**

"**Right. I'm so scared, Supreme Kai. What if they don't believe me?"**

"**They will, okay? Just keep telling yourself that."**

"**Okay. You know, I've fought so many battles, but I wasn't nervous, even fighting Roxx. Now I'm in a legal battle and my knees won't stop shaking." I laughed nervously.**

"**Just answer truthfully, though you won't have much of a choice. No one can lie while inside the Temple."**

"**Right." I replied as we stepped into the Tri-Dimensional Temple. By three dimensions it meant Otherworld, HFIL, and the mortal realm.**

**We walked into a hallway in front of a large door. Supreme Kai stepped up and knocked three times. The doors opened and Supreme Kai led me inside.**

"**Stand over there." He said, whispering. The room was large and white and a bench setting three robed persons was right in the front of the room. Supreme Kai gestured to a platform that was in the center of the room. Supreme Kai stood at my left, and another tall robed figure stood to my right. He was the prosecuting attorney, if this worked like on earth, and that meant the three in front of me we the judges.**

"**Presenting case #Q85396753679594.2. Katrin Briefs Vs Council of the Three Dimensions. Defense council Supreme Kai Shin, Prosecuting council Higher Demon Incubus." The lawyer removed the hood to reveal a red-skinned, devil-like demon, "The Judges from each realm are as always anonymous. If the party in concern is found guilty, then she shall be killed by lethal gas." The Bailer said aloud. I gasped, but regained my pose fairly well.**

"**You may proceed, Supreme Kai Shin." The middle judge said. Supreme Kai turned to face me.**

"**State your name for the record."**

"**Katrin Katie Briefs."**

"**Age and species?"**

"**My age in earth years is 32, and my species is Sayjin."**

"**Do you understand the charges that have been placed upon you?"**

"**No, not really." I replied, shaking my head.**

"**You have been charged with the Power act. Have you ever heard of the Power act?"**

"**No, sir."**

"**The Power Act states that no one being shall ever gain so much power as you now have at one time. Since you have become the legendary Angel -"**

"**Supposed Angel." Incubus cut in.**

"**Fine, the supposed Angel Sayjin, this council has been called together to judge you worthy of the power."**

"**But Supreme Kai, if I was destined to have the power, as the prophecy states, then wouldn't I be worthy to have it?"**

"**Objection!" Incubus called.**

"**Supreme Kai, is there a point being made with this statement?" the judge on the left asked.**

"**Yes sir, if I may continue?"**

"**Proceed, objection denied." The judge said.**

"**Katie, how long have you had these new abilities?" Supreme Kai asked.**

"**Just over two weeks now."**

"**How many times have you used these powers?"**

"**Only when I defeated Lord Roxx."**

"**So you haven't used the ability since?"**

"**No sir, I haven't had the need to use them."**

"**There is my point. She would never use her new abilities to gain mortal desires. She is a good person and she defeated the evil, which threatened even the Council. She never asked for gratitude or a reward."**

"**Even the strongest mortals fall prey to evil." Incubus said. The judges whispered among themselves. I looked back and forth from Supreme Kai to the judges to Incubus, searching for signs of my fate.**

"**You may continue, Supreme Kai." The judge on the right said.**

"**I have no more questions at his time, but would like to recall this witness at a later time."**

"**So noted. Incubus, you may question the witness."**

**The demon came up and looked at me. He started to pace in front of me. He was making me wait to add suspense, thinking I'd mess up.**

"**Mrs. Briefs, have you ever murdered someone?"**

"**Unfortunately, yes, I have."**

"**I believe you have murdered on at least three separate occasions. Of course, Roxx doesn't count. Is that true?" **

"**Yes, sir, I'm afraid it is."**

"**Would you elaborate on each case?"**

"**The first person I killed was Guldo of the Ginyu force. He was about to kill my friends, and I had to stop him."**

"**In your opinion, was his death necessary?"**

"**No death is necessary."**

"**Of course, so why didn't you just defeat him in battle? Why did you go to the next step?"**

"**Objection! Reference, you honors?" Supreme Kai asked.**

"**Your honors, I am trying to show credibility of the witness." Incubus interjected.**

"**We'll allow it, please answer the question."**

"**I knew Vegeta would kill him anyway."**

"**Yes, Vegeta. But did that mean _you_ had to kill him?"**

"**I guess not, sir."**

"**I see. Now, who was the next victim of yours?"**

"**Objection!"**

"**Incubus, another trick like that and we'll throw this interview out!"**

"**Sorry, I mean, elaborate on who you killed next."**

"**Sahara, on board Babi-Dee's ship. She was sent to fight me, and as we fought she spit venom into my eyes. I couldn't see, so when I shot my Ki blast at her it killed her."**

"**How strong would you rate this fighter?"**

"**About three-quarters as strong as I was at the time."**

"**And what form were you in?"**

"**Super Sayjin two."**

"**Why did you use so much energy if she wasn't nearly as strong as you?"**

"**I underestimated her strength, and like I said, I couldn't see."**

"**That sounds like overkill to me."**

"**Objection!" Supreme Kai called out in anger.**

"**Incubus, this hearing isn't for you opinion. Ask a question or sit down."**

"**Yes, you honor. Please, continue to the next incident."**

"**Babi-Dee used me to free Majin Buu, and I became a Majin myself. I went to the Martial Arts Tournament and I blew up part of the stadium."**

"**Over three hundred deaths. Did you know how many it was?"**

"**No sir, but I can tell you, with each murder I felt incredibly guilty."**

"**So why did you keep killing?"**

"**The first two were accidents, and the last wasn't my fault!"**

"**Accidents? Hm, what if you were to have an accident now? What do you think would happen?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**I rest my case, your honors."**

"**Your honors, may I redirect?" Supreme Kai asked.**

"**Proceed."**

"**Katie, how long were you human?"**

"**Fifteen earth years."**

"**Describe your life as a human."**

"**Well, I always felt alone. I felt like no one could care too much about me, even my human family. Kids at the schools I went to made fun of me a lot."**

"**Then what happened?"**

"**A television show called Dragonball Z aired in America."**

"**Dragonball Z. It was about this dimension, correct?"**

"**Objection, leading the witness." Incubus said.**

"**Restate the question, Supreme Kai."**

"**Yes, you honor. What was Dragonball Z about?"**

"**It was about a group of warriors fighting evil, using abilities that any human could use. It was about this dimension."**

"**You had no idea this dimension existed, did you?"**

"**No, sir."**

"**What was you're reaction to the discovery of waking up in this dimension?"**

"**I was in shock, but I realized I must have had some reason for being here. I helped fight the bad guys."**

"**Why did you help stop these villains? What was in it for you?"**

"**I wanted to stop them because I… cared for the people in the story. All I wanted was to help."**

"**And what was your reaction to finding out about the prophecy?"**

"**I was confused. I couldn't see how I was so special. I didn't want to be so special."**

"**Why is that?"**

"**I guess because I was raised to believe too much pride was bad."**

"**And you never let pride get in he way of your fights, did you?"**

"**Once. I was sick, but I continued to fight."**

"**Could you please elaborate?"**

"**I had just finished training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Vegeta and Mirai no Trunks. We were going to face Cell. I didn't know it then, but I had the same heart virus that nearly killed Goku."**

"**Why did you continue to fight, even when it seemed like you were going to lose?"**

"**I had to. I knew a lot of bad things would happen if Cell reached his final form."**

"**Lets jump ahead a little, shall we? I'll set the scene. Cell had you locked in a chamber that you couldn't break out of. What happened the last day of your captivity?"**

"**Cell let me out to eat before his tournament began so I could regain some strength. He caught me off guard and punctured my chest with his tail. I thought for sure I was going to die."**

"**But you didn't. What was Cell doing? Was he trying to absorb you?"**

"**No, he was trying to get me to join him. He wanted me to rule the universe with him."**

"**And you rejected him?" I nodded, "Why?"**

"**I'm not that kind of person. I don't want to rule over anyone."**

"**Now, lets jump ahead again. Why did you turn Majin?"**

"**Babi-Dee promised me something I couldn't refuse."**

"**What was it?"**

"**He told me he could keep the Darkness away, and that was all he needed to say to break my mental shield."**

"**What is the Darkness?"**

"**The Darkness was a servant of Roxx. It ripped me from what I believed to be my birthplace and I was scared of it."**

"**So Babi-Dee didn't enhance your evil tendencies, he altered your feelings so you believed he would keep you safe?"**

"**Yes."**

"**How come he didn't try to enhance your evil tendencies?"**

"**He could only do that if I had enough evil in my heart."**

"**I rest my case." Supreme Kai said.**

"**You may step down, Katrin." The middle judge said. I did so and took a seat behind the platform where Supreme Kai had stood.**

"**How did I do?" I whispered to Supreme Kai as I took my seat.**

"**Very well, I believe." I relaxed a little, comforted by that statement. Supreme Kai went back to the front of the room as the judges began to speak.**

"**Supreme Kai, you may now call your next witness." The judge in the middle said.**

"**I call Cell to the stand." The door flew open as Cell walked forward and stood on the platform.**


	68. Rebuttal

**Chapter 69: Rebuttal **

"**State your name for the record." The bailer said.**

"**Android 21 Cell."**

"**You may begin your questioning, Supreme Kai."**

"**Cell, you know my client, Katie Briefs, very well, don't you?"**

"**Yes, I do." Cell answered.**

"**When did you two first meet?"**

"**About twelve years ago."**

"**Describe that meeting, when you first saw her."**

"**I was in my imperfect form, seeking Android 17 so I could reach my next form. She tried to stop me."**

"**How, exactly, did she try to stop you?"**

"**She fought me. I remember seeing a fire in her eyes. She meant to stop me because she knew what I could do."**

"**Please, continue." Supreme Kai urged.**

"**I escaped and began search anew. After I absorbed 17 Katie came to stop me again. I felt her energy wavering as she fought me, and from her power level I knew she should have been able to stop me. She was keeping 18 away from me, but finally I overpowered her and absorbed 18."**

"**What do you mean by 'her power wavering'?" Supreme Kai asked.**

"**Her Ki was fluctuating abnormally. She met a blast of mine full on, and I felt her Ki at its limit, but she tired out long before I did. And like I said before, she should have had enough power to stop me."**

"**Then what happened?"**

"**I returned to the battle ground and saw Katie near death. I still don't know what exactly made me do it, but I took her back to Dr. Gero's lab and healed her." Cell recalled.**

"**What was wrong with her?"**

"**She had the same Heart Virus that endangered the life of Son Goku. If I hadn't taken her she most certainly would have died."**

"**How did she react to her capture?"**

"**She was actually rather calm about the entire situation." Cell said with a small laugh.**

"**Could you explain what happened 3 nights before your tournament?"**

"**I caught her reading my files. She was trying to find a weakness in my design." Cell said with a minor hint of betrayal in his voice.**

"**Now, would you to describe how you really feel about her in a short statement?"**

"**She is a beautiful and pure-hearted warrior."**

"**So you don't believe she could ever be evil?"**

"**No." Cell replied, shaking his head.**

"**No matter how much power she had?"**

"**Exactly."**

"**I have no further questions." Supreme Kai said as he turned back to stand next to me.**

_**That was very smart, but lets see how this guy twists Cell's words.**_

"**Incubus, you may question the witness."**

"**Cell, how would you describe your feelings toward her, really?" Incubus said.**

"**I love her and respect her."**

"**But you wouldn't lie to save her?"**

"**I was under the impression that no one could lie in the temple."**

"**Of course." Incubus shot a glare at me before continuing, "Did Katrin ever try to escape while being held captive by you?"**

"**No." Cell answered, almost questioning Incubus back.**

"**Why is that?"**

"**She understood I could catch her or kill her easily if I wanted to."**

"**But didn't Katrin just finish saying she had to stop you before reaching your perfect form?"**

"**Yes."**

"**So then why didn't she try to stop you?"**

"**There are many reasons. She knew she was out of her league if she tried to fight me. She knew who could stop me."**

"**Didn't the suspect state that you were her favorite villain from the television program in that other dimension?"**

"**Yes." Cell said, sounding deflated.**

"**No further questions."**

"**You may step down, Cell."**

**Well, I had to do something for my defense.**

"**Your honors, may I ask the witness a few questions?"**

"**I object!" Incubus cried.**

"**Lawyers, approach the bench." So Supreme Kai and Incubus talked with the tribunal for a moment.**

**Cell looked at me questioningly, but I just winked at him.**

"**You may proceed, Katrin." The judge on the left said. I walked up in front of Cell as I began.**

"**Cell, do you recall the conversation we had the first night I was in Lord Roxx's castle?" I asked as I walked in front of Cell.**

"**Yes."**

"**Could you please summarize it?" I stopped to listen to him carefully.**

"**You were in shock because you had just learned that Roxx had destroyed the dimension you grew up in. You lost the will to fight."**

"**And then what happened?"**

"**I contacted you with the help of King Kai. I reminded you of another reason you should fight for."**

"**And what was the reason you told me?"**

"**That the rest of your family, your _new_ family, would be destroyed next if you didn't stop him."**

"**Why were you so sure I could stop him?"**

"**I knew you had no evil in your soul."**

"**And doesn't that old prophecy say the Angel is pure of heart?" I asked.**

"**No."**

"**Then I'll ask you again, why were you so sure I could stop him?" I asked, harder than before.**

"**I had felt the love in your soul. It was strong, very strong. I thought that if your love could be tapped into, as Gohan did with his rage, then nothing could stop you."**

"**Thank you. Your honors, I have no further questions."**

"**You may now step down, Android 21. Before we make our decision, does the defense have a statement?"**

"**Yes, I do, your honors. I won't take too long. I realize how much power my new form has, and I realize how dangerous it could be if I somehow lost control. But I swear I would never harm this Tri-dimension. I don't fully understand how a television show in my- in the dimension I grew up in could actually be a real place, but I love this universe, and I would never do anything to harm it. I know I have done some terrible things, and I still wake up at night for my sins, but all I want is a chance to live with my abilities. I want to have a child with my husband, I want to see it grow up and learn to fight, like the rest of my family, if it wanted to, or become a great scholar. But if you think I'm guilty, ask yourselves this: why did you bother to save me as a child? Thank you, your honors." I sat down, exhausted. This fight was of a mental battlefield, one I had skill in but not use to doing so.**

"**There will be a thirty minute recess while the tribunal determines the fate of Katrin."**

**The judges got up and left into a small room next to their bench.**

"**I'm going for a smoke." Incubus sighed.**

"**Very clever move, Katie." Cell said as he and Supreme Kai walked over. I stood to greet them.**

"**You could have been a great lawyer." Supreme Kai said.**

"**I thought so. I also thought it was quite clever of Supreme Kai to call you as a witness, Cell."**

"**Well, lets hope they don't find you guilty." Cell said.**

"**Why? Wouldn't I be stuck with you?" I said, trying to joke. But I don't think any of us wanted to joke.**

"**No, you'd be locked up like Roxx."**

**I took a seat, as did Cell and Supreme Kai.**

_**If I die this time, I won't be allowed back into the mortal realm. I'll never see Mirai, and I'll never get my chance for a family.**_

**Sitting anxiously, I waited as the tribunal decided on my fate. Cell and Supreme Kai seemed anxious, too, but that only made me feel worse. And Incubus' smoke smell and happy-go-lucky attitude didn't help much.**

**Finally the tribunal returned and took their seats.**

"**Will the defendant please rise." The bailer said. Supreme Kai and I did as they middle judge spoke.**

"**On the charge of breaking the Power Act, we of the tribunal find the defendant… Not Guilty. You are free to go, Katrin."**

"**Yes!" I said. **

"**Congratulations, Katie." Cell said. I couldn't help it; I gave him a hug. I could feel him awkwardly hug back, as though he didn't know how to hug.**

"**Thank you, Cell."**


	69. Family

**Chapter 70: Family**

**The judges left, and only Cell and I were alone in the courtroom for a moment. I felt as though I should say something to him, and I think he felt the same. The silence was deafening.**

"**Cell, I have something I want to say, but I don't know how to say it."**

"**You don't have to say a thing. I can feel what it is. You're welcome, and I appreciate you, too."**

"**If only you listened to me all those years ago. We could have fought side-by-side."**

"**Its better this way." Cell said with a sigh.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Katie, don't you get it? I love you, but living in the mortal realm with you would make both of us miserable. As long as you're happy, I can be happy. And for you to be happy that means my absence."**

"**Cell, I'm sorry it wasn't meant to be."**

"**Are you? Really? You have your perfect family, and a happy life. It wouldn't have been right, us being together."**

"**Cell, I meant it when I said you were my favorite villain. And I meant what I said just now. Remember that we're still in the temple. We can't lie."**

"**My escorts will be here shortly. You should go home, your Ki is low, even now. I wish you all the happiness and luck for the rest of your life."**

"**I wish I could say the same to you. Goodbye, Cell. Stay out of trouble."**

**I turned and walked out as fast as I could; I couldn't let Cell, or anyone else for that matter, see the tears starting to fall.**

**Once I was out in the hallway I wiped off the tears and headed out of the temple, teleporting home. It was late, and Mirai had fallen asleep on the couch.**

**The TV was still on, with a baseball game in the final inning. I saw that it was Yamcha's team playing the South City team, and Yamcha was pitching at the moment. I flipped off the TV and checked for anything else that might have been turned on. I saw the remains of dinner sitting in plastic ware on the counter, so I put those away and headed back to the living room couch.**

"**Silly monkey, you didn't have to wait for me." I whispered as I sat on the floor next to the couch. For a moment I just watched him sleep. "No one would be able to tell how hard your life has been if they saw you right now." I placed a hand on his shoulder and teleported the both of us into the bed. I lay there, with my head resting on his chest, and fell asleep.**

"**Katie, this is great! I still have some of Bora's old baby clothes, and I know Chi-chi still has some of Goten's old stuff. When will you know the baby's gender?"**

"**Bulma, calm down! The doctor said it would be another few weeks before that could be determined."**

"**Have you told anyone else yet?"**

"**No, I was going to tell Mirai tonight when he got done sparring with Vegeta."**

"**Well, I can keep a secret."**

"**You won't have to keep it long, just until tomorrow. Tomorrow I'm going to call everyone!"**

"**You sound excited."**

"**I am, I'm going to have a baby!"**

"**We'll have to decide on a name after you know the gender. What do you want it to be?"**

"**I don't really care, as long as it's healthy. Bulma, I wanted to know something. When you told Vegeta-"**

"**Oh, he was furious! I think he felt ashamed about it. He told me to get rid of it, and when I refused he said he'd have no part of it."**

"**You can't blame him. His pride is so strong."**

"**Yeah, I know what you mean." Bulma sighed.**

"**I have to go now; I have to start dinner. I want to tell Mirai after a nice meal."**

"**Call me when you want to go baby-shopping! Oh, and call me tomorrow and tell me how Mirai reacted."**

"**I will, bye!"**

**Well, it finally happened. I was pregnant. I was finally going to have a complete family. The only thing that would have made this better would have been if my human parents could have been here with me.**

**I started dinner, making Mirai's favorite dinner: fried noodles with crab and shrimp. I made enough for an army, thinking that might be enough for the two of us.**

_**Or the three of us.**_

**I was just starting the table setting when Mirai walked in.**

"**Katie, that smells great!"**

"**Thanks, I wanted to surprise you with your favorite meal when you got home."**

"**Well, you sure did. I'm going to run and take a quick shower, and I'll be right back so we can eat."**

"**Take your time!" I called after him, partly meaning it because I wasn't finished setting the table.**

**When Mirai came back downstairs he was wearing a muscle shirt, and I saw the minor cuts and bruises that were associated with a day of sparring with Vegeta.**

"**Looks like Vegeta didn't hold back today." I said as I took my seat across the table.**

"**Does he ever?"**

"**No, I guess not." I said with a laugh.**

"**So, what did the doctor was the problem with you're stomach? You seem fine now." Mirai said as he took a bite of food.**

"**He said it wasn't a stomach virus."**

"**Then what is it?"**

"**He said I was healthy."**

"**You didn't look so healthy this morning."**

"**Mirai, I'm pregnant."**

"**What!"**

"**I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby!"**

"**I'm gonna be a dad?" I nodded, and Mirai jumped up, "I'm gonna be a dad!"**

**So the months went by and the shopping was done. By now there wasn't any doubt that I was pregnant. My appetite had grown, along with my swollen stomach, and my mood swings were scary. And I'll tell you, my little boy sure does like to kick. I keep imagining my baby kicking like his daddy does when he trains. There won't be any doubt that Vegeta's grandson will be a great fighter one day. Just look at his family. He'll have the blood of the Sayjin royal family and the Angel Sayjin.**

**So like most of my time these days, I was out shopping with the girls looking at baby stuff. And by 'the girls' I mean Bulma, 18, Chi-chi, and Videl.**

"**Katie, have you thought of a name yet?" Videl asked as the five of us were walking out to the car in the parking lot.**

"**No, I can't decide. Nothing sounds good to me."**

"**How about Sano?" Bulma asked.**

"**No, I just can't think of anything."**

"**Hey, are you Videl?" a man came out from behind of the vans, opening the back door. I immediately didn't like the look of this.**

"**Yes, what's it to you?" Videl asked. The guy smirked, and three more guys came out now as well.**

"**Get in the back and nobody will get hurt." The first guy said as he pulled out a gun.**

"**Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" I asked as I sat down my bags, as did Videl and 18.**

"**Yeah, Hercule's daughter. We were planning on taking the girl and ransoming her."**

"**Hey boss, ain't that Bulma Briefs as well? We could get any amount of money if we got the both of them." Another guy said.**

"**Good thinking, Bruno."**

"**You won't get near them." 18 said.**

"**I wouldn't be making threats, lady, or didn't you notice we're the ones with the gun?"**

"**I'd like to see you try it."**

**So the guy did, and when 18 caught the bullet, they all turned as white as an Icejin. **

"**How did she…?" a third guy said. The leader tried again, and it ended with the same result.**

"**She's a monster!"**

"**No, you're a monster. Now leave us alone before we decide to get ruff." I said coldly.**

**So they ran off, so scared they forgot all about their van and just ran.**

"**Well, that was easy." Bulma said with a laugh.**

"**Not as easy as you think… I think my water just broke."**


	70. The Next Generation

**Chapter 71: DBZ: The Next Generation**

**I'm at age 40 now as I write this, and the year back home doesn't matter anymore. My home is here.**

**I was sitting in a sunlit patch of the Capsule Corporation grounds. Bulma was having another one of her famous parties. You know, I think she makes up excuses just to get to throw a party. My son, Kanji Vegeta Briefs is now 5, and I watched him as he played with his little sister, Andorra Bulma Briefs, now 2. They were both named after their Sayjin grandparents on both sides.**

**Kanji has the classic Sayjin look, his hair goes up like Vegeta's and his hair and eyes are dark. He can already fly, and he seems to act like my Sayjin father from the stories I have heard. Andorra, Andy for short, has her father's hair and eye color, and she seems to have the pure heart quality of Goku. Remember that I'm Goku's cousin, after all.**

**As I sat and watched Mirai chasing them and playing with them, I thought of the place I grew up once more. A dimension with the most primitive and normal life you could imagine. But it was gone, and I couldn't fix that. I may be an Angel, but I'm not a god.**

**I also remember my many battles. I fought Raditz, I fought Vegeta and barely stayed alive. I was captured by the Ginyu goons and interrogated by Ginyu himself after he stole Goku's body. I still can't figure out why Ginyu gave me back my body so willingly. I fought Frieza and watched my prince die by his hand. I stood by as Frieza killed Krillen, because I knew Krillen had to die to Goku would become a Super Sayjin. I fought against the immortal Garlic jr. and won. I fought the androids; I was captured by Cell, and became Majin and killed innocent people. I got my hero, Vegeta, killed. Then my destiny unfolded. I was tortured for a week, but my spirit was too strong and I defeated Roxx. I had to.**

**But now, all I had to do was live a normal, DBZ life. I had two adorable children, the best husband anyone could ask for, and a family who understood me. Supreme Kai told me that even while I was in the dimension I grew up in I was Sayjin. My aura was Sayjin, and that was part of the reason kids were so cruel to me. They couldn't really sense my Ki, of course, but my aura made them wary of me and loners always make the best victims for bullies, though I never really was hurt physically by a bully.**

**But life couldn't have been too bad there, after all, I missed it. Not all the time, just now and again. Supreme Kai also told me that after I was sent back to this dimension the council erased my existence from that dimension. My human parents forgot all about me, but I would never forget them.**

**But that was the past, and now, I wasn't worried about stopping a monster or destroying a robot. And the events of GT won't happen. Another thing supreme Kai explained to me, the reason the show DBZ existed.**

**Apparently some people are receptive to the radiation that parallel dimensions give off. One of these people was Akira Toriyama, the creator of DBZ. DBGT wasn't written by him, but based off his work, pure fiction. And apparently a lot of fiction comes from the people who are receptive to the radiation parallel dimensions give off. When your minds drifts, it really does go somewhere else. Who knows, maybe our world is only someone's dream. Maybe someone is writing my entire story down as a work of fiction, but this was real. And my proof is my power to cross dimensions, another kick to being the Angel.**

**So the next time you read or write a story, think hard on it, because it may just be real, somewhere.**

**The End**

**AN: That's my New Destiny! I want to thank all my readers! I enjoyed your comments.**

**Please look for New Destiny part 2, a Conceivable Destiny, coming soon! (And don't worry, it isn't as long!)**


End file.
